Fill My Empty Heart Jacob Black
by PuppyLoveSisters
Summary: Okay I hope you like it read the Sum! This is a Charmed/Twilight/A great and terrible beauty crossover. Hope you like it! Werewolfie goodness! You know you love it! REWRITES! Re-doing chapt 1-24. Done now 1-7 almost done. The sequel is OverFlowing Heart!
1. Saying Goodbye

**Okay this is my first fan fic on this site Me being PuppyloveLizzie. This is a mix between Charmed, Great and terrible beauty and of course Twilight. My main wolfie Jacob Black. I love him. okay then hope you like it was a hit on quizilla hope it is here. Loves you all PuppyloveLizzie ^_^ Ohh The stuff underlined is what Yasmin or Yas is thinking.**

"Yasmine. Please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." Chris Halliwell my dad pleaded with me.

"But dad I don't want to go with her. Please don't make me." I begged for the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry bud but she won custody of you." My dad said seldom.

"But dad.*Sigh* What about my training my magic is still wild. What if I kill someone? Why are you laughing?!" I exclaimed at his laughing form.

"Because your magic is wild but not that wild. I know you don't want to go but what can I do? Just...*Sigh* keep up with your training and breathing your still gonna go to magic school so you will master it there. Call me if you are ever in a bind kay?" he smiled and hugged me tight.

"Yes daddy. Is everything there?"

"Yup everything but you. Now Yas keep that little temper of yours in check and I'll see you next monday alright." He smiled down at me.

"Sure dad. Love you bye."

"Love you too shrimp."

With that I Yasmine Piper Halliwell. Daughter of the very famous Chris Halliwell is sent to the worst hell in the world. The real hell isn't as bad as this. La Push, Washington the home of my mother. She being human. I am whightlighter/witch/charmed one/b*tch/anything else that comes to mind but slut/whore along those lines okay. My entire generation before me was Charmed. Well basically the rest of the family is not happy with me moving in with **HER** but what can I do. She won custody. Damned Cleaners and the stupid system.

Her name is Stacy Morgan. Stupidest blonde I ever met. I basically got my dads genes but the eyes. I got her damned(But I love them) fiery green eyes. I have about shoulder length hair with side sweep bangs and I just died it red like great aunt Paige. Lord I love that woman. Sorry got ahead of myself. Back to her. Like I said she won custody how I have no idea. See she cheated on my dad and had the other guys kid and left with him cause she didn't want to get killed. Yet she wants me to live with her. A Charmed one. Yeah she's not very smart is she. I'll tell you the rest later but now I have arrived to hell. Metaphorically speaking.


	2. New Home

Yay here is chapter two. I'm thinking of posting a character Bio for this if anyone wants. just message and I'll post it ASAP. Okay enjoy. Loves you all PuppyloveLizzie

"Yasmine sweetie its so good to have you here." I heard a shrill voice call to me. Stacey….

"Feeling not mutual but. Hi." I sighed deeply.

"Really Yasmine your better off here with me anyways." She brushed her hair from her face and scoffed.

**Says the dum blond with a bad case of perfume overdose.**

"Jessica come down here and greet your sister." Stacey sang.

**Ahh little Jessica. Gag. Same as my...Stacy. Blond, dum, and B*tchy and she's only fourteen funny how that is too. Her attitude stinks too. How do I know? I'm an Empath. I'll tell you my powers later though. After I survive this.**

"Yasmine."

"Jessica."

**Yeah whole lot of sisterly love.**

"Jess." Stacey scolded.

"Ohh Yasmine its sooooooo good to have you here. It's gonna be so much fun." Jessica smiled wy to big for her face.

**Can you say fake. Come on you know you want to. FAKE. Calm is Key and Key is Calm. Thank you Aunt Pheobe.**"Well then lets show you your room then." Stacey smiled pleased.

"I would share with you but I'm claustrophobic." Jessica pouted.

**Ohh kiss my *ss. Well it can't be that**-

"Wooow." I gasped.

"You like it?" A tall tan man asked wipping of his hands.

**Carver Morgan. The man who killed our happy family and loving home. He is a native here at La Push. Tall, tan, Tie pony tail. I wonder if they all look the same here. Ha I'll stand out like a sore thumb then. Man this guy is an *ss but if it wasn't for him Dad would never had met Cali. For that I thank the dude. Cali is a lawyer who helped dad with his divorce. She's great a real mom. Caver is an architect. He was working on our basement when...Stacy met him and well it falls into play there. Great Uncle Coop tried to warn dad but well you live you learn.**

"I love it. It looks just like the attic back home. Minus stray books and couch." I grinned.

"Well I had some photos of the place and well he worked his own magic and made it the way it is. I'll just send your father the bill." Stacey said as my face fell.

**I knew there was a catch. Little two timing no good tra-**

"We'll let you get unpacked and settled and then we can head out to the beach. Some friends of mine invited us to a party there and It would be great if you came." Carver smiled and held Stacey's waist.

"Sure why not." I shrugged.

"Great then be down in an hour and try to not do and weird things there. Look a little normal. Our reputaion is rough enough." Stacey grimaced.

**Your own faults.**

"Whatever." I sighed as they left.

They left finnaly. **Ohh I forgot I never told you my powers did I. Well being the eldest I am the most strongest. I have the powers of Molecular Immobilization, or freezing time, Molecular Combustion, blowing stuff up. My most powerful and ,Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Empathy, Healing, and my fav invisibility. No idea how I got it but it come in handy a lot. But it only works when I'm scared sh*tless. And It takes a lot to do that. Okay this Unpacking is taking tooo long.**

"Fit my style and my grace,Put things in there proper that that is done. Bathing suit."

I changed into a two peice suite that ties at the sides and around my neck. **Thank you Pink(Victoria secret the Dog).** Hate pink but love the store. Then I throw a black knee length skirt over the white and blue bottoms, and a red tank top. I place the small more important things away myself. Lastly I place my copy of the Book Of Shadows on its stand by the window. I look around and sigh. **Just like home.** In the corner of my eye I see pink orb bubbles.**Ahh Artemis.**

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please message me about what you think. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to ask. oh and this time I'm thinking of letting people who ask be in the story as a small character if they want. Just send me what you would like to be and I'll see what I can do to make it fit. Thanks!**

**PuppyloveLizzie**


	3. New Friends

Okay here is chapter three! Thanks to everyone who is writing to me about the story. Thanks so much. Okay here is a little bit of comedy in here. Okay message and review! Loves you all PuppyloveLizzie! Also if you wanna be mentioned in the story message me!

Artemis Patty Halliwell is my sister. Half to be exact. But she's just as whole as I am so I call her my sister. She is Cali and Dads Offspring. Cute little bundle of jet black hair. Bouncy for a thirteen year old. Just like her mom. She got moms features but dads powers. She unlike me got only whitelighter powers but still got the witch like me is a Charmed One. Along with our cousins but we'll get into that later. What happened to me you ask? Well..... She tackled me. Hard.

"Yas! Come home please! I miss you soooooooooooooooo much!" She squealed and held onto me tight.

"Artie keep it down. You know I can't mom tried everything already to get me back." I giggled sadly as I hugged her back.

Don't remember if I mentioned this but mom(Cali) is a lawyer and she met my dad cause she handled his divorce.** Bless her soul.**

"But who is gonna sneak me my cookie at night and cover for me when I blow up the attic?" She looked up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes.

Yeah she has problems with that last part. Dad gets kinda mad. **Oh no she's tearing. Think Yas think.**

"Artie I can still orb you a cookie. And Dad is starting to lighten up with the potions thing. I wish I could come home but I can't. Does mom know your here?" I asked calming her.

She starts to look around and her eye is twitching. **Nope here we go.**

"No. Ummm.... I'm grounded again cause I blew up the attic again. Hehehe." She laughed nervously.

"My little goddess has been in a lot of trouble lately has she? What are we gonna do with you? You know I gotta call dad." I warned.

"No please don't. I just wanted to see you again. I miss you Yas." She hugs me. **I want to go home so bad, this is all her fault.**

"I know I miss you too. But I have to stay here. Sorry goddess. Get home before they find out your gone. Okay? I'll still go to school so don't worry I'll see you there okay?" I smile at her.

She nodds and gives me one last hug before she orbs out in a pink rush. **I'm sorry Artie but what can I do. **I grab my Ipod and shoulder strap bag and head down stairs counting the contents to make sure I have everything. Extra potions, phone, Ipod, Note pad, My music book, pencils, mini mirror, mini Ihome speakers, hair ties, ohh and my fave lolly pops. I made my bag have the Mary Poppins effect. Really its the size of my two hands maybe even one.

I go down stairs to find Carver looking for his shoes and Stacey and Jessica putting on makeup. **Yuck.** I'm only shadow and gloss person. I rarely put makeup on. Only special occasions. Like fighting High class Demons. **Dress to kill is one of my many mottos. **But these people make it go to shame.

"Your wearing that?" Jessica looked at me in disgust.

"What is wrong with it may I ask?" I retorted.

"Didn't you hear mom she said normal no weird stuff. That counts as weird." she said smuggly smudging her eyeliner.

"I count you as weird but you don't see me complaining." I whisper to myself but Stacey sends me a look and I just roll my eyes.

"Come on lets get going. Yasmin your going to Wayworth private school. Just say that they'll get it." Stacey sighs and grabs her bag.

"Whatever." I sigh.

"So Yas are you gonna get a car soon?" Carver asks me as we leave."Yeah Dads sending it over from home. I'm getting Aunt Paiges car. She got a new convertable." I beamed thinking about my baby.

"The Bug? She still has that thing? No wonder she was always a pack rat. Never could let anything go from what I heard." Stacey said smugly.

I try to calm my self. **In and out, in and out, in and out. How dare she talk about aunt Paige like that like I'm not even here. **I love Aunt Paige she's my fav aunt. I try to drown her out with Evanescence Snow White Queen. I see movement in the woods. **What the... no not now. **We arrive and I'm introduced to Sam Uley I think his name is. Is fiancé Emily is what amazes me. She's beautiful I didn't even notice the scars on her face till she smiled but she is still beautiful and nice too. Jessica asks if the boys are here and when they say yes she's off faster than I can orb. **That's scary.**

"Yas can you help out a little with the food?" Emily asks me kindly.

"Sure." I smile.

I help Sam place hot dogs and burgers on the grill.

"So Yas right? How you settling in. I helped Carver myself and so did the guys to make your room. You like it?" Sam asked me kindly.

"Yeah thanks for helping. I love it looks like the attic back home makes me feel like I'm still there." I beamed.

"I see." Sam smiled back.

"Where did you live before you came here?" Emily asked me.

"San Fran. This is a big change from city to...woodsie." I giggled.

"You get used to it. It's calming." Emily gave Sam a look and he rolled his eyes.

I laugh then get washed with a wave of hatred and anger. I'm getting dizzy. Emily introduces me to Sue and Leah Clearwater. **Leah has issues but is just misunderstood. She's the one who gave me the anger rush.**

"Yas you okay? You look pale." Emily asked me concerned ignoring Stacey's comment about babies.

"Yeah I just need to clear my head. I'm going for a walk." I smile weakly.

"Okay follow the shore line you might run into the guys." Sam assured me.

I nod and reach a small clearing and a big rock. **Ohhh nice rock maybe I can have some fun. **I turn up the volume on my Ipod and listen to Groove Coverage God is a Girl. I do my breathing exercises and blow up small pebbles and waves. By the second verse I can't help but sing along.

Yas~(Look it up on it's an awesome song)She wants to shine, forever in time,She is so driven, she's always mine,Clearly and free, she wants you to be,A part of the future, a girl like me,There is a sky, illuminating us,Someone is out there, that we truly trust,There is a rainbow, for you and me,A beautiful sunrise, eternally.

God is a girl, wherever you are,Do you believe it, can you receive it,God is a girl, whatever you say,Do you believe it, can you receive it,God is a girl, however you live,Do you believe it, can you receive it,God is a girl, she's only a girl,Do you believe it, can you receive it?(Tecno beat)

I spin and dance to the beat and words when a movement in the woods catches my eye. **What was that. No not here please not now.**

"Hey look out!" A voice calls out to me.

I hold up my hands and freeze the object. **A Frisbee? **I quickly grab it as two figures come running.

"Sorry bout that. Jake lost controll back there." One of the two said.

"No problem I caught it." I grinned.

"Really? Cool. By the way names Paul(Thought I say Quil right?) This guy here is Embry." Paul grinned back and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Yasmine Halliwell."

"Ohh...Jessica's sister." Embry said nervously.

I laugh at his face expression.

"Well your definatly nothing like her your more attractive. Want to play?" Paul smirked at me.

I narrow my eyes at him.

"He ment frisbee right?" Embry gave his friend a look.

"Not real-" He didn't finnish cause a girl knocked him upside the head.

"You know that won't work Kim." Embry shook his head.

"I wish it did. Sorry about him. He has problems. You must be Jessica's sister nice to meet you. I'm Kim." she smiled at me.

"Pleasure to meet you. And thanks. Hey Paul right go long." I throw the Frisbee but freeze it just out of reach.

"What the hell?!" Paul curses and tries to jump.

We all laugh as Kim introduces me to the others. We hear a cheer as Paul grabs the Frisbee and starts swinging. Now for payback. I unfreeze the Frisbee and he falls on his face. We all laugh more. I feel Someone watching me. I turn to see Jessica pestering another kid. Jacob I think his name was. He's trying to get away. I laugh inside. He meets my gaze and I'm rushed with a feeling I can't place. I turn quickly so he doesn't see my blush. **He is cute and might I add built. Very nice...Woah hold up. What am I doing. What about Ethan?**

**Ohh getting juicy here. Who's Ethan? you'll have to wait till the next one to see...Bye!**


	4. Demon Attacks

**Okay here is the fourth chapter. I'm hitting you all hard today. I'm going to post out four chapters today. I started this on and I'm up to chapter 52 there. So to keep up with the times and all I'm going to post at least four a day. I know awesome right? Well In the next one there is a Bio of the girls so good luck and enjoy them. Loves you all PuppyloveLizzie!**

**Ethan Taylor. My boyfriend. Yes world I have a mother freakin boyfriend and I'm crushing on a guy I hardly know! Calm in and out in and out.** Ethan is one of those people who was not happy with me moving here. And now I am trying to ignore the vibes this Jacob kid is sending me. By this feeling I'm getting its either lust or actual love. **Those two still confuse me. Hey I'm still learning here.**

"Hey, Yas you okay?" Emily asks me putting a hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah fine. Peachy mother freakin keen." She stares at me like I got two heads, "Sorry reliving bad moments. Sorry you fell victim to my evil wrath."

"It's okay. I understand." She smiled at me.

"Thanks. Paul want to go long again?" I smirk at him.

"No thanks when you throw its like that thing has a mind of its own." Paul shook his head. He starts to come up behind us an make spooky ghost sounds.

"Guys Lunch is ready!" Sam calls from the picnic area.

Before I could turn around all the guys except for Jared are gone. But the look on Jessica's face is priceless. **Its like T_T.** We start to slowly walk back to the group.

"Jarred you can go if you want. I know how much they eat and you need to stop waiting on me hand and foot." Kim smiled up at her boyfriend.

"I can't help it. I'm just crazy about you. And It would be wrong to just leave you like that." He smiled and held her.

"It's no problem I got Yas and.....Jessica with me so its okay. Go on and save me a seat okay." She assured him.

"Fine but it I get lectured by Sam I'm blaming you." he joked.

Kim just smiled and nodded at the joke before he took off. **Wow there love is so pure. Now that is defiantly not lust. Well maybe a little but not much. I think. Aww crud here we go again.**

"You know you should watch out for him." Jessica opened her mouth.

"I have nothing to worry about. Jarred and I are really close and I know he won't ever hurt me." Kim stated proudly.

"My mom says guys are after one thing and one thing only. We are just toys to them to use and throw away." Jessica quoted dearly.

**And this is coming from a lady who cheated on her husband in the same house. In and out, in and out.**

"Well I can tell you and Jarred are really strong and your love aura is just practically glowing your turning pink. See she's doing it now." I giggle.

Kim just blushes and smiles. Jessica looks pissed but I don't care. **Well maybe a little cause I caused it and it makes me happy inside. I know so evil.** We finally get back to the group to see them stuffing there faces. Kim drags me over to Jarred and sits me down next to her.

"Here you go saved you a burger." Quil smiled and handed me the plate.

"Sorry but I don't eat meat. You can have it if you want." I smile at him.

"So your a vegetarian?" Jacob asked.

**Wow love his voice. No no no bad Yas Think of Ethan.**

"Yeah I just don't see it right to eat another animal like that. But thats just me." I shrug.

"Here than make the dressing myself." Emily handed me a salad.

"Thanks. Smells like olive oil and parsley right?" I guessed.

"Yeah how did you know?" She looked at me surprised.

"I make the same stuff at home. My Grandma is a chef and she taught me the basics and stuff." I smile and eat a bit.

"Wow Piper is still around. Today is just full of surprises." Stacey laughed a bit.

**Don't do it she's not worth it.**

"Looks like you got some competition Emily." Jacob joked.

"No way I'm good but not that good. This is really great by the way." I say to her and eat some more.

"Thanks." She beams back at me.

I go to eat another when I freeze id bite. **Holy Mother of Bob. Please tell me that the tree is not waving to me. It is. Craps!** I look closer to see Some very familiar people.

"Umm I have to go... to the... bathrooms! I'll be right back." I rush off into the woods behind the bathrooms and dart for the woods.

"Holy sh*t!"

A fire ball flies over my head. **Great first nymphs now a demon. What next a Mary Poppins?**

"Ahh first My little Nymph friends now a Charmed One. He will be very happy." The demon emergd from his hidding spot.

"Who is he?" I demanded.

"You'll find out soon." The demon smirked and held a fire ball in his hand.

"Hi Yasmin good to see you again." Kiki came prancing up to me.

"Yeah." wanda her twin came up on the opposite sides.

"Guys not the time run." I order.

The hug me than run. **Those girls.** I get into a fighting stance and wait for him to move.

"Ohh so I got the Eldest and might I add the prettiest Charmed One. Surrender and we might have some fun later?" he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"As if I'm taken." I state proudly,

"Suit yourself but mind if I Invite some friends." Then five more demons show up. **Great. But fun.**

"Fire ball." I blow up two demons and play a little invisible tag with the rest. I'm about to blow up the last one only to be interrupted. Jacob found me.** Shit. I'm still invisible thank god. But that last demon looks pretty pissed.**

"Yasmin! Where are you? Where... Who are you." Jacob asked confused.

"One pretty pissed off guy." He throws a fire ball but I redirect it to him and freeze Jacob.

"Now what?" **This is just great.**


	5. Cupids help

Name~Yasmine Piper Halliwell

Age~17

Hair~Brownish ~Firey green

Basic~Daughter of Chris Halliwell. Mom Stacey is divorced and is now forced to live with her. Both remarried and had kids. She is a witch/ Charmed ~Molecular Immobilization, or freezing time,Molecular Combustion, blowing stuff ,Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Empathy, Healing, and invisibility.

Charmed status~Eldest

Dad:Chris Halliwell(Sorry forgot whole name)Mom:Stacey Morgan

Name~Artemis Patty Halliwell

Age~13

Hair~Jet black

Eyes~Chocolate brown with blue out lines

Basic~Yas' half sister and daughter of Chris Halliwell. Also Charmed one/Whightlighter. Only Whightlighter powers no others. But is still a ~Telekinetic Orbing,Orbing,and status~Youngest

Dad:Same as Yas

Mom:Cali Madison

(I'm not gonna do the characters that everyone knows like Chris, Wyatt, and the whole Charmed crew. Same goes for The Twilight cast Like Bella, Jacob, and yada yada. Just too much time if you want to know them read and watch the shows and books or check out the websites. Sorry I'm only doing my characters cause I own them. I don't own the others just borrowing)

Name~Miranda Rose Halliwell

Age~16 Three months younger than Yas

Eyes~Dark Chocolate brown(Yummy)Hair~Short Pixi like and light brown

Basic~She is Yas' and Artie's Cousin. Charmed one as well. She and Yas are the closest and are always getting in trouble. She and Yas are basiclly the same ~Levitating, Love sight(can sence true love) Premonitions(SP?), Heart orbing, time travel(With ring), and status~Second Eldest

Dad:Coop(Cupid Duhh)Mom:Pheobe Halliwell

Name~Noel Cassandra Matthews

Age~15

Eyes~Hazel

Hair~Fire red

Basic~Cousin to the other three. Here comes my twist. Yes you guesed it she's also Charmed. Power of Four Baby. Even More dangerous and deadly. They can still do power of Three. But only when one can't make it. That now being Yas. Charmed/Whightlighter/Witch Powers~Same as Artie. But she can also sing. Distracts evil with her songs and puts them in emence pain. But to Good ears its like an angel Status~Second youngest

Dad:Henry Mitchell

Mom:Paige Matthews

And That's the Bio!

PuppyloveLizzie

**Oh no no no. This is not happening. What to do? What to do? Great dads gonna kill me. Also the Elders will have my head as well. I knew moving here was a bad idea. I'm in some deep...wait someone owes me a few favors.** I smile triumphantly as I call on an old friend.

"Miranda! Miranda Rose Halliwell get your Cupid little butt down here now! You owe me favors!" I call out.

As soon as I'm done purplish pink orb bubbles form two feet from Jake. And A girl with pixie like hair and a pout on her heart shaped face glares at me hard.

"This better be a life or death situation Yasmin Piper Halliwell. I was on a date thank you very much. And you kn-hey who's the hottie?" She comments looking over at Jake.

**Yup thats my crazy cousin. She's like my sister and partner in crime. Hint why she owes me so many favors.**

"His name is Jacob and I need help this is life or death. Dads gonna flip once he finds out." I start to run my hand through my hair out of worry.

"He's in love with you too." She states looking in his eye.

**How did she...oh yeah daughter of cupid of course. Maybe I could-no not now, bad time.**

"Mimi I think he saw a demon almost blow his head off. I was there invisible might I add. I froze him before I vanquished the demon but When he wakes up he's gonna have questions. So I need a good story." I explain briefly to my vulture like cousin.

Mimi is giving him a look over. I roll my eyes and pull her away. She smiles and sqeezes my arm. **Oh no here it comes.**

"Yas I'm your cousin and I know your in a pickle right now but can I please say something?" She asks me sweetly.

"No." I glare at her.

"Good. Yas I don't trust Ethan and you know it. I'm saying this cause I care now gentle push him down." She sighs and helps lean him back.

Then he falls with a loud thud. I give her a look.

"Smooth Mimi, smooth." She just waves me off and continues.

"As I was saying I don't trust him and I wish you would just breakup with him already. I mean this guy is really inlove with you. I can just feel it. Yas please do this for me. He's really does lo-"

"No Mimi drop it now just close his eyes and-Mimi whats wrong?" I ask as shes staring blankly at me.

(Okay if you read the bio then you know that Miranda has premonitions. So I'm gonna keep it to myself for now and you'll find out later.)

A few seconds later she snaps back. But is smiling happily.

"What did you see?" My eyes narrowing at her.

"Lets just say you looked hot and over here liked what he saw." She giggled and hoped up.

"You peverted freak. Okay were done here. Hey who's the lucky guy this week?" I ask dusting off my skirt.

"You should know him he's tall, tan and a geen eyed beauty." She smirks evily.

"No way Connor Gables? From Homeroom?" I gasp shocked.

"And Potions, and Magical history, and do I need to go on." She states proudly.

"Sorry for intruding. Think he's the one?" I ask.

"Nope. But hey fair hearts never stay single long like my mom says." She quotes.

"Aunt Pheobe is so weird. Okay you are dismissed." I salute her.

"Finally oh and Yas were down to ten now okay." She nods to me.

"Sure whatever you say. Bye sweets."

"See ya Bubbles." She disapears in her puprlish bubbles and leaves me to my bidding.

**Here goes nothing.** I kneel down place his head on my lap and unfreeze him. He jumps up and feels very confussed. **This is gonna be fun.**

"Yasmin, what...I don't get...Are you okay?" I asks checking my face and arms.

**He's looks so cute when he's confussed. No bad Yas very bad.**

"I'm fine Jacob question is are you? You took one nasty fall. What were you doing out here anyways?" I ask playing my part.

"Looking for you. You took off so fast Kim got worried then Emily and Sam sent me to go look for you. There was no one in the bathroom so I checked the woods." he explained.

"You must have fallen then. Cause I found you knocked out." I look at him and check his head.

**Shit he doesn't buy it...wait he's buying it but he's still a little suspicious. But he bought it. Yes.**

"Well maybe we should get back." I smile.

"Yeah, hey what were you doing out here anyway?" he asked me now.

"I saw something shinny and wanted to see what it was." I giggle quickly and mentaly slap my head.

**Smooth Yasmin real smooth. **He laughs and grabs my hand its so warm. **Is he sick or something?**

"Your very strange miss Halliwell very strange. Come on hop on I can get us there faster." he offers.

"Yay piggie backs. Hope you don't mind I'm a tad heavy." I jump on and he doesn't seem fazed.

"No your just perfect." He smiles and speeds off. **Great now I really am in some deep Sh*t. Nice goin Yasmin. Just like ****her****.**


	6. Feelings and reasons

We got back in a matter of seconds. Jess didn't look to happy when I climbed off Jakes back. **Ouch Jeaulosy hurts.** After being lectured and apologising the guys head back to the beach to play again. Me and Kim start talking them she trows the fast ball at me.

"What do you think about Jacob?" Kim asks me sweetly.

"Well to be honest they are all smokin' hot but I can't take any of them." I say sadly.

"Well I understand Jarred and Sam but why not?" she asks confused.

"I'm taken myself. I have a boyfriend." I sigh.

"Oh well that always is a problem." she giggled nervously.

"Yeah but the worst part is I think I gave him the wrong impression." a sad feeling washes over me when Jake turns and waves at us.

"Well it can't get any worse." She tried to cheer me up.

**Yeah right I'm a charmed one sweets. Everything gets worse.**

"It's not her I'm telling you." Paul grunted.

"I'm telling you it was." Embry states proudly.

"Lets just ask her then." Seth tries to push the two apart.

"Ask who what?" Kim asks Jarred.

They finnaly look at us and Jarred pushes through and sits next to Kim. And gives us the explaination.

"Well my lovely, dear Embry says he heard singing He says it was Yasmin. Paul says he heard it but says it wasn't Yasmin. So we want to ask dear Miss Halliwell is this information true or not?" Jarred looked at me curious.

I blush a new shade of red and nod.

"Hell yeah pay up Seth." Embry holds out his hand waiting.

"Aww man can't we talk about this?" He hands Embry a ten and Kim shakes her head.

"So you really do sing?" Jacob asked looking at me.

"Yeah me, my sis, and my cousins. I do guitar and vocals. My sis Artemis plays drums and vocals. My cousin Miranda handles bass and vocals. And finnaly Little Noel plays keyboard and as much as she hates to admit it vocals too." I explain to them.

"Whats your bands name?" Quil asked.

"M.A.N.Y. MANY. Its just are initals really. We preform at my grandmothers night club sometimes.(Okay not really sure if Piper still owns P3 but in my story she does and she owns a small catering bus. too.)It's fun." I smile at them.

"Prove it." Jessica sends me a cold glare.

"What!?" We all exclaimed.

"I said prove it. Cause your a little young to be playing at a nightclub." She sneers.

"Okay. Who has a guitar?" I ask.

"I think Sam has one in his trunk for when him and Emily are alone." Quil wiggled his eyebrows at me.

The guys laugh while me and Kim just glare. Men. Quil goes to get it while I think up a song. When he gets back I tuned it and started the song.

Yas:(Hello world by Belle Perez)

Hello world, this is me

Life should be fun for everyone

Every now and then I'm insecure

Let me show you life can be so pure

Seize the day, wear a big happy smile on your face

In every life a little rain will fall

That won't change my attitude at all

You are you, I am me,

We'll be free

Hello world,

This is me

Life should be, fun for everyone

Hello world, come and see

Life should be, fun for everyone

Life is easy if you wear a smile

Just be yourself don't ever change your style

I like you, you like me, let's have fun, be happy

Look into my eyes and tell me straight

For you I'll make the whole world wait

Let me know, if it's so, let it show

Hello world, this is me

Life should be, fun for everyone

Hello world, come and see, this is me

Come on baby, don't be afraid

Come on baby, it's not too late

Say you do, won't you open up the door and let me in

Dee da dee, dee dee, yeah yeah yeah

Open up the door for me

Yeah yeah, mmm mmm yeah

Hello world, this is me

Life should be, fun for everyone

Hello world, come and see

Life should be, fun for everyone

Hello world, this is me

Life should be (life should be), fun for everyone (fun for you)Hello world (fun for me), this is me (fun for everyone) fun for everyone.

When I finnished they clapped and I was a tomatoe head the whole time. **But hell Jessica's face is priceless.**

"Wow Yasmin, that was great." Billy clapped.

"What? How?" I asked confused and blushed more at the big crowd.

"Your using my guitar I had to see the reason why." Sam grinned.

"Yeah he loves that thing alsomst as much as me." Emily laughs.

We laugh and we just hang around after that. Soon afterwards it gets dark and they start up the bon fire and Jake sits next to me. Billy tells us some cool legends about the Tribs and werewolves. **I think there shape-shifters. Cause real Werewolves are nothing like that. I know. We have fought them. Though one was cute as hell.**

"Hey you really were great before." Jake says sitting next to me.

"Huh? Oh...Thanks. Well I would have to be to play in a club." I giggle.

"True but it is your grandmother so." He shoves me.

"Hey my grams is just as strict. Trust me if you had seem what she does to punish me you would cower." I shiver.

We were silent for five seconds then burst out laughing.

"Soooooo Yasmin, what school you goin to?" He asked.

"Well I forgot the name but it's a private school around here. Don't ask why. I don't even know." I giggle nervously.

**Great I rambled I'm so lieing.**

"Ohh thats too bad." Akward silence, "Umm well since your new maybe I could show you around town sometime and maybe we could catch a movie or something in Port Angeles maybe."

**Shit I knew it.**

"Jake I'm sorry but-"

"No I am. I'm sorry that was to soon to ask. I mean you just moved here." he starts to ramble.

"No thats not it. I just-"

"So we couold go see a movie together?"

"Jake I'm sorry but-"

"See I knew it was too so-" I clamped my hand over his mouth. And tried to hold back a laugh.

"Look I'm sorry cause I feel like I'm leading you on. I would love to go out with you but...I'm taken so yeah. Thats why not cause I just met you. Sorry if you got the wrong impression." I explain smiling at him sadly.

His face didn't falter but his eyes said it all. **Plus Empathy helps too.**

"Oh well thast okay. I figured since well you moved and all." he sighed.

"No I'm still gonna see him when I visit my Dad and they invented web cams for a reason. He got me one before I moved." **Plus orbing helps too. But he don't know that just yet.**

"Oh okay. Well maybe I can still show you around sometime along with the guys and Kim, so you don't feel so akward." Jake suggested.

"Okay I'd like that. So friends?"

"Yeah friends." We shook hands.

**What is wrong with these people damn are they all sick or something?**

"So how's 'bout to-"

"YASMIN! Come on sweety its time to head home." Stacey cuts Jake off.

"Okay. Sorry Jake. Tommorrow sounds great. I'll see you later. Bye everyone." I wave bye.

"Bye." They all chous back.

**Man I hate the sad feeling. My guiltinest on top of it makes me feel great. Man I love sarcasm. Ah home and now a nice bed to sleep in.**

"Stay away from him." Jessica growls.

**Excuse me?**

"Excuse me? What are you-"

"Shut up you know what I'm talking about. Jacob. He's seeing me so back off." She flicks her hair back and smirks.

**Oh she wants a fight I'll give her a fight.**

"Okay princess 1)I'm taken 2)Even if I wasn't he already asked me 3)He's not seeing you, your just stuck to him like crazy glue girl + he confirmed it along with everyone else that you two are not a thing. So don't be too full of yourself and don't pick fights you can't win with me. Now get out of my room." I tell off.

"So you think. And what you gonna do you can't lift a pillow." She sneers at me.

**Lord I'm too tired for this.** I grab her arm and orb her to her room.

"Don't need to. Night." I orb out and head back to my room.

I look out the window. **Who did that demon mean? The Source was just killed so he's not coming back anytime soon. So what did he mean? Holy shit is that a wolf?! It just stares back am I going nuts or did he just smile at me? I need sleep. **I head to bed with so many questions on my mind. **And I thought San Francisco was wild. Washington is just as bad.** I finnaly fall asleep with that wolf on my mind. **And unfortunatly Jacob.**


	7. Imprinting and the Plan

~Jacob(POV)~

**I am such an idiot. Why do I always fall for girls who are taken. First Bella now Yasmin. (Sigh) Bella. I hope your happy with that leech. I just wish I can be now. I know this is wrong but I want her and her boyfriend to break up. I mean they live so far away from each other and stuff. Her reasons were good but he is a guy and guys have needs. What am I saying I'm defending him now or somethin'. I need a run.** I phase and run down to the cliffs. But being there only makes me think of her more. **I have to see her again. **I run to her house following her scent. Honeysuckles. I circle round the house till I see her at the attic window. **We helped with building the room so I hope she likes it. Sh*t she sees me. Man she's pretty.**

"Yasmin please be mine." I whisper in my head.

"Jacob?" Jarred asks confused.

**Sh*t.**

"Jake what up? Your not do to run now." Quil asks confused.

"Yeah I know but I just needed a run." I explain quickly.

"Bull. Your at Yas's house. I heard you." Jarred accused.

"So what if I am." I barked.

"Dude calm yourself. Just be careful Carter has one hell of a shot. Remember Sam and the whole newborn wolf thing?" Quil warned.

Yeah when Sam was chasin after a stray and Carter was helping the people down in Forks with there so called "Bear Problem." He nearly shot Sam in the shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be cool." I replied.

Jarred and Quil break out into a bad chorus of You Got it Bad by Usher. Damn those two.

"Hey guys how did you feel when you Imprinted?" They went silent. **Finally.**

"Well my good friend. It was like getting struck by lightning and I didn't feel nothing but warmth and I wanted nothing to do but protect her." Jarred stated.

"Same." Quil agreed.

"Well duh your Imprint was on a three year old." I laughed.

"Shut up. It still feels the same way." Quil rolled his eyes.

She's gone now her lights are out but I need to see her. I jump onto the ledge and stare through her window. **She's sound asleep. What the hell is that?** I notice a giant book with a strange symbol on it. **Wonder what it is.** Then I see her stir in her sleep and smile.

"I think I Imprinted on Yasmin." I state.

"Really?" Quil asked.

"Yeah."

"But dude she's got a boyfriend." Jarred pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious. But I can't help it." I groan.

I look one more time than jump down and run back into the woods. Jarred and Quil are at the boarder line.

"He got it real bad." Jarred wolf laughed.

"Yup always goin for girls with guys. Really Jacob thats not the way to go." Quil joked.

I tackle him to the ground and we wrestle for a while. Soon Its one in the morning and Embry and Paul show up to switch shifts.

"Hey Jake, whats up?" Embry asked.

"Everything." I shake my head.

"Oh you finally Imprinted with Yasmin. Finally I thought you would never realize it." He nodded.

"You knew?" We asked him.

"Yeah Sam, told me." Embry nodded.

"He told you but not me. Great. Well I'm heading home. See you guys in the morning." I say and head home.

"Bye lover boy." they sing.

I head back home and wait for my shift with Leah. **Lord how I loathe that time of day but Its for the pack. Damn drawing names out of a hat.** I lay there for a while and just think Yasmin just doesn't want to leave. I smile and fall asleep with her song on my mind.I wake up a little while later to switch with Seth and Sam. I see Leah is already there.

"Your late." Leah complained.

"By three minutes. Sam can I talk to you?" I ask him.

"Sure." he agreed.

We walk back to the woods and he stares.

"Why didn't you tell me I really did Imprint on Yasmin?" I asked.

"Because you have to realize it first. But your dilema was like mine. She's dateing someone and you Imprinted on her." sam explained.

"I know. What am I gonna do Sam? Just thinking about her with someone else makes me want to break something." I growl.

"I can see that. For now just be a good friend. I have a feeling that they won't last long because of there situation and all. Just be a close good friend let her warm up to you then go from there. And when they do breakup who will she go running to?" He asks me.

"Her dad?" I scratch my head confused.

Sam tackles me to the ground.

"No. You. See you at the medow later Jacob we got business to settle." I nodd as he leaves and I head back to Leah.

"Your gonna take that advice?" She asks me.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" I lok at her funny.

"Because I've been there before she'll try to stay intouch and do all she can to stay with him. It might take a while." She explains.

"I can wait." I state.

We take off to do our patrol. **I can wait. Hopefully.**

**Okay that is it for today. More tommorow so you all ca get caught up. Okay Loves you all PuppyloveLizzie!**


	8. Lunch Time

HIYA EVERYONE! Okay here are another four chapters! I'm really tired so I pulled through for all of you. These will intorduce some very likeable characters...Won't say who but you don't need to be einsteine to figure it out. Okay here is Chapters...8,9,10,and 11. Hope you like them. Loves you all PuppyloveYue.

Ps.

If anyone want to be a charcter Message me about it. Thanks! Yue!

* * *

*Yas(POV*

"My sweet little baby. Mama missed you soooooooo much. Who's a good bug you are yes you are."

No I'm not crazy. Well maybe a little but not a whole lot. My dad sent over my Bug. My car. My Baby. It was aunt Paige's but she got a new car so she gave it to me since Noel preferred orbing and walking. Strange girl. Oh if you all were wondering why we use magic so much and not get it taken away is because we are different Charmed Ones. We need to use are power. If we don't and it gets bottled up we explode. Not like that but magickly. And Well I'll tell you it happened to me and it wasn't pretty. Its what lead to Carter meeting Stacey. Yeah I blew up the basement to a point of remodeling. So yeah.

I've been in this dump for a week now and its not so bad I guess. Kim and the others are great. They showed me the great hangouts around town and Port Angeles. I told them I was going to the private school in Port so they don't get suspicious. So far life has been good to me. Minus the time Jessica and her little hairball friend from bath time found his way to my pillow but I fixed her up good. How's honey shampoo sound for ya. Man I love orbing.

"Come on baby start for mama." It falters then croaks on me. Great my Baby is sick. Tears!

Calling all weirdo's!

Come to the phone!

Pick me up!

I know your there!

PICK UP!

Man that ring tone rocks. New number wonder who it is. "HI. You have reached Yasmin. What is your problem and if this is Carly again I don't want to hear it."

"Sorry, ummm is this a bad time?" Emily timidly asks.

"No oh sorry Emily Jessica's friends keep prank calling me and well it got to this point. Sorry you were caught in the cross fire." I apologize quickly.

"No problem. But If your wondering I do have a problem over here."

"What's up Em?"

"Well... The guys aren't gonna be back for a while and at the picnic you said you were a good cook, and its almost lunch time, so I was wondering if you could help me out. Plus its Sam's birthday and I want to do something special."

"Okay. I can help with the cooking but if you really want to impress him I also have some GREAT ideas for you." I tease, I can almost feel her blushing through the phone.

"No thats okay, but thanks. Can you be over in thirty? They'll be back in three hours so that should be enough time right?" She says unsure, probably checking the clock.

"Okay Be there in thirty five cause my Baby just croaked." I pout in a baby voice rubbing the steering wheel.

"WHAT!" Emily screams as i hold the phone away from my ear laughing.

"Yesh calm down Em, its my car silly. Hahaha See you soon."

"Okay phew...bye."

After we hung up I jump my car and headed over to Emily's. When I get there Emily gives me the grand tour then heads to the kitchen. It was one word HUGE!(I don't remember if it was big or not but lets just say they did a lot of remodeling in La Push)

"Wow its bigger than my house." I say in a three year old's voice, Emily just laughs and says that they just remodeled it to fit everyone inside.

For Emily, Sam made the kitchen the biggest. Ain't he great.

"So what do you have in mind?" She asked eager to get started.

"Well first I need to do your hair. Then if you got anything lacy, or silky that would do too" I laugh as Emily blushes apple-cherry red, her embarrassment is gonna make me blush. Man I love this.

"Not that, I meant the food you naughty girl. I have tonight planed out very well for the two of us thank you. So what do you have in mind." She asks again trying to cool her cheeks down.

"Fine Miss I-ruin-everyone's-fun, I was thinking grilled steaks, salad, and for something sweet lemonade and mint chocolate chip cookies."

"Grill steak and salad? No offense but I don't see anything special in that." Emily says a bit sadly.

"Emily dear trust me okay. Grams never let me down with her recipes. Let me just ring her up so I can get the right material okay?"

"Fine I trust you." I smile and call up Grams.(For those who haven't realized it yet I mean Piper not Patty). Then me and Emily head off to the supermarket to get the food. I grab the fresh baked bread and then head over to the butcher and ask for some fresh cut prime ser-loins. Then grab the green, red and yellow bell peppers and some ripe tomatoes. Emily just laughs. And says I'm gonna have to triple my amount if I'm gonna feed all of them. She doubles back and comes back with more and I just go along with it.

I'll doubt they'll eat all this. My family survives on this much and thats a lot of people. I grab the lettuce, cherries tomatoes, and cucumbers, and some shredded Sargento cheese and Emily says She has dressing at home. Next we grab lemons and the cookie boxes and a whole bunch of junior mints and thin mints. Then we pay and head home. But what I found weird was that the cashier cut Emily's pay in half and she had no coupons. Odd. By the time we were done and set the table they came in. No shirts might I add. Don't faint don't faint. Aww Paul killed it...just kidding.

"Emily were back!" Sam yells out running into the kitchen hoping to see Emily there, but is a bit depressed when he sees me.

All you can hear after that is the guys yelling "Food!" the rushing into the kitchen around the table.

"Hey no running in my house! Hello Yasmin what brings your here today?" Sam asks peeking around for Emily.

"A little birdie told me it was your birthday and I couldn't resist." I smirk and pull out the cookies from the oven hearing the boys just drool from the smell.

"Thanks. Now where is my lovely fiancee?" Sam smiles trying to steal a cookie.

"She's in the bathroom." I smack his hand with a wooden spoon gently and smirk, "Beware of tonight. You might have some fun."

"Sam you lucky man you." Embry jokes as the others make kissy and goo goo faces.

"Shut up, or your all on extra patrol tonight." he warns and they all quickly shut up with Seth still pressing on jokingly.

Kim comes in two seconds later and joins us. Once all the girls are there we all sit down to eat me, Kim, and Emily grab first then they destroy the rest. Emily rubs it in that she was right and I flip her off.

"Who's bug is out front?" Jake asks with a mouthful.

"Mine. Why?" I say proudly tossing him a napkin.

"Ohh it looks cute. But I pictured you driving something a little faster and bigger." He smirks a bit at me, earning a blush from my cheeks, damn him...

"Yeah not Herrbie." Paul says making a snide remark killing the mood and I flip him off.

"Shut up. My aunt gave me that car. But its been having trouble starting lately. Know any good mechanics in town?" I ask the guys.

"Yup." Jarred is the first to speak.

"Really who, I'm willing to pay any price?" I ask happily.

"Oh He's just tall, tan, well built, and dont' forget single and smokin hot." Jarred says pointing his eyes in one direction.

"Paul ain't smokin hot. But he is single, and it will stay that way." everyone bursts out laughing.

"Hey!" Paul growls a bit.

"Silly little Yasmin I meant Jacob. He's the best mechanic in town." Jarred smiles patting Jake's back.

"I knew that I wanted to mess with Paul after the insult to my car." I smile and drink some lemonade "So you can really do good to my baby?"

"Sure wouldn't be a problem. I built my own from the ground up basically." Jake nods doing the same.

"Wicked cool."

"Wow Emily this is great, I never had a better steak before" Seth says trying to change the topic.

"Thanks but I can't take all the credit. These were Yasmin's recipes. I just bought the ingredients." Emily smiles patting my back.

"Wow she sings, She cooks, What next magic?" Quil jokes laughing.

I tense then relax noticing its a joke when everyone else starts to laugh too. We enjoy the food and then we all leave to let Sam and Emily have some privacy. During the cooking process I told Emily how to make a Chocolate molten lava cakes for Sam. Hope he likes it. might lead to some messy fun for them later. The guys are just bummed cause they can't have any. But I think Sam would kill them if they did, Oh well. We all head back to Jacobs house and he takes a look at my car.


	9. Dog Piles and Getting to Know You

"Well you just need to change the muffler and your oil. Your engine seems fine. So your basically set. I'll have it back to you by hows...three days." (not a car person so please bear with me) Jake smiles and closes the hood.

"Okay thats perfect. Mama's gonna miss you but she'll come by everyday to visit you okay." And like it heard me it honked, Jacob nearly fell over.

"What the hell! How did you do that?" He freaks out from the ground.

"I don't know It does that sometimes. I think its still learning people." We laugh and Jacob looks over the car one last time.

"Yup your all set come by on thursday and it should be set and ready." he says and he stands patting the hood.

"Really? Oh thank you Jacob your the best." I jump up and hug him. Three seconds later...ten...twenty...thiry...okay..."Umm Jacob you can let go now."

"Oh sorry." He says blushing a bit letting me go gently.

"Its okay but you seem to be doing that a lot lately." I look at him suspiciously.

"Yeah...Again I'm sorry."

"Jake its okay. Trust me. Now I've learned from past experiences a quiet house is not good." Crash!

"What the hell!" We run back to the house to a sad sight.

There is a dog pile for the remote on the floor. Poor little Seth is on the bottom. Followed by Quil, Embry, Paul, Jarred, and Kim sitting on top.

"Do we want to know?" Jacob asks crossing his arms.

"Well Seth changed the channel and we ended up in what lays before you. Yasmin care to join me?" Kim smiles patting a spot next to her.

"Duh." I laugh getting a running start.

"No!" I jump on and me and Kim start bouncing on the guys. I look over to see Leah and Jacob shaking there heads.

"Leah come join us its fun. Plus you get to tourture the guys. Show them that we rule." Leah looks shocked when I spoke he name. Everyone else got really quiet. Damn what did I say?

"No thanks. I'll sit this one out." Leah says quietly shaking her head.

"Okay if you say so. Ouch who pinched my *ss?" I yell glarring down at the guys.

I soon get a chorus of "Not me. It wasn't me. It was ummmmm Paul?"

"What?" Paul says zones out.

"Why you little...Kim on three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three" We start bouncing again but were suddenly pulled off. "Awww Jacob."

"Party pooper. Get him." I yell pointing at him.

"Dog Pile on Jacob." The guys get up and me and kim move before we get crushed. Then Claim our rite full place on top.

"Now I'll join you two." Leah laughs coming to join us.

"Aww come on give us a break." they all complain as she sits next to me and we start bouncing again. Until Billy comes in and just stares.

"Do I want to know." Billy asks wheeling up to the pile.

"Not really." Jacob muffled something but was barely heard. Remember he's on the bottom. Poor thing...I love Sweeney Todd!

"Okay everyone off me son. And Ladies its a bit late don't you think?" Billy smiles at us fatherly.

"Aww Billy you want to get rid of us already?" I play joke still bouncing on the guys.

"No...but I do want you people off me boy." We all get off laughing and Kim says she needs to head home. We all head separate ways until I remember something.

"How am I getting home? Its too far to walk and Jacob has my car." I ask.

"I'll take you." Jake says twisting his back making it pop.

"Thanks Jake. I want to see how your car is holding up myself." We head to his car and head home. For a while were quiet. Till I notice Jacob looking tense.

"Jacob? You okay? You seem tense." I ask looking at him.

"Yeah I'm okay don't worry." He forces a smile.

"Liar. I can see it clearly. Don't fake smiles on me thats one of the worst things to ever lie about. Whats wrong maybe I can help." I ask gently placing my hands on his.

Jacob just sighs and keeps looking ahead. "It's just...*Sigh*I have this friend who I haven't seen in a long time. I just wonder how She's doing. If she's happy."

That last part was barely hear able but I got it. Then it hits me like bricks in snowballs. Sadness, guilt, Anger, and last heartbreak. Poor Jacob I might cry soon if he keeps this up.

"I'm sorry. Well why don't you call or go to see her. Maybe she misses you just as much. I mean I know I would." He smiles slightly lifting the heavy feelings. Much better.

"I doubt that will be a good idea. Me and her boy- well husband by now don't get along so great."

"Damn Jacob how old is she? Thirty?" I exclaim as he just laughs.

"No she's eighteen. Nineteen this September. I just missed the wedding. She invited me but I couldn't bring myself to go. Now word has it there Honeymooning in Alaska." He says with some acid.

"Odd I would rather somewhere warmer like Cali or Utah." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Utah?" He asks quizzically.

"Yeah. They have great sea food there." I smile day dreaming of all the fresh sushi.

"I thought you were a vegan?" Jake laughed making a turn to my road.

"I am but Crab, lobster, shrimp, and other little fishies can be eaten. I don't eat meat. You know cows, chicken, lamb that stuff." I explain.

"I could never do that. To much sweet red meated temptation out there." He laughs at my disgusted face.

Before we know it were talking about everything and everyone we know and don't even notice that were outside of my house till it starts raining. Jacob just grunts, and bangs his head against the steering wheel.

"Great I gotta run in this." He groans looking up at the rain hitting the windshield.

"Huh?" I ask confused and not really paying attention to him, but to the rain outside.

"Ummmm hehehe Nevermind. Why are you so happy?" Jake asks just as confused.

"I love the rain. When I was little my dad used to play with me outside in it. Then my step mom would make me hot chocolate and then I would help my Grams make cookies. I miss them." I say a bit sadly.

"Don't worry you'll see them again." Jake says trying to make me feel better.

"I know I just miss the adventures."

"Yeah La Push is kind of dull"

"Yeah I'll have to do something about that." I smile looking at him evilly.

"I'd like to see that." Jake laughs staring back at me.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Jacob. Don't forget to pick me up okay." I scold him playfully.

"Okay mom. Bye." I smile and run and do a cartwheel in the rain. The head lights flash on me and Jake waves bye as he drives off.

He's a great guy. Maybe I could- no Yasmin no your already taken.

Jingle Jingle Jingle.

Now what do they want? I sigh and orb up to see what the All Mighty Elders what from me this time.


	10. Damn Elders

I orb into a white cloudy room. Okay I have one...two...three...six Elders before me and my dad and Uncle Wyatt is there too. Along with Aunt Paige. Yea wait serious faces this can not be good.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask looking around.

Elder Courtney (Okay don't know the names so making them up here) looks at me and smiles a bit "No child you are not in trouble."

While Elder Richard speaks "We are giving you a privilege."

Elder Simon finishes "One that has been passed on from White lighter generation for hundreds of years."

My eyes bulge out like tennis balls. How can they do this to me! Those little arg I'm gonna hurt someone.

"Are you even listening to us?" Elder Taurance snaps trying to get my attention.

"Excuse me? Oh sorry, no i'm listening, but just I'm also thinking how to escape here." Yeah score one made Elders mad. (Applause in head)

"Yasmin." My dad scolds me, Yikes this is serious folks. She could be in big trouble now.

"Dad." I scold back, But she can play this game just as hard.

"Yasmin, please be reasonable. We think you are ready to handle this." Elder Laurin says gently.

Elder Howard(Ahh I need new names) chimes in as well "We are assigning you your very own Charge." That blew it.

:WHAT? NO I REFUSE. I CAN'T HAVE A CHARGE. I'M NOT EVEN FREAKIN OLD ENOUGH LET ALONE HAVE I MAST-" Good old Dad to the rescue. He restrains me and places his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. Damn them. What are they thinking. Seriously. And there suppose to be wise. Wise my *ss.

Elder Simon looks on at us and tries to be reasonable, "Listen to us child. We think you are ready. Think of this as a privilege. A gateway to something good."

"Yeah a gateway to having my foot halfway up your-" Intercepted by dads hand yet again. Ohh thats gonna cost him.

"Yasmin calm down okay. You can handle this. Breathe sweetie." I take a deep breathe and try to calm my anger.

"Yas we know you are mad but if you don't take one they clip your wings." Aunt Paige says sadly.

"Yeah kiddo who's gonna help me with my pranks on your dad if they do." I laugh at that and relax finally. I really do love my family.

"Is it decided or not?" Elder Taurance asks now bored with us.

I glare at him. Never liked this guy. He always had something funny about him. He got Elder by forfeit cause my dad didn't want to be one. He didn't want to end up like grandpa and leave his family so much.

"Who is it?" I ask through gritted teeth.

Elder Laurin just smiles and hands me a small picture and file, "Thank you. Her name is Isabella Swan and she lives close to your new home in Forks, Washington. Not to far and Its close enough to drive to."

"We belive that she is in trouble. Being hunted and chased by some creature. But she's always well hidden." Elder Simon says puzzled.

"You know what creature?" I ask looking through the file they gave me.

Elder Taurance rolls his eyes thinking I can't see him, "If we knew we wouldn't be sending you know would we."

"We trust you to watch over her and help her. Keep her safe and Make sure she-" Elder Courtney tries to calm everything down again but is rudely interrupted.

"Make sure she don't die okay." Elder Taurance butts in.

I really don't like him. They give me the address and bid there goodbyes orbing off themselves leaving me with my family.

"Well that went well." Paige smiles a bit letting out a sigh of relief.

"Mostly. If it weren't for miss smart mouth over here it would have been quicker." Uncle Wyatt joked putting me in a headlock.

"Hey." I laugh trying to get out of it.

"He's right Yas. You know better than to smart mouth off to Elders." Dad scolds me again and looks over the file himself.

"Yeah but that Taurance guy really irks me." I say finally getting out of Uncle Wyatts grip.

"You ain't the only one. Okay on your way now." Paige smiles handing me the file and pushing me away a bit playfully.

Uncle Wyatt laughs and ruffles my hair adding "And don't blow up anyone."

"Or the Charge." Dad adds...yup...supportive family...

"You guys are so flippin funny. Bye love you." I smile sticking my tounge out getting ready to orb. They all say Bye and then

"Oh wait. Yas?"

"Yeah Aunt Paige?"

"Hows my old car doing?"

"It has some trouble starting so I took it to a friend in town. He is great with cars. He built his own." I explain happily.

"Is it safe." Dad asks.

"Yeah of course. He drove me home in it." I smile and giggle a bit.

"So you and that Kid finally broke up?" My dad asks hopeful. Here we go again. As you can tell Miranda ain't the only one in this family who don't like Ethan.

"No dad. It was late and he still has to fix the car so he gave me a lift home. Trust me nothing else happens. I trust Jacob."

"So his name is Jacob huh how old is he?" Aunt Paige smirks.

"Well ummm he's twenty eight okay gotta go bye." I orb out before they say anything. But I swear I heard my dad Scream WHAT? Ahh so much fun.

I end up in a dark looking room. There's a bed but not really much to it. The rest of the room looks like it belongs in a living room with its stereo and couch but oh well. I think there is someone is sleeping in the bed. I walk over and check to see. I hold up the picture of Isabella and compare.

"Yup your her." I say a bit louder then I should have. She jumps awake and nearly screams but I clamp her mouth.

"Shh I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to keep you safe. Lets start it this way. HI my name is Yasmin Halliwell and I'll be your white lighter till you die." She stares at me bug eyed. Just then the door burst open.

"Who are you?" A dark growling voice says...Great so much for first impressions.


	11. Meet the Cullens

"Answer me or die." The voice growls again as Bella gets up (you all know who they are)

"Seriously Edward. You can lay off now you know. I doubt she's here to hurt me." Bella says getting up.

"What? I always wanted to say that, and plus you shouldn't be getting up your still tired from the trip" He says concerned.

"Umm guys still here." I wave slightly smiling.

"Okay then answer who are you?" Edward asks a bit more nicer this time.

"Okay here we go again. Hi my name is Yasmin Halliwell. I am Isabella Swans White lighter till well she dies. I basically protect her." She smiles and walks over to Edward I think his name was.

He's staring at me kinda funny like. Holy Sh*t is he trying to read oh damn he is. I glare then channel it back to him full force he nearly falls over. Bella gasps and rushes over to help him. Hmph no one reads my mind but me.

"What did you do?" Bella asks shocked like.

"He tried to read my mind. Dude try that again and I will hurt you. even more then I just did, trust me I can. Ask my friend Brian he'll tell ya." I smile crossing my arms remembering the day.

"Okay okay calm down. I just wanted to-damn it" Edward pulls Bella away from the door and next thing I know I'm being hugged by something cold and hard.

"Finally your hear. Jasper I told you she was going to be here." I hear a light pixie like voice say (haven;t read twilight in years so sue me if i'm wrong, but i always pictured Alice with a high pitched voice)

"Alice what are you guys doing home early? I thought you guys were still in Alaska?" Bella asked confused seeing the girl.

"I had to meet your new protector. See if she can handle us. She smells good too. But also like...dog." They all look at Bella and she looks torn. Ouch I feel like my pride was hurt.

"What?" Bella asks feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes on her.

"Bells dog. Werewolf. Need I say more?" Alice says quietly.

"Oh...right. hehehe Okay awkward moment." Bella says looking at her feet.

"No kiddin. Umm okay so your Isabella Swan right?" I ask finally.

"Yes but It's Cullen now. Me and Edward just got married." She smiled happily as she said that and cringed a bit as well still not used to saying it like that.

"Ohh congrats." I smile and shake there hands.

"Well if your gonna protect Bella you should meet the rest of us. I'm Alice. Thats Jasper, Emmet, Roselie, Carsile, and Esme. You already met Edward." Alice says introducing me to the rest of the family.

"Well we know why your here but care to share details?" Emmet asked looking at me.

"Yeah the Elders said something about someone being after Bella. And in the future she's gonna be important I guess so they want someone to watch over her." I explain the best I could.

"Thats why she has us." Edward states placing a protective arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Yeah but can you do this? Bella toss me the pillow." She does and I blow it up and everyone ducks as feathers fly everywhere. I love showing off.

"That was cool." Bella says still in shock staring at the feathers.

"What are you exactly?" Esme asks picking up a fallen feather.

"Well I'm a mix from a White lighter and a Witch."

"You said those didn't exist." Bella said looking at Edward curiously.

"Thats what I thought at least." Edward says still studding me.

"So what are you guys, Cause Alice is always hard and cold, No offence."

"None taken." She smiles brightly.

"Or I really am losing it."

"Were Vampires." Carsile explains to me.

"No way. Do you know someone named Brian Groosemburge?" They shake there heads. Damn he owes me ten bucks.

"So you have other powers other than that?" Emmet asks me smiling like a little kid.

"Yeah a few. hehehe but I don't know if I should show them"

"Can we see?" Bella asks curious as well, well under the eyes of everyone guess I have no choice.

"Sure I got time. Okay I already showed you my boom power. I can orb." I orb next to Esme then back, "Teli orb. For example... Ring." I orb Bella's ring in my hand then give it back to her, "I can levitate, I'm an Empath and oh yeah I can turn invisible. Ohh and I almost forgot I can freeze time."

"Okay the other ones I can belive but not that one." Edward says stopping me.

"Want to bet on it." I ask cheekily

"Sure." Edward nods getting into the mood.

"Okay if I can freeze you before you touch me I take Bella out to San Francisco for some fun."

"Okay but If I win I come to." Edward agrees.

"How did I get into this?" Bella asks confused as to how she became the prize of this bet.

"Its just easier, Okay. Go!" I yell and hold my ground a good ten feet from Edward and I freeze him mid run. Take a pic with my phone with Alice and Bella next to him. Then when I unfreeze him he falls on his face.

"I win. Okay Bella I'll be back sometime around next Friday. Alice, Rosalie want to come too?" I ask the two smiling. They both agree and give me the Duh look.

"Okay then. I'll see you guys later. Oh if you ever need me just call my name or come by. Here is my address. Its right in La-"

"La Push." Bella says finishing my sentence.

"Yeah woah. Bella you okay?" I ask getting hit with hard guilt and remorse.

"Yeah fine why?" She asks trying to cover it, and she's good at it too.

"Okay get used to this. Empath can feel what you feel. Plus you being my Charge makes the feelings stronger so yeah." I explain to her carefully.

"Just some memories in La Push thats all hehehe don't worry its nothing. I'll just call you okay?"

"What ever floats your boat. Okay Bye everyone." I orb home to find more drama. Why that little skank, "What are you doing?"


	12. Best friend and Cliff Diving

Okay my dear readers another four chapters. Enjoy and commet please. I love to hear your opinions. Okay loves you all PuppyloveYue!

* * *

Mary:What not happy to see me?

Yas:It's not that it's just...midnight and well I'm a little shocked to see you.

Mary:Yeah sorry bout the late night thing it's just problems at home and well I needed to get away.

Yas:Your uncle again?

Mary:Yup. So this is your moms pad huh? Looks like the attic back in San Fran. I'm finally a woman.

Yas:Awww Mary... I'm soooo happy for you.

Ohh sorry I forgot to tell you this. My best friend in the whole wide world is an Mermaid/human. Her name is Mary-Ann Diana Kira O'Connor. **Yeah long name huh.** Well we met when we were about ten or so. I had just gotten my whitelighter powers and my first mission as Mimi puts them was to save a little girl and free her parents souls from a Demon Soul Trader. And Mary was that little girl. After that we just sorta clicked. **BFF's for life baby.  
**

Mary:Yeah. I was so scared at first but Chad made it worth it all.

Yas:Finally. Man you guys have been together since sixth Grade. I'm so happy for you.

Mary:Yeah I know. Man was it good.

Yas:Cold pizza for breakfast good or new shoes good?

Mary:Both and beyond.

Yas:Damn. You want to stay? You can but as long as Stacey doesn't see you.

Mary:Yeah I was hopeing to stay. The fight me and Gab got into wasn't so hot.

Yas:Want to talk about it?

Mary:You mind?

Yas:Do I ever. Wait hold on a sec. Fluff. Oreo's. Peanut Butter.

The stuff lands on my bed and we talk all till like four in the morning. Just eating giggling and Mary shareing some very deep details. I wake up the next morning to Mary jumping on my bed.

Mary:Ohh Yasmin someone is on the phone for you.

Yas:Tell them I'll call them back later.

Mary:Okay. Sorry Mister Jacob Black but Yasmin is still hung over from our hott night together so she'll call you back la-

Yas:Give it to me!

Mary:Yeah so sorry but I gotta go. Loved talking to you. You sound so H.O.T. Here's Yas. Catch.

I grab the phone and glare at Mary. She sits closer to hear. **Nosey b*tch.  
**

Yas:Hello Girl with wacky friend speaking.

Jacob:You know she said the same thing.

Yas:Yeah we have a tendencey for doing that. Whats up?

Jacob:Nothin just callin to make sure your ready in a few cause I'm gonna be there soon.

Yas:Okay I will. Anything else?

Jacob:Ohh yeah and did you guys really...you know.

Mary bursts out laughing and I did too.

Yas:No you idiot. She just knew that would wake me up. Okay I'll see you in a bit. Bye.

Jacob:Bye Crazy Girl.

He hung up and Mary is still laughing.

Yas:Shut up before I blow your head off.

Mary:I thought you said you and Ethan were still strong?

Yas:We are but Jacob and some others around here are gonna show me cliff diving and you know how I love thrills.

Mary:Thats an understatenment. Well maybe I drop bye later. I gotta go now Chads waiting for me. But first.

She heads to my closet and pulls out Black short shorts that say Can't Touch This on the back and a Yellow Cami Belly shirt. And my Red bikini with sequins.

Yas:Damn we think alike too much.

Mary:Yeah but its fun. Bye Yas. I'll call soon okay.

Yas:Okay. Bye. Ohh by the way next time use a damn Golve thats what there made for dum *ss.

I change and head down stairs to grab a quick breakfast. I pop a waffle in the toaster and then the queen B*tch herself walks in.

Jessica:Whats with the slut costume?

Yas:Please this is nothing compared to your clothes. And I'm heading out with some friends today.

Jessica:Doing what stripping? Kim's butt is way to small for that.

**That does it.**

Yas:Look you little wretch you talk like that again about my friends and I place hex on you so bad you will want to die.

Jessica:Not if I tell mom.

Yas:Tell her than like I really care. Now just leave me to eat my waffles in peace before -

Ring!

POP!

Jessica:I'll get it!

**Shit.** I rip a paper towel and wrap the waffles in it and slip on my sandles and bag and race for the door.

Jacob POV

I wait for someone to answer the door and I'm just leaning on the side of it. **Damn. Why does she have to have a Boyfriend. I could be ten times as better. Probably some blonde dude who looks like Justin Timberlake or Micheal Jackson. Agh no just stick to the plan and everything should go fine. **The door finally opens and I just smile hoping it was Yas. **But.  
**

Jessica:Ahhhh! I mean Hi Jacob. What are you doing here?

Jacob:Umm hi Jess I'm here to pick up Yas. She ready yet?

Jessica:Ohh well you see she took a bad fall down the stairs and well she's in a lot of pain.

Yas:Funny I feel fine. Hey Jake. Ready?

Jacob:Yup. Bye Jessica.

Yasmin just smiles and grabs my hand and we walk back to my car. Once inside we start to laugh.

Yas:You know your just encouraging her right?

Jacob:Yeah but I can't help it. I'm just that adorable.

Yas:You got that right. woops.

She covers her mouth and I just smile. **So she does have fellings for me. But her loyalty to her boyfriend is in the way. Just let it go. stick to the plan.  
**

Jacob:Its okay we'll keep that our secret. I never heard it.

Yas:Thanks sorry sometimes I ramble.

Jacob:It's okay. I do the same.

We just joke around some more then we finally get to the cliff. Everyone is waiting.

Yas POV

Paul:Well its about time. Yasmin goes first.

Yas:Why me?

Embry:Cause your new. So you go first.

Quil:Pack rules.

Yas:huh?

Sam:Just something we say. But your first.

Yas:Fine.

I Strip off my clothes and tie up my hair. I run and do a dive into the water. **Cold, cold, cold.** I swim back up to see Jake jump off. He doesn't come up and I start to get worried. Then Something swims past my foot. **That little.** He pulls me under and he swims me back to the shore.

Jacob:That was fun.

Yas:Yup. Ummm Jake you can put me down now.

Jacob:Naa I like it like this. Besides you look cold.

Yas:Not anymore.

When he finnaly puts me down I feel naked and empty. I reach for my towel. Damn must have left it at home. Then something snaps at my *ss.

Yas:WTF.

I turn around to see Jacob rolling on the floor laughing.

Jacob:Couldn't....resist...perfect...oprotunity.

Yas:Oh yeah risist this.

I jump on him and start to tickle his sides. But he over powers me and flips me over and starts tickleing me. We stop when everyone comes back.

Emily:Aww they look so cute.

Yas:Can it Em. He started it.

We just hung out the rest of the day. Basicly just jumping, and hanging out. And in my case arguing. **Why does she have to make this so freakin hard.**


	13. The Call

Yas:Come on Kim.

Kim:No.

Yas:Please I swear I won't hurt you.

Kim:I'm not worried about that. Its just... you want to cut my hair.

Yas:NO I want to style it.

Kim:Yeah that normaly ends up with cutting it.

Yas:Come on I do it all the time.

Kim:No.

Emily:Please. Kim come on its not that bad.

Leah:Yeah just do it and get it over with.

Kim:Fine. The day before school starts.

Leah:Finally we cracked her. Hey Yas I've been meaning to ask you what is your purfume? I like it.

Yas:Ohh this stuff I make it myself. Well my stepmom Cali does. When she has free time she makes them. She makes all kinds of fragrences. She sells them on the side. The one I'm wearing is Honey Suckles and Brown Sugar.

Emily:Does she make anyothers?

Yas:Yeah she has a whole bunch.

Leah:And? What are they? Come on tell us.

Emily smiles at her and I get a calm serine feeling from both of them. Jacob told me the story about Them and Sam. It was kinda harsh but what can I judge.

Yas:Well there are Orcids and melons, Cinnimon and mints, ohh Mint and lilacs, and my own concoction Goddess.

Leah:Ohh whats that?

Yas:A mixture of Pine, Strawberries, and Jasmin.

Leah:I'll take that one.

Emily:Me too.

Kim:I'll take the Orcid and Melons.

Yas:Okay give me three days. Two for you and Leah. I need Cali to send me the O and M one.

Paul:I knew you were evil your turning them into fashion girly girl freaks.

Leah:Fashion what?

Kim:Seriously grow up.

Paul:Nope its too much fun.

Embry:Yeah and plus we wouldn't be able to do this. Now guys.

The next thing we know were soaked with water and Sam, Jarred, Quil, And Jacob are in the tree above us buckets dripping with water.

Yas:I'm gonna kill you guys.

Kim:Me too.

Emily:No I have my own revenge.

Emily looks at Sam with narrow eyes. **Ohhh someone is not gonna have any fun for a while.  
**

Leah:Fine with me but Quils mine.

Kim:I call Jarred.

Yas:Jacob Black is gonna die.

Guys:Oh sh*t. Run.

We chase them all over the beach. But only Leah catches Quil. And Jarreed lets Kim Put him in a head locking kiss. **My only problem is Jacob and his sharp freakin turns.** He finally stops by a tree and I'm trying to catch my breath.

Yas:You...Suck...so...Much.

Jacob:Yeah and I didn't break a sweat. Hey you hear that?

Yas:What is...it?

Jacob:I hear music.

Yas:Ohh my phone!

I run back over to my bag and search for my phone. All the time "I Believe in You by ToyBox"is playing. When I finally find it I smile.

Yas:Hello Yasmin speaking whats ...hey!

Jacob:Sorry she's busy now call back later?

Yas:Jacob Black give me back my phone!

I try to grab it but he does the whole puts his hand on my face thing. You know to keep me at arms length. **And it doesn't help when he's a freakin giant.  
**

Jacob:Uhuh...Okay I'll tell her. Hey Yas it's some guy named Ethan.

Yas:I know Einstein. Just give it back its my boyfriend.

Jacob:Here you go.

He tossed me my phone and I tried to stop laughing.

Ethan:He is a very charming fellow.

Yas:Yeah but a pain in the *ss. So what do I owe this great pleasure?

Ethan:What a guy can't call his girl and say hi?

Yas:No any other can. I know you too well. What do you want?

Ethan:Umm you, lets see here...you, and for you to come home.

Yas:You know I can't. And I'm very flattered.

Ethan:I know but it was worth a try. So who is that weird dude who took your phone?

Yas:Ohh him well lets just say he's my play thing. No I'm just kidding His name is Jacob and he's just a friend.

Ethan:Thats what they all say.

Yas:I'm serious. I told you before I'm not gonna end up like her.

Ethan:I'm finding that hard to believe now.

Yas:What is that suppose to mean? You think I'm cheating on you?

Ethan:No just experimenting.

Yas:You know what I can just "Experiment" my combustion on you hide if you would like.

Ethan:No no thats okay. Fine I believe you. I just wish I could see you again.

Yas:You can sill. Thats why they invented Web cams and don't forget M.S. (Magic School), and our late night talks and my special talents.

Ethan:Who can forget those. Fine. Can I see you tonight then?

Yas:Maybe that is if your not still sore about the whole phone thing.

Ethan:Nope I'm fine.

**Liar.**

Yas:Ethan Nathan Taylor your gonna lie to me now?

Ethan:No I'm not oh shit umm Yas I gotta go Dad's home. Love you and I'll call you later. Bye.

He hangs up and I just sit there. **Well at least he didn't ask for phone sex this time. He's been doing that a lot lately. No world we haven't done it. He on the other hand that's different.  
**

Jacob:Sorry.

Yas:About what?

Jacob:The whole phone thing. I just got carried away.

Yas:No big. He had to go cause his dad came home and he's not allowed to use the phone when he's not home.

Jacob:Ohh so you guys are cool?

Yas:Yeah were fine. He just get over protective and with my moms history and all he's afraid I'll do the same. But note I will never be her.

Jacob seems down now. **Odd It's like he wanted Ethan to get mad. Ohh sh*t he did. Thats why he's upset. Note to self watch out for Jacob.** He just smiles apologetic at me and I can't stay mad.

Yas:You suck.

Jacob:Why? Cause of the phone thing?

Yas:No. Cause I can't stay mad at you. Its just something I your eyes. Ohh well never mind. I'm gonna go find Kim. See ya. Oh you still giving me a ride home?

Jacob:Sure no problem.

I walk away and find Kim and the girls and we just hang out. When we get back to Sam's they guys leave and Kim goes too cause she gotta babysit. Leah stays with Emily when I say she looks pale. **Hummm something is off with Em she's got like two...Holy Sh*t Balls! Emily's Pregnant!** I want to tell her but that would seem weird so I just smile and tell her not to worry and drink water and eat something light. Then I let Leah take things from there.

Jacob left so I just walked home. But When I was a safe distance away I orbed into my room. But to my surprise I found something more and this time my anger rose and exploded.

Yas:Put that down.


	14. The Spell And WHAT!

**OKay have I ever mentioned before how much I HATE my half sister? Well I do. Ohh sorry I'm talkin about Jessica. That little b*tch. I swear. I just had a great day. Why did she have to ruin this?** I nearly blew up my lamp.

Yas:Put that down now that is rare to find.

I run over an grab the dragon scales from her. **Fun memories getting these.  
**

Jessica:I just wanted to see what Jacob thins is so special about you. By the looks of things its not much. This all looks like junk.

Yas:Okay its junk now get out.

Jessica:But this is cute. Looks good on me too.

She picks up Grams scrying crystal and hold it to her neck. I feel my anger boiling up in me. **Thats it.**

Yas:Crystal!

Jessica:Hey!

It orbs into my hand. **Safe.  
**

Yas:My grams gave this to me before I left. Now get out. Do not set foot in here again. And to make sure you didn't take anything else. My stuff.

What orbed on my bed made my eyes bulge. My stash of Twix bars, my mini jean skirt, my diamond moon earrings, and my Honey suckle perfume. **That little Thief.  
**

Yas:Out. Now. NO one in this house is to ever set foot in here again.

Jessica:You can't do that. This is Mom's house.

Yas:I said GET OUT!

I got so mad I blew up my lamp. **Shit.** Jessica runs down the stairs. I quickly close the door and start a spell.

Yas:Keep out thise who I despise Except for those of my true hearts ties.

Do nat harm but let them see Let them witness what will become of thee.

Okay for those who are still new. I put a spell saying to keep out those who I hate. But only if my heart lets them. So if i were to say it. They might still come in. The spell is not to harm them but let them see what will harm them if they do come in uninvited and unwelcome. Okay thanks for visiting spells 103 have a nice day.  
Just as I say the spell guess who comes up the stairs. And Screams.

Stacey:Yasmin Piper Halliwell open this door now! And also apologize to your sister for scaring her.

Yas:No! That daughter of yours tried to steal my stuff. No one is to come in.

Stacey:What did you do to the door? You know I don't want magic in my house. So help me if you don't lift this spell.

Yas:You come in and what you saw will come true.

Stacey:You have some explaining to do. Like where you were all day. And why is this person named Bella calling? Who is she? She sounds like she's on crack.

**Shit. She misunderstood me. Okay next step check on her but first.  
**

Yas:She's my Charge. And I was hanging out today with the guys and girls all day.

Stacey:Lift this spell or I'll call your father.

Yas:Some good thats gonna do. He'll support me in this. Stealing something as precious a Grams crystal is low. And in front of me too.

Stacey:Fine well your grounded till school starts. And I mean no visits to that Emily's and you are to stay in this house.

Yas:Can't do that. If Bella calls me I have to go. And if there are any Demon attacks back home they need me. I took oaths and I plan to keep them.

Stacey:Fine but thats it. Nothing else.

She stomps away.

Jessica:Pay back witch.

Yas:Thanks call me something I don't know.

She stomps away too. **Wow I like being grounded here. No magic takin away, I can still listen to music, use the phone, everything. Cool. But damn they are alike. Oh sh*t Bella.** I orb to the house.

Yas:Bella!

Edward:Down stairs. Where were you?

Yas:I said call me.

Edward:We did nine times.

Yas:Not like that numb skull. Call my name. Just shout it.

Edward:How can you hear it?

Yas:She's my charge. I feel when she calls me. I sense her emotions and her pain. Hi Alice. So what was the big call.

Edward:She wants to talk to you.

Yas:Okay.

I find Bella outside on the porch. **Wow she seems worried.  
**

Bella:Finally I thought you would never come. She hugs me and I sense her anxiousness.

Yas:What did you want to talk about?

Bella:Well first off where were you? You said to call and you still didn't come.

Yas:Again like I told your husband you call my name. Just shout it. I can sense you and I know where you are. You must have just been in the room cause thats where your trail ended. Next question.

Bella:Yeah okay back to my problem. Is Edward still here?

Yas:No why?

Bella:can you take me to your house?

Yas:Sure. Why?

Bella:Its the only place where they can't follow me.

Yas:That bad?

Bella:Yup and I'm not even turned yet.

Yas:Okay lets go to my room.

I grab her hand and we orb to my room. She looks like she's gonna barf.

Yas:You get used to it.

Bella:I hope so.

Yas:So what was the problem?

Bella:I think I'm pregnate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Memo Continues.

Okay I have my own ideas on how Bella has her kid(Sorry if you didn't read the book yet Highly recomend it). So don't start sending me hate mail cause I changed it okay. Becca is not happy with this either but oh well. Alright then that is about it. Ohh and No Jacob will not I repeate will not imprint on the Bella's baby. If your slow and didn't find out he already did on Yasmin than I just can't help you there. Sorry for being harsh Just got into a fight and took it out on my keyboard. Okay thats it for now if anything else I'll just post in the next one. Love you all.

PuppyloveYue.


	15. Your PREGNATE!

Yas:What? How ummm.... okay thats...Umm. Okay I'm lost.

Bella:I'm Pregers and by Edward too.

Okay now I'm confused.

Yas:How? I thought that that was impossible?

Bella:Aparantly not. The only problem is that I'm just getting weaker. The day you can to see me was when we just got back from our honeymoon.

Yas:That could have done it. Was it good?

Bella:What?

Yas:Sorry just curious. I mean sex with a Vamp doesn't happen very often. And the fact that your alive is a miracle too.

Bella:Yeah the trying the second time was the hardest cause he was scared to hurt me again. Instead he took it out on pillows and our head board.

Yas:Damn it was that good? Lucky.

Bella:Yeah...Hey! You changed the topic on me!

Yas:Sorry. Continue.

Bella:Anyways I'm getting weaker. Everyone but Rosealie thinks I should get rid of the baby but I can't. Abortion is just too much for me right now. I just can't. I want to have it. It's growing fast and its only been what a few days. I can't eat or drink and we don't know what to do. You told me something about healing injuries right? You think you can help me with this?

Yas:I can try but I'll need some help. I'll call in a pro too. Give me a sec kay?

She nodds and I tell her to rest on my bed. Then I call the best pro I know.

Yas:Uncle Wyatt! I need some help!

Soon we see bluish orb lights form next to me. **And my loving uncle looks like he wants to hurt me. Woops must have been busy.  
**

Uncle Wyatt:Yes Yasmin. This better be good. I was in the middle of making a vanquishing po-why is there a lady in your bed?

Me and Bella laugh at his face expression.

Yas:Uncle this is my Charge Bella. And she's my problem.

Bella:Hi.

Uncle Wyatt:I see. Care to explain more?

Bella:May be I should see it all started when me and my husband Edward wereI Rio for our honeymoon.

And it went on from there she told him what happened. Explained he was a Vampire and how she's now pregnate with his kid Yadda yadda yadda didly didly doda. But his face was pricleless when she said she was pregnate with a vamps kid. **It was like O_O?. It was too funny.  
**

Bella:And thats what happened.

Uncle Wyatt:I see why you called me now. Well I think that what we can do now is just heal you the best we can. Okay Yas follow everything I say.

Yas:Yes sir.

Uncle Wyatt:And no smart mouthing my magical medical skills. Or craking stupid jokes.

Yas:Damn. Okay what first?

Okay its getting hard and takes too long to write Uncle Wyatt so I'm just gonna do Wyatt okay.

Wyatt:Place your right hand on her forehead and left in her dominate hand. Good. Okay since he's the pro I'll tell you what he does in Teen speak. He placed his Left on her stomach for the baby. And his right on her heart. Luckily he's married or he would have blushed like a cherry bomb on a hot summers day.

Wyatt:Now concentrate on healing her. Bella just relax and breathe deep okay.

She nodds and I close my eyes and focuse on healing her. After a while Our hands start to glow golden and I hear her gasp at the sight. When were done she looks better. Her color is back and she feels more relaxed.

Bella:Thank you so much. Is my baby okay?

Wyatt:Yes. Very healthy. I'll meet you tomorrow at your house with Yas to discuss your condition. I think I read something to help us. I can also call in a few favors too. But I would also like to discuss this with your husband too. And your Father in law. Maybe I'll be on his goodside at least.

I smile at that. **Uncle made such a bad first impression he was so close to not marring Marisol(His wife in my story). I mean come on who pulls a bunch of roses from a girls chest infront of the inlaws. He's smart but and idiot too.  
**

Yas:Okay we'll see you tomorrow and tell everyone I said hi.

Wyatt:Okay. Love you Yas. Bye Bella nice meeting you.

Bella:Bye .

He orbs off and I turn to Bella.

Yas:Now we face hell.

Bella:Huh? What do you mea-Ohh Edward. Yeah He's not gonna be happy with me.

Yas:You think? Lets go. I'm blaming this all on you.

Bella:Sure you will.

I orb us back and of course we land right infront of the family. Edwrad looking pissed and Rosealie looking relived.

Yas:Dude I can only take so much anger.

Jasper smirks and soon the room is peacefull again. But Edward still hold his look. **Yikes if he didn't look so damn hot I would be scared.  
**

Jasper:Better?

Yas:Much thank you. Man you have to teach me that.

Edward:Where were you two? Your sents just disapeared. And since I can't hear you guys Its harder. What were you thinking? Bella is in no condition to travle like that. And, and. Arugh.

Bella:Sweetheart calm down. What about Alice?

Alice:It was Strange it was like a blank spot. You must have been in La Push cause I couldn't see Yas. And the baby makes it harder cause it is a blank all its own.

Both:Sorry.

Bella:I just needed some peace. And Yas helped me. She and her uncle healed me. I feel much better.

Yas:Yeah but unfortunatly it won't last with her condition. My Uncle is looking into it.

Edward:Me and Carlsile have been searching for days now and can't find anything.

Yas:Yeah but magic school has every peice of history human and magic. And him being a tender of the school help gain axcess. He's coming tomorrow to show what he comes up with. We Healed Bells the best we could for now.

Esme:Thank goodness. I was so worried something happened to you.

Bella:No Esme nothing happened. I just needed so air. You know how the baby deals with stress.

Emmett:Yeah we know. So hows the witch doctor gonna help?

Yas:Thats a good one. He's gonna find as much info as he can. He said he read about it somewhere. I'm gonna probalby be here most of the time. But for the first week of school I'm gonna have to stay there. I'll be here after but you'll see more of my Aunt Paige and Uncle Wyatt**_.(Yeah I desided that only one kid each was not good so I'm just gonna make them the youngest. this counts for Paige's and Phoebe's kids. They are the Charmed ones though not ther brothers and sisters)  
_**

Edwrad:Okay Bella maybe you should be resting.

Bella:Edward stop worring so much. Bye Yas. Thank you again.

Yas:No problem Mi amica. See you guys tomorrow.

I orb home and quickly change in to my Pj's. **School starts in three days what fun.** I hear a rusling outside. **What is that?** I jump out of bed and look out the window. **There it is again that same wolf. It keeps coming back.** I smile and wave at it. I blow it a kiss than head back to bed. **Now I feel safe knowing I have a guard dog right outside. Wow that was a bad joke.** I giggle myself to sleep thinking about the russet wolf on a leash chaceing Jessica off a cliff. **Yeah I'm bad but very good.**


	16. My Baby Back!

Okay this is another four chapters. I'm deciding to change th baby's name. So people who don't like that don't kill me. Please. I have a plan. She will stay the same but the name will just change. That's all I'm doing to the baby I swear. Okay I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. And too all my fan out there. Loves you all PuppyloveYue.

Any comments or changes you want to add into or out of the story just message and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

**Okay it's been a week since the baby and everything is crazy. Bella is doing better thanks to all the fast healing. But My stomace turns when I watch her drink what helps her live. Uncle Wyatt found out what could help her. And You'll probably be as grossed out as she was when she found out. Its...Blood. I know*Shivers* but if she lives its okay.  
**

**I've been spending more time with Jacob lately. Well as much as I can anyways. I'm still grounded. Kinda. I use Bella as my excuse and me and Jacob just work on my Baby I mean car. He said three days. Yeah right it was more like two weeks. But he won't stop! He added a new radio, Seat covers, wheel cover and those cute stickers on the back of my car. It says "Kiss this" With a little guy pointing to his ass. He gave it a new coat of paint and fixed my muffler.  
**

**I Keep beging for me to pay him back but he won't take it. I tried once to sneek it in his room but I found it back in my hands before you could say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Yes I did spell that right. And It gets on my nerves like hell. But oh well I'm hungry.. **While walking down the stairs I think of my last meeting with the Elders.

Flash back~ Elder Taurance:That Is Final!

Yas:No I say its not!

Elder Taurance:Yes it is. Once the baby is born we take it.

Yas:You can't do that its not even yours. She has every right to keep her baby. Its not like its a monster!

Elder Taurance:How do you know that? It coould grow up to be one. Maybe even stronger than the others. It could be just like its father.

Yas:You don't know that! And They are not Monsters!

Elder Taurance:SILENCE!

I Glare at the great Elder with discust. My anger boiling and dangerously close to blowing a head or two.

Elder Taurance:Listen child we will have the child when it is born. We shall be quick and painless. Who knows if she lives through this or not.

Noel:We do.

Yas:Guys you shouldn't be here.

Elder Taurance:Yes you shouldn't.

Mimi:Yeah well why are you alone Taurance?

Elder Taurance:They picked me to deliver the message to young Miss Halliwell.

Artemis:Yeah I can see that.

Mimi:We have seen that the Girl will live. We have friends who say so.

Elder Taurance:And who might that be.

Noel:An old friend. Yas you remember the twins right? Rachel and Ricky?

Yas:You found them?

Mimi:Took us some time but yeah we did.

Noel:Well Henry helped a lot with getting Rachel to cope.

Yas:Your telling me later.

Elder Taurance:Back to buisness please. Teens.

Noel:As I was saying.

**Yikes I hate when she switches moods like that. It scares the shit out of me. She might be one of the youngest but she is definatly the most mature.  
**

Noel:The girl will live. As long as Bella and Edward are together. The child will be fine.

Mimi:And not totaly be evil.

Elder Taurance:But it will be.

Mimi:No it won't be. I said it won't.

Artemis:So you can't have the baby.

Elder Taurance:We'll see children. We have decided. What we say is final.

End Flash back~

Yas:Ugh he is such a prick!

Voice:Yikes someone woke up on the wrong note this morning.

I turn to see Jacob sitting on the chair. **What the F*ck?  
**

Yas:How? What? Umm...I'm lost.

Jacob:And wearing polar bears.

I blush at that. I'm wearing blue and white polar bear bottoms and a white cami tank top.

Yas:Yes they are very warm. Now if you would just tell me why you are here. That way

I can eat in peace until Jessica comes back. She and Stacey were at Grandma Murials for the week. Mom wanted me to stay cause She thought I wold have too much fun. **Please Grandma hates that I'm alive she hated dad more than anything. Ever see I Love New York. Grandma dearest is like sister Paterson. And its so funny pissing her off.  
**

Jacob:Well if you want to be like that then I guess your pride and joy will stay at my house for another month or so. I've grown attached to it.

I scream and run outside. **There it is my little baby. With a big red bow on top. Okay this is everything he did to my car.  
**

**Change oil, New radio, Seat covers, Vacumed it, washed it, Waxed it, new paint job but same green, new tires, new muffler, Sticker, and car freshener. **

Yas:Please let me pay you.

Jacob:Nope. This is my favor to you.

Yas:Favor this is over kill. Jacob please at least half. I mean at least for the part and paint and wax job. Please i'll feel guilt everytime I drive if I don't.

Jacob:Don't look at me like that.

I pout my face more and make my eyes twinkle. I quiver the lip for effect.

Jacob:Fine I give. Your lucky your cute. That normally never works on me.

Yas:Yes! So how much?

Jacob:Umm Five bucks?

I glare at him. I roll my eyes and head inside. I come back out with 150 and hand it to him.

Yas:Keep it all or your dead.

He laughs and just hugs me.

Jacob:Okay okay. It was fun working on it. The only really expensive things were the radio and muffler.

Yas:Well I could give you more.

Jacob:No! Working on it and hanging out with you was fun and worth it.

Yas:Yeah you made me feel like a real grease monkey. You want breakfast or something?

Jacob:Yeah sure. What you got?

Yas:Um Everything but wild animals.

We settle on pancakes and eggs. I never realised how much he ate. His cake stack was as big as my arm.

Yas:Damn Jake thats more than my family eats.

He laughs.

Jacob:I'm a growing boy.

Yas:Are not. Your like six ten.

Okay over dose but it could be true. We just finnish eating when Someone knocks on the door. **It had to be sooner or later.**


	17. The Truth

The Truth...

Yas:Jacob go I'll be fine.

Sam:Jake we need to go now.

Jacob seemed torn. But in the end he finally leaves. **Men are so stubborn.** I think for a while then I decide to go look for some tree roots and mushrooms. Also see if Wanda and her sister are still around. I change into a pair of Capri jeans and a green shirt that cut off on the shoulders. I put on my sneakers and grabbed my bag, phone, and ipod. While I was walking I started singing.

Yas:Hey man, here`s my plan, I`m gonna break it, Hey you, don`t be sad, Here`s you chance so take it

If you slap my face, If you don`t call, Honestly, I don`t care at all

Maybe I`m a bit complicated, All I know is

[ Chorus: ] I don`t cry for pain I don`t cry from fear You know that I don`t cry in the rain No not a tear You know that Before you leave, when you go I think you ought to know I don`t cry for pain I only cry for love (Ana Johnson-Don't cry for Pain)

Then I get the feeling something is close. My head starts to struggle it out. Then I remember the feeling. **Artemis.** I sense where she is and orb to her. I find her and Miranda on the ground Mimi looking over Artemis' injuries.

Yas:What happened?

Noel:Demons heading our way.

Mimi:She got hit in the head hurry and heal.

I place my hands on her head and soon there glowing golden and she jolts awake.

Artie:Ouch that freakin hurt.

Yas:Are you okay?

I hug her and she hugs back.

Artie:Ya I'm good. But we need to get these demons out of here.

Mimi:Noel how much longer?

Noel:In five, four,

Mimi:three,

Artie:two,

All:One

I brace for a fire ball but my eyes meet another. **It is a black wolf. No a black GIANT wolf.** Before we know it were surrounded by different colors of wolves. **All the same freaking size. **

Mimi:Noel you said they were demons not wolves.

Noel:There coming these guys just startled them for a while.

Artie:Now what?

I look around the black wolf and find (Okay I don't really remember the colors so if I get them wrong just message me about it and I'll change it. ASAP) a grungy grayish brown and a familiar russet wolf.

Mimi:Demon twelve o clock!

I spin around and freeze the fire ball. Noel uses her powers to send it back and he burns away.

Yas:Noel how many are we talkin here?

Noel:Umm I'm gonna say fifteen.

All:What?

Yas:Sh*ts.

Next thing I know we hear a howl and the black wolf falls to the ground two feet away from me.

Mimi:Oh no.

Artie:Yas handle him. Mimi, Noel help me out here.

She Sends and fire ball at another demon and I see three wolves fighting off two more. I run to the black wolf's side and neel down. The grayish one snarls at me.

Yas:Down boy. I'm gonna help him.

I place my hands over his hind leg and my hands glow again. Soon the wolf is up again and snarling at me. I roll my eyes and rush back to my family.

Noel:Ready.

Yas:Yup. Me and Mimi take the skies. There are about five more left.

Yas:Mimi go.

Me and her levitate up to the trees and I blow upone demons. While Mimi kicks another in the groin and I blow his head up.

Mimi:Remember to save one for questioning.

Two shimmer away but before the last one can I freeze it. We land in-front of him.

Noel:Now we can do this the hard or easy way. You pick.

Demon:Like I'm gonna listen to you girlies.

Artie:Were the girlies that kicked your happy little-

Yas:Artemis. Who sent you?

Demon:He who wants power,He who wants fame, He wants love and its you all he shall clam.

Noel:Okay that was weird.

Yas:I'll ask again who is he?

Demon:I'd rather die.

Yas:Fine then join your friends.

I blow him up and sigh. **So much for good cops bad cops.  
**

Mimi:Okay now time for the second intro.

We turn to see Nine wolves behind us. Four look like they mean no harm while the other look like they want us dead.

Artie:Yikes the black one looks like dad after me and Yas blew up Grams favorite vase.

We laugh but stop when they growl. I take a deep breath and step forward.

Yas:We mean no harm to any of you. We are like you. We are protectors. We are the Charmed ones. Witches of high power. We mean no harm. I am Yasmin Halliewll this is my sister Artemis. My cousins Noel Mitchell, and Miranda Halliwell.

Mimi:We are good witches.

Noel:We don't want to hurt you.

The black one steps forward and sniffs the air. He turns back to them and nodds.

Yas:We would like to see who you really are.

Mimi:You think they could be humans?

Yas:Not entirely more like shape-shifters. Now if you will please show us who you are.

The black one looks at the others and seems to be in conversation.

Noel:Okay awkward silence.

Yas:No kidding.

Soon after the Black one looks at me again and shakes his head.

Yas:Please how else can we know if you can be trusted. And its only fair we told you who we are and I saved your happy furry butt. Now show us before we make you.

He just shakes his head again and barks.

Yas:Fine girls.

We grab a hand and focus.

All:Show us now what we see Show us the true form that conceals thee

We mean no harm to all we know Unless you temps us

Your true pain we'll know.

Soon the nine wolves are shifting into humans. **OMFG!**


	18. Scared for Life

Scared for Life

Yas:Ahh! Thats more of you guys than I ever wanted to see.

I turn around while the guys laugh.

Sam:I tried to warn you.

Mimi:Wow.

Noel:Yikes! This is so wrong.

Yas:Artemis turn your freakin *ss around now. You guys please put on some clothes.

**Ugh I'm gonna have nightmares about this.**

They still laugh and run into the woods. A few minutes later they come out and are dressed.

Yas:I swear if you guys aren't dressed I'll blow your heads off.

Paul:Aww why Yas I thought you liked us.

Mimi:I wasn't complaining.

We turn around to see all the guys with no shirts on but thankfully pants. **Wow that was so wrong.  
**

Sam:I tried to warn you.

Yas:Sorry I can't speak wolf.

Seth:Not our fault.

Artemis:Still that was creepy. I'm only thirteen I'm now scared for life.

Mimi,Yas:Aww Artie you hurt his feelings.

We laughed when they blushed. **Awww so freakin cute.  
**

Mimi:Am I sensing a connection. Why yes I am. No wait Two. Ohh this is juicy.

Noel:Who spill.

Mimi:Ill tell you later but I can freely say, cause I know Yas will kill me, Its little Artie and the brave boy who spoke out.

Yas:SETH AND ARTEMIS!

Noel:No sherlock Artie and a leprechaun.

Artie:Ohh not again.

Noel:No sweetie Its just an expression.

Artie:Phew I though for a second there-

Sam:Umm excuse us but were lost.

Yas:Sorry Sam. Like I said before Were witches. Yes they do exist and we are the most powerful of them all so to speak. The Charmed ones are really only supposed to be three but since Artemis was born we have four so we are basically the new generation of magick.

Sam:I see.

Jarred:So your like wicked witch of the west thing?

Quil:Or Nice witch of the north?

All:Witch of the north.

Embry:That is so freakin cool.

Yas:I know.

Jacob:So now what? You know who we are and vice versa.

Noel:Well lets just keep this a secret. We are only gonna tell our family.

Yas:They are witches too so they know how to keep secrets.

Sam:I don't know.

Yas:Sam you know me. I can keep this a secret I have powers you turn into wolves, what is there to tell someone who will believe us. If you want I can call a meeting with the whole family and we can talk this out.

Sam:Will that be too much trouble? Does your mother know about this.

Yas:Sam there are most things Stacey doesn't know and this would count as one that she wishes she didn't.

Sam:What were those things?

Noel:Demons. Not to high a level so we took care of them easily. By the way thanks for your help.

Embry,Quil,Jarred:No problem.

Mimi:And they are after us. For reasons we don't know.

Artie:I can think of a few. Our powers, us and he wants to rule everything.

Yas:Nice summary Sis.

Artie:Thank you.

Sam:Okay why are they here?

He motions too my family.

Yas:Good question. Guys care to answer that one?

Sam:You mean you don't know?

Yas:I wasn't there. I senced Artemis was hurt so I orbed here.

Paul:You what?

Yas:Never mind. Spill you three.

Mimi:Well we went to the underworld to find Charles.

Yas:WHAT?!

Mimi:Don't blame me blame Noel she's inlove with him. And its true love none the less.

Yas:Still Thats no reason to go down there. You know how dangerous that could be with out me there with you guys.

Noel:It is when its a resuce mission. With the power of four we can change him into a human. I don't want him to suffer though all that. I had to find him.

Yas:But Noel yo-

Noel:No! Yasmin I love him. I'm not gonna let him suffer again while I know I can help it.

Yas:Okay fine. Where is he than.

Noel:Back home with Aunt Piper probably being stuffed to death.

We laugh. **Which reminds me where did I put my mushrooms?  
**

Yas:Okay than I'm guessing you got caught, went here to lose them but Artemis got hit you summon me, we fight and end up to where we are now. Correct?

All:YUP!

Paul:My head hurts.

Sam:Okay than. Yasmin I know I can trust you so we'll meet tomorrow. Come on guys Emily has lunch waiting.

They nod and Sam walks away. Jacob come over to me and Seth goes and talks to Artemis. **That little sneak I'm gonna get him.**

Jacob:Wow this is some news huh?

Yas:No kidding wolf boy. So why have you been outside my window the past oh I don't know three weeks?

He laughs awkwardly

Jacob:Well I told you I liked you but you shot me down so I played stalker for a while I guess.

I hear Noel and Mimi giggling in the background. **Those little.** I turn to grab them but Jake grabs my shoulders and makes me face him.

Yas:I'll get them later.

I hear Artemis and Seth laughing.

Yas:I'm gonna kill him.

Jacob:Aw come on like your cousin said there in love.

Yas:She's thirteen and she just saw eight different d*cks. I think thats a bit much for today.

Jacob:Maybe. So what now?

Yas:Well I don't know.

Noel:Yas Mom's calling me. We gotta check your Charge.

Yas:Okay. Mimi make sure Artemis gets home. And Seth can call her later. After I'm done pummeling him.

Both:What did I do?

We laugh as they hug and Mimi and Artemis orb and heart orb away. Seth Phases and heads to Sams.

Noel:Yas now come on.

Yas:Okay. Bye Jake see you tomorrow.

Jacob:Wait can I come with you guys?

Noel:Yas!

Yas:I don't think that would be such a good idea. I mean they are really protective right now and well my Charge is gonna have a baby soon so there a little on edge.

Jacob:Please.

Yas:No Jacob. Bye see you tomorrow.

I grab Noel's hand and we start to orb. But mid orb Jacob's hand grabs mine. We land outside the Cullens house. **Great first demons, My sister falls in love, Shape-shifting Werewolves, and now Vampires. Great**


	19. Did You Seriously Just Ask That?

19

Yas:Jacob Black what is the matter with you I said no.

Jacob:Why doI smell leeches? Why are we at the Cullens?

Noel:I'm gonna go inside.

**Thanks Noels for leaving me here.**

Jacob:Who is your Charge or whatever and what is that?

Yas:I'm a Whitelighter/Witch/Charmed one. A whitelighter is an angel sort of speaking and we protect a certain person. Mine is inside about to have a baby in a few weeks or so. Now if you will excuse me Bells needs t-

Jacob:Wait you mean Bella's having the baby?

Yas:How do you know her?

He doesn't answer me though he just runs into the house me on his heals. He burst through the door and into the living room where Bella is sitting with Edward on the couch. Noel is speaking with Alice and Uncle Wyatt is talking to Carlisle and Aunt Paige. Everyone looks at Jacob.

Bella:Jake.

He just stands there confused. Then he looks at her stomach and starts to get angry. **I'm getting dizzy.  
**

Yas:Getting dizzy over here.

Uncle Wyatt help me stand while Jasper tries to calm the room.

Jacob:What the hell is going on here?

Yas:I told you Bella is gonna have a baby.

Jacob:By who.

Yas:Who else smart *ss her husband.

Jacob:You did this to her!

Bella:Jacob don't-

Jacob:Why Bells why are you doing this to yourself?

Yas:Jacob. Please calm down. I'm getting dizzy.

Wyatt:Yas, stay awake sweetie. Hey kid Calm down a bit will ya. If my neice faints I'm taking it out on you.

Jacob looks at me and instantly calms down. Bella looks releaved. **Wow. I need tylonal extra strength for this one.  
**

Paige:You feeling better?

Yas:Yeah. A little. Pill me please?

She hands he a tylonal and everything goes silent.

Edward:Jacob can I talk to you outside please.

Jacob looks torn. But since Jasper is holding the peace he can't really put his emotions in place.

Edward:Please.

He finally agrees and they walk outside. I tag along to make sure they don't kill each other. **I hope they don't at least. I got anger readings off both of them.**

Jacob:What is wrong with her?

Edward:She's having a baby.

Yas:She's fine though. With me and my family by her side she feels minimal pain. And she hopes that when she has the baby she will be able to turn.

Jacob:What!

Yas:Jacob please control your anger as an Empath its hard for me to handle so much anger.

Jacob:But she could die from this!

Yas:No she won't not as long as me and my family is there she won't. After she gives birth she wants Edward to turn her. I took an oath to respect her wishes and thats one of them. And if you care for her too you'll respect it too.

Jacob:But how can she be Pregnant? And By him none the less.

Yas:Do we really need to go through sex ed with you?

Edward chuckles a bit and jacob snarles.

Edward:Fighting won't get us anywhere. I wasn't too happy aboout this either until Yasmin came along and healed Bella the first time. Jacob...Bella is going to have my baby and live though this. Yasmin would die first before Bella does.

Jacob looks shocked and gets angry again. I stumble and he calms down again.

Edward:Jacob Can I speak to you alone for a minute?

They turn to me and I raise my hands.

Yas:Okay okay I know when I'm not wanted. But if I hear one tear out of any of you. Your butts are as frozen as a popsicle. Right Eddie?

He grimances and nodds.

Edward:Stop calling me that Yassy.

I glare at him and walk off. To get info from my Uncle. And maybe some answers from Bella...

Jacob (Pov)

Edward:Nice to see you found someone.

Jacob:Don't change the subject Leech.

Edward:I'm just saying. She's...different but she knows whats right.

Jacob:If she did then she'd be going out with me by now.

**But instead she's dating some beach boy wannabe.**

Edward:Oh sorry. Give it time. There both of you are going through a lot right now.

I look away and see Bella's stomach in my mind. **How did this happen?  
**

Edward:Maybe Yasmin was right. Do you really need a birds and bee's talk?

I glare at him.

Jacob:You know what I mean. I thought you couldn't...you know. When I saw you at the wedding and that whole incident there. I didn't think you would actually do it.

Edward:Neither did I but Bella is very incistant(SP) on that one human quality. We both didn't expect this to happen.

Jacob:How is Yasmin in on this. And how long has it been? The wedding was like in August. Its September 3. There is no way she could end up like that in a month.

Edward:Apparently she can. Must be the vampire in the blood so it is possible. But if it wasn't for Yas and her family. Bella would have died. Yasmin told you about being her whitelighter right? Well thats what she's doing. Protecting Bella.

Jacob:I just lost Bella. I don't want to lose Yasmin too. I imprinted on her and I don't know what to do. I don't want her to suffer. Neither of them. If Bella dies Yas will blame herself.

Edward:There both well protected. But Jacob, Bella wants to be supported though this. You of all people know her better.

Jacob:But if something was to happen to Yas I think I might...lose it.

Edward:I've been there. It tore me apart when I left Bella. I promised I would never do that again. And I'm not starting now.

Jacob:If she wants to have this baby so bad why didn't she adopt. Why did she have to take the dangerous road.

Edward:We shouldn't even be talking about this. You should be talking to her.

The door opens. Yasmin walks in and rolls her eyes. **Why does she look so innocent yet look like she can kill someone. I know that look. She's gonna yell again.**


	20. Understanding

Okay hiya everyone! YUe here saying hi to all my fans. okay you know I'm posting four chapters a day but today I'm posting five cause of a special little baby...

Loves you all PuppyloveYue!

* * *

Yas:Man you guys are talking too long. I'm getting bored. And I need to say this. Jacob she talks about you a lot. Never said your name but when we used to talk about La Push and her past there she always used to mention a funny guy who she calls her best friend there. But now she is scared cause she hasn't seen him for a while and thinks he's mad at her. Everytime we talked about that your face came to mind. I don't know why but it did. Talk to her Jacob maybe she can explain more than we can.

He looks torn and I feel him debating on what to do. I feel bad for him. She once told be he loved her but she chose Edward over him and the last time she saw him was when she told him goodbye. After that he ran away and she never knew if he cam back. **Guess he did and fell in love with me.**

Jacob:OKay but canI speak to her alone.

Edward:Of course. Take your time.

We take everyone out of the room and leave them to talk. I tell Jasper to keep by the door and keep it calm in there.

Noel:Now what?

Yas:I don't know this was a lot of drama for thirty minutes.

Aunt Paige:I'll say.

Yas:So how's she doing?

Wyatt:Well she is fine for now. The baby broke a rib or two last time but we handled it. But with mine and Aunt's Charges its gonna be hard to deal with.

Yas:I know thanks for your help.

Edward:I second that.

Noel:It's really quiet in there.

Yas:No kidding.

Then the room gets gloomy. **Okay to much tension for me.** I do one thing I know to lighten the mood. Sing.

Yas:One day the whole world looks like an open page.  
And you've been dancing as fast as you can,  
With a smile on your face.

(I grab Noel and start to spin her. I wink and she nodds in agrement)

Then the Earth and the sky they open together,  
And carry me away as light as a feather.  
Chase the clouds from the ground in the big blue sky.  
Don't wanna watch it all go by, so I'm gonna fly.  
Higher than I ever could.

Noel:  
Feel the wind blow through my hair,  
Feel the sun dance with the moon.  
And my feet can't stay on the ground any longer,  
With every leap of faith I feel a little stronger.  
Wanna swing from a star in the big blue sky.  
Don't wanna watch it all go by,

** So I'm gonna fly.

Both:  
** And see for myself what it looks like from up there.  
** And taste the star dust in my mouth,  
** Chase the clouds until they disappear.

Yas:  
** And if I can make just one life better,  
** Bring a smile to your face when you're under the weather,

Noel:  
** Then I'm feelin' like I've finally found my home.  
** I'll plant the seeds and watch them grow.  
** And I'm gonna fly.

Yas:  
** Fly. Fly. Fly.

Noel:  
** Higher than I ever, ever could.

Both:  
I'm gonna fly.  
I'm gonna fly.  
Higher than I ever, ever could.

Both:  
**So I'm Gonna Fly ** And see for myself what it looks like from up there.  
** And taste the star dust in my mouth,  
** Chase the clouds until they disappear.

Noel:  
** And if I can make just one life better,  
** Bring a smile to your face when you're under the weather,

Yas:  
** Then I'm feelin' like I've finally found my home.  
** I'll plant the seeds and watch them grow.  
** And I'm gonna fly.

Noel:  
** Fly. Fly. Fly.

Yas:  
** higher than I ever, ever could.

(Kiki'd Delivery service-I'm Gonna Fly-Sydney frost. )

Alice:That was wonderful.

Esme:I agree.

Jacob:Yeah she is.

Yas:Jacob! Hey you feeling better?

I nod and head inside. She's lying on the couch and Depression fills the air.

Yas:Bella?

She looks like she did something wrong then smiles at me.

Bella:Hey. Thanks for bringing him here. Its good to know he's not mad anymore.

Yas:Umm he came by accident. The whole pack now knows our secret. And I know theres. But thats good to hear. How you feeling?

Bella:Better. Can you pass me my cup.

I grimace when I hear the sloshing of her blood drink.

Yas:So why did you look like you killed someone when I came in?

Bella:Ohh I was just thinking. Its good to know Jake has found someone who loves him. He used to have a real thing for me and I'm glad he's over it and we can be friends again.

Yas:Really who is the lucky girl?

Bella just laughs.

Bella:You silly.

My mouth drops. **That little.**

Yas:Bella I told youI have a bf. He's not Jake. I can't beleive he told you that.

Bella:Oh I just assumed. When he said he found someone and -

Yas:It's okay no harm done yet. How's the little one?

Bella:Getting stronger. Cracked two ribs today.

Yas:And you didn't call me why?

I mock glared her.

Bella:Your Aunt was here. She helped me. Besides I figured out names with her.

Yas:Cool. Now what?

Bella:I don't know. Its only what three? Just hangout around here for a while. With everyone fussing over me I feel better knowingI have a friend to talk to.

Yas:Thanks Bells. Can you down some chocolate?

Bella:Yeah! Pass it.

**Must be the cravings.**

Yas:Hey take a nap I'm gonna try and get these lryics to work andI don't want the strumming to wake the baby.

Bella:Okay. Later.

She settles down and I tell Edward he can go in. In a flash she's in his arms and humming her to sleep.

Yas:Love is a funny thing.

Jacob:Tell me about it.

I turn around to see him sitting on the stairs.

Yas:Look Jake I'm sorry I don't feel anything for you. Its just...I have my reasons not to. I'm sorry.

Jacob:I know. Its just hard I already lost Bella. I feel like an *ss cause I keep falling for taken girls.

Yas:Can we still be friends?

He looks away and nodds. I sigh and sit next to him.

Jacob:This is gonna be hard isn't it?

Yas:As long as you don't do anything stupid it won't. But then again I'm no cupid like Mimi and Uncle Coop so what doI know?

Jacob looks at me weird.

Jacob:Did you just say Cupid. As in little angels wearing diapers?

I laugh.

Yas:No. Uncle Coop would look silly wearing that. And he would kill Mimi for wearing that. Cupids are love detectors. You know. They really know the language of love. And Mimi uses that to her advantage.

**Like how she can get any guy she wants in a second. Damn her.**

Jacob:Then I'm just gonna have to wait for you than.

I stare at him. **Did he really just say that?**

Yas:Jake loo-

Jacob:Sorry that was meant to stay in my head. So what you doing now?

I just sigh and shake it off and reach into my bag and grab my music book and a pencil. Jacobs eyes go wide when my entire arm goes into my bag. **I love freaking people out with that.**


	21. Sound Check & A Kiss?

Jacob:What is in that thing?

Yas:Just some stuff. I didn't want to carry a suitecase so I Mary Poppinsed my bag.

Jacob:Thats not a word.

Yas:Its mine. Here we go.

I pull out my guitar and he stares again. I laugh at his face.

Jacob:Wow. Thats cool. So what you doing now?

Yas:Lyrics. My grams is gonna let my cousins and sister play next month and we need new songs. Can you tell me if its good or not?

Jacob:Sure play away.

I strum the beat and sing the first few lyrics.

Yas:  
It was all so crystal clear Words like music in my ear We had it going on, but something's wrong Something's changed

'Cause when I'm with you these days You feel a million miles away Connection's not so strong What's going on, what's going on?

'Cause every time I try to talk to you I end up feeling so confused Like you can't hear a word I'm saying When I'm trying to be close to you I'm having trouble getting through I can't stand it, it's so tragic I feel static between us

Jacob:Wow strong lyrics.

Yas:We sing the truth. And people relate to us about it.

Jacob:I could get used to this. Why did you start writting this one?

Yas:To be honest. It was a week after I met you.

Jacob:Oh. Well thats awkward.

Yas:Tell me about it. Humm. Lets try this. Tell me how this sounds kay.

I strum agian and start to play with words.

Yas:

You turn your back, then you take my hand It's getting hard to understand Is it you, is it me? Is it time or space you need?

When you're here, you're not around Communication breaking down If I say goodbye to you will I get through? Will I get through?

'Cause every time I try to talk to you I end up feeling so confused Like you can't hear a word I'm saying When I'm trying to be close to you I'm having trouble getting through I can't stand it, it's so tragic I feel static between us

(Everlife-Static )

Jacob:Wow. I could kiss you right now.

Yas:Down boy. Care to help with another?

Jacob:Sure.

We work on three other songs and just start to goof off. Then it starts to get late.

Yas:Hey its getting late Bella you should get some sleep. I start magic school tomorrow so I gotta head home soon.

Bella:Okay you think you can get the baby to sleep. Once she/he is I can too.

Yas:Sure. Hey Edward!

In a flash he's next to us. **Yikes he's fast.**

Edward:Yes. How you doing Bella?

Bella:Fine.

Yas:Hey Eddie can you play this.

Edward:stop calling me Eddie.

Yas:What ev...here it is.

I hand him my music book. He stares at it for a second then nods.

Edward:No problem.

He goes over to the piano and starts to play the melody. Everyone comes in and watches the show. Noel starts to do a little dance we made up for the song.

Yas:Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory...

(Edward playing the piano)

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song Someone sings Once upon a December

(Once upon a december-Anastasia the animated movie .com/watch?v=2vFS8Gz708o)

I turn to look and both Bella and the baby are asleep. **They look so cute.**

Yas:Jacob come on I'll take you home. Bye Aunt Paige, Uncle Wyatt, Noel, and everyone.

All:Bye.

I orb me and Jacob to his house.

Jacob:Ohh that was not fun.

I just laugh.

Yas:You'll get used to it.

Jacob:Why do you need a car whe you can do that.

Yas:Its a litte strange for little silverish green bubbles form in a supermarket.

Jacob:I see.

Silence.

Yas:Well I better be gett-

His lips crash to mine. **It feels so soft, so warm.** I kiss him back. **Wow this feels so right. Wait...NO! This is wrong.** I snap back to reality and let go of Jacob. Only to fall on my butt. Somehow through that fifteen seconds my legs went around his waist.

Yas:What was that?!

Jacob:I'm sorry. Yasmin trust me I am. I didn't no I can't say that cause that would be lieing. Yasmin I'm so sorry.

Yas:Jacob...Why...I can't...I gotta go.

Jacob:Yasmin wait!

I don't I just orb home and colapce on my bed. **What have I done? It was so wrong but felt like nothing I ever felt before. Ethan never kissed me like that. I never went into that position. What is wrong with me? What is wrong with him? I told him I had a boyfriend. Why? What am I gonna do? Do I tell someone or no one? I need help. And Soon. **I look out my window just for the hell of it and he's right there. I look away and close the curtain. I fall asleep to a howl. A howl that sounds like its heart just been ripped out. **You brought this on yourself Jacob. Not me.**


	22. They Meet

I wake up to my alarm clock and switch it off. Stacey came home last night around Midnight without Carver saying he went on a trip and won't be back till next month. **Better for me. More food.** I change and head down stairs to grab some breakfast.

Jessica:Morning everyone.

Yas:Your cheerful.

Jessica:Because for the next eight to six hours I will have Jake to myself and you far away.

Yas:You want him take him.

Jessica:Your no fun. Bye Mom I'm Heading to School!

She heads out the door and I wait for my waffles. Then the door knocks. **She must have forgotten her keys again.** I go to the door and open it up ready to scream when something crashes onto my lips. I get rushed memories of Jake and push the person away.

Voice:Damn babe I though you liked it when I kissed you goodmorning?

**Oh Sh*t.**

Yas:Ethan?

Ethan:The one and only. Who were you expecting the easter bunny? I missed you.

Yas:I missed you too. But I should be mad at you. No phone call or text or IM in two weeks. You must have been busy.

Ethan:Aww don't be mad baby. My dad found out about the phone call and grounded me from all connections.

Yas:Fine you slide once again. Wanna eat something?

Honk! Honk!

**What the.** I look to see Jakes car pulling up. **What is he doing here?**

Ethan:Sure what you go-

Yas:Hey head inside I got waffles in the toaster. I'll handle him.

Ethan:Did he do something to you? Cause if he did I'll be-

Yas:Ethan. Not now just grab my waffles and I'll get us to school.

He sighs and goes in.

Ethan:Hi miss how is your morning?

Stacey:Who are you?

Ethan:I'm a lover boy sent here for you. Care to make that 100 dollars worth while?

Stacey screams and runs back up stairs. **He's too much.**

Ethan:Fine I'll just eat your food then!

I turn back around to see Jake infront of me. I push him back a little to close the door.

Yas:What do you want I got to head to school.

Jacob:Yas please let me explain. I don't know what came over me I swear I don't want to hurt you like that.

Yas:But Jake I told you I have a boyfriend. And he's here now and us talking about this is not good at this moment.

Jacob:But I don't want to lose you.

Yas:Jake I'm not worth it. I'm taken okay. Just leave it be. We're still friends but how can I trust you not to do something like that again.

Jacob:I swear I'll back off when you say you didn't feel nothing last night. I walk away right now and We can stay friends. Just look at me and tell me you felt nothing.

I feel his rage and simpathy. He hopes for this to turn out right. But its not. **I will not end up like my mother.**

Yas:I felt...nothing.

Jacob:Your lieing to me now. Its like that car ride all over again. Yasmin tell me the truth. Did you feel anything? Yes or no.

Yas:I don't know JakeI just*sigh*look Its almost time for my school to start andI still need my schedule. We can talk about this later okay. I need to get Ethan and me to school.

Jacob:He's here?I wanna meet him. See why he's so presious to you.

**What?!** He caught what he said and slapped his face.

Jacob:Yas I'm so-

Yas:SAVE IT! YOU KNOW NTHING OKAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

I flick my wrist and blow up a tree. **Sh*t.** Ethan opens the door and holds me.

Ethan:Are you okay? What's wrong? What did you do?

Jacob:I didn't do anything.

Yas:Both of you cool it okay. Purse. Bookbag. I'll talk to you later Jake. Lets go.

I orb Ethan and me out of there and land in the lobby of Magic School.

Ethan:What was that about?

Yas:Nothing just let me cool off. You grabbed my waffles?

Mark:Umm they got cold so I ate one than your mom came back and took the other.

Yas:Great just a mother flipping peachy keen start to the day.

I walk off to get my schedule.

Ethan:Must be that time of month again.

He follows and I try to solve this puzzle. **What does it matter if I felt something or not. Sure it was great but aren't kisses always suppose to feel like that? Right? I need help.** I split with Ethan and find Mimi and Noel.

Yas:Hey guys.

Mimi:Ouch yas relax a bit please. Whats wrong? You feel as if you just blew up someone's heart.

Yas:I think I did.

Both:What?!

Yas:No not like that. I mean Jake's. He kissed me last night and I freaked out.

Mimi:Ohh...How was it?

**Ohh brother.**

Yas:Does that even matter?

Both:Yeah.

Noel:Of course it does. It would prove if you really do like him or not.

Mimi:And if he's ment to be. But I already told you that one. I mean look at Noel and Charles. Mary and Chad. Artemis and Seth.

Yas:Don't remind me.

Mimi:But you get my point. Yas, Ethan is trouble and until you relise it your just gonna keep pushing away the one who really does love you untill its hard to go back.

Yas:Look okay I don't need the cupid love section right now. I wanna enjoy school with my friends and learn how to kick demons butt without blowing up my comrades. I'm going to class.

I storm off and they stare shocked at me. **I can't help it. They didn't help. No one in my family likes Ethan at all. Come to think of it no oone liked Stacey at all. Weird. Its just a coincidence. Nothing to worry about. Right? Ohh I need a hug. I need help. I need chocolate.**


	23. What!

Mary:Well it seems like you can only do one thing Yas.

Yas:And whats that?

I was having a phone covo with Mary. School was a drag. Its been about ohh a week and a half. I stayed home or went to Bella's. I had Edward watch for when Jacob was coming. But yesturday was different. I was in a crappy mood all day. And Ethan didn't make it any better by questioning it over and over again. Like What did he do? I swear I'll kill him! Oh and my favorite. What did you do with him? Yeah he had the nerve to ask that one.

Mary:First breath and let it out deep.

I follow her and let her continue.

Mary:I think you should break up with Ethan.

**What the F*ck!**

Yas:What the hell Mary! I can't do that. You know better than anyone why. Why did you even suggest that!

Mary:Calm the freak down Yasmin. I'm giving you what you asked for. The truth. You said you felt like you were flying the other night when he kissed you. Thats a sign right there. Yas I don't want you to get hurt and I can't really say this cause I don't know if its true but Chad said he saw Ethan outside of an alley. Where demons hang out and he came out like eight hours later limping and smiling.

Yas:That makes no sence Mary. Why would he do that for?

Mary:I have no Idea but Yas please be carefull. I'm starting to lose trust in him.

**Wow this must be serious if she's lossing trust. Come to think of it he canceled our last date cause he said he was busy. Maybe he's doing something. But what?**

Yas:I'll think about it. I gotta go. School starts soon. Thanks for the talk.

Mary:No problemo mi amica.

Yas:Ciao Mary.

Mary:Ciao.

I hang up and orb to school. I sit in a chair and start to read a magic book. Then I feel somthing sit next to me. I feel a hand rub my leg.

Ethan:I'm sorry for being a pest yesturday. I just got a little protective.

Yas:A little? Try over dosing.

Ethan:Don't be sore. I have a secret to tell you.

Yas:What?

He leans in closer and whispers in my ear so no one can hear us. He kisses my jaw line and I fell shivers run up my spine.

Ethan:You know how your family doesn't like me right? Well I met some people who cooould change there minds.

**No. It can't be true.** I pull back startled.

Yas:What do you say?

Ethan:We can be together for real now. I don't have to wait till school and you don't have to risk your life by coming over my house. We can rule.

Yas:What are you talking about?

Ring!!!

Ethan:I'll explain better later lets get to class kay.

Yas:Fine.

We get to class and I take my seat by the window. I look outside to see clouds and a blue sky. **Potions this early must be a crime.** Mr. Cornwall finnaly shows and starts the lesson. Its like halfway though the period when I get a feeling. I turn to Noel and stare wide eyed at her.

Yas:Bella's calling. Its the baby!

Noel:Go!I got your stuff.

I stand up and Head for the door.

Mr.C:Miss Halliwell where are you going?

Yas:My charge. Bye Sir.

I orb to Bella's to see her puking up blood. I hold back a gag and run over to her.

Yas:Edward what do we do next?

Edward:You think you can heal her heart to keep her alive? She also cracked some ribs and her back might have snapped.

I nodd and place both hands over her heart. My aunt and Uncle are no where in sight and Its just me, Edward, Alice, Roselie, and Jasper in the house. Carsile went out to hunt more blood and Esme and Emmet joined him.

I see Edward cut open her stomace and everyone's eyes go wide at the blood. **Shit.**

Yas:Hold it!

I freeze them and tell Edward to hurry. The baby was suffocating. Bella came too for a second and just screamed.

Bella:Get it out! Its gonna Die!

I see Edward bending over to bite off the cord and the casing over the baby. Since its like vampire skin only a vampires teeth can break it. **Wow he has great self control.**

Soon we hear a scream and a cry. Bella's eyes flutter open. I turn to see Edward holding the baby.

Bella:Let me hold her.

I nod to him and he hands her the baby. She coes it and smiles. Very quietly she whispered Leona. The baby stops crying and looks at Bella. Than it happens so fast. Bella loses focus and I take the baby.

Yas:Edward now. Change her now!

He Stares at her then nods to me.

Edwrad:Get the baby out of here.I need time.

I nodd as he takes a needle full of his vemon and stabs it into her heart. Slowly he bits her wrist and neck. Sealing in as much venom as possible. I unfreeze the others and they hang there heads in shame.

Alice:I don't know what came over us.

Rosealie:Let me take her.I know what to feed her.

I hand her the baby and I turn back to watch Edward. He's nearly done. The door busrts open and m heart flutters than dies like a bird being hit by a stone. It was Jacob.


	24. So Freakin Cute!

Okay for anyone who wants to know why I chose the name Leona well I have a reason. A friend of mine who also writes on this site as LenaLuna wanted to be in the story too. And since another fan asked me to change the baby's name I came up with this idea. Leona mean lioness in ancient Rome. We thought it was cool. It also symbolizes a fighter.

* * *

Its been at least three days since the baby's been born and well... **SHE'S SO FREAKING CUTE! AHHHHH! I can't get enough of this kid. She is so cool. **Bella is still under her spell so its okay. I did the impossible though. I channeled her burning pain and took it myself to save her the trouble. Carlisle said if I did she might wake up sooner. **But it hurt like a mother.** Now I'm down in the playroom with Lenny and Jacob. **Yup. It's been a cool yet awkward three days.**

Jacob:Ouch. Hey short stuff stop bitting me.

Yas:Leona stop it. Your hurting the poor thing.

She just giggles and I take her out of Jakes arms. She's never bitten me. I snuggle my face into hers and smile.

Yas:Cinderella are you really that happy Cinderella are you really that lucky? I wanna know is your life like you dreamed? Here you are trying to find your way You've kissed so many frogs but you never found your prince. I thank the light You were promised much more than this Here's your happily ever after ohh Cinderella is the queen of the kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming So here is your happy end. Cinderella got a prince and kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming Your living in your fairy tale.

Jacob:Thats not how the song goes.

Yas:How do you know?

Jacob:I have two sisters who loved Sweetbox growing up. I know that song. It was Rebecca's favorite.

Yas:Ohh well than think of this as Lenny's personal song than. Modified just for her. Ain't that right cutie.

She giggles and places a hand on my cheek. I gasp at what I saw. I saw me singing and her self giggling. Than it stopped.

Yas:She did it again.

Jacob:Really? What of?

Yas:She wants me to sing again I guess. Is that right?

She nods and smiles at me. **She's so cute. And human too. She has blood and a heart beat. Only thing strange is that power of hers and her teething. No problem though she doesn't have venom.**

Yas:Somethings wrong cause all your glass shoes break and no one's ever helped this damsel in distress so hell with this your not gonna waste more time you won't wait to find prince charming ohh Cinderella is the queen of the kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming So here is your happy end. Cinderella got a prince and kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming Your living in your fairy tale. Here you are trying to find your way You've kissed so many frogs but you never found your prince. I thank the light You were promised much more than this Here's your happily ever after ohh Cinderella is the queen of the kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming So here is your happy end. Cinderella got a prince and kingdom Cinderella got the dream she was dreaming Your living in your fairy tale. repeat 3x

(Sweetbox-Cinderella) Lenny giggles again and I sense something with Bella.

Yas:Jacob take Lenny. I think Bella is up.

He nods and I place Leona in his arms. Our skin touches and I feel shivers. I shake it off and orb upstairs.

Edward:Will she wake up yet?

Yas:Don't ask the doctor. Ask her yourself. Right Bella?

She flutters her eyes open and smiles.

Bella:Hey guys whats up.

**Wow. She sounds so...beautiful.** She looks startled then relaxes.

Bella:I'm changed right?

We nod then she gets worried.

Bella:Where is my baby? Is she okay? Where's Leona?

Yas:Bella calm down she's fine. She's playing downstairs with Jacob. Bitting him to death is more appropriate.

Me and Edward snicker while Bella looks like she's gonna faint.

Yas:Cool it girl. She's just teething. And Jacob heals fast and is chewier so she uses him.

Carlisle:This is amazing. Yasmin has been in the room for a while now and Bella seems calm.

Edward:Your right. Bella? Are you okay?

Bella:I'm fine. Why?

Yas:Cause I'm still human. I have blood.

Edward:Which smells good so I'm surprised Bella didn't jump at you yet.

Yas:I'm flattered by both of you. But maybe you should take her hunting first.

Bella:In this?

I stare at her blue dress. I though it looked nice but Alice was crazy when she put that on her. **She's gonna hunt not go to a pageant.**

Edward:I still can't read you.

Bella:Guess somethings never change. Can we go now?

He nods but the door gets blocked.

Alice:Maybe we should wait on the front door. Leona is down there with Rose and Jacob so maybe you should jump.

Bella:Okay. Lets go.

Alice:Wait! Edward killed me at the wedding on why I didn't let you look in a mirror first. This will only take a second.

She reaches into my bag and pulls out my mirrors. Bella gasps at the sight.

Bella:Wow.

I feel scared and worried at the same time.

Yas:Bella? What's wrong?

Bella:My eyes. There...red.

Edward:That will change soon. But first you must be thirsty. Come on.

They leap out the window and start there hunt. **They really are in love.** I head back down stairs to see what everyone else is doing. Jacob is being bitten while Rose and Emmet are trying to hold back laughs. Leona is special. She is like her father but human. She sends pictures of her memories into our minds to show what she wants just by touching our face. And she doesn't even talk. Its strange. My Uncle says that the last one recored was killed by the Volturi Because they though it was an immortal child. The Pack was skeptical at first but when uncle Wyatt showed them the books and research when my family visited they cooled down. (Oh I just remembered I never wrote about that. Sorry. lets just say it was awkward with Jacob and Grams found a new family to feed. Aunt Phoebe spilled the beans about Emily being preggers. Sam's face couldn't have looked funnier. And Seth was strong when he asked if he could go out with Artemis. My dad said yes but only because I know the little wolf and said he was a good kid. They so owe me.)

FlashBack

Sam:As long as La Push is safe than well cool it. That was the last thing we all said on the subject End Flashback

Emily made the baby a blanket and Kim got her a rattle. Leah was just Leah and helped Em with the Blanket. Alice comes over to me and leads me to the kitchen.

Alice:Hey how's that bf of yours?

Yas:As fine as he can be. Why? You see something?

Alice nods. I feel depression and pain.

Yas:Alice tell me please.

Alice:I saw a fire. And him burning...

I choke on air. **What? How? When? ...Why?**

Yas:When will this happen?

Alice:Soon. But I'm not sure. And normally I am about these things. Thats why I'm worried. When I saw you I had to tell you. Everyone would be devastated if you got hurt.

Yas:Thanks Alice. I'm confused now. My best friend Mary told me something about Ethan and some demons but I don't know if its true or not. And if it was why would they kill him?

Alice:Maybe they had no use for him anymore. And got rid of him the one way they know how.

I shudder at that.** Wow. Thats harsh.**

Yas:I gotta make sure he's okay.

Alice:Maybe not. Yas if I saw you and him. Than that means you have the same possibility as he does.

Yas:Fine I'll stay. I turn to leave but she grabs my arm.

Alice:And Yas...give him a chance.

I stare at her like she has three heads.

Alice:Jacob, wolf boy over there. Jasper says that he can't take the hidden feelings no more. He said if he feels guilty one more time he's gonna cry.

I laugh and nod. I** should cut him a break. He's bound to be suffering more than I am. I'm the one who broke his heart.** I look back to the rest of them and see Jacob spinning Lenny around in a circle. I smile and a wave of happiness passes through me. When they stop Lenny crawls over-well wobble crawls-to me and reaches up for me to pick her up. When I do she touches my cheek and shows me visions of my cousins and my sister cooing her a lullaby to sleep.

Yas:You wanna sleep?

She shakes her head and shows it again.

Yas:Ohh you want us to sing again. Right?

She smiles and squeals in delight. Like little wind chimes. I feel bad though.

Yas:Sorry sweetie they can't come today. One better be stuck at home with homework and two are out on double dates. They can't come tonight. Maybe tomorrow.

She frowns than she smiles again. She reaches for Jacob. He comes over to take her and she asks him to spin her again. We laugh when he stops cause he looks sick.

Rose:Looks like wolf boy needs a doggie bag.

Jacob:Can it blondie. Or your hair is gonna be brown next.

She goes wide eyed and I laugh again. Jacob puts Lenny down and sits on the couch. Rose takes Lenny to go eat and I sit next to the sick boy.

Yas:Want some help?

Jacob:Think you can help?

I roll my eyes than place my hands on his stomach. They glow and soon he's back to normal. I smile in triumph.

Yas:Yeah I think I can.

Jacob:Cool. Now if you could do that every time I have to play spins with that little squirt.

I laugh and than the room becomes silent. Alice goes with Jasper(Poor thing just might cry. If that was possible) and Emmet is with Rose helping her feed and change Lenny. **Note to self get a picture of Emmet changing a diaper.**

Jacob:Yas I really am sorry.

I look at him confused.

Jacob:You know why. The whole kiss thing. I don't know what came over me. I just...lost it. I never want to hurt you like that again.

Yas:Jacob don't be sorry. I'll admit I got a little into it too. Lets just not do anything like that again okay.

He looks relieved than broken again.

Jacob:Okay. As you wish. Hey there back.

He gets up to go greet them. We run to the river and spot them jumping across the lake. Bella gives him a hug and looks like she's gonna snap him.

Yas:Bella cool it sweets. Your gonna crack his back.

She lets go and smiles at him.

Jacob:Good to have you back Bells.

Bella:Good to be back Jake.

They say something else but I didn't catch it. Edward rolls his eyes.

Edward:Bella someone wants to see you. Bella goes wide eyed and rushes to the house. Edward on her heels.

Jacob:I wonder which is faster. Orbing or running?

Yas:Orbing defiantly.

Jacob:Wanna bet on it?

I shake his hand and he takes off. I wait a few seconds then orb into the living room. Two seconds later Jacob comes through the door.

Yas:I win. Whats my prize?

Jacob:I don't tickle you to death.

I pout and look over by the window to see Bella and Leona cuddling together. Edward plays Bella's lullaby and everything is peaceful. Soon its a couples dance and everyone is dancing. Even Emmet! He's pretty graceful for a big guy. Jacob looks torn from asking me to dance or not to. I save him the trouble and stand next to Bella and the baby. **Just let it go Jake. Please don't make this harder for me than it already is. Yes world I really have fallen for Jacob Black. But why does it hurt so much?**


	25. Day of Bloom?

Sorry it took so long for these. I made some modifications to it as a request from a reader. Hope this is better. okay here are another four awsome chapters. Hope you enjoy. I have soo many finals coming up so I'm goanna have to wait on posting for a while. I'll start again by friday. I'm sorry I'm just swamped T_T. Okay Enjoy these chapters and loves you all PuppyloveYue!

* * *

"So...do I look...different?" Bella asked me looking out into the sunset. I just sigh and smile at the pink and purple sky.

"Just...beautiful thats all. Like Roselie and Alice. Esme too. But your still the same Bella."

"Thats good to hear."

Renesmee is asleep in Bella's arms. I feel a little bit of reluctance(SP) in the air.

"Bella just spit it out." I yelp at her.

She sighs and looks at me with hard eyes. **Yikes.  
**

"Yasmin I trust you with my life. Or whats left of it...But...Jacob is my best friend. Male best friend. And I can't stand to see him hurt everyday. Yas I know its not my place to tell you who to date and what not. But-"

"But nothing Bella! You think I want to do this to him? I have my reasons why. It hurts like brick smashing a brick wall. Nothing cracks but the object being thrown. Look I know you care about him. I do to. I just can't...care for him to much..."

I look to see him trying to follow Edwards movements. We shake our heads at the sight.

"Sorry. Its just hard. He's lost so much already."

She looks away and I nod. She's told me the story of how she chose Edward over him. I look at her and smile. I kiss Lenny's head and take her upstairs to her crib.

Bella is taken to her Surprise Present. I tuck Lenny in and see the spitting image of Bella and Edward.

"Listen with your heart..."

"Who's there?" I turn to find the source but only see a small toy box filled with stuffed animals.

"He needs you..."

"Show your self."

"You'll need him soon..."

"Who are you?" I question the voice starting to beleive it means no harm.

"Darkness is coming. Beware of the Day of Bloom..."

"What is that suppose to mean? Tell me who you are? Show yourself."

"Beware the Day of Bloom..."

"Day of Bloom? What does that mean? Tell me."

I look around but see nothing. **I need a pill.** I head back down stairs to see what everyone is doing. Jasper and Alice are redecorating again. Rose and Emmet are discussing what car is better. Esme and Carsile are watching TV. But Jacob is no where in sight.

"He's outside. Needed fresh air. The little mutt." Alice growls trying to place a vase on a shelf then putting it back.

I giggle and head outside. I see him just lying on the ground.

"The sky looks great out."

"Yeah. Thank god that house is far away. I don't want to know what- Ahh to late mental Image. Hey Bella looks good..."

I toss a rock at his head.

"Ouch! Hey that hurt."

"It should you perv. Edwrad would kill you if he heard that." I sit down next to him. Well a good few feet away.

"Naww he won't. At least he won't throw rocks."

"It was small. Big baby. It was either that or my hand. I chose the rock for obvious reasons."

"Why? So it won't break?" he chuckles.

"No. I could have blown your head off."

He stops and stares at me wide eyed and I just laugh.

"Its late I better be getting home." I stand up and dust off the dirt.

"Want me to take ya?"

My mind screamed to say yes. But my damn body and mouth were against me.

"No I'm good. But thanks. Maybe next time."

He gives me a small smile and nods. I just turn around and wave. I orb home and collaps on my bed. **Why is this so hard? Why does he have this affect on me? Is this how real love feels? I'm so confused. Who was that voice? It sounded familiar. But Strange. What does Day of Bloom mean? Too much stress.** I clutch my head and turn on a CD I use to calm me. Soon my room is full of waves on the beach and sweet bell chimes. I light a candle and focus on its light.

(Okay I said before we are wiccan and we do spells. I'm useing some home spells from our own book of shadows. so yes these are real!)

**What can I use to help remember?** I close my eyes and then it hits me. A memory spell. I run and gather the ingreaiants. I grab lavander incence and a off-white candle. I make a circle with chalk and light the candle and incence. I grab a sprig of rosemary and hold it to the candle.

"Herb of memory aid my mind in this spell Help me make sence of what is blocked in my mind"

I take the lavander incence and wind the smoke around the rosemary and chant...

"Lavander of my soul Clear my mind and help me see.  
Show me the meaning in the words spoken to me.  
Show me the right path. Show me the path that will lead me to what is right."

I snuff the candle and the incence. I place the Rosemary under my pillow and head to bed.

"Please...show me the right path to take."

I soon fall into a deep and frightning dream.


	26. Dreams & Detention

**Okay** **freaky dreams scare the sh*ts out of me. Seriously! Okay here's how it went. I"m walking towards a light but its not Stacey's house or my dads. Or any house I've been in. Its like one of those long hallways. I hear a scream and I run to it. I stop real fast and try to orb but my powers won't work. I panic when I reach the door and I hear Leona's scream. Followed by Bella's and Edwards scream in agony. I try to blow the door but My powers back fire and send me flying. I crash into something hard. I look up and see a man with a black hood and red eyes. Like the old dude from Star wars. He grabs me by my neck and starts to choke me. I'm gasping for air and he rams me into a tree. The roots contract around my arms and legs binding me to the tree.**

**He steps back and reveals a cage. Inside I see something furry. I look closer and see a russet wolf. Jacob. I scream his name and start screaming something. I can't hear myself but I know it hurts. My heart feels ripped out. His eyes looks swollen and half dead. The Guy in the black robe lets out a blood curling laugh and lets the cage door open. The last thing I see is Two balls of fur rushing to my face.**

I wake up panting and screaming. And something cold on my face. I look around and see Grams and Artemis sitting in chairs next to my bed.

"Yas! Oh Yasmin we were so scared. When you called for me and you wouldn't wake up I got Grams to help." She grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. I slowly pry her off me and breathe.

"Sweetheart what did you see?"

"How did-"

"I saw the candle and smelled the lavender. What did you see?" She said with a knowing smile. Grams always knew when I pulled magick like this.

"Bella, Nessie, Edward, a guy in black, and...Jacob..." I whisper the last part. I feel something grip my heart but not like total pain but like sad ripped.

"I see. Anything else?" She askes me trying to calm me down.

"A tree and a really bright ray of light. Like the ones angels of destiny use."

Grams nods and sighs.

"Hey Grams what does Day of Bloom mean?"

She stares at me funny than thinks.

"I think it means Spring. You know bloom of blossoms and flowers. A new beginning of life."

I think this over than yawn again.

"Its like four in the mourning. Try to get some sleep okay. I"ll see you next weekend. Artemis lets go"

She tucks me back in and kisses my forehead.

"Yes grams. Bye sis. Take care see you in...three and a half hours." She smiles.

They orb out and I cuddle back to bed. I fall back to sleep but the alarm clock beats me. It felt like I just closed my eyes. I get up and do my daily routine than grab my bag. The bell rings and I go answer it.

"Hello..." I see Jacob on the porch looking paniced.

"Hey what's up?" I hear the strain in his voice.

"Nothing heading to school why? Something wrong?" I get a flash of his hurt eyes again and feel the tug in my chest again. **Note to self see if you can fix that.**

"No it's nothing its just. Ugh I'm sorry Yas but I had the worst dream last night and I drove Leah crazy this morning during patrol thinking about it."

I close the door and sit on the steps with him. He buries his head in his hands. And sighs in frustration.

"I'm sorry but...That dream was just too real. Even Leah thinks so. I just had to make sure your okay."

He stares at me with those deep brown eyes and I catch my breath. I blush a little but hide it.

"Thanks Jake but as you can see I'm fine. Want to talk about it?"

Jacob just shakes his head.

"You got enough to deal with. I just had a nightmare. A really bad one at that. But I'll be fine. I just...needed to know." He looks away and and I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Jake its okay to still care. Were friends right? If something would happen to me like this I would do the same."

He mumbles something but I let it go. He looks like he's seen a ghost. **Poor thing. Hey Sweeney Todd. Gotta watch that again.**

"Yasmin!"

I jump back to reality and fall on my butt.

"Ouch what was that?" I say rubbing my now sore butt.

"You were floating!"

"Ohh that happens when I space out. I levitate like Aunt Phoebe and Mimi." I try to hide a blush. Man I'm blushing a lot today.

"I remember her. Wasn't she the one with the crazy look in her eye?" He jokes.

"Yup that's Aunt Phebs. Good thing I get to see them this weekend."

"What?!"

"I'm heading back to San Fran this weekend to spend some time with my dad. Its Gram's B day and we wrote a song for her. We plan on Preforming it at her club. The whole fam is gonna be there." I explain.

"Is he gonna be there?"

I glare at him but his look makes mine seem small. Wow he's serious.

"Yes he is...Hopefully. It depends on weather he is grounded or not. The little punk. I told him gummy bears and Bees wax's was not gonna work out too well in a cauldron full of dragon scales and phoenix blood but no he's gotta be daring and dumb minded." I mumble some choice words. Jacob stares at me like I got three heads.

"Jacob,Witch. I have a potions class. Well what's left of it anyways." I giggle. Half the room was burned.

We stare for a minute then laugh. He hugs me than gets up to leave.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure your okay."

"Thanks Jacob. Ohh shit I'm late! I gotta go. Bye see you later at Bella's."

I orb out and head to my class. I bump into some one on the way there.

"Hey where were you this mourning? I though I had a breakfast/make out session penciled in?" Ethan said wrapping an arm around me and stealing a quick kiss.

I give him the look and shake my head.

"I slept in. I was up late last night. Bad dream."

The late bell rings and I dart off but he grabs my arm.

"Yas wanna talk about it. You never stay up late on school nights. I know I've tried to get you too. You can tell me anything." He looks at me with worried eyes and I shake my head no.

"Later okay. I gotta get to class."

I run off again and get to class with 30 min detention for being late. **Thanks babe you really love me.**

I head to detention and pick a seat in the back and start on my HW. Someone sits next to me I look up to see two Hazel eyes starting back at me.

"Hey what you in for?" He chuckles in my ear. I shrug him off.

"You should know. You made me late." I glare at him.

I start on my work again. He lifts my chin to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry I was just worried. Care to tell me now?"

"I don't think so. Its too much. I rather discus this when I have more to go on."

I try to work again but this time he takes it away. **What is up with him today?**

"Ethan!"

"Yasmin! What is up with you! You've been ignoring me for Almost four days now. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just have a lot on my mind that's all. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. But I didn't lash out when you didn't call me for a month."

"I had an excuse."

"Well So do I. My Charge just had a baby and just been turned. I've been busy. Plus the chores Stacey stacks on don't help either. Plus homework its just too much. Now my family has some neurotic demon on our ass again for god knows what. It's just a lot to handle."

"He said he'd wait."

I stop for a sec.

"What?"

He looks shocked than realizes what he said.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I lash-"

"What did you say?"

"Yas its nothing. It jus-"

"Ethan Harold Taylor tell me now or else." I glare at him hard till he breaks.

"I know why there after your family." He whispers. I stare at him in shock.

"Times up for those with thirty minute detention!" The teacher calls out. Ethan gets up to leave but I follow close behind. This isn't over yet buddy. He tries to leave through the travel ports but I grab him and take him to the one place I know were both safe.

"Ethan Answer me. How do you know?"

"I just do okay."

"Ethan no its not okay. Someone is after my family. I have the right to protect them. Why didn't you tell me?" I try to hide the hurt in my voice but some good that's doing.

"But if they were gone we could be together with no interruptions. Just you and me. Trust me I know what I'm doing."

"Ethan...I need to ask you this."

"Yes? What is it?"

**Please don't be true. Please...**

"Did you make a deal with demons?"

Ethan looks away. After a few seconds looks up smirking. But something is different. Those aren't his eyes. They are but something is in them.

"Yes Yasmin I did. I did it for us. Just think. If your family is gone along with mine we could start over. make a new line and rule all we want and they would have no choice." He smiles bigger than the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

**No...This isn't true...**


	27. Confession

"No...Ethan no! Why did you do that for!" I plea with him, "Please tell me I heard you wrong."

"I did it for us! I want to be with you and I don't want anyone in my way." He grabbs my hands and stares me down.

"If you give it time they'll warm up to you. They would do that for me. You can leave your family and become one of us. Just give it ti-"

"Yasmin you've been saying that ever since we met. They're never gonna like me. Face it. This is the only way. Yasmin I love you and I want to spend my life with you. But we can never be together the right way with our families in our way."

I just stand there in shock. **No...Mary was right...He is up to something...And he's doing it...because of me...**

"Ethan, don't please..." I feel tears threatening my eyes.

"If you want a ring I'll have one by Friday. They owe me anyways for that last deal."

He lifts up his leg and shows me a scar that runs up his calf and looks like it still healing. "He came out of a ally way limping" she said.

"Ethan...no...No! What is wrong with you! Have you lost your mind! Doing dirty work for Demons!"

"Yas keep it down will ya. Look I know you would act like this that's why I didn't wanna tell you yet."

"What were you waiting for when I'm holding my sister or dad dead in my arms!? What has happened to you. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this so we can be together. I told you I had a way to take care of your family...And soon the deal will be sealed."

"Ethan don't do this please. They'll come too. I know they will. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. Just please don't do this." I have to get through to him.

"No Yas. I can't wait anymore. Don't blame this on yourself babe. But Its too late. The deal is gonna be done soon. And when it is..."

He leans in and kisses me rough. Then whispers in my ear.

"You'll hear wedding bells and a wedding march in your honor. Trust me. The wedding night will be something to remember too."

That's it this has to stop!

"NO!!"

I push him away and brace myself.

"Yas calm down."

"NO! You want to kill off my whole family than marry me!? What is wrong with your head. You think I would agree to something like that after that happened?! You are really messed up."

"Come on babe you know its true though."

"NO! Your just messed up! I should have listened to my guts when you asked me out to just say no. But I though hey he seems nice enough I'll give him a chance. He can't possibly hurt me."

"I would never hurt you Yasmin."

"But you want to hurt my family. And that's hurting me."

I fling my wrist and blow up a near by tree. I feel the anger running through my body.

"Yasmin! Calm down."

"Your little dream is gonna fry because your not the guy I fell in love with. I fought to have my family take you in. We helped you when you were hurt and gave you a home when your dad was too drunk to care. And this is how you repay us. Your not the same. I don't love you anymore."

His eyes flash and I see a darkness in them. **No...**

"What?" I hear the venom in his voice.

"I...I don't love you anymore. Your not the same. Your not -"

I'm sent flying into a tree and fall to the floor. I scream out in pain. That's gonna hurt later.

"You don't love me? Did you ever? If you did you would have been with me ages ago. Yasmin I love you so much I'm willing to kill for you if you." He said walking over to me. I think I broke a rib.

I stare up at him wide eyed. **Why did he do this? Why?** He crouches down and move my hair from my face and strokes my cheek.

"I'm doing this for us. You'll thank me one day."

"Or she won't." a voice came from behind.

Ethan turns around.** Finally.**

"Now what are you doing to our little angel?" Edwrad said leaning against a tree.

"Took you long enough." I exclaimed.

"Sorry, you okay?" He asked eyeing Ethans every move.

"I will be."

"Who are you?" Ethan askes clutching his fists.

"The guy who's gonna rip your spine out."

Ethan just laughs and approaches Edward.

"You and what army?"

"Wouldn't go there..." I trail off seeing swift movement in the trees.

"My family."

Soon I'm surrounded by Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme.

"You okay Yas?" Bella says leaning next to me to check my wounds.

"Yeah. Where is Leo?"

She Glares at me. **Woops forgot she no likie that name.**

"I mean Lenny."

"Home asleep. This yours?" She points to Ethan.

"Was. Edward don't hurt him too much."

"What can you all do? Lecture me to death." Ethan laughs.

"No." Rosalie growls.

"We could just do this." Emmet chuckles.

Jasper grabs Ethans arms and pins him down and Emmet does the same with his legs. Edward stands above him and for effect crushes a rock to dust. **Show off.**

"Vampires can be very nasty sometimes."

Ethan eyes go wide and looks at me one last time. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme stand in front of me. Bella is trying to soothe my back. With her cold skin it helps a lot.

"Now I'm not a man of violence but." Carlisle starts then he punches a tree in half. **Wooh.**

"You mess with anyone of my family again. You will end up like that tree."

"Not to mention the rock." Emmet puts in.

They let him go but Emmet throws him into a tree. **Ouch.** He looks at me with lust filled eyes.

"This isn't over. I'll be back. See you later Babe." Ethan blows me a kiss and I cringe.

He shimmers out of the woods and my heart falls. **He really is one of them now.**

"Yas you gonna be okay?" Bella askes.

"No bells. I'm gonna make things right. But first lets take care of my back."

"Can do come on Emmet lift her on your back." Esme instructs and were soon back at the house.


	28. Meet The Halliwells

Okay there is a kids chart of Pheobe and Paiges kids at the end of this chapter look if you want. Goodnight! Yue!

* * *

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Jacob stop it. I'm fine."

"I told you he was no good." my dad says paceing up and down the room.

"Are we done nagging me yet?"

"No. Yas we were just worried about you. You want some pudding?" Cali asks.

"Please."

**Okay this is about ohh I'd say three hours after the whole Ethan thing. Jacob arrived pissed that he missed the whole thing. My dad came after Jacob and he brought the whole family. Yup the whole family.**

"Yas we just ant to make sure your gonna be okay." Uncle Henry says placeing an arm around aunt Paige.

"Yeah Jitters. We all know how it feels." Aunt Melinda says patting my head.

"Yeah right."

"Wanna bet?" they say in unison.

"Its scary how they do that." Jacob whispers to Bella.

"Your telling me."

"Look small fry we all fell for the wrong guy/girl. It happends. You just happened to fall for the really wrong guy."

"Kiki." my aunt Paige scolds her daughter.

"Sorry"

"Hey kiddo don't stress it. No one can take all the Halliwells down without a big fight." Henry Jr. says with a proud smile.

"Don't forget us. Your like my fourth daughter Yasmin." Carlisle says wrapping an arm around Esme.

"Yeah." Esme smiles.

"Don't forget the pack too." Jacob says winking at me.

"Thanks guys but it just doesn't seem to fit." I smile at him. There so careing.

"I think it makes perfect sence. He was in love and it drove him crazy. Its another Cole." Grams nudges aint Pheobe.

"Don't go there."

"Who?" Jacob whispers to me.

"Tell ya later."

"Don't forget you got three generations of charmed one's here." Mimi says Gripping onto Noel.

"Yeah and one with the power of four."

"Right." says the twins Kiki and Heather.

"But what about us. Where are we gonna stay?" Felicity says to us.

"Right where we left off. Were ready and waiting." Candace encourages her.

"Right. Let them come and try to stop us." gramps smiles at us all.

"Yeah!"

"Alright but you all know the drill for this." I remind them.

**_Okay this part gets confusing but it's basicly the whole family. I own the ones not from the show. The ones I own are in bold._**

Henry Jr:keep vanquishing potions on us at all times.

Henry:Leave the magic to the witches.

Twins:Make sure at least three people know where you are.

Felicity:Make sure to lock and keep protection charms on all rooms.

Candace:Don't walk in dark ally ways.

Paige:Call when we need help.

Pheobe:Even if it seems like one demon.

Piper:Keep everything calm. But keep on your toes

Melinda:Act like everything is cool.

Gary:Don't go looking for trouble.

Rebecca:Stay away from trouble.

Mimi,Noel:Don't go snooping with Billie when told not to.

Billie:Don't go snooping when told not to.

Coop:Keep tabs on everyone.

Artemis:Keep both eyes open.

Dad:make sure to watch your backs.

Cali:Watch everyone's back.

Wyatt:Keep everybody safe.

Marisole:Hope for the best.

Yas:But be prepared for the worst.

All:And never give up.

And thats our motto!

"Wow you guys memorized that?" Emmet says with his mouth open.

"This isn't the first time. We just learned from past mistakes." I confirm.

We make arrangements to keep a buddy system. Or the best we can of one. Henry and Jr will work together at his job. Aunt Paige will find work close and help her charges. Grams and Gramps will stay together at the bar, home, or the club.  
Dad will take the job over at magic school. The twins will stick together at school. Felicity and Candy will keep in touch. The others will try to manage with there lives but always know where everyone is. I head outside for some fresh air. My family is great but there are way too many of us.  
**This is all my fault.**

A cold hand touches my shoulder. I turn around to face Jasper.

"Hey Jasp whats up?"

"You tell me. You can't keep beating yourself up about this."

"How can not. He did this for me. I'm not worth it."

"I think someone would disagree with that."

"Don't go there. My family is already in danger because of me."

"I ment wolf boy but okay."

I trun to face him.

"Don't go there either." I play glare at him.

"Okay. But Yas just be careful. Your the only one that is heavily protected. With all of us plus the mutts."

"Thanks Jasper. But I just want to cool off for now." I hug him and he smiles.

"Want me to help?"

"Naw you've done enough today. Thanks bro."

I hug him and smile. Jasper actually thinks my blood smells bad so our friendship is stronger. MY family leaves one by one or in this case bunch by bunch. And soon its just me, the Cullens and Jacob.

"I forgot how big your family was." Jacob says after my dad reluctatly leaves.

"I didn't."

"I liked them. It was good to see Paige again." Bella smiled.

"Yeah Mimi too. She's sending me that cool sketch she drew." Alice claps her hands.

"It was good to see Noel again too. Too bad Charles wasn't here." Rosalie said siting next to Emmet.

"And Artemis is always a great help." Esme says.

"Nice to know you like my family."

"Whats not to like there like you." Jacob says ruffling my hair.

I look a at him and smile. I didn't realize it but the whole time I was in his arms and it felt right. While they talked about how to prepare themselves for attacks I lean my head on his chest and doze off.  
I wake later in my bed with someone's arms around me. I try to see but the heat gives it away.

"Jacob. Wake up. You gotta get home. Billy's gonna freak."

"NO he*Yawn*won't. I told him earlier. You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me home. What did Stacey say?"

"I used the window. But I did make it sound like you were home. Plus your dad called."

"Jacob...Umm you can let go now."

"Ohh right. Sorry"

He gets up and blushes bad.

"It's okay. Your just being there for me thats all. Thanks."

"Okay if your sure your okay."

"I'm fine go fill in the pack you can come back if you like. It gets chilly up here."

He smiles and nods. He jumps out the window and phases. I change and get back into bed. **I'm so staying home from school tomorrow.**

* * *

Paiges kids.  
Eldest-Henry Mitchell Jr.-Whighlighter full. Healing, orbing, and channels Electric currents. Currently working with his dad. age 20

Middles In eldest order-  
Kiki Hannah Mitchell, and Heather Carmem Mitchell-Full witch, Can make stuff burn or set fire. Cool or freeze on touch. Magic schoollast year. age17

Youngest-Noel Cassandra Mitchell-Read other bio.

Pheobe's kids-  
Eldest-CandaceHalliwell.-Took over her dads job as a cupid. age 23

Middles-  
Felicity Prudence Halliwell-Empath and full witch. Second year at college. ag 19

Youngest-Miranda Rose Halliwell-Same as noel. Read other Bio.

Melinda's kids- she has Pipers Powers. Not whitelighter.  
Yes Im putting her in its only fair. She's like two years younger than Chris.  
Kids only one.

Rebecca Nichole Halliwell.-Adopted cause Melinda cant have kids. so she's got powers but can only do spells.

Father is Gary Massion. Okay that is made up but Melida is real.

Yeah I know there old arent they? The charmed sisters I mean. I based them around For Pheobe and Piper around 53 or 54 and 50 or 49. Paige is like46 or 44. okay my nubers are bad but hey I suck at math so just bear with me. Wow so much new stuff. okay love you all but gotta go. Bye hopefullly this helps some.  
Yue.


	29. Crash and Burn

"Hey! its almost eight shouldn't you be at school?" Bella asked when she opened the door to the house to let me in.

"I don't think so. I need some time off. Dad will understand." I explained as I shifted my weight to my left foot and sighed.

"Come in. But beware Alice is gonna-"

"Yas! I go great designs to try on you." Alice Screamed from the livingroom.

"Great Alice."

"I was Barbie last year." Bella said.

"Yeah but I'm her new Bratz doll." I joked.

Bella laughs and goes to feed Lenny. I spend the whole day with Alice trying on new clothes and helping with Lenny. Soon it was three o▓clock and Jacob came not a minute later.

"Hey!"

"Hey. Your cheerful today." I noted as he walked in with a big grin on his face.

"They just decided the date for the Halloween dance this year. "

"Yeah When?"

"The 29th."

I laugh at that.

"And what pray tell is so funny."

"Ours is always on...ugh."

"Yasmin?"

"Dad."

Bella's Eyes go wide. Alice looks shocked.

"Yasmin no!" Alice says trying to get me to stay.

"I gotta Alice its my father. I'll be back I promise."

I orb out but without hearing Jacob scream my name once more. I land in magic school and see kids running this way and that. Then something blasts through the door.

"Well,well,well. Safest place on earth I don't think so. get them." A demon says and soon the place is swarmed with demons. I look for my dad and bump into something else.

"Yas!" Artie says gripping me in a hug.

"Oh my god. Thank goodness your okay." Noel says coming over to us.

"We need to get them out of here." Mimi says with a concerned look on her face.

"I got an Idea. Grab the emergency kit. Go I▓m warn the students." I say and pry Artie off my waist.

We break and I grab the microphone on the main desk.

"Everybody! This is a Code Green Emergency! This is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill. Transportation potions will be distributed in the lobby! All gate ways are now open! Get home safe! And if you see any demons have some fun!"

I run to find my dad. I look in all the rooms. Demons already started to reek havoc by setting things on fire. I killed most but I needed to find my dad first. I think I was close. Till a little girl comes running to me.

"Please help me my sister is locked in one of the classes she can't get out."

"Show me where."

She leads me to a hallway and to a classroom. The nursery. I blow the door and the girl runs to her sister.

"Norma are you okay?"

The little girl shakes her head.

"Its okay. Were gonna get out of here. Come on the place is gonna burn." A say trying to get them out of the corrner.

She still shakes her head.

"No he's gonna hurt me." She says shaking like a leaf.

"Who?"

"Me."

"No..." I breathe out praying it's not true.

I turn face the voice and my heart breaks.

"Miss me?" Ethan says with a sick grin on his face.

"Ethan. Let them go. Your deal is with me."

"I can't do that Yas."

"Ethan please. Let them go give them a chance." I beg. He has to have a heart somewhere in there still.

"Fine but you stay."

"Go run get to the lobby and get straight home. Go!" I urge them to get out.

At least he still has somewhat of a heart. They run and I turn to face him. But I'm thrown against the wall.

"You gonna make a habit of this?"

"You think I like hurting you. That the total opposite babe."

"I'm not your Babe anymore."

He grabs my thought.

"Yes you are. Say it."

He squeezes harder and I'm gasping for air.

"Ethan...St-stop...Please..."

"Say it."

"I'm...yours..."

He drops me and I take in a big gulp of air. He walks around and I smell something. Something rank.

"I love you Yas."

He lights a match.

"And I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me."

I stare at the flame.

"No one."

"Ethan NO!"

He drops the match and soon fire spreads across the whole nursery. He comes near me with something shiny and a smile on his face.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are."

"Nope. And I don't think you should start now."

He holds the knife to my neck and traces my cheek with it. The cool metal burning my skin.

"I told you were mine forever. I told you I'd be back."

"Ethan don▓t do this."

"You left me no choice!"

He stands up and grips my hands in his and pins them over my head. Uses a rope to tie them to a hook. Great there goes my freeze plan. He takes the knife and cuts my arms a little. Then my cheeks then my shirt. Some things don't change. He takes a step back and looks at me with lust full eyes.

"I never wanted you so much in my whole life." He says in a husky voice.

"Ethan please we need to get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

He▓s standing right under neath a burning plank. I hear a sickening crack.

"Ethan! MOVE!" I scream.

"No! Not until you say you love me and me alone!"

"Ethan don't pick now to be and ass Move! The ceiling is gonna fall!"

"Say it Yasmin!"

"Ethan!"

"Say IT!"

"Alright...Ethan I lo-"

Crack.

It all happened so slow. The ceiling came down and the fire took care of the rest. I heard his bloody scream over mine. I see the glistening of the knife in the fire and I watch him burn in front of me. Screaming my name. Over and over again. Is this what Alice saw? Am I next? Soon its stops and all I see is ashes on the ground. I cry like never before. Crying for someone who died because of me.

The smoke gets too strong. I'm gonna die here with him. The ceiling falls again. I'm getting dizzy. Someone is yelling my name. But I can't stay awake. Someone is at the door. There coming for me. They pick up the knife and cut my ropes. The last thing I see is the fire and his ashes. Then blackness... 


	30. She's Alive

Jacob(POV)Wow been a while since I used him.

"How long is she gonna be gone? "

"I don't know Jacob. Trust her she's gonna be fine." Bella says trying to calm me down.

"But if what Alice saw is true how can it be just fine."

"Jacob. Yasmin is strong. She can pull through." Edward says sitting next to Bella.

I'm paceing back and forth. Lenny is watching me worried. She motions me over and touches my face.

"Why you worried?"

I sigh and pat her head.

"I'm worried about Yassy. She hasn't come back yet and I'm just worried about her."

"You want Jasper to cool you off a bit?" Bella asks.

I shake my head.

"No. I wanna hold her in my arms and tell her over and over again how much she means to me and never let her go. Why would she keep something like this from us."

Bella looks sad but than smiles. **At least she can now be really happy with the guy she really loves and not torn in two. I owe her that much.** Edward hears me and quickly continues the subject.

"She asked Alice to keep it confined and Alice did so very well but Yasmin just keeps things hidden a little too well. Don't worry so much. She will be fine."

Please be okay. Please. Soon I see pink bubbles and some blues and violets. Soon Yasmin's mom, sister, cousins, grams and gramps are in the room. And Yasmins dad is holding her in his arms. **No...**

"What happened?" Bella asks getting up to make room on the couch.

"No time. Quick make room."

"I'll make some tea for her." Piper says and follows Esme into the kitchen.

"Dad let us take this." Artie says placeing a hand on her dads shoulder.

He nods and I watch as she is placed on the floor and Artemis, Noel, and Miranda stand over her. Hands locked and eyes closed.

"Heal what's been done

Heal her heart too

Bring her back

Make her come too..."

Soon she is surrounded by a silverish glow and we stand there in aw as she stands the lights fade she flutters her eyes. They step back and give her some air. But she losses her balance and I catch her before she falls.

"Put her on the couch." Chris instructs.

I place her gently on the couch and step back while he looks her over. Hands glowing at certain places.

"Why couldn't you do that in the first place?" I say frustrated.

"Because lover boy her hearts just been broken. That needs to heal first before her actual wounds." Artie says with a hard glare.

"Why did you bring her here? Wouldn't she be safer at your place?" Edward asks.

"Because they would never think to look here." Chris answers worry laced in his words.

"Will she be okay?" Bella asks eyeing Yas's wounds.

"She wil be."Cali says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She's just been really tramatized. The last thing we need is for her to get angry and get herself hurt." Noel says sadly.

Something shimmers in and I brace thinking its her boyfriend or ex whatever he is or was. But its not a face I remember.

"Noel! Thank god your okay." He exclaims embraceing her.

"Charles what are you doing here?"

They hug and he kisses her.

"I heard about the attack at school. I told you not to go today." He joked.

"And miss all the fun not a chance."

He rolls his eyes and looks over at Yasmin.

"Hows she holding up?"

"Not good. Her heart guard is strong now." Mimi says sadly gripping her own chest.

**What does that mean?**

"Is there somewhere I can lay her down. She better but I don't think she wants to wake up to a big crowd." Chris asks Edward.

"Up stairs in my room is a bed."

He reaches for her but I stop him.

"I'll take her. Someone please fill me in on what happened to her."

"I will. I know her best. Come on lover boy." Mimi says patting my back.

**That name is gonna get annoying.** Edward chuckles and I glare at him. We walk to his old room and I place her on the bed. I turn to Mimi and stare.

"Well."

She sighs and leads me outside.

"He tried to kill her." She says plain and simple.

"What?!"

"Cool it. He tried to kill both of them. You know plan suicide for them both. I don't know what happened but when Chris found us I got a vision of her passing out. He said when he got there she was half passed out and tied to a hook. Ethans ashes were a pile on the floor. Chris thinks the ceiling came before his own death wish. She's gotta be tramatized by him die like that."

"No shit sherlock."

"You wanna pick a fight do it with someone who isn't trying to help you."

"What are you talking about?"

She glares at me and I flinch. **Must run in the family.**

"I've tried everything to get them two apart. I knew from the get go that he wasn't the one. But Yasmin is like her mother and father. Falls in love too qiuck and hard headed to let it go. She knew she wasn't happy but every-time she wanted to be she would crawl back and be missurable again. When I saw you that day in the woods. By the way sorry about the bump. I knew you two were ment to be together. Not just because I'm a cupid either." She explained.

"I know I'm meant to be with her. I've imprinted on her. I knew the second I saw her. Heard her voice. Looked into her eyes..."

"Imprint? My dad used to mention something about that. Huh...It'll come back later.*Sigh* We never liked Ethan. Never. We only tollerated him because of her. Only Mary liked him but truth was she never did either. Just the side of him that would put himself in danger for her. That was good enough for her. If he would put his life on the line for her that was proof enough for Mary."

"I'm sorry I snapped. I know your just as worried as I am."

"Don't stress it. Now is your chance though." Sge smirked.

"Huh?"

"Men. So freakin slow. Show her your gonna be there for her. But don't push anything. Let her warm up to you. She told us about your bold move. I would wack you on the side of the head but I value my hand thanks."

"Use a rock. She did." I say rubbing the spot she threw the rock at my head.

She laughs and continues.

"Just give her time. She's just scared right now. Start small. I had a vision of you and her together. I still do. But pull another move like that...you will lose her. Imprint or not. Just don't push her. And keep your little friend Seth in check too. I get another vision of him putting moves on Artie again. Yasmin will kill him. If not I will."

I laugh and we head back to the house. Everyone is discussing what will become of the students and the school. I have no place in it so I head back up to the room and sit next to the bed. I take her hand and just hold it.

"I can wait an eternity for you...Just...give me a chance."

I kiss her forehead and just sit there. Her small hand in mine.


	31. Awake

Yas(POV)

"I can wait an eternity for you...Just...give me a chance."

**Who is that? It sounds familiar. The hand is so warm. Jacob?** I open my eyes a little and see him staring at my hand.

"I feel like a midget right now." I croak.

He looks at me and smiles. He hugs me tight.

"Holy shit Yasmin you scared the shits out of me."

"Jacob...Need...air..."

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm just happy your okay. When your dad carried you in I just panicked."

"I'm fine. I just want some tea."

"Did someone say tea?"Grams says carring in a tray of cookies and tea.

"Grams?"

"Yup. Peppermint and vanilla just like you like it. How you feelin?"

"Like my hearts been ripped out and shreaded in a paper shreader." I say tears wedling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry honey" She says stroking my hair.

"I'll live. Hows the school?"

"Gone." Dad says walking in.

I spit out the tea and Alice scolds me.

"What?!"

"They burned it to the ground. We lost a teacher too. Didn't make it in time to the lobby. Demons just blasted her."

"Who was it?"

"Mrs. Renolds."

"Aww come on she was a nice one too." I pout.

He just shakes his head and sits next to me.

"You okay though?"

"If someone askes me that one more time something is gonna blow." I threaten.

"Are you-"

"Black don't go there."

"gonna eat that?" He finishes flashing me a goofy smile.

I look to the cookies on the plate and toss him one.

"Thank you."

"Well at least someone has a sence of humor."

"Charles! When did you get here buddy?" I give him a big hug.

"A while ago. I told you not to make stupid moves in life or death situations."

"Yeah like I told him to tie my hands so I couldn't freeze his happy little ass and kick it myself. But no he goes and..." gets himself killed. The scene plays back in my head. His scream. His ashes.

"Yasmin..." Mimi says gripping my hand.

"I'll be okay. I just want more tea please."

"Sure sweetheart. Be right back." Grams says going back down stairs.

Everyone stays silent. I look at everyone and they all have the same expression. Sympathy. Except Jake. He looks like he's...fighting something? I raise my eyebrow and stare at him.

"Jacob? Is there something you wanna say?"

He just shakes his head and Mimi just rolls her eyes. **I'll find out later.**

"Just glad your okay."

I smile at him and sigh.

"Well I better be getting home before Stacey thinks I've finally lost my mind."

"Don't worry I already called. Your staying here tonight." Dad says kissing my forehead.

"Come on my boy. We got students who need to be sorted and told that school is no more." Gramps says patting dads back.

"Hold on a sec. No more magic school. You can't be serious."

Orb bubles come in again and this time its Paige, Henry, Pheobe, and Coop.

"Thats right. He's not." Aunt Paige says placeing a hand on her hip.

"But Aunt Paige you can't really expect us to bring students to our house and teach them there." Da says.

"Of course not but there has to be an alturnative. Aunt Paige you saw what life was like without magic school." I sigh.

"I don't think there is one." Gramps starts.

"Not here but what about in another country. What about the college too. Extend it and let the students go there." I say excitement edging in my voice.

"But thats all the way in Europe." Noel says leaning against Charles.

"We'll have to find ways to get them there." I explain.

"The time differences." Dad says to prove a point.

"We'll send them the schedule. I'll even go to each student myself if I have to. Just don't stop magic school." I state trying to convince them.

They all look at me. Finally gramps gives in.

"Fine. You win. But your figuring out the times."

"Of course."

"Its a good idea." Paige says.

"Did I ever come up with a bad one." I state leaning back on the pillow.

"Well there was that time when we snuck out to see that building being demolished." Artie started.

"Yes but we saved the workers life." I defended.

"And almost got caught by exposing magic." Dad finished.

"But sweet talked him to keeping his mouth shut." I smiled.

"And that time when you said frog juice was just like gum paste." Cali smirked.

"And blew up half my kitchen." Grams scolded.

"Okay┘so I had a few bad ideas but this one will work." I grinned.

"Where have I heard that before." Charles smirked. I threw my pillow at him and hit him square in the head.

Then something burst through the door and like lightning strikes me to the bed.

"YASMIN! YOU SCARED THE SHITS OUT OF ME! I THOUGH YOU WERE DEAD!" Mary exclaims.

"Mary...need...air..." I gasp.

"No! I'm not letting you go." She shakes her head and drags me with her.

"Mary let go she needs to breath." Chad says trying to pry her off me.

"But..." She starts.

"Let go Mary!" Everyone in my family screams.

"Okay." She smiles and lets me go.

I gasp in air and feel dizzy.

"Good thing this room is big." Jacob commented.

"Yup. I like my space."Edward nodded.

"Okay everyone downstairs. I'll make dinner." Grams says laughing at Mary.

"You mind if I help?" Esme asks.

"Not at all the more the merrier. Especially if this one's gonna be eating."

She points to Jacob and I laugh.

"I'm calling Seth!" Artie shouts.

"Oh no your-"

"Oh yes she is." Cali says cutting off dad.

"Ohhh burn." Me, Mary, Noel, and Mimi say in unison.

We all head down stairs and I trip on the last one. Jacob catches me and I grip his shoulders for support. We stare at each other for a second.

"Thanks Jake." I whisper.

"Anytime."

We lean in a bit. **Jacob...**

"Artemis I'm here!" Seth Exclaims bursting through the front door.

We separate and blush. Artemis is in his arms faster than anything. My dad looks like he could blow a fuse. **Priceless.** Me and Jacob laugh and head into the living room.

"Thank god its Friday." Jacob sighs.

"Yeah wonderful." I let out a worried sigh.

"Whats wrong?"

"The Halloween dance."

"Ahh. You were saying something about it before you left."

"Yeah we have it every Oct. 31. We stay till like one in the mourning and we countdown till 12 and the music and dancing is so much fun. But now it's no more."

"This is coming from the girl who just spent an hour convincing her family that she can re-open a school that's been burned to the ground." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah that's one thing. But this is totally different. Halloween is sacred to us. It's also the one night when I feel like I don't have to be a Charmed one to fit in. I can go out and do magic and everyone thinks it's just a show." I sigh in content.

"Will it make you feel better if you came to mine. I know it's not on Halloween but it's still a party."

I look at him and smile.

"You think they'll let me in?" I ask hopeful.

"Yeah. I'll find a way. Trust me on this."

"Yeah trust him. He'll get you in no sweat. But maybe he might punch someone in the gut first." Seth joked and doged Jacob's fist.

"Seth be nice." Artie said hitting his chest.

"What its true." Seth laughed.

I laugh with him. **Would he really do that for me?**

"Yasmin! Artemis! I need help." Grams calls us from the kitchen.

We leave the guys and find grams and Esme pouring bowls.

"STEW!" We shout running to the big boiling pot.

"Yup. The fastest thing I could make. You know for people who don't eat you sure have a lot of food."

"Keeps up appearances. What we don't feed Lenny we give to the soup kitchens" Esme explained.

While we set up the table I look at Jake and see he's zoned out. I have some fun and jump on his back.

"What the!"

"What happened to always on your guard huh?" I joked poking his head.

"I was just thinking."

"'Bout what. Must be some thing big for you not to tell I was gonna jump ya."

I Jump off his back. And stare at him. **Wow never realized how tall he really was.**

"Nothing too big."

"Liar. Jacob just tell me."

"Mimi will kill me."

"Just tell me. I'll deal with her later."

"You. I was thinking about you. And..."

"And?" I urge him.

"I was thinking of a way to ask you out. Not now of course but maybe in a year or two. I'm not that insensitive. You've gotta think I'm a jerk now for even thinking it."

I sigh. **Here we go again.**

"No. Just impatient. Why are you so hooked on going out with me? I'm not that great."

"Yasmin I need to be honest. Yasmin I've-"

"Dinner's ready! Grab what you can." Grams shouts from the kitchen.

"Hold that thought. I'm starved. Someone ate my cookies." I joked.

He flashes a smile and we go get some food. We enchant the dishes to wash themselves much to Gram's protest. **Just think five hours ago I was watching my ex boyfriend die in front of me...But now I'm living like it never happened. Is that bad?** After were done Carlisle suggest that we all stay the night. He just wants to be sure that no one tries to kill us when were sleeping. We agree and all camp out in the huge living room. **Yay just like old time but this time with werewolves ad vampires. Wow that sounded weirder than I intended it to be.**

"Well mom I think I found someone who play piano better than Marisol." Uncle Wyatt said listening to Edward play the piano.

"Diddo." Mari said following Edwards fingers.

Edward was playing his lullaby for Bella. Lenny was asleep in Gram's arms. **She looks so freaking cute! Like another me only she drinks blood. Wow for someone who just lost a boyfriend I'm pretty** **cheerful. I wonder...** Mary, Chad, and Charles agreed to stay too. It's been so long since I've seen Charles. This weekend were changing him to be full human. **I can't wait.**

"I got it!" Mimi exclaims throwing Edward and Mari off.

"That was not random at all Mimi." I said trying to stiffle a laugh.

"You got what hun." Aunt Pheobe asked stroking her hair.

"Where to have the dance. Auntie Piper can we borrow the club on Halloween?"

"I don't know..." Grams trails off.

"Please you said it yourself during dinner that Halloween everybody goes to Everlastings on Jefferson's. Please. We already have everyone's payment. And we'll even perform. So you don't have to worry about finding a band in time." Mimi explains.

"But what about the set ups and chaperones?" She asks.

"I'll volunteer." Dad said raising his hand.

"Me too. I'm still headmaster." Gramps smiles at us.

"The teachers that were assigned can also do it to. The band can play and I know a kid who does killer DJ-ing. Please Piper." Noel beggs.

"Please Grams."Me and Artie ask in unison.

"I don't know." Grams trailed.

"Fine. Ladies. Defensive maneuver number 4." Artie instructs.

"What?" Seth asks.

We smile and Grams looks worried.

**This is basically how it worked.**

I grab her right arm. Mimi her left. Noel her right leg. And Artie her left leg. Then just start saying strange things and please over and over till she gives in.

"Alrigh alright. I give. You can borrow the club. Under three no five reasons." She caves.

"Okay." We agree.

"One the alcohol room is off limits to everyone. Two I want to hear this kid first. Three no one is allowed back in after they leave. Four no baby making in the back rooms, closets any where in the club. Five...just don't burnt the place down."

"Yes." We shout.

"Alice? Can I ask you a favor?" I ask Alice.

"Don't even bother I'm all over it. This is gonna be more fun than our graduation party."

"Oh boy don't remind me." Bella sighed burring her face in her hands.

"Ohh and we should tell Brian." Mimi smirks.

"Ohh Sexy Brian?" I ask.

"To die for Brian?" Noel sighs.

"The worlds cutest Brian." Artie gushes.

"Absolutly gourgouse Brian?" Mary gasps.

"Yup." Mimi smiled.

"I call shots this time." I call out.

"Damn." They curse.

"Too slow." I stick my tounge out at them.

"Who's Brian?" Seth asks.

"Don't ask." Charles and Chad shakes there heads.

We laugh. **You'll find out soon enough.** We all head off to sleep and I stray outside to think. A gust of wind blows and I hear thunder in the distance. I shiver in the cold. Soon I feel warm. I look up to see Jacob.

"Umm you looked cold. Natural body heat works better." he explains nervously.

"Thanks. You were saying something before?"

"Refresh my memory." he says scratching his head.

"I asked you why you were so hooked on going out with me."

"Ohh right. Well...Yasmin."

He turns me to face him.

"I've Imprinted on you."

I tilt my head to one side.

"Huh?"

He laughs and hugs me.

"Its what happened with Artemis and Seth. But it just happed with me and you. That's if you're okay with it."

"Jacob...I don't know."

"Take your time I can wait. You asked I answered. I'm not gonna push you to do anything you don't want to do."

I look into his eyes and see the pureness in them. I feel all his emotions. Love, lust, happiness, relief, and worry. I smile at him.

"Stop being so worried. I'm fine with it. But I think you should know why I'm just not ready just yet."

"I've got time to listen." He grips my hands in his.

"Not here. Come on."

I grip his hands and orb us to the city. **My home. Yup welcome to San Francisco.**


	32. Yasmin's Past

Hello everyone. I'm feeling a bit better. My throat hurts and my nose fells like I can't breathe but I'm bored so here are two awsome chapters. Though the second one is really long so enjoy! Loves you all PuppyloveYue!

* * *

We land on a hill over looking the Golden Gate bridge.(Like in the episode when Piper is a goddess and Leo is chosen to be an Elder. And she is gonna destroy the whole city)

"Wow. This is amazing." Jacob breathes once we materialize(SP)

"This is my home. I love this spot. My dad and Cali got married again about two or three yards back right here. When Cali threw the bouquet Mary jumped into the water and got it. But Uncle Wyatt caught the guarder so Mary tossed the flowers to Marisole and they hit it off from there." I giggle remembering the day.

"Wow. Fate?" Jacob quirked.

"Nope. Destiny." I smirked up at him.

I sit and stare at the city lights and sigh.

"Jacob Sit."

"Okay. Now what want me to roll over too?"

I giggle and sigh.

"No. Do you know why Stacey is there and I just moved now?" I asked not looking away from the scene.

"Yeah she told everyone that her she got custody and thought your life here was gonna turn out bad for you with out a mom." He replied.

"Sounds like she'd say that...Never mind. Well..." I trailed looking to him to continue.

"I'm listening." He smiled.

"My mom and dad met at a party. They were young and in love. Got married six months later. Three months later and another nine I was born. When I was one my powers developed. Stacey knew of our abilities and encouraged me to always use them. I was lucky and got Gram's powers. I was two and wanted to explore. Stacey was upstairs making beds. And Dad was out at work. It was only me, grams, and Stacey at the time. I orbed downstairs to the basement and a spider crawled on my leg. Now me being young and my powers still developing I swished my hand and...Blew up half the wall and ceiling. My shield at the time saved me but boy was I in trouble.  
Yas:My mom and dad called a contractor(That's what Carver is by the way. I finally found out what it was Yay me) and I'll give you one good guess who it was."

"Carver?"

"Carver. He came and fixed the wall and ceiling. My mom would bring him food and drinks. I was too young at the time to realize what was happening. She told me never tell daddy he was coming over. He came even when the repairs were done. He brought me candy, ice cream, and movies to watch. He always brought the good kind. Like The Disney princesses and other Disney classics. Mom said he was doing repairs around the house. But after three hours she would come down in her pink robe and grab two drinks and pat me on the head. He would come down too dressed like before. Say bye than leave. Later she started to go out and come home late.

"It was about four months later she came out of the bathroom crying. She ran to her room and wouldn't let me in. Later that night she came down stairs with three suitcases and her traveling clothes on. She and dad got into a bad fight. Uncle Wyatt took me to his room and playedlego's with me. I heard the door slam and than dad came and got me. I slept in his room that night. Later I learned she went to go live with Carver because she was pregnant. And she wanted to start over because the "Magic Life" was too much for her. Pssh. They moved to La Push to forget about the memories. They got eloped that night.

"Yas I'm so sorry."

"Its okay it gets better. Uncle Wyatt said he had a friend who could be his lawyer for the divorce and for half the price. Dad met her and he fell in love. I was reluctant with Cali at first but when she saved me that one day from a demon attack we bonded. She and dad fell in love. After the nine months of divorce dad got custody of me and a new wife who loved him more than life itself. Uncle Coop even said so. Theyalso gota new daughter to love just as much as me. I only got a phone call on my birthday and Christmas from my mom. Some mom I've had. But if it wasn't for me Dad wouldn't be happy now. And I wouldn't have met you. And I wouldn't be going through all this drama now.

"I see."

"I still feel responsible for Ethans death. I feel like her cheating on someone I loved with someone else. But the funny thing is he's dead. But I blame myself for it." Tears welding up in my eyes.

"Yasmin it wasn't your fault. No let me finish. You're nothing like your mother . For starters you're not hitting on every guy in La Push. Two your way more beautiful. Three you have someone who loves you more than there own life. But do you love that person as much as they love you?"

I stand up and glare at him.

"Don't even go there."

"Well you-"

"Did you ever think that maybe I loved you more than that"  
He stares at me in shock. Then slowly rises.

"Do you really mean that?"

I bit my bottom lip and look into his eyes.

"Yes I do. Just been hard. Living everyday with everyone's comments "Your eyes look so much like your mothers" "Oh you're just so beautiful you must get it from your mother" "You are just like your mother" "I swear your just like your mother sometimes". I was just scared I was gonna become her."

Jacob lifts my face to his and glares at me. I stare into his eyes scared. His arms around me. My hands on his chest.

"Yasmin I love you."

I stare at him and want to cry.

"Yasmin Please just listen...I lost my heart once . I don't want to lose it again. Especially since it's so close. Just give me a chance to show you that I mean it."

I let a tear escape my eye and he wipes it away.

"Please. I'll go as slow as you want, we can still be friends too for now. But just tell me you'll give me a chance."

I ponder weather or not to give him a chance. **It's the least I can do for him. He deserves a second chance and so do I. I deserve this more than anything. I at least know he really does love me. And me alone. Not because I'm a charmed one. Or because my ass is still a virgin. But for me.** I cry into his shirt and he just holds me. Stroking my hair and just soothing me.  
I do a brave thing. I grab his face and kiss him. Tear stricken I deepen the kiss by wrapping my hands around his neck. His hands grab my back and the back of my neck. We break for air and I look up at him.

"You got one chance. Only one Jacob. Please don't make me regret this."

He smiles a new smile and kisses me again. Than embraces me in a strong hug.

"I promise."

We kiss again and just lay there on the grass looking at the stars. I lay my head on his chest.

"You think this is gonna get easier now?"

"Sweetie I'm a Charmed one nothing is ever easy." I giggle.

**Maybe things will. Maybe I will be happy this time. Maybe...I am...in love too...a new...loving time...**


	33. IT'S BRIAN!

Okay this ne is kinda long due to the lryice I added. This site doesn't allow me to post up the website for my song list for this story so I needed a backup.

* * *

"Where is he?" I say to my wrist watch.

I'm waiting for lover boy-Hehehe I love that name thanks guys-On the cliff where we go diving and heavens knows how long it takes him to freaking show up. **What was that?** I hear a brush in the bushes and brace myself. **Maybe it's just a rabbit or a demon.** I hear more rustling than a rip.

"Crap!" Jacob cusses.

"You okay back there?" I giggle.

I step forward.

"Stop! Don't come any closer. This is embracing."

"Ohh something embracing I wanna see."

I move the bush and see a nice looking *ss.

"Smooth Jacob. You ripped your pants again."

"Yeah but this was my last pair."

"Go over there and I'll fix them Kay."

He runs into the woods phases again then hands me his pants. He looks at me and waits.

"What?"

He gives me a pleading look.

"I'm not going to laugh. I laughed it all out when Paulie ripped his."

He gives me somewhat of a laugh and just sits next to me. I start to rummage through my bag for my sewing kit and he just watches. When I'm done he snatches them and runs back to change.

"Your welcome. Big oaf."

"Hey give me some credit I rushed here." he chuckled ajusting his pants.

"You rushed? You told me to meet you here. You sounded like you were already here. So I orbed."

"What ev as long as were here now it doesn't matter." He slings his arm over my shoulders.

"So what was the big emergency. It sounded like life or death."

"It is."

I stare at him and wait.

"Well?" I snort.

"I missed you." He whines.

I bend down and pick up a rock and toss it at his head.

"Ouch!"

"Thats what you get. I left practice for that?"

"Sorry. But it is true. I did miss you." He says huskily.

I smile and peck his cheek.

"I did too. San Fran is just quiet without the late night howling."

He just hugs me from behind and we stare at the ocean.

"When you coming back?"

"Two days. I just left yesturday! You that bored?"

"Kinda. Its dull around here without your scheming ways."

"I know your life would be dull without me."

"Got that right. So what practice were you talking about?"

"Just band stuff. We wanna be the best at the dance so were trying the songs out and eliminating the ones we don't want to use. Just normal stuff." I wave my hand.

"Than stay here." he whined nuzzling my neck.

"They can't decide without me I have the damn book."

He just sighs and rests his head on mine.

"I love your so short."

"Thanks. I felt like a midget already you made it much better." I retort smirking at the sea.

"Your welcome."

I roll my eyes and smile. Then it hit me. Plus my phone vibrated.

"Hold on. Its Mimi. Cover your ears." I warned.

"Why?"

"State thy problem."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WE SRYIED IT SAID YOUR IN LA PUSH! YOU SAID YOU WENT TO HELP A FREAKIN PROBLEM! NOT MAKE OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Mimi screamed into the phone.

I held it a good ways away and Jake covered his ears and smirked.

"We didn't even get that far yet."

"She's cranky cause she the only one without a guy."

"I heard that. Can you please get your butt back here so we can practice. And did your forget were changing Charles today? Noel is a wreck."

"I resent that." I hear Noel in the back ground.

"I'll be there soon give me five minutes."

"Starting now."

She hangs up and I turn to Jake.

"Told ya. Hey you wanna come. Brian should be there soon. You'll like him." I smile.

"You sure I can go. Mimi sounded pretty mad."

"Your with me its fine you need to tell your dad?"

"Na he'll just think I'm with you which I will be so its cool." he shrugged.

"Okay than. Onward to Gram's club."

I Jump on his back and I orb us to P3. We land next to the bar and Grams is cleaning the surface.

"Hey grams. Where did Niki go?"

"He went to home for the day. So its just us."

"No fair he was gonna give me an ohh never mind." I tried to cover up my slip.

"Yasmin. Hi Jacob nice to see you again." Grams greeted still giveing me the evil eye.

"Same Mrs. Halliwell. So Yasmin where are the three troubles?"

"I heard that. Where is Seth?" Artie scolded.

"Home. I brought Jake because he's stuck like glue."

"Super hot glue." He injected.

We laugh and I go and grab my guitar and start tuning.

"Wonder where Brain is?" Noel says playing chopsticks on the keyboard.

"I got a hold of him he said around four." Charles said fiddling with the wires.

"He better come. He owes me ten bucks that little-"

"Vampire who looks absolutely amazing?" A musical voice inturupeted me.

"BRIAN!" We all shout! Well the girls at least.

"In the unliving flesh. How are my girls doing?" He smiled.

"Been better." Noel waved off after gieving him a quick hug.

"Being hunted again?" he asked.

"How did your know." I smirked.

I give him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Ugh. Princess Im' sorry but you reek." He said holding his nose.

"Oh that's because-"

"Me. Hi I'm Jacob."

"Ohh your the lover/wolf boy Charles told me about. Nice to meet you. Oh sweetie now I know why you like him. If he didn't wreak I'd take him but buddy you know the reason why." Brian smirked.

Jacob's face was priceless and while the others caught up I pulled him aside.

"Something wrong?" I smiled.

"A few. One your best guy friend is a vampire. Two did he hit on me? And three what the hell was wrong with you when you guys met?"

I laugh so freaking hard. I should have told him before. **Oh well.**

"Jacob listen. Yes my best guy friend ever is a vampi. Yes he did hit on you. And well I was in a pickle and he helped us out. Take it easy okay. You guys stand no chance together anyways."

"What your saying I can't fight him?"

"No you idiot. He's gay." I whisper the last part.

His face and eyes dropped and bulged I laughed again.

"Wow. Umm okay. This is awkward."

"Tell me about it. Sweetie you did good this time. Trust me I know. Ah ah ah don't give me that look. So who has the honor of joining me in song this time?" He asked rubbing his hands together slinging and arm over Mimi.

"That would be me my dear and we shall do Bring me to Life. I still find that song perfect for you." I smirk.

"Not to mention ironic no?" He says in a french accent.

"This should be good." Jacob mumbled.

"You never heard the whole band have you?" Grams asked wiping a glass clean.

"No just Yas. Why they bad?"

"Nope total opposite. Okay guys go ahead."

I run to Jacob real fast. And whisper in his ear.

"Don't get worked up okay. Its just an act. Promise?" I run back to the stage.

"What am I gonna get worked up about?"

"You'll see." Charles and grams sighs.

I get back on stage and Artie starts the tune...

Yas:  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb

without a soul(The girls do the background)

my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

Brian:(Wake me up)

Girls:

Wake me up inside

Brian:(I can't wake up)

Girls:

Wake me up inside

Brian:(Save me)

Girls:

call my name and save me from the dark

Brian:(Wake me up)

Girls:

bid my blood to run

Brian:(I can't wake up)

Girls:

before I come undone

Brian:(Save me)

Girls:

save me from the nothing I've become

Yas:

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

Brian:(Wake me up)

Girls:

Wake me up inside

Brian:(I can't wake up)

Girls:

Wake me up inside

Brian:(Save me)

Girls:

call my name and save me from the dark

Brian:(Wake me up)

Girls:

bid my blood to run

Brian:(I can't wake up)

Girls:

before I come undone

Brian:(Save me)

Girls:

save me from the nothing I've become

Girls:

Bring me to life

Brian:(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Girls:

Bring me to life

Yas:

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead!

Brian:

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

Yas:I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Rest(Mimi,Noel,Artie):got to open my eyes to everything

Brian:without a thought without a voice without a soul

Yas:don't let me die here

Brian:there must be something more

Yas:bring me to life

Brain:(Wake me up)

Girls:Wake me up inside

Brian:(I can't wake up)

Girls:

Wake me up inside

Brian:(Save me)

Girls:

call my name and save me from the dark

Brian:(Wake me up)

Girls:

bid my blood to run

Brian:(I can't wake up)

Girls:

before I come undone

Brian:(Save me)

Girls:

save me from the nothing I've become

All:(Bring me to life)

Brian:I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

All:(Bring me to life)

(Lizzie says she'll do the rest of the songs for me so they'll basicly be formated like this. Bring me to life by Evan)

* * *

"That was great girls. Yasmin just try to slow down a bit and your good." Grams corrected.

I look over at everyone and see the expression on Jacob's face. I** told him not to get worked up.** I jump down and hug him.

"I told you not to get worked up."

"I'm fine." He tenses.

"Sure you are. And I'm the tooth fairy. What bothered you? The song? The Person I sang with?"

"The moves you two pulled. At one point I thought he was going to bite you."

"He wouldn't dare. Plus the more we interact the better the show is. This is just minor stuff. Halloween will be more better. Were just practicing for now. Please don't get to stressed over this."

"It just seemed like well I don't know."

"Is someone jealous?"

"No." Jacob said turning red.

"Fine. Whatever. Hey Brian entertain my boyfriend for me will ya. Guys All The Things She Said." I instruct pecking Jake on the cheek real fast.

I hop back on stage and stifle a giggle when Brian starts talking to Jacob. **This is gonna be a fun day.**

* * *

(All The Things She Said-by Tatu awsome duo. Most of the songs the girls do will be by them. I don't own them. But in the story they wrote the songs. but not in real life!)

Mimi:All the things she said All the things she said

Mimi,Yas,Artie:Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head

Noel(Running through my head)

Noel,Mimi,Artie:  
All the things she said All the things she said

Yas:Running through my head Running through my head

Mimi:(Running through my head)

All:This is not enough

Mimi:  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help it's only because Being with you has opened my eyes Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

Yas:  
I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me Nobody else so we can be free

Yas,Mimi:Nobody else so we can be free

All:  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head

Noel:(Running through my head)  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said

Artie:(All the things she said)  
This is not enough

Noel:This is not enough!

All:All the things she said All the things she said

Yas guitar solo:  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed They say it's my fault but I want her so much Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain Come in over my face, wash away all the shame

Mimi:  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me 'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me I can try to pretend, I can try to forget But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All:  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said This is not enough This is not enough All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said, she said All the things she said All the things she said

Mimi:  
Mother looking at me Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Yas:  
Daddy looking at me Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All:  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said This is not enough This is not enough

All:All the things she said

Mimi:All the things she said

Artie:All the things she said

Noel:All the things she said

Yas:All the things she said

All:All the things she said.

* * *

(Not Gonna Get Us-by Tatu)

Yas:Not gonna get us

Yas,Mimi:They're not gonna get us

Artie:Not gonna get us

Noel:Not gonna get us

All:Not gonna get us They're not gonna get us

Noel:They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us

Mimi:They're not gonna get us

Artie:Not gonna get us!

Yas:  
Starting from here, let's make a promise You and me, let's just be honest We're gonna run, nothing can stop us Even the night that falls all around us

Mimi:  
Soon there will be laughter and voices Beyond the clouds over the mountains We'll run away on roads that are empty Lights from the airfield shining upon you

All:  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
They're not gonna get us Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us (Not)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..

Artie:(Not gonna get us)

They're not gonna get us (Noel,Artie:gonna get us, gonna get us!)

Mimi:Not gonna get us

Noel:Not gonna get us, gonna get us.

Artie:Not gonna get us

Yas,Artie:NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!

Noel:(Not gonna get us)

Yas,Mimi:Get Us, get us..

Artie,Noel:(Not gonna get us)

All:  
Not gonna get us Not gonna get us

Mimi:  
We'll run away, keep everything simple Night will come down, our guardian angel We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

Yas:  
My love for you, always forever Just you and me, all else is nothing Not going back, not going back there They don't understand,  
They don't understand us

Yas,Mimi:Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (Noel:gonna get.. get us.)

Artie,Yas:Not gonna get us (Mimi:gonna get.. Noel:gonna get..)

All:Not gonna get us,

Artie:gonna get us..

All:Not gonna get us

All:  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us

Noel:(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us They're not gonna get us

Artie:(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us Not gonna get us, get us Not gonna get us"

* * *

(Loves me Not-by Tatu look them up on youtube! please!)

Yas:  
I complicated our lives By falling in love with him I complicated our lives Now I'm losing my only friend

Mimi,Yas:I don't know why, I had to try Living my life on the other side Now I'm so confused

Yas:I don't know what to do

All:(Yes the lyrics say the right thing)  
He loves me, He loves me not She loves me, She loves me not He loves me, He loves me not She loves me...

Artie:  
I started blurring the lines Because I didn't care I started crossing the line Cause you were never there

Noel,Artie:No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself Now I have to choose

Yas:I don't know what to do

All:  
He loves me, He loves me not She loves me, She loves me not He loves me, He loves me not She loves me, she loves me

He loves me, He loves me not She loves me, She loves me not He loves me, He loves me not She loves me...

Mimi,Noel:  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,

Mimi,Noel,Artie:  
It's almost like I don't even know myself Now I have to choose

Yas:I don't know what to do

All:  
He loves me, He loves me not She loves me, She loves me not He loves me, He loves me not She loves me, She loves me not He loves me, He loves me not She loves me, She loves me not He loves me, He loves me not She loves me, She loves me not Loves me not...

* * *

"Okay that's wrap. Hey Piper what time is it?" Mimi asks almost out of breath.

"Time to get going. You ready Charles?" Grams asks placeing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will be." he says eyeing Noel.

"Thats my brave boy. Okay everyone lets go." Noel orders.

"Wanna witness a changing?" I ask Jacob.

"Okay why not."

"You still sore?"

"Kinda but I'll live. Shall we go?"

"Lets."

I grab his hand and we orb to the attic to meet my family. My dad, Gramps, Uncle Wyatt, Aunt Paige, Phoebe, Melinda, and Grams.

"Okay lets get started then." Artie smiled.

She grabs the chalk and starts to draw the pentagram on the floor. Me and Mimi place crystals on the points and Noel places candles on the inside points. Charles walks to the center.

"Okay everyone get ready. You ready Buddy?" I ask Charles.

"I will be. Noel..."

She looks like she's gonna burst with tears.

"Don't cry babe. I'll be fine. You plan on keeping your promise?"

"Of course." she smiles at him.

I smile at the two of them. They share a hug and kiss and Noel takes her place at the head of the star in front of him. I stand behind him and Mimi and Artie take his sides.

"Okay healers behind me. Freezers behind Noel. Jacob Brian mind taking the door and window. Thank you. Vanquishers handy. Okay any questions?" I instruct.

"Just one. Is this gonna hurt a lot?" Charles asks timidly.

"I'll be honest...It will be just like getting your tooth pulled." I say truthfully.

"In other words I'm gonna be in pain."

"Maybe." Artie winces.

"Okay the last candle is lit. Now lets go." Noel shudders.

All:We call upon the power of Four in our time of need

Release this demon spirit and grant him a second lead.

Relieve him of his unholy power

And fill him with that of his human soul.

We summon the darkness within him. Show yourself!

Choronzon demon of dispersion, guardian of the Abyss!

He's withering in pain on the floor and a black aura surrounds him. Soon the true form of the demon part of him comes out and Noel rushes out and grabs the uncouncious Charles out of the way. Me, my dad, Aunt Paige, Noel and Artie grab hands and focus or healing powers on him. While we work on that Grams, and Melinda work on blowing up the Demon spirit. And Phoebe and Gramps throw vanquishing potions at it.

Once were done I go and help Grams and Melinda. I throw a sythe at his back and Brian throws one in his chest. He shoots into flames and dies. But ends with a big bang sending us flying into the wall. I rub my head and feel blood. **Ugh we have too much junk in this room.** Melinda helps me up and Jacob holds me in his arms while my dad heals my head.

"Good job baby." he compliments.

"Thanks dad. Noel how's he doing?"

"I'm just gonna kill you Yas." Charles gasps.

"Aww why?" I whine.

"You said that it wasn't gonna hurt. That hurt like visiting hell all over again."

"How do you feel baby?" Noel asks holding his head in her lap.

"Human. But I'll be fine. I feel a little empty without my powers though."

"Okay. I'll make you some cake later. Lets get you to bed." She smiled trying to orb them to his room.

"Wait. Noel..."

She stops to look at him. Me and Mimi start to giggle like crazy.

"You okay Yas?" Jacob asks seeing our giggling fit.

"Just watch."

"Charles? Whats wrong?" Noel asks concern writen all over her face.

"Noel Cassandra Matthews...Will you marry me?" He says pulling out small silver ring with a small dimond surounded by little saphires.

"Charles..." she gasps.

"Ohh! Just say yes!" Me and Mimi say in unison.

"Yes. I will. But why now?" Noel smiled.

"Not now in a few years. I just want to ask now. While I still had the strength and guts to tell your dad. And so I will always know you will never leave me." He said slipping the ring on her finger.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Noel smiled.

They kiss and I feel like crying.

"Ohh sweetie I am so picking your dress. No no no leave the planning to me. I promise you will love it." Brian gushes and we laugh.

"I was hopeing to use your dress mom." Noel looks up at her mom with hopeful eyes.

"Oh sweetie. Sure. Oh boy your father is gonna love this." Paige says sarcasticly.

"Yup fifteen and engaged. It's that ABC show come to life. The Secret Life Of An American Teenager thing." Grams laughs.

"I think its cute. Love is something that should be cherished in this family." Pheobe adds.

"Amen to that." I praise.

"Well lets get the two love birds down stairs and wait for the fireworks when Henry and Jr get home." Dad jokes.

"They wouldn't dare." Noel starts to get nervous.

"Your father would." Paige says placeing a hand on her daughters shoulder.

There laughs are muffled by the door and I turn to see Jacob looking at a picture. I come up behind him and look at it. It showed me and Ethan at the Halloween dance last year. I was a Belly Dancer and he was an Arabian knight

(Sorry I can't get pics)

**Wow Dad kept that.** I'm surprised that dad kept that photo. I look over his shoulder and see a box of things me and Ethan used to own. I see the frame he made me for my birthday. The tree ornament of two angels kissing. And the shoelace that brought us together. **Wow so many memories.**

"You two look so happy." Jacob says sadly.

"We were. I can't believe all this is still here. I wonder who put it up here?" I question trirling the string around my finger.

"Why is there a shoelace in here?"

"This is what brought me and Ethan together. He tied it around mine and his wrist and said he wouldn't untie it till I agreed to go out with him. It was his version of the Ferris wheel scene from The Notebook. He just kept pulling tighter and tighter and when his hand turned pale I said okay." I sighed in content at the memory.

I pick up the string and start twirling it around my fingers again. **That idiot.**

"Do you still love him?" he asks.

"A little. But I know something that is helping me heal. And I'm ever so grateful for them." I sigh.

"What is it?" he grins.

"Ben and Jerry's rocky road ice cream. A bowl every night and I'm good." I laugh.

We laugh and he hugs me from behind. I go through the box and happy memories flood back to me.

"Do you think that if you didn't move to la Push Things would be different?"

"Nope. You know my family never liked him and he would stop at nothing for us to be together. I think things would still play out but I wouldn't have anyone there to catch me when I fell. For that I'm thankful of you. Your just too good for me."

"Same. Any other girl would just kill me by asking them out right after there ex just left but you...well you did hit me with some rocks but you still said yes." He chuckled.

I cuddle into his chest and we just sit there together. I hear his heart beat and stare at the photo. **Everything happens for a reason. But does that reason always turn out okay?** I look up at Jacob and sigh.** I sure hope it does.**


	34. New School

**Hiya everyone. Here are the next chapters. hope you like them. Yay There finaly together. Aww. The cute new couple. Ohh ever so sweet. Okay enjoy them and is any comments or changes you want made don't be afraid to ask. Loves you all PuppyloveYue!**

* * *

**One week...One long...loving week. My head hurts so much figuring out the time schelduals for the new school.** Most of the kids are going again. We had about a good four to five hundred. About seventy five percent got permission to go. The rest just go. Jacob has been very sweet to me. Even after the half melt down I had after we put everything back in the box. He is sticking to his word and goes slow. Everyone is happy for us. **I mean who wouldn't be. The pack is more than thrilled.** But also annoyed too cause he only thinks about me when he's on patrol and Leah tackled him for thinking something that they still won't tell me. **So I'll let it slide...For now.**

"Jacob give me back the book." I demand reaching over him for my book.

"Come on its not even eight o'clock yet and your reading." He whines holding at rams lenght from my reach.

I was over at his house till he went to school. Much to my protest he's skipping first period to hang out with me. Dad said he had a surprise for me and didn't want me to go to school today. **Again something everyone knows but me.**

"Is it my fault I like the book? A Great and Terrible Beauty is fantastic and very vivid." I explain crossing my arms pouting.

"But I'm bored. What am I suppose to do while your reading?"

"Ummm... get me a waffle and read too." I grin.

"The waffle yes. Book no. Come on Yas lets do something." He whines again.

"Like what you gotta be in school in like 45 minutes and my dad is coming in an hour. What is there to do?"

"Ummm you read to me?"

"What are you three." I joke.

"Yes."

I sigh and cuddle close to him and start reading. When it time for him to go I orb him to school and let him go for now. I was about to orb back home to see if my dad came yet but someone grabs my shoulder. I jump and the person laughs.

"What have I told you about cutting school?"

"Dad you said I couldn't go to school today." I say trying to slow my heart.

"Yes thats my big surprise."

"Huh?" I say tilting my head in confushion.

A short stubb man come walking to us and he looks kinda familiar. When he look up at me and Dad his eyes twinkle. **What the hell?**

"Hi there Miss Halliwell. Long time no see eh?" He smiles in an Irish accent.

**No way.**

"Mr. Hofman?!"

"Yup in the flesh. I didn't think it was true but when your old man here came to ask me for a transfer student to start today I couldn't believe my eyes. How's it been?" He asks shaking my arm.

"Good. Very good. Most of it anyways. Hows Jerry and Freddy?"

"There good. So will you like me to give you the tour and get you settled in?" He grins winking at me.

My eyes bulge out. **I'm going to school here now?** I look at dad smiling like no tomorrow. **Wow this is gonna be fun.**

**Okay Mr. Hofman is a dwarf. Yes world I said dwarf. The real ones not the small people on its a big world(No offence to the small people I love you all! One of my best friends is one so i had to put this in.) So its really cool. I used to babysit his kids when I was thirteen for about a year. Than I met Ethan and had to quit. Its so cool to see him again.** My dad gives me my book bag and leaves to help out Gramps.

"So Yasmin you will be following (Don't know Kim's last name sorry if you Know tell me) today by tomorrow you should get your real program. Is that okay?" He explains leading us around.

"Perfect." I smile down at him and continue.

He shows me the important places like the bathrooms and the caffateria and the library. Then he takes me to Kim's class and introduces me. I look at Kims face and can't help but laugh. After I take my seat next to Kim and giggle.

"What not happy to see me?" I ask her a grin tugging my face.

"Thats an understatment. I'm thrilled. Wow I didn't think I would see the day when "only going to magic school" Yasmin would come to Quillete High.

"You didn't know either?"

"Know what?"

"All the guys knew that I was coming and no one would tell me." I pouted.

"Well than that makes two of us. I got class next with Jake and Jarred so come on." She gets up.

I was going to protest but the bell rings. **How did she do that? And why is that bell so loud?** We walk to class and I take a seat next to kim again and wait for the boys to come in. When they do Jarred cheered and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey it took you long enough." He says kissing my cheek.

"Its not my fault. My dad just showed me just now. You get in trouble for being late?"

"No I had homeroom first. I told you not to worry."

"Sorry can't help it. I take school very seriuosly."

"No kidding." Jarred complained.

"Its better than what you do. Sleep through every class how do you pass?" Kim asks.

"I really don't know just lucky I guess. And I have a lovely tutor." He steals a kiss from her and grins.

"Oh brother. So this is history right?" I ask Jacob.

"Yup. Boring third period. With Mrs. Arnolds."

"Just kill me now." Jarred says burring his face in his hands.

"Why history is fun." I say.

They look at me like I got three heads.

"Jacob you imprinted on a strange creature." Jarred poked.

"Yup." He agreed.

I roll my eyes as they take there seats behind us. When the teacher comes in Jarred falls asleep and me and Kim laugh.

"Why doesn't he like this class so much?" I whisper to her.

"Mr. Turrner please try to stay awake in my class." Mrs. Arnolds says not even looking at him.

Jarred shoots up awake and shouts...

"Yes ma'ma!"

Me and Kim laugh while Jarred mumbles some choice words for the lovely teacher. After class I head to gym with Kim than I go to her french class.

"French! Are you serious? I took almost five years in Latin to take French?" I scream.

"Five years?" Jake asks horrified.

"Well duh most spells are in the dead language. Its rare when they are in welsh or old engish. But I haven't heard one in French yet. Unless your a french witch but I don't even know any of those. They still use latin." I explain.

"Well look on the bright side its only for one day." Kim says patting my back.

"Thank god. Do you guys even have a latin class here?" I ask them.

"I don't know I take French too." Jacob says rubbing his chin.

"And surprisingly he's good." Kim jokes.

"I heard that."

Me and kim just walk off and head to class. After we go to the lunch room and I see the other guys.

"Yasmin! Hey there short stuff whats kickin." Quil says bringing me into a bone crushing hug.

"My brain. Kim how do you live with that teacher. God she knows how to scream." I say rubbing my temples.

"That was your fault for back talking." Kim retorted.

"You back talked to Madame LeFarge!?(For those of your who have read A Great and Terrible Beauty yes I mean her)" They all scream in my ears.

"Dude you are the best." Quil says giveing me a high five.

"No she's not. She's got detention and its only her first day." Kim shakes her head disapproving.

"Aww Kimmy don't be sore you know what a big mouth Yasmin has." Jarred soothes.

"Hey I resent that. I don't have a big mouth." I glare.

"Nope but a very tasty one." Jacob jokes trying to steal a kiss.

"Shut it wolf boy or have those little friends of yours blown off." I shove my hand in his face.

"Yikes. Sorry. Want my cookie?" He offers.

"Okay." grab it and take a bite.

We all laugh. But Quil stops than motions behind me.

"Jessica at six o clock."

I turn around and sure enough she's walking through the door. This** should be fun.** I stand up and Jacob grabs my arm.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Just gonna give my sister a big hug thats all." I say innocently.

"I don't like that look in her eyes." Kim warns.

"She is a good witch right?" Embry asks.

"I sure hope so." Quil says biteing his sandwitch.

"I do too." Seth says and they all watch me go over to Jessica.

I skip over to Jessica and hug her from behind. She screams her head off. Everyone turns and laughs at us.

"Ohh Jessie I got the most wonderful news. I'm gonna be coming to this school too." I say in a girly voice and let her go.

She looks for a second than screams again.

"WHAT!?"

"Yup. Told you Karma's is a bitch." I smirk.

She storms out of the caf with her posse following. **That was fun.** Something picks me up from behind and carries me back to the table.

"Yasmin that was very mean." Jacob lectures.

I pout my best pout and make my eyes watery.

"I'm sorry Jakey. Forgive me?"

"Not the face, ugh...fine. But Kim's gonna kill ya." Jake warns,

"No she no-okay maybe she will." I say turning back to him trying to hold a giggle.

I flash the mad faced kim a smile and she just gives in. **Score. Too easy.**

"YOu get off this time but with only a warning."

"Yay. So whats for lunch?"

After lunch I head with Kimmy to her chourus class. **Yay finally something I know I can have fun in.**

"Careful though Jessica is in this class too. She's with the freshman starters. Your staying with me in the Juniors division. Got it all down." Kim dictaes(SP)

"Yasmin staying with what? Hey I'm just kidding. Yeah I got it." I joke poking her sides.

I hear in the distance someone sing a note and I swear it sounded like Noel.

"Who was that?" I stop poking Kim.

"Who was what?" She asks quieting her laughs.

"Who just san that la la la note. That was really good." I wonder.

"Anneliese Graceon. Junior in this divison and star for the solos. What think your better?" Jessica smirks comeing over to us.

"No nothing like that. I think she's killer." I say in aww.

"You think she kills your ear drums?" Jessica smirks at her friends.

"No! Nothing like that." I defend trying to hold my temper.

"Jessica stop twisting her words." Defends for me.

"I'm just saying what she means. Maybe she just wants to start trouble." Jessica starts.  
Then she does what I knew she would but didn't think would pull through.

"You think your Better that her!"

Everyone looks at us and Jessica smirks at me. **That little.**

"Is there a problem here?" Anneliese asks walking over to see what the fuss is about.

"Oh Annie this newbie think your talent is horrible and thinks she is better." Jessica says in a fake whiny voice.

"Is that true?"

"No Yasmin would never do anything like that." Kim defends.

"Yeah I think your voice is amazing. I'm in a band and as one of the lead singers I-"

"See she's bragging about it now. Its just discusting." Jessica cuts me off.

"Yeah.(Yeah I stole that from Lilo and Stitch sue me)" Jessica's group says in unison.

"I worked hard to get where I am. I'm not about to have a newbie come in and try to take my place." Anneliese starts to get defensive.

"Thats not what I'm trying to do. I swear it."

"Anneliese please listen to us. She means no harm what so ever." Kim trys again.

"Yeah. The last thing I want is trouble."

"Lets just see who's better than. Anneliese you and this person should have a sing off." Jessica suggests.

"I don't know something about her seem's truthful."

"Its the bad lighting come on you can beat this rif raf."

Jessica draggs her off and they set up the music. Other girls and guys are running around the school stateing the sing off. **That little demon child. She so takes after her mother. What am I going to do?**


	35. Sing Off

"What are you gonna do?" Kim asks looking at me.

"I don't know. She sunk too low." I glare at Jessica kissing up to Anneliese.

"What was the point in all this?"

"I know. To make me seem like the new girl who thinks she's better than everyone. I made it worse by hanging out with you guys at lunch today. Something tells me you all are the popular bunch of the school." I exlain to Kim.

"Something like that. With they guys new status and all. Jessica always wanted to be apart of one of the populars. She would do anything to get this is just low."

"No this is Jessica."

I watch as they set up music and a mic for the so called sing off. **What am I gonna do? I just though she was good I didn't want this.**

"Yasmin!"

"Jake! Whats going on shouldn't you be in class?" I scold them.

"Half the student body isn't in class. News spreads fast around here."

"I can see that."

"What happened?" He says hugging me.

"Jessica." Kim says bitterly.

"She twisted my words around. She made it seem like I bad mouthed a person who sings good. She made it sound like I was trashing her."

"That little." Quil starts.

"Cool it I'm handleing it." I say.

"How?"Embry asks.

"I have no idea."

Soon everyone is quiet and Jessica steps on stage. And with a smile ment for death.

"You are all here today to witness a sing off. The loudest cheers will determin the winner. Your contestants are our very own Anneliese Graceon and New comer Yasmin Halliwhatever." Jessica waves off.

"Halliwell You Daughter of a-"

"Not helping." Jacob cuts me off.

"Anyways everyone give it up for Anneliese Graceon!"

She walks off and Anneliese come out and starts singing.

Anneliese:  
To the left To the left

To the left To the left

Mmmm to the left, to the left Everything you own in the box to the left In the closet, that's my stuff Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)

And keep talking that mess, thats fine Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name thats on that jag So go move your bags, let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard, telling me How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable.

So go ahead and get gone Call up that chick, and see if shes home Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know What did you think I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue Rolling her around in the car that I bought you Baby, drop them keys Hurry up, before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard, telling me How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout How I'll never ever find a man like you You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I will have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable).

So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing (nothing). Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy

To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking You're irreplaceable.

You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me You must not know 'bout me I can have another you by tomorrow So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin?  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me I can have another you in a minute Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute

You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable.

I stand there like wow.** She was great. I know I can't top that. What am I gonna do? If I stand there Jessica's plan comes true. If I do I still seem like the bad guy.** I get a quick idea. **Hope this works.** I hop out of Jacobs arms and jump on stage.

"Anneliese. Please listen to me. I ment no harm to you. I know how it feels to work hard in the singing buis. But you gotta know something. right now your walking into a trap. Jessica has issues against me. It has nothing to do with you and I think you are wonderful. I'll admit I can't compeite with your voice. But if we continue this were just making a fool out of both of us. So please trust me. I had no intention of hurting anyone. I'm the new kid. I want to make friends not eniemies. What do ya say. truce?"

I hold out my hand for her to shake and she stands there for a while. I feel her confussion, and anger. **Man I hope its not at me.**

"Well that was a waste of fifteen minutes. Can I know something though?" Anneliese she asks.

"What?"

"What did you think from your heart." She asks me with a scared look.

"To be honest I'll give you the sandwich. You were amazing. But Let the high notes come out freely don't force them. And Two you sound like my cousin Noel. That is a real compliment because she sings like angels. Trust me. You were great. If you lived in San Fran you could have been part of the band."

"Umm another question. What is the band called?"

"M.A.N.Y its my family intials."

"I though your face looked familiar. Care to meet me after school tomorrow?"

"Umm sure."

Okay that was weird.

"Wait does this mean were cool?" I ask hopefully.

"Totaly. I didn't buy Jessica for one second. I just wanted to vent and I didn't want to show off. Not without reason anyways." She smiles.

"I like your style. Care to join me in a duet?" I bow to her.

"Love too. What song?"

"You know Damaged?"

"Duh. By Danity Kane?"

"Yup. Kimmy Push play!"

"Rodger Yassy."

She pushed play and I get into the beat.

Anneliese

Do-do you got a first aid kit handy Do-do you know how to patch up a wound Tell me, are you patient, understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I

I've tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me

[Yas]  
Baby, this situation's driving me crazy And I really wanna be your lady But the one before you left me so

[Both chorus 1]  
Damaged, Damaged I thought that I should let you know That my heart is Damaged So Damaged And you can blame the one before

[Chorus 2]  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it Baby I gotta know What are you gonna do

[Anneliese]  
Do-do you got a first aid kit handy Do-do you know how to patch up a wound tell me Are you-Are you patient, understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hold on my heart and I

[Yas]  
You try to gain my trust Talking is not enough Actions speak louder than words You gotta show me something My heart is missing some pieces I need this puzzle put together again

[Chorus 1]  
[Chorus 2]

[Both]  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t Cause it's d-a-m-a-g-e-d Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t

[Yas]  
Tell me are you up for the challenge Cause my heart is damaged

[Chorus 1]  
[Chorus 1]

So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it

[Both]  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged My heart is damaged

After we are done The teacher and some of the security guards tried to get the students out of the autitorium. Jacob come over to me holding out his arms. **Oh hell no.**

"Whats with the face?"

"I am not jumping." I say crossing my arms.

"Why not? Its fun. You'll like it." He winks.

"I so will no-Ahhh!"

I open my eyes and see Jacob smiling like he just had pie. I give him a look.

"Oh you know you love it."

"Yup. Now I wonder who pushed me?"

I look back and see Kim and Anneliese standing there and whistleing.

"Well it couldn't have been you two. No. Your way to innocent. Innocent my ass." I say sarcasticly.

"You know you loved it." Kim comments.

She jumps down and lands in Jarreds arm. **How sweet.** Embry comes over and looks up at Anneliese.

"Come join the fun. You know you want to."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on. I did it. And plus he don't bit." I joke.

"Much." Jake whispers.

I wack him on the back of the head and wince. **Note to self keep rock handy.** I look over to see her jump into his arms and smile. **I sence love.** I poke Jacobs cheek. and whisper.

"You think..."

I point over to the two of them and he grinns.

"I dont know. I'll ask Sam later. But its hard to tell. Embry always has that twinkle in his eye."

"Hmmm. Maybe. You have a twinkle too. Its cute."

"Thanks." He pecks my cheek.

"Now that that is done...PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope."

"Why not?" I whine.

"One you broke my ear drum. Two I like holding you like this. Right guys?"

"Yup yup." The agree.

"Mr. Black would you mind if you put my student down please. Same for you Mr. Call and Mr. Turrner." My teacher Mrs. Moore.

"Yes Ma'am."

They put us down but held us from behind.

"Now if you will leave so I can teach I won't give you detention Monday morning." She smirks.

**Ouch. Note to self don't cross this teacher.** Jacob pecked my cheek and left with the rest of the guys.

"Now I call a free period since we had that little drama. Class dismissed."

"So how is it to date Jacob Black?" Anneliese asks nudgeing me with her elbow.

"I don't know really. I just got out of a relationship and well were just going slow."

"But really she loves it." Kim smiles.

I glare at Kim and Anneliese giggles. Then the wrench herself comes over.

"Ugh you are such a suck up." Jessica scoffs.

"Like you aren't. I ain't the one starting sh*t." I glare.

"I just said what you said."

"No you didin't you twisted everything." KIm stated.

"Yeah right. I would never do that to Annie." Jessica tried in a sweet voice.

"I feel the same as these two do. And with your history Jessica I'm surprised I beleived you first off. And Yas I am sorry I didn't hear your side fully first. Just hearing more competion and I need to defend it." Anneliese apologized.

"No problem. Been there too. Thats why you combine strenghts. Why were you so defencive anyways?"

"There is a winter comcert soon and I was going for the lead. The last thing I need is to be staged up by the newbie."

"Its okay. Hows this I'll help you practice and you can take the lead. I got to much anyways to worry about plays."

"Really? Ohh thank you." She hugs me.

"LIke I said suck up. Lets go girls." Jessica scoffs.

She walks away and we stare. **That girl got some nerve. If she wasn't an innocent her ass would be mine.**

"What is with you and Jessica anyways?" Anneliese asks.

"Were half sisters. But Its cool. She tries to hurt me...I get her right back. So its good." I smirk.

"Yeah next time let me help." Kim nods.

"Kay."

"I'll help too. Bygons be bygons?" Anneliese offered.

"Totaly. This could be beautiful friendship" I whistle.

"In a way yes it will. Ohh I'll see you later. Bye."

The bell rings and evreryone leaves. **How do they do that?** I walk with Kim and go to the last two classes with her then meet the guys in the parking lot.

"Ladies." Jacob says opening the car door.

"Thank you. Its been like forever since I last saw Emily. I wonder how big she got?" I wonder.

"Not too big its only a month." Jake says.

"True. Lenny got big fast. To think in seventeen years she'll be a full vamp. Its so cool."

We just do small talk cause it didn't take long till we were at Sams. I run out and head inside to Emily's and see her and Leah in the kitchen like usual.

"Damn you guys need a new hobby."

"YASMIN!" The scream and being me in a bone crushing hug.

"Girl its been forever." Leah smiles.

"Yeah how are you?" Emily asks pushing me into a seat.

"Good. Okay check up time." I declare.

"But I just went in for a check up today."

"Yeah but not me. Now lie down. Hi Sam." I say pushing her into the livingroom.

"Hey Yas."

He does a double take. **That was a funny face.**

"Yasmin what are you doing to my fiance?"

"Wondering why you guys ain't married yet. God its been forever. And I'm giving her a good look over. As a whitelighter I can sence these things. Now excuse me."

I place my hands on her stomace and they glow golden. **Hummm seems okay. Ohh theere gonna be so happy.**

"Well you are healthy. And so is your baby."

"Can you see what it is?" Sam asks.

"Yes." I smile.

"Can you tell us?" Emily ask hopeful.

"Nope." I smile bigger.

"Why not!" The yell at me,

"Because when you will find out it should be by a real doctor. And plus more magical than this."

"Whats more magical than this? Your a witch." Jake asks me.

"Thank you. But thats not what I mean. Magical as in magic moment and well this is not going to cut it."

"You are so weird." Kim shakes her head.

"Again thanks."

"Okay then while Yasmin deals with her problems. Lets get going guys." Sam orders.

"Actually I just wanted to check up on Emily and See Leah again. I got somethingI gotta do with Mary and Chad real fast." I explain.

"You'll be home later right?" Jake asks me holding me tight.

"Yeah why?" I look up at him.

"I just want to hag out I guess."

"Kay. I'll leave the window open or you can be a human and knock on the front door. We can watch a movie or something." I say grinning up at him.

"Cool. Have fun."

He kisses my cheek and leaves with the guys. **Hummm he is too sweet.** I turn around and stare Leah in the face. **Yikes.**

"Someone is in love."

"No I'm not."

"Sweetie don't hide it. It will only make it more noticable. Your his imprint partner like Kim and me. Its natural to just get butterfies and feel like air." Emily explained.

"Yeah." Kim agreed.

"Luckies. I think I'm gonna be alone forever." Leah sighed.

"I doupt that. Your too cool. Even if its not an Imprint will you be intrested in seeing someone?"

"Yeah."

"Than why not my friend Niki. He's a close friend to my cousin Henry J and he's super hot. And he's in to crime has a good future. Plus he's also a Shapeshifter but he's a werebear. He's really sweet too. He works for my Grams sometimes at the club."

"I don't know."

"Come on Leah give it a chance." Kim urges her.

"Yeah you never know...He might be the one. Remember when we were kids and we used to talk about shareing a big house and living together?"Emily smiled.

"Yeah I do."

"Well we stil can but you need to live a little first. Take a chance."

"Come on one date won't hurt. I'll even orb you there." I offer.

"Okay. I'll give it a shot."

"Cools. Oh crap I gotta run. I'll see you guys later. Thanks for the cookies Emily."

"No prob. See you later Yas."

"Bye" Everyone says.

I orb over to Chads Apartment and see books scattered all over the floor and smell coffee and vanilla in the air. **Now where could those two have gotten off to?** I look and hear something in one of the rooms. Also I feel a slight tug at in my gut. I raise an eyebrow and open the door. **I wonder...**


	36. The Stone Flower

"Ahhh! YASMIN!" They scream at me.

"Wow it is big. Hey you guys find anything yet?" I grin at them.

"No but we were busy." Mary says pulling the covers closer over her.

"I can see that. Get dressed and come on I got a new lead." I order.

"Awww I was so close too." Chad complains.

"Its okay babe we can finish when she's gone." Mary assures him.

"Yeah don't let me stop you. Got any fresh coffee around?" I ask.

"Yeah-Chad stop it not now-In the cupboard but careful you know how Fifi likes to pounce out of places like that."

I open the cupboard door and the cat jumps out. **Ha missed me again you stupid cat.** I pick her up and fix me a cup of coffee.

"Well I'm bummed." Chad pouts.

"Ohh my poor Baby. Yas you should be ashamed of yourself." Mary glares at me.

"Sure I am. Oh for Christmas I'll get him a fakie and he'll be happy." I giggle.

"No you won't." She warned.

"Just kidding." I rasied my hands in defence.

"You better be. So whats this new lead." She asked cleaning some fresh mugs.

"I did some searching and found an old document that said something about the Day of Bloom. I already know its spring. But when exactly..." I trailed.

"Well maybe its the obvious. The day the first flower blooms." Chad points out.

"That could be any day." I say.

"Not exactly. There is a rare flower called the stone flower and it only blooms once every twenty years. If I'm not mistaken it should bloom again this spring." He explains.

He hands me a cup of coffee and makes two more for him and Mary.

"How'd you get so smart?" Mary asks kissing him.

"I was a philosophers apprentice till he tried to kill me. Again thank Yas." Chad smirked.

"Eh a deranged philosopher makes a pact with a demon and tries to kill everyone. Happens everyday. I just help stop them."

"If what you said about the flower is true than whats so special about it?" Mary asks her boyfriend.

"Uhh I never got that far in reading. I had to clean the toilets that day so I just dropped it."

"Typical. How Ironic too. You know of anywhere else we could find these documents?" I ask him.

"The only places I knew was in the masters study and Magic school."

"And they both are ashes in the sky." I sigh.

"Not to mention our lungs." Mary adds.

"Always the logical one. Well then lets get looking and no playing the sexy librarian." I poke fun at them.

They both blush and followed me to the living room. A pile of scrolls and old book lied piled on a coffee table. **So much for me putting down my cup.** I pick up a book and read the cover. **Rare flowers of the world.**

"You couldn't find it in this?" I ask him.

"I tried but it only said it was the most beautiful flower in the world and its pollen could bring back the dead. That was it." He explained plopping down on the couch.

"Great. Anything else in any of these?" I ask Mary.

"Nope. How come the whole fami isn't helping?" She asks me.

"They are but with everything else going on they got there hands full. Dad is stressed enough now that I'm out of reach and he doesn't have that key eye on me any more. He's worried something will tear apart the power of Four."

"I see."

"Well thats why you got us." CHad smirked at us.

"Yup. Okay lets take a look shall we."

I plop down on the computer and start my own search while Mary and looked up the books and Chad assisted both of us with some of the knowledge he had from his past readings. It only felt like an hour but when I got up to use the rest room I felt my foot fall asleep. You know that prickly feeling when you don't move you leg in a while. **Man that hurts. How long have I been here?**

"Yas? You okay in there?" Mary asks me from behind the door.

"Yeah my leg fell asleep." I tell her.

"You sure?" Mary asks.

"What you think I fell down the toilet?" I joke.

"No I'm just surprised your lover hasn't called yet. I mean it already ten and he hasn't -"

"WHAT!?"

I run out and grab my phone. 10:10 pm. **Shit. I was supposed to meet Jacob hours ago.** I grab my purse and book bag and put my shoes back on.

"See I told you she was late for something." Mary grined at Chad.

"Sorry but I was supposed to stay only for a bit. I didn't think that small lead wouldn't help so much. Oh I hope he's not mad." I hope. Grabing my jacket.

"If he is than he's an idiot." Mary scoffed.

"Thanks for the help guys. I owe you."

"Yeah." They say in unison.

"Just don't come in when were busy again." Chad says slinging an arm over Mary.

"Sure I'll do that."

"Yasmin!" Mary gasps.

"Bye."

I orb out before Mary could throw the book at me. I land in my room and toss my stuff on the floor. I open the window and rush down stairs. **My freaking phone died and now I gotta use the house phone.**

"Yasmin. Its that you?" Stacey asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah what?" I ask stopng at the acrch way.

"Jacob just stopped by. He's called like a dozen times. He's waiting on the porch with Jessica." She explained.

"Then I'll go and relieve him of that. Thanks."

**Wow never thought I'd say that.** I open the door and stop.

"Jacob..."


	37. How Could You

Thanks for being ever so patient. I have Regents week so I'm now off all week. And with this week I shall get everyone caught up with the story. yay. Be warned there are 53 chapters so I'm goanna be busy. I'm basicly reposting them from an old website we used so yeah. Hope you like these chapters. Loves you all PuppyloveYue!! Any questions or complaints don't be afraid to ask.

* * *

Jacob(POV)

**Nine Thirty. Where is she?** Yas still hasn't come home yet and her phone keeps going to voice mail. **Thats it I'm going to her house.**

"You going out again?" My dad ask truning his head away from the basketball game.

"Yeah yas still hasn't picked up her phone. I'm just getting worried."

"Don't get your boxers in a buunch. She's fine. She's a strong girl."

"Yeah your right but still. Can you blame me?" I grin.

"No I guess I can't. Ohh I forgot to metion Rachel called she said she's stopping by for Christmas this year. Maybe Rebecca and her new husband will too." My dad smiles.

"Cool. They can meet Yasmin. I'll be back later." I call heading for the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." He calls back.

I roll my eyes and close the door. I phase and run too Yasmin's house. I phase back about a block from her house. I'll change the pace for once. I look up and see a shooting star.

"Make a wish." I whisper.

**I wish for Yasmin to always be happy.** I knock on her door and wait.

"Ohh Jacob. She's still not home yet." Stacey says answering the door with a smile.

"Okay umm if you don't mind if I wait for her right?"

"Not at all come on in." She swishes her hair moving to allow me in.

"Umm I kind of wanted to wait outside. Its way to warm in your house. Don't want to give anyone a heat stroke." I joke hoping she would buy it.

"Okay. I'll send her out when she gets back." She smiles. Does this woman ever not smile?

"Okay."

She closes the door and I go sit on the chair swing. I close my eyes and remember when me and Yas sat out here and just talked about our past. I was really weird but aslo it felt like we could tell each other anything we wanted. It was bliss. Maybe this is what real love feels like. I asked Bella, Sam, Quil, and Jarred, and they all aid the same thing.

"When your with them its like your whole. but when they leave its like your missing a peice of you. Its hard to breathe." is what Bella described.

"Its like having something with you thats valuable and you can't have anyone else have it. Its like a soul protection." Sam told me.

"I don't know really. She's still four so its not really much. But you gotta admit she's cute." I remember Quil telling me.

"Its really awsome. Its like having someone you can talk to and not be judged. The only let down is you can't say no to them." Jarred said to me.

That is the only let down but I'll probably break that. **Mostly.** I hear the door open and about to jump up and hug the person but the scent is different. Its like roses and lemons.** Odd combo.**

"Um Jacob? You awake?" Jessica asks.

"Um yeah. Whats up?" I say opening my eyes to look at her.

"Oh nothing much. Mom just wants me to keep you company and wants me to give you this." She blushes handing me a mug of hot chocolate.

"Cool I'm parched."

She hands me the mug of hot coco. It taste kind of watery not like Yas makes it but I'm not gonna judge it. **Its the thought that counts right?**

"So how's everything been?" she tries to make small talk.

"Okay I guess. Slow but good."

"Ohh I see. Well its kind of weird don't you think?"

"What is?" I ask taking another sip.

**I better be careful here. Jess is known to twist words.**

"Well don't you think its weird that the day Yasmin's ex died she said yes to go out with you. Maybe she killed him herself so she could be with you. If you ask me thats kind of creepy."

"I'm positive thats not what happened. She's still kind of tramatized by the whole thing." I explain to her.

"Well how do you know I mean its kind of weird. I mean she was constantly rejecting you then she just comes out and says yes. Its kind of fuzzy." She tries to push it.

"Its a bond I guess. Trust me the mythical world is something way different." I chuckle.

"Whatever. To me its just people who are just differnet types of freaks." she scoffs.

"Excues me?"

"No not you guys I mean you serve a purpose. You and everyone else protect us. But what about everuone else. La Push is only so big." She blushes.

"Everything is differnt. To each there own life. Maybe I should be getting home. My head feels funny. Thanks for the Coco Jess but I'll just see her tomorrow then." I say feeling my head slip in and out.

I'll Check with Alice then come back and bunk out in her room.

"Okay and no problem. We always got enough for you Jake." she blushes again.

"Okay well if Yas does come home soon Tell her I'll see her tomorrow."

"Sure." She smirks.

I get up to leave but something tugs on my arm. The next thing I know I'm face to face with Jessica and our lips crash. I feel a pain in my heart and my body goes numb. I can't move. Jessica winds my hands around her body and drags me to the wall. Like I'm pushing her against it. **Why can't I move?** I smell the air. **Honeysuckles. Yasmin...**

"Jacob..." I hear the hurt in her voice.

Jessica breaks and glares at her. My feeling is coming back. **That took long enough.**

"You mind were busy." Jessica smirks at her.

The look on Yasmin's face wants me to tear into tears.

"I trusted you. You know what you can have him. He's not worth the time of day." She spits looking at me in discust.

She slams the door and I smell the salt in her tears. **No. Not again.** I break from Jesica and glare at her.

"What was that?!" I growl at her.

"Just some payback. Besides you know you liked it and there will always be more. Bye." She says smirking and walks back into the house.

She walks in the house and I just stand there. **That little b*tch.** I run around to Yasmin's window and the lights are still on. **Good she's up. Please let me explain.** I jump up and touch the window. I see myself chokeing and I feel my head start to go fuzzy. **What was that? **I look into the room and I see Yasmin crying on her bed. I hear some type of music but I don't understand it. **But the beat sounds sad.**

"Yasmin please open up. Let me explain." I yell through the window careful not to touch it again.

She glances up and glares at me. She gets up tears running over her face and opens the window.

"You leave me alone. Come back again and I'll blow your brains out. You got that. I've been hurt enough. I thought I could trust you but I guess I was wrong. Now leave. And take my heart with you cause you already tore it to peices."

She slams the window shut and closes the curtain. I hear the music change from sad to her track demo and she turns it up. **What have I done?** I do as she wants and phase back but I turn one more time when I hear something go boom. I wonder what she blew up. I howl and run home. **I gotta make this better but how? I only know three people who can help me. And I hope I get to them before Its too late to get her back.**


	38. Apologize

Yasmin(POV)

I sit there blasting my music. Then Namie Amuro's song Four Seasons comes on and I feel like I'm goanna cry. I finally just let it out and just lie there on my bed. **How could he do this to me? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. There all the same.  
**I feel something trying to penetrate the barrier. **He has some nerve.**

"Yasmin please open up. Let me explain." he yells through the window.

"You leave me alone. Come back again and I'll blow your brains out. You got that. I've been hurt enough. I thought I could trust you but I guess I was wrong. I know you saw something happen to you when you touched the glass. You come in here when your not aloud it will come true. That's how the spell works. Now leave. And take my heart with you because you already tore it to pieces."

I slam the window shut and close the curtains. **Let him explain what is there to explain?** **He kissed her that it. And he thinks I'm goanna just let him come in and I'm just goanna smile and say whatever? I'm just so...**

I Swish my hand and blow a hole in my wall. **Shit.** I fix it and just sit there. **Maybe I should let him explain. It was Jessica after all. No He just stood there though like he never wanted to let her go. No he had his chance. I said one. I'm not goanna be that lenient because he says sorry.**

~Next day~

**Crap.** **He must have said something to the pack. They'll be on my back for this. Maybe I shouldn't go to school. No I'm goanna be strong they have a problem with me than that's fine with me let them say something. It's his fault.**

**This day is goanna suck. I drive to school and just go about my day. The only problem is...**

**Jacob is in every class. Except the chorus and Thankfully Latin class. This is so cruel.** I basically ignored everyone today. I sensed that Jacob was looking trying to get my attention but I don't care. **Ugh why did he have to do that!**

"Um are you done yet?" a voice asks me from behind.

I look up from the computer and stare into blue grey eyes.

"Umm no sorry I was thinking. I'll be done soon." I explain in a quiet voice.

"Take your time. My name is Connor by the way. You must be Yasmin." He greets holding out his han to shake.

"Yeah how'd you know?" I smile shaking his hand. the coolness of it makes me know he's not a werewolf finally something normal.

"I have my ways and plus I was there for the sing off." he grins.

"Ugh don't remind me. Jessica is such a bitch I swear."

"Yeah she is a hand full. So I hear you dating Black he's a good guy." He nods in approval.

"He was." I whisper.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Umm we just got into a bad fight so I'd rather not talk about him now." I explain to him.

"Okay that cools. So um what you working on?" He ask pointing to the screen.

"Umm just a story thing I do. I haven't updated in a while and I use it to relieve stress."

"Cool. Can I read?" he asks.

"Sure." I shrug.

He leans over my shoulder and reads. **Any day now you can get done.** I hear a cough behind me and we turn around.

"Sorry dude I was just reading." Connor explans raising his hands.

"Read over someone else's shoulder." Jake growls.

"Jacob. Be nice he's just reading my story to see if it's good or not." I roll my eyes not wanting to deal with this.

"Which it is." Connor added.

"See. Ugh what do you want?"

"Can we talk alone?" Jake asks looking sad.

"No. I don't want to talk alone. If you want to say something you can say it right here." I glare.

"Okay cool it you two. Either you quiet down or leave." The librarian threatens.

"I'm leaving." I announce trying to end this.

I save the story and Grab my bag.

"Yasmin wait." Jake says grabbing my hand. So warm...

"Why?" I say snapping out of it jerking my hand back.

"Let me explain."

"I got class. See you around Jake. Bye Connor." I snap.

I walk off and leave him there. **He is so possessive. Ugh its goanna drive me crazy.** I orb to Mary's after school knowing Jake would try to corner me after school.

"Hey bud what's up?" Mary ask cheerful.

"Suckie lifes." I sigh.

"Ohh! Bubbles what's wrong?" She embraces me in a hug and I hug back needing it right now.

"I caught Jacob Kissing Jessica last night." I tell her.

"That little. Well what was his excuse?" Mary asks sitting us down.

"I don't know. I didn't give him a chance to tell me one." I explain to her.

"Well then how do you know he really wanted to kiss that girl?" Chad asks looking up from his book.

"He was all over her. My eyes never lie." I answer him.

"What did your heart and powers say? " He asked me.

"I was too pissed to listen." I snap.

"Well let him explain. It could have been a dirty trick. I mean this is Jessica were talking about." He sticks his tounge out.

"He has a point." Mary adds.

"Who side you on?" I glare at her.

"I'm neutral. I'll help anyone. But evil soul sucking demons." she rambles.

We laugh and just drop the subject. I'll deal with it when I get home.

"Well when you left I did some more research on the flower. I was able to get a pic of what it looked like the last time it bloomed. They say it enhances every time it does. Here we go." he says droping a ball of clay in my hands.

I look at the ball of clay he hands me.

"Its a ball." I say in a slow voice.

"Kiss it."

"Chaddie say what?" I ask raisning an eyebrow.

"I know I said the same thing just do it." Mary says smiling.

I shrug and kiss the ball lightly and it starts to glow a goldish purple color and I stand there amazed. It turns into a beautiful flower somewhere beween the cross of a rose and a persian jewel flower.(Yes they do exist)

"Wow this is amazing." I gasp.

"Yup and just think what it will look like this time." Chad inquires.

"Okay we know that it blooms in the spring every twenty or so years." Mary starts.

"It is beautiful and rare and holds amazing power." I add.

"That consists of bringing back the dead, Love, and to grant one wish." Chad finishes.

"Question now is who wants it?" I ask looking at the beauty in my hands.

"Maybe the source to wipe out all power other than his?" Mary asks rubbing her head.

"No we just killed him. He's not coming back for a while." I wave my hand.

"Still." She trails.

"Well we got a third of the puzzle now we just need the reason, who and how they plan to use it." Chad rambles.

"Its one of those it will be bad if it lands in the wrong hands kind of thing right?" I ask.

"Yeah basically." He nods.

"Great. Just what I need. Okay I got home work mind if I borrow this?" I ask truning it into a ball again.

"Go ahead. Show your dad too. Maybe he'll know something." Chad adds.

"Rodger. Peace Sirene(Mermaid in italian). Ciao Charming."

I orb out of there and land in my room. I place the ball on my dresser and plan to take it to dad this Friday. **Man I hope this is right.** I start to do my home work and stuff.

*I don't wannna spend another lonely night. Ohhhhh*

"What the f*ck?" I sit up.

I hear Rascal flatts playing and I look around maybe it's my ipod?

*I've got the light turned up, the bedroom TV's on.

Doing the only thing that gets me through the night since you've been gone.

Praying for daylight waiting for that mourning sun.

So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong

Baby come back to me

I swear I'll make it right

Don't make me spend another lonely nigh

Praying for day light*

"What the f*ck is that?" I ask myself.

I go to the window and open it up. I see a boom box in the middle of the backyard and its blasting the music. I hear a rustle and then something come out.

"Who's there?" I ask the shadows.

"Someone who is really sorry!"

"Jacob go away." I yell at him.

"Wait hear me out Yasmin. Baby come back to me I swear I'll make it right.

Don't make me spend another lonely night..."

He's singing...

"Don't make me spend another lonely night praying for daylight."

He stops the music and looks up at me.

"Yasmin I'm sorry. I never want to kiss her. I swear it. I imprinted on you why would I want anyone else. Please believe me." He pleas.

"How can I. I told you one chance. One Jacob." I call down to him.

"Yasmin Please I love you and only you. If I could have moved I would have but it was like I was frozen in place. Please. Don't make me start singing again. I will do it." He begs again.

I can't help but laugh. **He did sound pretty bad. But he tried.**

"Please. I want to be with you and only you."

He pushes play and Chris Browns With You plays. I feel my face turn red. **He really is serious.**

"I'm so glad to be yours." He starts again.

He keeps singing and I just giggle.

"Jacob stop my ears. Hahahaha" I laugh holding my ears.

"Do you forgive me?" He chuckles.

"Maybe. I mean it was Jessica. You would have to be drugged to want to kiss her. Alright. Your forgiven just don't sing!" I laugh somemore.

"Okay but just one more song."

He stops it and forwards about three times then I hear a familiar beat. Rascal flatts Take me there plays and I smile. **He really is trying to make it up. Maybe I'll give him a second chance.** He brings the boom box up to my ledge and looks hesitant.

"Problems?" I ask him.

"Last time I tried coming in here I saw some disturbing things." He shuddered.

"Yeah happens when I don't want people in here. It keeps them out with visions of how they die. What did you see?" I say placeing a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes seem worried and I feel scared to know the answer.

"Really want to know?" He asks me.

"Not entirely. If I do then I'll turn super protective." I poke.

"I was killed by butterflies." He pecks my cheek.

I laugh at his joke and let him in.

"It's been like forever since I've been in here." He sighs sitting on my bed.

"It was only two days." I say sitting on his lap.

'Being away from you was like forever." He nuzzels my neck.

I blush and get back to my homework.

"Oh so we make up and you do homework. Some way to celebrate." He pouts.

"What you have in mind?" I ask droping my pencil.

"I don't know?"

"Did you do your homework?" I ask him.

"No...I was with your sister and cousins almost all day." He explains.

"Why?" I giggle.

"They helped me with the track. Mimi said you'd crack at With You but Artie and Noel wanted to be safe and gave me Forever, What hurts the most, and When You're Gone. They know there stuff." He explained.

"They better. I taught them everything they know. The only thing that's natural is there voices. Who do you think taught Mimi bass and Noel drums? Artie has a natural gift to play piano and the keys so she was cool." I tell him grabing my pencil again.

We stay silent for a while the only sounds I hear is my pencil scraping across the paper. I feel an uneasiness and sadness. I turn to Jacob.

"Something wrong?" I ask him.

"No I'm fine." He averts his eyes from mine.

"Liar. Empath. Spill." I demand.

"*Sigh* I still feel like I should make the whole thing up to you." He cups my face and stares in my eyes.

"You don't have to. I should have heard your side first. I was just angry at the time." I say holing his hand there.

"Still. I got an Idea."

He gets down on one knee and I blush. **What is he doing?**

"Jacob...What are you doing?" I ask getting nervous.

"Not what you think. Yasmin. Will you be ever so grateful as to join me for a picnic under the stars on October 30?" he grins.

"Yes I will be ever so grateful. I just ask that you do one thing."

"Yes?" he asks.

"Get up and just kiss me already." I smile.

"I thought you would never ask." He shoots up and catch my lips in a sweet forgiving kiss.


	39. New Enemy

???(POV)

"Master are you sure he will follow through?" A female voice ask a shadowed figure.

"I'm positive Veronica. Don't worry so much. The young nave is still in love with the girl. He'll do anything to get her back." It answers her.

"If you say so my lord. But there is still something fishy about him. He's always lounging around and mopping. It doesn't seem right." Veronica accused.

"All in good time. We just need the witches first then you may do whatever you see fit with all of them." He grins stroking her cheek.

"I like the sound of that." Veronica smirks at her master.

"Seer! Come forth!" The Master calls forth.

A short stubby lady with grey hair and wrinkles comes into the candle lit room.

"Show your true face before the Master you wrench." Veronica sneers.

The lady nods and transforms herself into a young lady with flowing black hair. And three scars across her face leading from one eye to her ear.

"You called my lord." She bows.

"Seer, Tell me the ever forld of the ambush. I wnat to make sure there are no slip ups." He smirks at Veronica slipping and arm over her slim figure.

"Yes. Follow me." The Seer bows again.

The two follow the seer into a room with a big cauldron and mist flowing everywhere.

"Ugh this place smells like sweetness. I think I might faint." Veronica gags.

"Hush! Show respect." Master snaps at her.

"Yes my lord. Forgive me." Veronica says sweetly.

"Now look upon the glass and see." The Seer comands.

"What the future holds for thee." Che conctinues swirling the nist in the couldron.

The mist inside the couldron swirls around then shows pictures of the events to happen.

"Good good. All should be well then. Are you ready my pet?" The master smirks.

"Yes my lord. I was born ready." Veronica grins evily.

"Seer thank you for your help. Come Veronica. We must prepare the young Nave." Master orders.

"Gladly." She says cracking her knucles.

The two walk out and to a room at the end of a hallway. Death and decay linger in the air. And demons of all kinds roam free.

"Veronica, I want you to watch him when he is there. If any foul ups back him up. The Charmed on must come with him." Master orders.

"Yes master." Veronica bows.

He shimmers away and she lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Man that guy gets on my nerves. Now to deal with this bastard." She groans.

She knocks on the door and a black robed figure come to the door.

"What?" He asks.

"Don't give me a tone. Master wants you to get ready. We leave soon." She sneered.

"What?! What do you mean we?" he snaps.

"He wants me to join you to make sure you don't slip up." She smirks at him.

"Like I would." He growls at her.

"Just get ready. We are going to a dance so look nice." She waves him off.

She leaves and he throws a glass cup at the wall.

"Who does she think she is boosing me around. No matter once I have Yasmin by my side again all will be well. With her magic and my new powers combined we can beat anything." He grins looking at her picture on his wall.

"ETHAN! LETS GO! The dance is starting." Veronica shouts to him.

"I'm comeing. God." Ge groans grabbing his cloak.

He leaves the room.

Yas(POV)

"Hold still." Mary instructs.

"Ouch! That hurt Buttercup!" I say rubbing my butt where she pricked me.

"Shut it bubbles. Not my fault your *ss is so big. I thought Billie gave you the right size." She asked sewing the hem.

"Yes She did." I pout.

"Only Yasmin got the gene to have a big *ss." Artie giggled.

"Yup. Yup." Mimi and Noel agreed.

"Can it or your all dog chow." I threaten.

"Whatcha gonna do sick Jake on us?" Artie sneers.

"No. I'll sick Mary on you." I grin happily.

"Wipdi diddly woff." Mary says sarcasticly

We all just laugh. **Today is the dance and I'm so hyper. Jake said he had a surprise for me once we got there but I'm not sure. Ohh! This year I'm being a fairy. My friend Gigi helped me and Billie to desingn it. No one makes better desings then a light fairy.**

"Okay all done!" Mary sighs whiping away fake sweat.

"Spin." Artie orders.

I twirl a little so they see the whole thing. The light yellow fabric flows outward and the silver underline sarkles in the light. It has thin spagetti straps and the bodice having a sweetheart neckline. It also has a sparkly silver sash around the waist to finish it off. The wings were simple. Small and sparkly. They looked like spiderwed designs with dewdrops on them.

"Wow our costumes must look awsome!" Mimi gushed thinking of what hers would look like.

**Yeah we all dress the same on halloween. Same theme I mean. Artie chose Fairy this year. I called next year!**

"Yasmin Jakes here!" Stacey called up to me.

"Okay gotta fly. Bye everyone! Thanks a bunch Mary!" I say hugging everyone careful not to crush my curls.

"Any time." Mary smiles pinning one last crystal bead in my now curly red/brown hair. My hair was bow fadeing note to self re-dye when I get back home.

"Bye." they called out to me.

I grab my bag and flutter down stairs so to speak.

"Okay I'm ready." I say doing a smal trun on the last step.

They all look at me and Jakes eyes bulge out.

"Wow..." Jake breathed.

He was decked out in a combination of costumes. It was like a werewolf/zorro thing. On him it looked good but the sword was a bit much.

"You look good too. Ready to go?" I say giving him a quick kiss.

"Yup." He says smiling down at me.

"Wait I want a picture. Jessica! Come on!" Stacey calls to her other daughter.

"Alright I'm coming!" She says.

She walked in dressed as red riding hood. You know the playboy one. **They really let you wear that to school? Oh well.** She stood on the other side of Jake and Stacey flashed a whole bunch of pics.

"Okay my eyes hurt." Jake says wincing at the lights.

"Stacey I think thats good. We gotta go." I say trying to get her to stop.

"Okay. Oh one more thing. I got a meeting tonight can you guys take Jess with you?" She asks.

"MOM!" I yell.

"Its okay Yas. Sure we'll take her." Jake says trying to calm me down.

I give him a look and he just smiles. On our way out he pulls me aside.

"I only said that so no fight would happen tonight. We'll just take her there besides we have all night to ourselves." He says looking me in the eyes.

"I guess so. You so owe me." I grin at him.

"I know. I can't help it. I'm too nice." He shrugs.

"Hmmm. I'll have to fix that. And maybe something else to." I say noticing something poking his pants.

He gulps as I walk to the car. I climb in the passanger seat and Jake takes the wheel. Jess hops in the back and were off to the school. **Man I hope this night doesn't turn out to be a bust. **I look at Jake and smile. **NO way can this night go wrong when I have my own body gurad to protect me. All is well.** In no time were at the dance and I hear the music playing.

"Come on Lets go have some fun." I smile at jake and we walk into the school gym.


	40. Jacob's Halloween Dance prt 1

Ugh I tried my best but the site just won't let me post up the link for the playlist for this chapter. Ohh well. I hope it's still good with out it. If you want the link just message me for it. Sorry everyone.

* * *

Music was blasting this way and that. It's just like back home at Grams club. **Man this feels good.** Jake pulls me into a dance and we just have fun. Later I spot Kim and Jarred and we head over to them.

"O.M.G. You look great!" Kim yells over the music and gives me a hug.

"You too. Miss I'm too good for Dorthy." I giggle to her.

"Well I do pull it off." She winks.

"And Jarred nice outfit buddy." Jake high fives him.

"A pimps gotta keep his girl in line." He grins with pride.

"Excuse me?" Kim raises an eyebrow and he tries to think of a cover.

"Kim let it go. Come on I love this song." I grab her and lead her to the dance floor.

Me and Kim fine Anna on the dance floor and we start dancing soon were pulled away by our ever so jealous boyfriends and dance with them.

"This is awesome." I say danceing with Jake.

"Better than your parties?" He asks me over the music.

"Hell no. When you and the guys come I'll show you all a good time." I wink at him.

Soon the music stops and Jessica steps on stage.

"Hey Quillet High ready to party!"

"Hell Yeah!" Everyone screams.

"Well give it up for tonights live performance. Hit it DJ!"

I hear a guitar slash drum then a very familiar voice.

"No way!"

"Jesse McCartney!" (Please don't kill me if you don't like him. It was Becca's idea cause she loves him and I was stuck. :P) the grils in the crowd scream.

Kim drags me to the stage and we start dance in in front. Me and Kim start to sing along with the rest of the girl half of the student body. **Hmmm I got an Idea.** When the song ends he waves to the crowd.

"Hey Quillet high. Happy almost Halloween!" He waves to us.

"Jesse! Look down here Blondie!" I call out to him.

I wave at him and he catches the wave?

"Yasmin?" He says in surprise.

The whole "riot" stopped and everybody looks at me. **Yikes didn't think that would happen.**

"You know Jesse McCartney?" Kim stares at me wide eyed.

"Yeah." I say getting a little scared by her death glare.

Jesse jumps off stage and stares.

"No way! Yasmin!" He says hugging me.

"Jesse!" I say returning it.

We laugh for a quick sec then he just stands there.

"What you doing here? Don't you go to you know..." He trails off.

"Much has chance my friend. But before I get killed get back on stage." I order getting more death glares from all the girls.

"Right. Care to join me?" he asks me.

"No thanks bud. I got my own date." I smile sweetly at him.

"Aww Yasmin, come on."

"Jesse, No. You can do me a favor though?" I smirk.

"Okay..." He answers getting scared.

"You can let my friend here Annaliese sing with you. And you can sing Just So You Know for me." I grin at him.

"OKay. Deal." He holds out his hand.

"Deal." I shake it.

We hug then he goes back on stage.

"Okay kids you heard the girl. Who is Annaliese here?" He asks the crowd.

Me and Kim push her to the stage and she climbs up.

"Okay cool. What you like to sing?" He asks her.

"Ummmm..." She says at a loss of words.

"She's very shy. Come on people cheer! Anna! Anna!" I chant.

Everyone starts to chant her name and she blushes.

"Umm lets just do just so you know." She blushes looking at Jesse.

"Okay." He smiles at her handing her a spare mic.

He starts to sing Just so you know and me and Jake go into a slow dance.

"So you know Jesse McCartney hmmmm." He chuckles.

"Yeah he did a gig for my Grams and well a demon crashed the party and you get the point." I wave it off.

"Okay your life is basically summed up to fighting demons, trying not to die everyday, and yet you still find time to be a really strange yet fun person who acts like nothing is bothering her." He says over the music.

"Wow you read me like a book." I say sarcasticly.

"Just so you know I tried my best to let go of you..." I hear Anna and Jesse singing together.

We slow dance some more and we just hold each other. We dance through everysong and then Jesse Announces that he's gonna leave.

"Thanks for listening everyone. Have fun today at your dance."

He jumps down and is surrounded by a bunch of fans.

"I should help him." I say to Jake.

"You sure you wanna do that?" He says eyeing the killer crowd.

"I owe him." I sigh.

I peck his cheek then go help Jesse. I pull him free and we head back over to Jacob.

"Thanks Yasmin." He sighs happy to be away from the killer mob.

"No problem. I thought you were on tour?" I asked him.

"I came back early. What happened to I'm never gonna go to A normal school?" He asked poking my cheek.

"Demons attacked school and burned it to the ground." I said rubbing my cheek.

"I'm sorry." he says sympatheicly(SP).

"No biggie. So how did Jessica get a hold of you?" I ask wanting to know how.

"Well thats a funny story actually. My agent said it was for charity and you know I like helping so yeah thats how I ended up here." He answered.

"I see. Well This is Jacob, Kim, Anna, Jarred,Embry, Quil, Seth, and me!" I smile.

"I see you smart behind. Nice to meet you all. Where is Ethan?" He asks looking around.

"Burning in the pits of hell." I say casually.

They all stare at me like I have three heads.

"What?" I ask looking at them.

"Burning in the pits and hell?" Jacob ask me wryly.

"Yeah he deserves it what he tried to do to my family." I say crossing my arms.

"I'm guessing things didn't work out to good?" Jesse asked.

"You can say that." Kim nodded.

"We really need to catch up again." Jesse said poking my side making me jump three feet in the air.

"No really Mr. I'm to busy flirting to answer or call back!" I say poking him back.

"Sorry. Tours are killer." He said dodgeing my finger of doom.

"I know. I don't blame you. Stop by the club sometime and I'll fill you in on everything." I smile at him catching him off guard but he still moves.

"Kay well I gotta get going but umm dude do you mind?" He ask looking to Jake.

"No go ahead." acob answers shaking his head.

"Yasmin wanna dance?" Jesse asks me.

"You sure Jake?" I look to him looking for a hint of jelousy in his eyes.

"Yes go. I gotta finish off your surprise so go." He smiles at me.

"Okay your the best."

I kiss him them me and Jesse go for a dance. We dance to two songs then he is rushed away by his agent to get going. **I feel so bad for him.** Jacob and me dance one more time then he leans in an whipsers.

"Ready for your surprise?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yes. Gimme gimme gimme!" I say like a three year old.

"Slow down there kiddo. All in good time. Now turn. And open."

I look and there is a...

"Tree?" I say sceptickly(SP I'm not a very good speller if you can tell).

"No look closer." He whispers.

I walk up to one and I see something. I see his initials and mine graved into a tree.

JB&YH

3 4

Ever

"Jacob. Thats so sweet." I smile at him.

"I know its corny but its true. I love you Yasmin Halliwell and I want to be with you forever." He cups my face and I smile at him.

"Me to. I love you." I whisper back to him.

We start to kiss but I hear something. **Clapping?** We break and Look behind Jacob. **No Way!**

"Ethan?" I breathe out.


	41. Jacob's Halloween Dance prt 2

"Is that really you?" I ask in disbelief.

"In the flesh. What not happy to see me?" He smirks.

"No I'm not." I say bitterly.

"Ouch that hurt." He fake pouts and rubs his chest.

Jacob gently pushes me behind him and growls.

"Leave now or your dead." Jake growls at him.

"What you gonna do shape-shifter? Claw me to death? I have more power than you can even imagine." Ethan smiles at me.

"You wish. The Charmed ones only have the power anymore." I tell him with pride.

"Not really Babe." He smiles at me.

**Don't call me that!**

"I have been with a much powerful source and he's close to breaking your record."

He snaps his fingers and about ten demons come. **Shit.** Jacob growls and I turn to face the demons behind us. **This is not gonna be easy.**

"Jake go phase. I'll hold them off." I tell him.

I blow up a demon and he makes a run for it.

"Aww your little friend left." Ethan mock whines.

Rip!

"Not quite." I smirk at him.

Jake rushes out from the trees and tackles Ethan to the ground. I blow up demons one by one. **That was too easy.** Jake and Ethan are rolling on the ground and I can't get a clear shot. Ethan kicks him off and Jake calls for help. **Good Idea.**

"ARTIE! MIMI! NOEL!" I call to my family for help.

The boys come and then they orb in and stare in shock.

"No way." Mimi gasps.

"Way." I say glareing daggers at Ethan.

"Perfect all four of you. Hello everyone. Miss me?" He ask them.

"Can it bugboy." Artie threatens.

"What are you doing here? We thought you were dead." Noel growled at him.

"On the contrary dear girls I was just burned. I am very much alive." He said doing a little trun.

"Great now he's talking like he's the queen of Sheba." Mimi scoffed.

"Not for long." I snarl.

I make a blow for him but he doges it. **How?!**

"What happened?" Noel gasps at the speed.

"I had some help. Veronica." He calls out.

A figure steps from the trees. Seth and Jacob stand in front of me and Artie. **Not good.**

"Hello there girls. Now come peacefully or else." The skanky wrench comands.

"Or else what?" I ask.

"This. " Ethan says snaping his fingers again.

We get ambushed again and we try to hold them off. But theres too many. I tried to blow up a demon but something had me pinned. I look up at my holder and growl myself.

"Told you I'd come back." He breathe in my ear.

"You are a bastard now let go." I try to wrigle out of his grip.

"Nope. Master needs you. So we'll just get going." He trys to pull me away.

"JAKE!" I call out.

I see him coming but Ethan takes and arrow to my neck.

"Is that..." I gasp.

"A dark arrow yes. And there are archers here too. So call them off." He snaps.

I have no choice.

"STOP!" I yell at all of them.

They all and Jake stops two feet away. He starts growling like mad.

"Good now fall back. Or this dark arrow goes through her neck." He presses it harder to my neck and I wince.

They look reluctant but they move back.

"Jake go." I whisper to him.

He looks at me then Ethan and slowly steps back.

"Now that thats over. Veronica get us out of here." He orders.

"With pleasure." She says and a black mist forms.

"Don't worry everything will be alright you'll see. Now just sleep." He whispers in my ear.

He touches my pressure point and I knock out. The last thing I hear is Jacob howling.

Jacob({POV)

"What just happened?!" I yell changing back into my human self. After we orbed to the manor.

"He used a dark arrow on her." Mimi sighed in defeat.

"Whats that?" He says looking over Artie for wounds.

"Its the only way to kill a whitelighter." Artie breathes says sadly.

"He wouldn't have done that he loves her too much." I insist.

"But we can't take any chances. Only me, Artemis and Yasmin are able to die from them." Noel explained.

"So thats why she called us off. We were surrounded." Jarred nodded putting everything togeteher.

"We gotta find her." I clench my fists.

"And we will. We just need some help. Noel, can you find Brian again?" Artie ask her cousin.

"I can try why." She asks her.

"He knows the underworld better than we do. We need a tour guide." Artie smirked.

I hope this works. I go out side while they scry for Brian. **Yasmin I'm so sorry. I should have been with you at all times.**

"Jake?" Artie ask me from behind.

"Yeah?" I say not looking at her.

"Don't beat yourself up about this." She sighs.

"How can I not. The girl I love was just kiddnaped by her psyco ex and was taken to some underworld and I could have stopped it." I groan.

"No you couldn't have. This was ment to happen for a reason. Just trust me on this okay. We'll get her back." She says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Artemis.*Sigh*I just want to know she's safe." I sigh.

"Me too. She is my big sister after all." She grins at me.

"FOUND HIM! Okay Noel left to get him so lets get cooking. You three come with me. Artie take seth and Jake to get prepted. And Jarred put down the dragon scales or your a dead dog. I gotta call everyone about the plan. Jarred what did I say!" Mimi orderd.

Me and Artie laugh and Seth pulls her aside for a sec. **I will find you Yasmin. I promise.**


	42. Jerk Off

Hiya kiddies this is Yue here saying hi to everyone and thanks for reading and reveiwing. Please keep reveiwing and thanks to everyone who added my story to there favs and alerts. It means a lot. Okay here are two awsome chapters featuring the happy ex's. ohh boy. and Becca is on my *ss about the diclaimer so yeah I don't own twilight, Charmed, or a great and terrible beauty. I just own my characters and that's it. Okay loves you all and here are your chapters.

PuppyloveYue!

* * *

Yas(POV)

I hear nothing. Nothing. I slowly open my eyes and I see torches and a black wall. Something is moving towards me but my eyes are still blurry. Then I feel something on my lips. Then it gets rough. **What the f*ck!**

"Still tasty. Good morning sleeping beauty. Bout time you woke up." Ethan smirked down at me.

"Get off me." I growl trying to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Aww I though you loved me." He fake hurts.

"I did. But you turned into a self centered jerk." I snap.

"Ouch. I though I was mean. Here put this on. You're showing too much."

He tosses me a robe and I put it on. My costume was ripped and ran up my side. **He's still jealous as ever.**

"Where am I?" I ask slipping on the dark silk robe.

"The Underworld. Get comfortable you'll be here a while."

He Pecks my lips and shimmers out before I can slap him. **That jerk. Ugh. Okay let's try orbing.** I try to orb but I'm snapped back in place.

"Okay that's not goanna work. Ugh. My purse is still at the dance. Jacob..." I whisper the last part and sigh.

I curl up into a ball.

"Okay my powers won't work. I'm in the Underworld with my crazy ex and his even crazier Master. I'm hungry and cold. I want my heater back." I whine counting everything wrong with this situation.

"You're what?" Ethan asks.

"How long have you been there? I thought you left." I say not looking at him.

"I did but I can back for you. So your personal heater?" He tries not to laugh.

"He's a shape-shifting werewolf. He's like 108 degrees. He's like my heater at night." I say remembering his warm touch.

"He sleeps with you at night!" Ethan yells.

Yikes should have kept that a secret.

"Umm maybe."

He looks really mad. **Wait a second...**

"What happened to my powers? I can't sense what your feeling." I ask getting mad.

Ethan just smirks and looks me in the eyes.

"If you knew what I was feeling right now thing could go really far." he cupps my cheek.

"You wish. What did you do to me?" I slap it away with a glare.

"We just binded your powers for a while that's all. Don't worry it wears off. I made it myself you know how I am with potions." He chuckles.

"Do I ever." I shake my head.

Silence.

"I thought you were dead." I whisper trying to get this feeling off my chest.

Ethan looks at me and I stare at the wall.

"I mean I heard you scream and burn. I saw your ashes. I was devastated and scared. I didn't think you were that nuts." I say trying to hold back tears.

"Well I'm alive now and we can be together again." He says trying to comfort me.

"Ethan you got it all wrong. I love Jacob. And he loves me. He imprinted on me. Were soul mates. Even Uncle Coop said so." I explain.

"That means nothing. You don't have to agree to it." He snaps at me.

"But I do."

"No your mine."

"Ethan calm down."

"NO! YOU WERE PROMISED TO ME!" He yells not looking at me. I can see him shaking with anger.

"What are you talking about?" **I'm so confused.**

He stops and looks at me. I see rage and hurt in his eyes. Like he's done something wrong.

"Your mine. And that's what's goanna be." He states.

I just sigh and slump back. It's not like I can fight him with out my powers. He's a freaking giant. Like Jake but smaller. About a foot smaller.

"Why are you hooked on me anyways you got Veronica." I roll my eyes.

"Please she's just the Master's whore. She has no power but to do as he says. He has her heart and she must do _everything_ he says." He scoffs.

"Eww."

"Yeah not pretty. I can't sleep at night cause there so loud."

He laughs but I just sit there.

"You really think I'm a jerk?" He finally asks.

"Pretty much."

He snaps his fingers. **Okay Einstein we know your there. What is he up to?**

"Would a Jerk give you this."

He goes to a drawer and hands me a gift.

"Thanks...I think." I say taking the velvet box.

"Happy Samhain(Yes this is a real Wiccan holiday)" He smiles.

"But new years isn't till the 31st."

"I know but I want you to have it now. Just open it first."

I open the box and gasp.

"Ethan. This is beautiful."

I pull out a small charm bracelet that looks like stars, suns, and moons. I wanted this last year for my birthday. **He remembered. **I sigh and put it back and hand it to him.

"I can't take this."

"But its for you." He says confused.

"Ethan I told you we're not together anymore. We broke up the day you threw me into a tree."

"Sorry." he rubbs the back of his head.

"I can't take this."

I place it on the drawer and sit back on the floor.

"You know the bed is more comfortable." He says picking up the box.

"I'm fine right here."

"Ugh why are you being so difficult? I got you jewelry and I compliment you I don't know how many times I said love you and I'm sorry. What more do you want?"

"I want to go home to my real boyfriend." I snap.

"You can't." He says in a low voice it almost creeps me out.

"I am. There coming for me soon."

"Doesn't matter in the end you'll be with me so I don't care." He scoffs.

He comes up to my face and whispers.

"And when you do your little wolf friend will watch us make love from the hell he's going to."

**That's it. **I slap him across the face and he stumbles back.

"Like I would ever. We didn't do it when we were together and we sure as hell aren't going to now." I growl.

He grabs my neck and holds me down. I look into his eyes and see black. **What has happened to him?**

"Look your goanna listen and listen good. Your mine and nothing is goanna stop me from making it stay that way." I hear his voice but it's not all his.

He drops me and I gasp for air. He straitens his clothes and hold out his hand.

"Now lets go meet the man with the plan shall we."

I glare at him and slap his hand away.

"I can get up myself."

"Fine. Just so you don't run away."

He ties my hand and drags me next to him.

"Just like good old times. Huh?" He smirks.

"Just."

**You freaking duce bag.**

"Thats my girl." he slings his arm around my waist.

**I better play along if I want to stay alive. If I do he won't do anything. Jacob forgive me. **I snuggle into him and he smiles.

"See your warming up to me already. Come on. Master a waits."

**Jacob please hurry who knows how long I can fool him for.**


	43. Meet The Master

**Okay this is not going to be easy but it should work. Jake please forgive me.  
**

"Hey, Ethan?"

"Yes..."

"What would you do if we did do something?"

He stops walking and looks at me. Even without my powers, I can still sense his feelings. **Confusion and a lot of hope. Keep dreaming Pal.*Sigh*But I do miss that twinkle...  
**

"You have no Idea how happy that would make me. Wait. Are you trying to distract me?"

"No."

**  
Woops answered too fast.**

"I wouldn't do that. Plus..."

I push him to the wall and straddle him. **Jake PLREASE forgive me. **I start to kiss his neck. **Just like when we were going out.**

"I miss this." I smirk at him.

**Well at least that is half-true. Note to self when I get out of this I owe Jake BIG TIME. **He doesn't hesitate to flip me over and starts kissing my own neck. **He leaves a hickie he's dead. Play along Yasmin. Come on.** I let out a soft moan. **Good ****job**** now he's convinced.  
**

"Wait. Were goanna be late." He stops.

**Shit.**

"But we will finish this later."

**Double shit.**

"Fine." I say in a shakey voice.

He holds my waist again and I snuggle into him. But he stops again.

"I feel like a roller coaster gone wrong. Why want more?"

"Not the point. Master is content that you hate me."

**That makes two of us.**

"I need you to act as if you don't want to be here." He continues.

**No problem buddy.**

"Fine." I shrug.

I slap him.

"What was that for!?"

"I hate you remember?"

**Wait for it. Wait for it. Now he gets it.**

"Right...You've been working out or something? That hurt like hell." He says rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah. Jake, Bella, and Edward helped me. Plus Emmet. They wanted me to be stronger even without magic. The pack and Cullen's are so protective. But I cannot argue with them. All the stuff they went through I wouldn't blame them."

"Have you two gone far?"

I look at him. I see the hurt in his eyes. I just sigh.

"No. We both want to take it slow. Cause of the way you left-ish he's respectful of that and I would rather wait with him. It's still too soon."

"I thought he was your Impute or whatever." He rolls his eyes.

"Imprint. And yes, he is but we just want to take it slow for now. With everything going on. Plus he's just getting out of a heartbreak himself. So we decided to take it slow. Me mostly. He didn't see the person he loved die in front of him."

He looks at me guilty.

"Yas I'm so sorry about that. I was just so angry I didn't want to listen. I'm sorry I put you through that."

**He's still the same. More evil but the same. This is the Ethan I fell in love with. Not the over possessive half demon Jerk off who doesn't move on.  
**

"Just don't do it again. Please." I look up at him.

"I promise. Ready?" He motions forward.

"Duh."

I raise my hand to smack him again but he ducks.

"No hitting!"

"Party pooper. LET ME GO YOU JERK OFF!" I yell in his ear.

"That's my girl. Come on!"

This is goanna be interesting. We enter a room with a big circle and an upside down pentagram. **Ohh fun shapes!**

"Master. I present to you the Eldest Charmed One."

He pushes me into the circle and I get a creepy feeling run up my spine. **Too much negative energy.** I almost fall over. Ethan catches me and whispers in my ear.

"Don't do anything stupid please."

He walks away and I stand ready. **Not like I can go far when my hands are tied and you hold the damn ropes. **A smoked figure walks into the circle and I feel faint. **What is he?  
**

"Miss Halliwell. A pleasure to see you. Ethan talks highly of you." the smoked figure says.

"Bet the little grub does."

"Now now no need for name calling. Now let's see here. VERONICA!"

"Yes my lord." the b*tch herself walks in.

"Bring me the Flower. Miss Halliwell must be curious of it by now." He smirks or at least I think he does. I can't see his face.

She nods and vanishes into the darkness. **Why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
**

"So you've had it all along? What do you want with it? What do you want with my family?" I ask heated.

"Well what a mouth this one has."

He swished his hand and I go flying. I crash into the barriers wall and gasp. **It's so strong. I'll feel that in the morning.  
**

"She must be taught her place. GET UP!" He commands.

I lay there just to piss him off. **It's working...  
**

"Nave!" He shouts.

Ethan jumps and helps me up.

"I told you not to do anything stupid."

He hisses in my ear.

"He pisses me off might as well return the favor."

I hiss right back to him. Veronica returns with a chest.

"Now child do you know what this is?" He motions to the chest.

He opens the chest and I see a crystal bulb inside.

"The Stone flower." I gasp.

"Correct. You know what some of it's abilities are?" He asks me.

"A few. Why you don't?"

Ethan grips my arm tighter as a warning.

"No I do. For instance did you know its pollen can be used for both a poison or and antidote? Even before it's bloomed."

"Didn't know that." I cringe.

"Idiot." Veronica scoffs.

"Look who's talking." Ethan defends me.

"Why do you need, me and my family?" I ask getting peeved by this.

"Your powers of course. With all four of you the prophecy is complete." He explains.

"What prophecy?" I ask.

"Silenct! The lord is speaking." Veronica hisses at me.

"Shove it up your g-spot then come back in a half hour or so." I snap.

Ethan tries to stifle a laugh while Veronica's face turns red.

"Veronica! Silence. Leave." The ohh great Master orders her.

Veronica glares at me and nods her head and leaves. **B*tch.**

"A prophecy tells of four who were the most powerful of any witch. Strength, Song, Beauty, and Hope. With the powers combined they can open the flower onto its full potential. Show its true beauty and power. And you my dear are one of the four." He explains to me.

"Any Idea which one?" I ask him trying to get more info.

"My hunch is strength. Or maybe Hope because you don't know when to shut up or stay in your place. And are really trying to provoke me?" He asks me getting angry that I'm mocking him behind his back.

"Mastert please forgive her. She has a very shot temper and a very big mouth that don't know when to quit." Ethan defends me.

"I resent that." I glare at him. Well maybe not so big.

"Still. Keep the little wrench in line. Or I'll deal with her."

Ethan nods and leads me away.

"You keep me in line who does he think he's talking too." I scoff.

"Don't push it." Ethan warns with a smirk.

"Oh and Ethan."

He turns and looks at him.

"Don't fall for her tricks. She lies. I told you before she is a little slut." Master says to us.

"That's it!" I yell.

I kick Ethan out of the way and feel my magic coming back. I swish my hands and I send him flying back. **Not what I had in mind but better than nothing. I wanted to blow him up.**

"Wanna still mess with me?"

"Yasmin!" Ethan shouts trying to restrain me.

"No let her be. I'll deal with her later. Nave take her away but head my warning."

Ethan shimmers me out of there and we land in his room. I wrench myself away from him and sit in the corner. He sighs and walks over to me.

"Is it true?" Ethan asks me.

"What is?"

"Are you trying to use me." He asks hurt.

"Please. I just want to go home. I would have done anything to make sure Artie and the others are safe."

I feel hate and anger in the air. **Great now empathy comes back.**

"Okay now I see the truth. That whole thing in the hallway was just a joke then. Okay well you want to be like that then..."

I suddenly get a strong tug in my gut. No. He starts to kiss my back and my weak spots. **No I can't control it.  
**

"I'm not goanna hold back this time. I will have you. Used or not."

"Ethan Stop. Please."

He picks me up and drags me to the bed. He straddles me and ties my hands to the head board. **No. **He opens up the robe and starts to kiss every part of me. **It feels good but wrong. No I don't want this.  
**

"Stop fighting the feeling Yas. It will only get stronger..."

"*Moan*Please*Moan*Stop. Not like this."

"You said you wanted it. Now your goanna have it."

"NO!JACOB!"

**BANG!**


	44. Rescue Me

**Wow thanks to everyone who is so patient with me. And not killing me for posting so many at a time. i'm just trying to put hem up fast. So here are another three chapters. There are 53 chapters and this s 44-46 so were almost there. So srry for so many but it's almost done. hehe okay enjoy and loves you all. PuppyloveYue!**

**

* * *

**

**Finally.**

"Get off her! Or I'll toss you like a doll." Brian growls.

"About time." I snap at him.

"Just try it." Ethan sneers at Brian.

**And I'm ignored.**

"With pleasure." Brian smirks.

He runs over and tosses Ethan off me and unties my ropes.

"Thank you." I smile at him rubbing my sre wrists.

"Sweetie you need a new dress." Brian jokes.

"Shut up. Where is Jake?"

"Yasmin!"

"Jacob."

Jacob runs over and hugs me tight. I burry my head in his shoulder and sigh. **Now this feels right.**

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes. Come on Brian."

"Coming." He sings.

"Hold it right there." Ethan says.

We turn and Jake pulls me behind him. Ethan is holding a cross bow with three dark arrows in them.

"Ethan put that down." I try to calm him.

"No you hurt me I hurt you. Feel the pain Rover."

He shoots the arrows.

Jacob(POV).

"No you hurt me I hurt you. Feel the pain Rover."

He lets go of the arrow and I try to block it but it never hits me.

"Ahh!"

I feel Yasmin collapse in my arms and see the arrow in her shoulder.

"Ethan you bastard!" Brian shouts.

Ethan looks shocked at first but recovers.

"See ya around B. And Wolf boy I'll be watching you." He smirks.

He shimmers away and Brian grunts in frustration. **Yasmin...**

"Jake..." she breathes.

"Yasmin. Shhhh...It'll be okay, I promise." I stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" he ask trying to stay awake.

"I'm fine. Hold still."

I pull the arrow out. Then Brian places his hand on her head and she falls asleep.

"Thats my power to control the senses. The less pain she feels the better. Lets get her out of here. MIMI! ARTEMIS! NOEL!" He shouts.

They run in and don't hesitate to orb us out of there. They orb me and Brian downstairs of the Halliwell house and take Yasmin upstairs. I try to go but Noel pushes me back. **I get her back just to have her taken away. **Brian puts his hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine. She's been in worse." He smiles at me.

I nod my head and the rest of the family that came orbs back in. Some are hurt and some look really pissed. Mostly Yasmin's dad and her aunt Paige.

"Where is Yasmin?" Chris asks us.

"She upstairs. Ethan hit her with a dark arrow and the girls are looking after her." I explain to him.

"Marisole can you make some coco for everyone please?" Wyatt ask his wife.

"Sure. Rebecca care to help me?

"Sure." the ten year old pipes up.

"Come on little brother. Lets get healing." Wyatt motions to Chris.

They run to the room and tend to Yasmin.

"So dark arrows are that dangerous?" I ask.

They all nod.

"It depends. It mostly affective on where its hit. The closer to the heart the more fatal." Leo explains to me.

"Yeah don't remind me. I really don't want to relive that. Jacob sweetie calm down. She'll be fine." Pipper patts my back.

"Yeah she's a Halliwell. We can stand anything. We basically already have." Paige jokes to her sisters.

"She's also being taken care of by th best healers in the house. So don't worry." Pipper adds seeing my worry.

I nod my head and look to the rest of them. Some of the Cullens came and Seth and Leah. They look fine so that's good. I head upstairs towards the rooms. I catch Yasmin's scent in the one at the end of the hallway. **Wish I could have found her. Wish I could have torn that Bastard a new one. He will pay for this. **I stop at the door and sit down. I sigh and start to doze off. **She's safe that's what matters now. **The door opens and I almost fall back.

"Shhh! She needs sleep." Mimi scolds when I nearly scream.

"Come on Jake now's the perfect time to embarrass Yas with old baby pics and stuff." noel smirks at me.

"No you won't." Chris scolds the girls.

"Aww. Come on cuz." The whine in unison.

**I'm never gonna get there family tree. **Artemis sighs and sits next to Yasmin's sleeping figure. I walk over and let the four of them discus the rights and wrongs of embarrassment.

"So you two holding up?" I ask her.

"She's fine." She replies.

I look at her. **She is but your not.**

"What happened?" I ask her.

"I let Seth get hit with a fireball. He's fine but still. I was so wound up in finding Yas I let him get hurt. I couldn't revert it in time. I'm so slow and out of practice. I can never protect myself. Or anyone else. I'm useless." She says near tears.

"No your not. No let me Finnish. Your important to us too. Your what keeps Seth in line and his head focused. You make everyone happy with your jokes and cheering people up when there down. You are important. Not power wise but everything else. Power isn't always great. I mean look at Spider-man and all the mess he's getting into." I say trying to cheer hur up.

She laughs and nods her head.

"Your not very good at cheering up speeches you know. But thanks." She giggles.

"I try. Big thing is does Seth care if he's hurt or not? No. As long as your okay he's happier than anything."

"True but still. I'm gonna help Mari."

She's gets up and walks away. **Seth will change her attitude for sure. **He has an odd neck of doing that. I hold Yasmin's hand and notice its quiet. **She must have taken them with her.**

"Yasmin..." I whisper and kiss her forehead.

She grunts and slowly opens her eyes. I smile. Then panic. **She's awake Mimi's gonna kill me for waking her.**

"Jacob...I'm sorry..." She gasps.

Shh. Sleep. I'm so glad your okay."

I kiss her hand. And she smiles.

"Are you hurt?" She asks me.

"I'm fine. I wasn't shot with an arrow. You in any pain?" I ask looking into her fiery gren eyes.

"Nope. Just cozy. Umm...Jake?"

"Yes?"

"It's kinda chilly." she grins.

I smile and cuddle with her. She grips onto me like a three year old.

"Yamsin is something wrong?"

"NO. Everything is fine. I just missed you. I gotta tell the family what I learned."

She tries to get up but I push her back down.

"No you need to rest some more. Plus I don't wanna let you go again."

She giggles and kisses my cheek. **She's safe.**

You don't give very good speeches you know. I mean seriously Jake Spider-Man?"

"He was the first super hero to pop in my head." I defend.

She laughs but is sad again. She sighs and looks torn.

"Jacob...I don't want to hide anything from you."

"What do you mean?" I ask gtting worried.

"When I was there I did some things I'm not proud of."

I stiffen a bit.

"Nothing like that I swear. If Brian didn't come when he did it might have but I'm glad it didn't. They binded my powers so I had to find a way to stall till they came back. The only way I knew how that was most effective was Ethan's-"

"Okay you can stop there. I don't wanna really know." I cut her off

I pout and she laughs. She sits up and kisses me. **Wow I missed that. **She looks at me with those fiery green eyes and I see guilt and hidden tears. **Okay now I'm curious.**

"Yasmin..."

"I'm sorry Jake. I really am."

I hug her close and feel her start to cry. I try to sooth her tears.

"Its okay. What ever you did you did for a reason. It's okay."

She just shakes her head.

"I feel awful though." She croaks.

"OKay then. Tell me what you did get it off your chest. I promise I won't get mad or anything. I know it didn't mean anything."

"Just a lot of kissing and unwanted butt-pinching." Sh says rubbiing her bumm.

"See that's not bad." I wipe a stray hair away from her face.

"How can you say that I basically cheated on you."

"NO its not anything like that. You told m you did it to stall. You have a reason."

I can't be mad at her for that. But she's not gonna let this go.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Shhh...You love me right?"

"More than anything." She grips my shirt tighter.

"Then calm down. The past is the past."

"How can you forgive me so easily."

"Because."

I kiss her and I feel the emotions she feels. Love, happiness, some guilt.

"Thats why. I love you and trust you. NO one can break this bond we have. Now come on. We'll sleep for about thirty minuets or so the you can break the news to the fam. Kay?"

"I guess so."

I feel her fall asleep but she shoots up.

"What now? I was comfy." I whine.

Yasmin rolls her eyes and kisses me again.

"NO matter what I owe you*YAWN*I love you Jacob. Night."

She falls back to sleep.

"I love you too Yasmin. And I'm just happy your safe." I whisper.

I soon fall asleep too. With the love of my life in my arms.


	45. Family Meeting

Yas(POV)

"So thats what basicly happened." I finish telling my family what happened.

"That little creep. I'm gonna wring his neck." My dad snarls.

"Chris calm down." Cali tries to calm him.

"Thanks for reminding him Jacob." I hiss at him.

"Sorry." Jake tries not to laugh.

"So the prophecy says that there are four powerful witches that hold Strength, Song, Beauty, and ...wonder what that could mean." Grandpa wonders.

'Well its obvious that Noel is song. Mimi has to be beauty. What more beautiful than love." Grams smiles at us.

"True." Mimi grins.

"Than who is Hope and Strenght?" Aunt Pheobe asks.

"Thats the thing he didn't tell me that. He thinks I could be either one. Possibly hope cause I won't give up. So that leave little Artie with Strengeth." I smile at her.

"Told you." Seth pokes.

"Shut up." she pushes him.

"But how do we know for sure?" Jacob asks pulling me closer.

"That could be a problem. What bothers me though is that not many demons were there when we went to get Yas." Uncle Wyatt says,

"Yeah I was hoping to let off some steam." Leah pouts.

"Why your date go bad?" I ask her shocked.

Leah blushed and quickly added.

"No thats not it. I'll tell you later. And you two don't go snooping." She glares at Jake and her brother.

"Awww thats not fair." the say in unison.

Me and Artie laugh at there faces and just continue to figure out what to do.

"Maybe we should just wait a while." My dad says.

We all look at him like what?

"Okay are you sure your my son? Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Grams asks him.

"Mom I'm fine. I just think it would be wise to wait. I know it seems wrong for me to say it but its true. We've never dealt with this before. There are barely any records on it and its like a blank book." He explains.

We nod and agree.

"I still don't like it." Aunt Paige pouts.

"Aunt when do you ever like these situations?" I tease her.

"There are a few." She states.

"Has anyone seem Charles?" Noel asks.

"Yeah he went for a job interveiw an hour ago." Grams thinks.

"Ohh thats right. He went for that job at the DMV." Noel remembers.

"He's a car guy?" Jake asks in wonder.

"The biggest. He puts me to sleep sometimes." Mimi yawns.

"I think its hot." Noel smirks.

Paige looks at her like don't push it. **Oh like shes not a virgin.**

"I don't like this one bit. I mean not knowing what your doing is kind of like jumping into a shark tank with out a oxygen tank." Jake states.

"I know. But there isn't really much you can do with this subject. I mean I don't think we want anyone to get kidnaped again." My dad explains.

We agree and just sit there.

"Okay too much tension." Me, Mimi, and Aunt Pheobe chant.

Everyone just laughs and we feel better. Cali gladly reminds us that Halloween is tomorrow. **I was gone two days? Damn...**

"Ohh no my costume." I shriek.

"That's right. Ohh Billies goanna kill you." Mimi grins.

"I know and Mary just got done hemming it." I pout.

"It was perfect. What did she do? Make it-Yasmin." He scolds.

"Hehehe no umm I'll tell you later dad." I giggle.

Mimi and the others just giggle cause they were there. Jacob just raises and eyebrow and smirks. **Damn him for looking so damn sexy. Wait where did that come from? **Edward looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Ohh shut up Edward." I roll my eyes at him.

"Okay So who's coming tomorrow?" Grams asks.

"Basicly the whole pack cept Sam and Em cause the baby. Esme and Carlsile are staying home with Lenny and I think thats it. Ohh and the whole school. Ohh I didn't tell you guys Jesse was at the school." I say.

"WHAT?! Everyone screams. Well my family at least.

"J.J. was at the school and you didn't call me!" She glares at me.

"Umm yup." I bite my lip.

She glares daggers at me. I shrink into Jakes arms and hope she stops.

"How is old Jesse? " Noel asks trying to ignore Mimi's death glares.

"He's good. His manager is the same though the little punk." I grin.

We all laugh cause the last time he saw us he was so scared he literally wet himself. **So sad.**

"Well are you guys goanna perform?" Seth asks us.

"Yup. Ohh do you guys know who filled in my dance spot?" I ask them.

"Dance spot?" Jake asks confused.

"Yeah every year there is a ball dance at the semi end of the dance. It's the wiccan new year so we try to keep some tradition. It was an old thing." Grandpa explains.

"Me and Ethan were suppose to be the grand enters this year. There the ones who start off the dance. Its really graceful and elegant. So who got my spot?"

"No one wanted it. They all think that now it's a curse cause of your break up with that little creep." Dad rolls his eyes.

"Dad. Well that's a waste." I pout.

"You still wanna do it?" Jake asks me.

"Who's goanna be my partner?" I ask him.

"Duhh who else sweetie?" Brian scoffs.

"Bri for a vamp your not that graceful. You trip over your own feel when you dance sometimes. The steps are reall complicated. It took me and Ethan two years to learn it." I state.

"I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about your boyfriend smart *ss." He glares.

"Ohh sorry." I say to them both.

"No prob. So its really that hard?" Jake asks me.

"Yup. I'm still ahveing trouble with the turns. I just hope I don't fall tomorrow." Noel rubbs her arms.

"Then who's goanna open? Did the song change?" I ask her.

"No the song didn't change and me and Charlse are goanna open."

"Who else is on the team?" Jake asks.

"A couple named Matty and Helen. Lorali and Garet. Umm Harry and Tootie. And Me and Charles. The fifth was suppose to be Yasmin and Ethan." Mimi read off in her head.

"Ugh this sucks. I really wanted to dance this year too."

"Isn't there a spell or something to help?" Jake ask tring to cheer me up.

"There might be but not everything works out liked planed." Grams patts his shoulder.

"True. Sorry sweetie but I guess its just not meant to be." my dad sends me a sympathetic smile.

He kisses my cheek and heads into the kitchen. I sigh and just shrug it off.

"Okay no more mopping time for some fun." I declair.

"And that would be?" Seth ask getting scared.

"I have no Idea." I pout again.

"Smoothe babe." Jacob pokes.

"NOEL!" Charles shouts.

"In the living room." she calls to him.

Charlse runs in and litteraly attacks her with kisses. We all sit and watch.

"Any day now." Aunt Paige says gtting annoyed.

They break and blush.

"Sorry but I'm just really happy right now." Charles apologizes.

"Why you get the job?" Noel asks him.

"Nope." He smiles.

"Then why are you so happy?" I ask confused.

"Because the manager thought I was a good car dealer and said I could have a chance. If not then I can be the star in the next commercile they air. I'll be making 300 bucks everytime they show and sell the cars." He explained.

"Wow nice job there kiddo." Uncle Wyatt patting him on the back.

"Thanks sir. With it all saved we can buy a house and do what ever we want." Charles smiles at Noel.

"Ohh your the best. Don't let this get to your head though." She warns remembering the last time.

"It will. Give it two days." I joke.

"Why I awtta." He starts.

"Try it baby boy." I tease.

He gets up and chases me around the house. **Now this is fun. **Then something trips me and I get attacked but four hands.

"Stop tickiling me!" I shout.

"Say sorry." Charles laughs.

I Open my eyes a crack to see its Chrarles and Bella tickling me. **Traitor.**

"Sorry." I say.

They stop and I glare at Bella.

"I couldn't help it. Perfect timing." She shruggs.

"Yeah perfect timing my a-"

"Yasmin phone!" My dad calls to me.

"Coming!"

I jump into the kitchen and grab the phone.

"Hello Yasmin speaking."

"Hey sweet thing." Ethan answers.

"What the dad you-"

"Say a word and the place goes boom." He threatens.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"The dance is tomorrow...Our dance is suposse to still be open."

"So."

"I was just wondering if you would dance with me?"

"Keep dreaming."

"Fine but beware for a party crasher." He snaps.

Beep...

I just sigh and when I turn around Edward is behind me.

"What did he want?" Edward ask me.

"A dance."

"You said no." He raises an eyebrow.

"Duh." I scoff.

"He's blufing about the party crasher. " He states.

"I still wanna be prepared. Just don't tell Jake. I don't want him worried all night." I tell him.

"Fine but he's not coming." Edward tells me.

"Wanna bet?" I smirk.

"Sure whats the wage?" He smirks back.

"I borrow you car for a month." I smie knowing his car is his pride.

"Okay and mine is you...you know what I'll think on it. Cause then I'll know how to really torture you." He smiles.

"Deal."

We shake and head back to the fam and by midnight we are all back home. Jacob stays with me and cuddles his head into my neck.

"I missed you." he whispers.

"I missed you too." I whisper back.

We start making out for about five minutes then I stop.

"Jake..."

"Yeah. What wrong Yas?"

"Nothing. Its just*SIGH*If you had one wish what would it be?" I ask him.

"Thats easy. I want you to be happy."

"I'm always happy as long as I'm with you. But other than that. What would you want?" I ask him again.

He ponders for a second then grins. **Whats he up to?**

"I would like to see you in a lacey red bra and silk thong."

He says it in such a sexy voice I blush. The wack him with a pillow.

Get real you perv. Maybe in three years or so but get real." I laugh hitting him wih the pillow.

He Just laughs and kisses me again.

"I can't think of anything else I want. I have you and thats enough. The polar bears are the plus."

"Will you leave my pj's alone thank you." I laugh some more.

"Nope."

He lifts my tank top and tickles my stomach. When he stops he looks me in the eye and sighs.

"You like being with me?" He asks.

"More than anything." I cup his face.

"Then what would you wish for?"

"Thats easy. For the two of us to have eturnal youth and life. That way we can be together forever and never leave one another." I sigh.

"What brought this up in the first place?" He asks me.

"I was thinking. The flower grants one wish for every petal pulled. But it will only grant wishes that aren't selfish. Your wish was kinda selfish." I grin.

"No it was not. It would have been a fun night for both of us."

He growls in to my neck and start to kiss it. He gets me wired and my empathy takes over. It starts as just kissing but it gets hotter and hotter. I feel Jakes hand creep down my stomach to my legs slowly rubbing them. I moan a bit and he slips his hand under my shirt and plays with the hem of my bra. **Ugh This feels good. **I rub his shoulders and get a moan out of him and I grab his butt. **Nice and firm. I know but hey you would say that too.**

His hand rubs across my stomach and he slips off my tank top. I feel his chest and it gets hotter. I tankgle my fingers in his hair as he plays with my bra trying to un hook it. But Then we hear a cough and we look up. I scream and toss the covers on me.

"GRAMS!" I yell.

(OKay this is the great great grams. Patty. the dead one. she's in a ghost form.)

"Was I inturuping anything?" she says crossing her arms.

"No umm...don't tell daddy." I beg her.

"I've caught you at worse times. And you are?" She ask pointing at Jake.

Jacob clears his throught and waves.

"Umm I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Hmm Your not wicca are you?" She frowns.

"No grams.(Stuggling with tank top)He's a shape-shifter." I explain to her.

"My family has lost it. First you great gramdmother with a human. Then your grandmother with a whitelighter-"

"Tecnecly Great grams was first with the whitelighter thing." I cut her off.

"Don't push me." She points.

"Sorry. Artie is in the same pickle." I state.

"Great." she throws her arms up.

"Umm not to be rude but why are you here?" I ask her still kind peeved she ruined the moment.

"I missed my great great grand daughters is that a problem. And who knows how far you two would have gotten."

"We weren't that far." I pout.

"Sweetie I've been there don't try to fool me. At least its not that Ethan fellow. Though he was toned."

"He was. But Jakes is much better. Not to mention harder." I wonder into my own thoughts.

"Yasmin." She snaps.

"Sorry that ment to stay in my head." I try to cover up.

"Umm maybe I should go." Jake says getting worried.

"NO!" Me and Patty say.

"I was going to leave. But remeber Yasmin I'm watching you." she warns.

"Yes Grams." I smile.

"By sweetie." Sh kisses my head.

"Ciao." I wave.

She leaves and I fall back.

"That was close." I sigh.

"Yeah sorry about that I ment to stop." Jake says.

"Don't be sorry. I should have once I got the tug but I can't stop with you. Your like a drug I swear." I sigh deeper.

I yawn and Jake laughs.

"Come on we have a big day a head of us so lets get some sleep."

I nod and kiss him one last time then I snuggle with him to sleep. **I wonder if Grams didn't come when she did...Would I have let it get that far? I better be careful from now on. With Ethan I new when to stop but with Jake its like a fly tring to get away from fly paper. But at least my fly paper is sexy.**


	46. Stacey's Story

**Yes a new costume. A hot boyfriend and a night of friends and fun. This was going to be perfect. **

"Now all I have to do is grab the guys and we can get partying." I sing to myself.

Knock knock.

"Come in!" I shout.

The door opens and Stacey walks in.** Hmm how did she do that?**

"How did you break through my barrier?" I asked her.

"You said come in." She smirks.

"Damn loop hole. What?" I ask her trying to finish my hair.

"Your staying at your dads tonight?" She asks me.

"Yeah I'm goanna be up till like two in the mourning. The Pack is coming back home though. Jake and Seth and Leah are staying with me and the fam." I explain.

"OKay just making sure. I like this one better. You performing too? She tries to keep talking.

**What's with the twenty Q's?**

"Yeah. Where's my other shoe?" I ask looking for the black shoe.

"Here it is. You always used to lose stuff." She chuckles handing me my shoe.

I get a strong wave of regret. I stare at Stacey and see her fake smile for the first time. **What is going on here?**

"You didn't just come up here to talk did you?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"I...I just want to spend some time with my daughter. Yasmin sit." She motions for me to sit next to her.

I sit down and she just stares at me.

"I'm sorry. For all these years. I loved your father yes...But I felt something missing in my life. You know how your grandmother always wanted to live a normal life? And in the end she realized that that isn't possible? Well that was me. I tried to fit in but I couldn't. I was miserable there. The only thing that kept me there was you. But when you got your powers I was hurt. And I didn't have the guts to ask for a divorce either. So I just said 'Stacey for your family deal with it.' But that day you blew up the basement and Carver came I felt the world stop. I couldn't breathe and I only saw him." She explained.

"Sounds like imprinting. You sure your not a werewolf?" I ask her.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't look good with Jacob's body." She jokes.

**That's true. Ahh Bad mental pic.**

"I couldn't help myself. I was in love again. Your father was always gone and I couldn't help you with your powers. I cheated on your father. And I don't regret it. But the one thing I do regret is leaving you. I wanted you with me but I knew you would be happier there with the people who love you and can teach you. I left when I found out I was pregnant and I finally had a chance to make amends for it. I chose to take you now because you know how to control your powers. You're almost grown up and I know nothing about you. I know you'll never fully forgive me for leaving but do know I do love you. I'm sorry."

She starts to cry a little and I feel it wash over me. I never knew her side of the story. **She was sad. She didn't want to leave me. She had no choice. If I went with her she couldn't help me with training like Aunt Paige or potions like aunt Pheb's.** I hug her tight and she hugs back. My makeup might get smudged but I don't care right now. When she's calmed down she looks at me and clears the smudges.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I never gave you a chance to explain." I say to her.

"Its okay. I never asked for one. But It is New Years and its my resolution. To make amends with my daughter and be a mother to her again." she fixs my hair a bit.

"Better late then never." I smile.

"Here lets fix you up. Got to look good on stage."

When were done she hugs me goodbye

"Be good and have fun okay. Tonight is all about you so be wild. Thank you for giving me another chance baby." She cups my cheek.

"What can I say I'm a giver."

She laughs and hugs me one more time and I orb to Jakes house. After the bubbles clear he stands there with his mouth open. I laugh and he goes back to normal.

"Wow." He gasps.

"Yup. How you doing?" I ask him with a quick kiss.

"Good."

He kisses my forehead and smiles.

"I'm glad you forgave your mom. That was really strong of you. I'm so proud."

"How did you know about that?" Ask him.

"I watched through the window." He chuckles.

"Peeping Tom."

"But it is good to know isn't it?" He pokes my nose.

"You have no Idea. Come on we got a lot of orbing to do. GUYS!" I call.

The girls orb in and Uncle Wyatt is there to help.

"Okay Artie grab Seth and Leah. Noel get Embry and Quil. I'll grab Bella and Edward and Jake. Uncle Wyatt can you get Rose, Jasper, Emmet, and Alice?" I ask/order them.

"No problem." They chant.

"Where is Mimi? She's supposed to grab Anna, Collin and Brady?" I ask.

It was so weird we found out thanks to Mary that Anna was a mermaid. **That's why here voice was so awesome.**

"There already there. She got them earlier to save time. She's on the dance committee remember." Noel explains.

"Right. Okay then lets go." I smile.

We all meet up outside the club and when we walk in the fun starts.


	47. Yasmin's Dance

**Hiya everyone it's Yue here! Yay only five more left till I can take a break. But it's all worth it for you guys. Okay **

**Here are another three chapters. But the one after this one is one I made on a whim to replace the other one. The other one I felt was not right. So I made a new one. okay enjoy and reveiw please! Loves you all PuppyloveYue.**

* * *

I feel the beat and just start dancing with Mimi. We start to bump butts and just laugh.

"Come on." Noel says tugging on our arms.

"Ladies looking good." Charles compliments giving Noel a quick kiss.

"Thank you." We chant with a giggle.

I look over our costumes and smile in appovement.

I'm wearing a Black dress that hangs from my shoulders. It flows out ward in the back but the front stops above my knees with a dark blue sash across my hem and waist. and I have a pair of Blue nd purple dragon wings flowing behind me. Holding me up is a pair of black pumps that straps up one leg to my knee and the other to my ankle. My hair has little clip on crystals in my bouncey wavey now bluish black hair highlighted with red inner tips. And to finish it off I added a sprinkle of blue eye shadow, and ruby red lip balm.

Mimi is wearing a shoulder cut off lack dress that forms corset in the front. The skirt part is scratched and long like someone took a knife an cut it up but not to a point where it shows too much. Her wings are like butterflies wings. But the same color scheme as her blue, black and purple dress. Her air decded out in a crown of small butterflies and a pair of fishnet knee stockings. And Mimi being Mimi added a black guarder to her left leg. Holding up her form was a pair of dark blue ballet slippers with a small heal.

Noel was more of a natural bark blue fairy. Like my first one but dark Blue. A small pair of dragonfly wings fit her perfectly. Her dress desing was a bit different. It was covered in sparking black spiderweb sequins and had a slit up the right leg. Her dress was more of a n sleeve tank top form. Her hair was encircled by a head band of body crystals and shimmering pink lip gloss.

Artie was another story. Since her being only 13 we decided her to step out of her shell and join th feirce Halliwell women. Her top was like a corst like Mimi's but her colors were of black, blue and greyish silver. Her skirt came just above the knees and was like a puffy grey skirt with black hemming. A Bluish grey ribbon was tied into her black locks holding it in a firm half up do. She wore Black and grey stripped knee stockings and a pair of grey ballet shoes with a small heal. A pair of fringed drago wings finished off her look.

**Now that is how you dress on halloween.**

"Hey where is Bri?" I ask looking for the Vampire.

"Right here lovely. You small town people ready to party." He grins at the Cullen and the pack.

"I am." Alice cheers showing off her costume.

"Yasmin you have the stuff?"Jasper whispers to me.

"Right here for ya buddy."

I hand him a potion I made for him so it clogs his nose so he can't smell blood. Even though Wicca blood is not appealing to him he wanted to be safe.

"Come on people lets get to partying!" Grams shouts out to us.

We all step inside and I take a good look at the spot. **Wow they did a great job. **There were lights and everything. The cushions in the back are bigger and fluffier. Jacob takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. After some hard core dancing I look over to the cushions and see Bella and Edward just sitting there. **No she is not sitting down.** I storm over to her and she actually looks scared. Edward laughs.

"Your attempts will be in vain Yasmin." Edward chuckles.

"Maybe but I'll at least say I tried. Isabella Cullen are you sitting down at one of the biggest bashes of the year or are my eyes playing trick on me?" I glare at her.

"Umm the eye thing." she says cringing at my glare.

"Smoothe Bells." Jake says grinning at the sight.

"Yasmin I don't dance for anything. Edward literally had to drag me to prom." Bella pleaed.

"And that when she was still human." He added.

"And had a broken leg." Jake pointed out.

"Well now she is a vampire and she's perfect. So get up and dance you klutz." I cross my arms.

"Make me." She says.

"Fine." I sigh, "You asked for it."

I grab her arms and orb her to the dance floor. I start to move her hips and Mimi and the others come over to help. After deciding defeat she starts to dance and for a total klutz as a human she's really graceful now.

We all dance and just have fun. But Grams soon pulls us aside and we set up for the show.

"Hello Magic School! And Welcome to your Annual Halloween Bash!" Mimi shouts into the mic.

Everyone cheers and I do a solo to get them more hyped.

"Now that she's showed off we like to give you tonight's live entertainment." Mimi continues.

"Please be brutal and welcome...." Noel shouts into the mic.

"M.A.N.Y!" We Chant.

(I wish I could give you guys th playlist but if you really wanna hear the songs look up this story on . You should find it there. If any of you know how to get a short cut link on here then please tell me. Thanks and agian sorry.)

While on stage I was just wondering and watching everyone. They loved Brian and they just loved us. I stare out into the crowd and see Jacob watching me. I smile and sing my heart out. After were done we let the DJ take over and I join The dance floor again. Then a kid named Shawn comes over and hugs me.

"That was great. Hey how come you're not at school no more? We figured you would never leave." He chuckles.

"I just had something I had to do at home so I stayed." I smile at him.

"What you got a new Boyfriend?" He mock glares.

"Maybe." Jacob says sneaking up on us.

He looks up at Jake and gulps.

"Down Jake Shawn's a good kid. Shawn meet Jacob. Vice Versa." I smile at them.

"You take care of her now. And Yas I'm really sorry about Ethan. I was his best bud and I didn't even think he would do that." Shawn says sadly.

"Yeah I know. You make your move on Mimi yet?" I ask over the music.

"About that..." He looks away blushing.

"Don't make me play match maker." I threaten the dirty blond kid infront of me.

"Okay okay. I'll go ask her to dance." He raises his hands in defeat.

"March Mr." I command.

He salutes and goes to find Mimi.

"Care to dance?" Jake ask laughing at the show before him.

"Love to." I smile up at him.

He pulls me into a dance and I snuggle into his chest as the song _**Stolen by dashboard Confessions plays.**_

"Your really nice to people." Jak whispers in my ear.

"So are you. I love this song." I sigh into his arms.

"You love every song." His chest shakes from his chuckles.

"I like this one better." _**(London bridge by fergie starts to play)**_ I smirk at him.

Noel starts to dance with my back and we start to slowly go down. I see Jake and Charles looking like oh shit. I wink at her and we just dance our best and tease them. Jake falters first and dances with me again and it just hits off from there. **I love teasing him like this it's just too easy. **I see Alice dancing with Jasper and start laughing when Alice lets loose she lets loose. I swear I thought Jasper would grab her and rush her home just to have fun(Wink Wink) Then The song changes again (_** When I grow up by the pussycatdollz) **_and Artie comes over to me and Noel along with some other friends and We just start a dance circle and Mimi and me just start be our crazy selves. **Jake better get used to this cause this is me when we party.**

"Now this is living!" Shout over the music.

"You said it baby!" Mimi laughs.

We just start singing along and just have fun. A little later _**Chris Brown's Cinderella **_comes on and I laugh. Me and Ethan used to love this song. **He said I was his Cinderella. **I smile at Jacob and kiss him.

"What was that for?" Jacob smiles at me.

"Can I be your Princess?" I ask sweetly.

"Why your already my queen?" He says huskily in my ear.

I blush and smile.

"But Princesses have more fun. And you can be my handsome Chris Brown." I smirk up at him.

"Hey!" He shouts finally getting what I said.

"Slow. So Slow." I laugh.

He picks me up and twirls me around and we dance again. Then I notice that Noel is gone. **Ohh it must be time for the dance.**

"Okay every one can I get you attention!" The DJ stopps the music.

My Dada walks out on stage and takes the mic.

"Ladies and gentle man I would like to welcome your Fright dancers.(Angels-Within Temp)" he says into the mic.

Noel and Charles come out the he rest of the pairs. They get in form and bow. I sigh. I know all the steps.

Jacob(POV)

The song is so strong and they look so graceful. I hear Yasmin sigh and start to sway. **This is stupid but Why not. **I lean in and whisper to her.

"Dance with me forever..."

She looks at me and I pull her to the center and she leads me. It's like I know the steps and glide across the floor. She twirls and soon I see the steps in my head and follow them. She smiles at me and then it gets fast then we pick up speed and I look in her eyes and see the happiness in 's like something between a waltz and a tango. When the song goes slow she bows and we pick up from there. The song _**Stickwithyou by the pussycatdollz **_comes on and slowly everyone comes back on. And she grabs me.

"Hold it." She play glares at me.

She brings me back into a slow dance and I smile.

"I know you don't want to let me go but people are watching." I joke.

"Shut up and tell me how you knew those moves?" She asks me.

"To be honest I have no Idea. It felt like I did them for years. It just came to me." I said truthfully.

"You are truly amazing you know that." She sighs.

She comes closer to me and whispers.

"Thank you Jacob. You are truly the best boyfriend anyone could ever wish for."

"Hopefully in the future we could be more." I whisper back.

"Count on it." She smiles up at me.

Then **Chris browns With you **comes on and I smile.

"My apology song."

"Yes and he just made it more easier to forgive you." She grins up at me.

I look over and see everyone in couples. Bella and Edward, Noel and Charles, Seth and Artie, Mimi and that Shawn kid, Even Leah and that guy Yas set her up with. **This song really does bring people together. **I look at Yas and see her lip singing the words. I tilt her chin up to me and gaze into her eyes. I send her my emotions of love and happiness and kiss her.** I never felt anything so pure. **Then the next song kills the moment and she laughs_**.(Chris brown wall to wall) **_She is yet again bombarded with her friends and I say I'm going to get a drink.

"Jacob dude you are hooked." Quil says slapping my back.

"Shut up." I push him.

"Don't fool it you know you do." Embry smirks.

"What about Anna?" I inquire to him.

"She's not the one but she is awesome. It's a shame she isn't. I really like her too." Embry sighs.

"Thanks god I got mine." I sigh.

I turn to see Yasmin drops down and pop and drop like wow. **She is goanna kill me. Or get her dad to kill me. **I feel a hand hit my head and wince.

"Ouch." I rub my head.

"Thank you Edward. Jacob be grown up for a few second and not think about setting Yas up." Bella scolds me.

"He was at it again. Bad Jacob." Embry wags a finger in my face.

"Again?" Bella asks.

"Embry." I growl.

"I think Anna is calling bye." He smirks.

He runs off and I smile sleepily at Bella then run and pick Yasmin up from behind and spin her.

"Jacob!*Giggle*Let me go!" She giggles.

Her laugh is so cute I can't help but smile. _**(Drops of jupiter by train plays)**_

"Come on and Dance with me." I smile at her.

"Anytime. Bye Franny and good luck with your you know." She winks to the red head.

"OK." Franny calls over her shoulder.

She just laughs and Jumps up and Kisses me.

Yas(POV)

I jump up and kiss Jacob. **Man he is like a freaking drug. He wants to think those things then he can suffer. Franny reads minds too and told me of Jacob's "thoughts". I'm goanna have to torture him then. **_**Fergie's song Fergalisous **_come on and me and the girl's start a grind line and I swear I saw Jacob grow and few inches. **He needs to be fixed. **I hear someone burst out laughing and the way it sounded so melody like I could tell it was Edward. Then I heard Bella join in. Jacob looks at me and I shrug.

I just start being myself and dance and then I feel his hands on me and then I just slowly back up on him and he goes tense.

"What never danced like this?" I smirk at him.

"Sure you wanna do this?" He stucks in deep breath.

"Its not bad were just dancing. What scared?" I smirk harder.

"Nope just trying to control thoughts so not to get bashed in he head again." He says in my ear.

"Let me help you." I say playfully.

"Yasmin no don't." He whines.

I torture him some more and laugh when he runs to the bathroom. **Wonder what that was about? **I hear Edward laugh again and I guess why. **I'll let your minds work on that. **Jacob comes back looking better and claims he had to really pee.** Right. **After the song _**big girls don't cry by fergrie nd sean kingston.**_ My dad and Gramps steps on the stage.

"Boys and girls Now is the time you all have been waiting for." My Gramps announces.

"It is close to midnight and to welcome the new year we have your live band to perform and welcome us into the new year." My dad nodds to us.

I take the mic and Nod. **Thank you dad. **

"Thanks Daddy. Now we wrote this song to welcome the New Year and throw away everything bad that's happened this year. Hit it." I call after him.

We play our song _**Over it (By Everlife) **_and a minute after the song ends we start to count down. I jump into Jacobs's arms and hg him.

"5,

4,

3,

2,

1!

Happy Samhain!" We all shout!


	48. The Date

"Ahh now this is how we spend the day." I sigh to my cousins and sister leaning against the wall reading my book.

"What are you talkin about were doing all your chores!" Mimi scolds me.

I look up from my book and smile at her.

"Well look on the bright side your all down by one."

They just mumble some choice words to me and continue to work. I smile and get back to my book. Then the window opens and Jake stepps through.

"Hey no! Bad boy tracking mud into my nice clean floor shoo!" Mimi scolds Jake.

He gets scared and jumps on the window sill.

"Did I miss something?" He asks me.

"No they owe me favors so I thought my room was a mess. And here they are." I explain flipping the page of my book.

"Ohh. Well if your not too busy would you like to keep our date?" Jake smirks.

I look up from my book and smile at him. My family starts to go on with the awws and how sweets.

"Maybe. When?" I ask.

"I'll be back in an hour. I got some people who owe me some favors too." He grins.

"Okay. You guys are free. Now come on and help me."

They drop everything and Noel rushes to get the shower running and Mimi and Artie work on my outfit.

"Try fourty five minutes babe. I see you soon." I kiss him and he nods.

He jumps into the woods and fiures out his plans. After my shower Noel grabs a brush and works on my hair. Mimi shows me a nice silky red elbow length shirt that flows at the sleeves with a black sash around the waist. And a Pair of black stretchy jeans with a silver studded belt. I smile and nod. The shirt is kinda low cut. And the jeans slip on easily and hug my hips. Artie hands me my Black leather knee high boots and Noel finishes my Up do to my hair. I glance at the time and smile. Just five more minutes.

I Thank them and they go home. I'll finish cleaning later. I spray on my honeysuckle and brown sugar purfume and apply a small amount of cherry lip gloss. I slip on my gold bangles and put on my favorite moon earings and smile. **Done. **The door bell rings and I grab my purse and jean jacket and head down stairs.

"My don't you look nice." Stacey grins at me.

"Thanks. Jake's taking me out. Is he outside?"

"Yup. Have fun."She smiles at me.

I nod and run out the door and hop into his rabbit.

"Not bad for fourtyfive minutes."He smiles kissing me lightly.

"Thanks. Now where are we going?" I ask noticeing him in a light blue button down shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

**He cleans up real good.**

"Just a small moonlight picnic."He smiles at me driving to the beach.

I smile and watch th trees go past. Once there He blind folds me and leads me to the beach. I hear soft music and he takes off the blind fold. I gasp at the sight.

"Jacob..."

"Miss would you like sparkling cider or pepsi?" Seth asked me in a bow tie and white shirt, Paul holding a picnic basket and Jarred placeing out the blanket. Jarred lights some candles and Paul sets out the plates and glasses.

"I'll take the cider." I giggle sitting down.

Seth hands me the glass and they set up the food.

"Now for tonight we have a nice Tomatoe salad for a start and then for the main we have a lovely helping of Ziti made with four different cheeses. Most of it for the pig next to you. And for desert we have a nice Cheesecake with strawberry and chocolate swrils. Enjoy." Paul bowed as Seth served the salad.

I giggle at Jakes face and soon they leave. I offer them a slice of the cake first to say thanks. Once there gone Me and Jacob eat in peace. We joke about how funny they looked and I asked how he got Paul to do this.

"I told him either he does or I tell my sister that he slept with a nightlight since he phased." He popped another bite of Ziti in his mouth.

"That's mean Jake. Rachel wouln't care about that anyway."

"How do you know?" He smirks at me.

"Cause If she's anything like me and the other imprint girls they woulddn't care if there boyfriends were chickens scared of there own shadows. They would just love them for them." I smirk finishing off my Ziti.

**Not bad for a vegan Ziti. Nice work Emily.**

"I'm guessing that you would be right." Jake smiles.

We clean up the mess and just sit in the sand watching the waves crash aainst the shore spooing cheesecake into eachother's mouthes. Once the cake is gone and were full Jake takees me for a walk along the beach. We stop and look at the ocean.

"This was a wonderful night Jacob. Thank you." I kiss him lightly.

"For you anything. Com on it's late and I gotta wash those dishes for Emily."

I laugh and we head back to the picnic. Once everything is clean and were in the car Jake takes me home.

"Thank you Jacob. Tonight was amazing. Tell Emily she makes a mean ziti." I smile up at him.

"Will do. Sweet dreams Yasmin." He kisses me and I feel light headed by it.

"G'night Jacob." I give him a quick peck and head inside.

I shower and go over tonight's events. **I feel so happy I gotta sing.**

Yas:

_L'arcobaleno la mia scia  
_

_che navigo in cerca  
_

_di quella montagna  
_

_di luci all'alba melodia  
_

_mi portano indietro  
_

_ad un tempo passato,  
_

_colori immersi nella scia dell'arcobaleno  
_

_che gioca nel cielo  
_

_il vento mi sospinge via  
_

_raggiungo le onde  
_

_dei sette mari  
_

_gli uccelli che volano alti nel cielo d'oriente  
_

_la rotta sicura quell' isola cela un tesoro...  
_

_All'alba io vedro  
_

_le sette terre che  
_

_il destino vuole farmi trovare davvero  
_

_oh dolce melodia sprigioni vita e  
_

_mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore  
_

_per sempre tu sarai in fondo all'anima  
_

_cos che neanche il tempo ci pu separare  
_

_oh dolce melodia sprigioni vita e  
_

_mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore_

_REPEAT!_

_gli uccelli che volano alti nel cielo d'oriente  
_

_la rotta sicura quell' isola cela un tesoro...  
_

_All'alba io vedro  
_

_le sette terre che  
_

_il destino vuole farmi trovare davvero  
_

_oh dolce melodia sprigioni vita e  
_

_mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore  
_

_per sempre tu sarai in fondo all'anima  
_

_cos che neanche il tempo ci pu separare  
_

_oh dolce melodia sprigioni vita e  
_

_mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore_

**Ahh now that is how you end the day. **I sigh as I snuggle into my bed nd drift into a deep sleep.


	49. Truce

"Ahh I love that fall breeze." I sigh raising my arms to the sea.

Thankfully things have been peaceful for a while. Apart from the random demon attacks, Artie being brainwashed into thinking she was a goddess again. **Don't worry she's normal...as normal can be...But this is one of those moments when I feel a peace.**

"This is awesome." I sigh.

"Hey!" Mary jumps up behind me.

"Ahhhh! Mary! What was that for!" I yell at her trying to calm my heart.

"Sorry Bubbles. But I got great news for you!"

"Yeah what is it?"

"After some intense searching Chad found a witch who can help!" Mary said happily.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

She whacks me on the head and glares at me. **Ouch!**

"Idiot listen when I'm talking to you. He found an old friendly witch who knows the origins of the Stone flower." She explained.

I stare at her.

"Really? Who is she?"

"Chad said she's an old guardian witch about a hundred years old. But she looks like she's twenty. Its really cool. She has the same youth cycle as mermaids."

"Don't rub it in. So what does she know? Where can we find her?" I ask.

"Thats the problem..."

"Mary...Where can I find her?" I ask again.

"She has to find you." Mary smiles rubbing the back of her head.

"WHAT?!"

"Well it's true. She lives like a nomad constantly moving. Chad came across her when he read something in a article about it. She is said to be hard to track."

"Maybe we can sense her. Or scry?" I think.

She hits me again.

"Ouch Mary."

"Are you listening? She's hard to find. She'll only come when we truly need her."

"I would think now would count." I comment.

"Well yeah but-Ohh Yasmin we have a guest." She stops.

"I sense it too. Get behind me." I motion.

She stands behind me and I stand ready. He's strong.

"Hey." Ethan smiles at us.

"Ethan!" We yell.

"This is my territory back off." I growl at him.

"Aww I missed you too. Did you and that half breed break up yet?" He asks looking at his finger nails.

"Nope. It will take a lot more than some false words to break us up. Why can't you just move on." I ask him getting peeved.

"Cause I can't!"

"You should try." Mary countered.

I shoot her a look and she raises her hands in defence.

"Forget it. Yasmin I come here for a short truce. Veronica is looking to get me killed. I need help getting her out of the way. I need the Power of Four." He tries to convince me.

"Forget it." I scoff.

"Please. I'll do anything you want." He beggs.

"Yeah right everyone knows that promises like that comes with strings, and trap doors. No way solve your own problems." I trun to grab Mary and get us out of here.

"Like your doing?" He scoffs.

"I'm volunteering to help. So back...OFF!" Mary screams.

She lets out a harsh screech like a powerful sound wave.(One of her more deadly powers)and sends him flying into the trees. I hear wolf cries in the distance. **The pack is coming.**

"Fine but don't say I didn't try to warn you." He says getting up.

He shimmers away and Jacob punces too late. He growls and sniffs.

"Jake he's gone. Calm down." I asure him.

He barks and shakes his head. He comes over and tackles me and starts to lick my face.

"Okay okay I'm fine cool it. Down boy.*Giggle* Down*GIGGLE*." I giggle under his warm tounge.

"That is too cute." Mary gushes.

"Yup. "Quil nodds.

"But you should hear the things he thinks about her." Paul smirks.

"What sort of things?" Mary asks getting peved.

Jacob tenses and shrinks off me and growls at Paul.

"Ohh only that he wants to-Ouff."

Jacob tackles Paul to the ground. I laugh and Mary looks like she could kill.

"Hey Yas you know if Artemis is free tonight?" Seth ask me hopeful.

"She should be. Why?" I ask.

"I wanted to take her to go see a movie tonight." He smiles.

"Ohh Seth that's so cute. Sure give her a call." I smile at him.

"Cool. Does this mean your goanna stop being over protective?" He grins at me hopeful.

"Not for a second." I send him a bitter sweet smile.

"Never mind then."

"But she should talk." Jake smiles stepping out in a pair of sweats and shirtless.

**I could get used to this.**

"Damn Yas."Mary says stareing at Jakes body.

I smack her in the back of the head. He grabs me from behind and tickles me.

"Jake stop. First the drool now the tickling your killing me. Stop." I laugh.

"Hey she said quit it!" Mary scolds.

She hits him with a rock and I laugh more.

"Mary Cool it. Jakes cool." I try to stop my laughing fit.

"Thats what you said about Mr. Taylor." Mary countered.

"I know. But that was a mistake. Jakes not. He makes me happy." I smile at Jake.

"If you say so but I'm still watching you." She play glares at Jacob.

"I'll tell you a secret later if you quit." I grin at her.

"Okay never mind. Ohh gotta run. Hey don't forget what I told you. Come by my place tomorrow after school Kay." She runs to the cliff.

"Okay. Give Chad a hug for me."

She Jumps in the sea and swims home. (Man I wanna be a )

"You found something new?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah apparently there's a witch who can help. But she's hard to track." I explain.

"Well you got a pack of wolves on your side with keen senses of smell." Sam smiles at me.

"And manly toughness." Jarred said flexing.

"Or lack of." I mumble.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing. But yeah if you guys could help that would be great." I smile at them.

"Well then my little witchy friend you got yourself some slick hunting dogs." Embry chuckles.

"He should have kept that in his head." Quil shakes his head.

"Yup." We agree.

"Again thanks." I say to them.

"Alright guys back to Patrol. Later Yasmin." Sam calls to me.

"I'll be by later. Just stay at home or go to the Cullens for now please." Jacob tells me.

"Why I can handle myself." I say.

"Please Yas. Sam thinks there is a Bloodsucker on our lands and I don't want you hurt." He cupps my face.

I nod and kiss him.

"Thanks for not being stubborn. I'll see you later."

He goes to phase and follows Sam and the others. **He's way too protective. **I look back at the sea and sigh. **A witch eh? Maybe...No she won't help me. She'd help Ethan but not me.** There was once a fairy who wanted Ethan as her own but I got him back and well lets just say it didn't end too pretty. I pull out my Ipod and sit down again.** I'll listen to a song then I'll stop off at Bella's. **I play At the Beginning By:Richard Marx & Donna Lewis.

Mark(POV)

I hide in the tree as the dog tries to jump me. ***sshole.**

"Jake he's gone. Calm down." I hear Yasmin say.

I see him run up to her and lick her to death. **That little bastard. What does he have that I don't? I'm handsome. I'm way smarter and more powerful. And my love for her is more than my own life. **I watch them converse for a sec and see him kiss her. I grip the tree and feel the blood from my fingernails. **I'll kill him. **But her sigh snaps me from my trance. She's sitting and playing her music. I hear her sing again. **I miss her voice.** I remember the duets we used to do. **Hey she's singing our first duet. Wonder what she's thinking? **I start to quietly sing-along. Stopping at her parts and saying mine. Thats when it hits me. I need her back in my life. Even if I can't have her I want her happy.

"Yasmin..." I whisper.

She turns around and stares at my spot like she see's me. She walks to the tree and looks around it.

"Must be my imagination. Better get going." She sighs.

I disobey my better judgment and jump infront of her.

"Ethan!"

I grab her and kiss her one last time. **Sweet bliss...But she's not responding.** I pull away and she is looking away.

"Yasmin I'm so-"

"Leave." She says coldly.

I feel a tug at my heart. **It was so cold. She never used that tone before...I hurt her so much.**

"Yasmin please let me explain -"

"Ethan...Just stop. You can't change this. Please stop breaking my heart." She says her voice breaking.

I stare at her and see the guilt reflecting in her eyes. I shake my head and grab her shoulders.

"Let me explain." I start.

"What is there to explain?! Let me go!" She squirms.

"Please. I'm tired of hurting you. Just answer my questions and I'll leave. I swear and I'll never bother you again." I swear.

"Make it fast. Jake's goanna be at the Cullen's soon." she gives in.

I nod and sigh and walk over to where she was sitting.

"Does he make you happy?" I ask her.

She sighs and walks behind me. I feel the warmth of her body on my back. **She's so close...no! Don't hurt her anymore.**

"Yes...Not like what we had but he makes me feel whole. Like I'm safe and don't need to worry about demons or warlocks. Not even the damn Elders." She snorts.

I scoff at that one. She wacks my head.

"You asked. But When he's away I feel like a piece of me is gone. I can't bear to loose him. I love him."

I feel the tug again and nod. **She sounds so sincere about it. It must be true. It hurts but its better then fighting with her. **She sits beside me. A good few feet away but it's enough.

"Did you mean it?"

"What I just said?" She asks me.

"No dummy. When you told me not to die again." I mumble.

She smiles and nods.

"I lied a lot that day. More than that time we went to Disneyland. But some of the things I said were true. It hurt when you "Died". It felt like I lost a friend. One of my best friends." She confesses.

I smile at her. She stands up and holds out her hand. I grab it and stand. I stare at her and she at me. I look into those fiery eyes I fell in love with and see the pureness in them.

"I know the old Ethan is in there. Somewhere in that thick head." she rolls her eyes.

I laugh and nod.

"He wants to be forgiven and visit more." I grin at her.

"Truce?"

She winks and I smile.** I know that look all to well.**

"Truce." I smile at her.

She turns and we jump off the cliff.** I trust her. **She Orbs us back to the top and we laugh.

"You should hear your scream." She laughs at me.

"Now I know why you wanted to stay. Uhh ohh. Your boyfriends back." I stop.

"And pissed." She says shaking her head.

We turn to see a russet wolf come out of the woods. He growls and snares at me.

"Jacob, Calm down." She says.

He barks at her. **No don't blame her.**

"Hey buddy just wait a second." I start.

He barks at me and I flinch.** I never liked big dogs. **He growls again and I feel Yasmin's hand go sweaty. She frees her hand and rubs her temples. **Crap.**

"Jacob please listen." She struggles.

He runs back and changes. He steps out in sweats and is glaring not at me but at Yas.

"Yasmin why?" He growls.

**Ouch. I thought her tone was harsh. **I look at her face and she looks hurt.** I gotta do something.**

"Look-"

"I didn't ask you. Well." He cuts me off.

"Jacob, P-please calm d-down. Please It's not help-ing."

**Oh no she's stuttering.**

"Dude Listen to her and cool it." I say strting to get worried.

"You stay out of this! Yasmin what are you doing with him?" He yells at her.

"Calm down Jake please. We were just making amends. Please I can only take so much." She winces.

He looks at her and see's she's struggling. He cools off and runs over and holds her. I open her bag and take out her spare Tylenol. I hand it to her and she nods. He on the other hand is trying to not kill me.

"Look don't blame this on her. I'm the one at fault." I say.

He rolls his eyes and scoffs. She shrinks in his arms and he rubs her back. **Small circles makes her calm.**

**"**I don't want to hurt her anymore. I can't stand seeing her cry because of me. I'm sorry. I don't expect forgiveness but I do want to help." I say hoping he believes me.

"How can we trust you? You nearly killed us. Twice." He snaps.

She shakes her head and hits him.

"Your on probation. Prove you can be considered an ally. By the force I felt from your master...We'll need all the help we can get. Gain our trust and I won't sick the dogs on you." She smiles.

I nod and wave goodbye to them. I shimmer away and sigh. **Now I gotta face going behind the Masters back or being Yasmin's friend again. For Yasmin...I'll even die for her.**

Yas(POV)

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Jacob yells at me again.

"Jacob listen-"

"You jumped off the cliff with him." He keeps going.

"You saw that?" I say confused.

"Now your acting like your friends again or something. Yas don't fall for his schemes." He keeps ranting.

"Jacob I can -"

"One more thing..." He cut me off again.

**That's it.** I sigh and freeze him I unfreeze his head.

"Yasmin did you just-"

"Yes and now I'm doing this." I smile.

I freeze his lips and smile triumphantly. He gives me the your goanna pay for this when I get you look and I roll my eyes.

"Your big mouth left me no choice. Now that I can talk. I know not to trust him. Yet. The Ethan I know is still there. Don't give me that look I'm not going to go back out with him. Trust me. With him were a step closer to the secrets of the Flower and takeing down The Master. I know what I'm doing. It's like I'm a spy. Now..."

I unfreeze him. He stands there and stares. **Okay no hug.**

"I'm sorry I worried you. But if there was one thing I learned is to trust my instincs. And my instince tell me I'm right." I continue.

He looks at me and sighs.

"Fine but when ever he meets you I better be there too."

I laugh and hug him. He kisses me and I sigh.

"Okay now that is settled lets go see the squirt." He says.

"Yeah with Christmas around the corner I need to know what she wants." I nod.

"Christmas right." Jacob trails.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" I smirk.

"For a while." He rubbs the back of his head.

"Lets go." I roll my eyes.

I take his hand and we orb over to the cullens.

~At The Cullen's hell breaks loose~

"You did what?!" Bella yells at me.

"Thanks Jake." I say through gritted teeth.

"Anytime." He smirks.

Okay the second we get to the Cullens Jacob wants to be a *ss and told Bella and Eddie about my meeting with Ethan. Now I'm being yelled at by Bella and Edward is laughing.

"Okay it's not that big of a deal can we-" I start.

"Not a big deal! Yasmin you jut signed a peace treaty with an evil being. It's like Batman saying He'll side with the Joker!" Bella rants.

Okay that one I laugh at. Even Jake and Edward laughed.

"Okay nice phrasing there Bells but I know what I'm doing and I know this might sound weird but I trust Ethan not to do anything to hurt me. I know he wouldn't." I sigh.

I see Jacob flinch but he shrugs it off. Lenny comes walking in and reaches for me. I pick her up and she shows me what I missed. She shows me how Bella and Edward took her shopping and she got a new book. And how Auntie Alice has made her a Barbie doll the last few days. And how she played wrestle with Emmet and won. And how she read with mommy and learned chopsticks with daddy. I laugh and spin her around. **I love this little girl.**

"What did she show you?" Jacob asks me.

I glare at him. And he shrinks back.

"Still pissed?"

"What do you think? Come on Len lets go work on a new song." I smile at her.

"OK. Can I go in the bag?" She asks me.

"Okay. Come on." I smile at her.

I walk with her up to the bed rooms and I let her look around in my bag for my guitar and music book.

"Okay then here is the newest one. Wanna here?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and sits close. I start to strum the beat and say the words.(Untouched by The Veronica's)She helps me with the parts that I can't figure out and just says lalala a lot. **It fits.** At the end of the song she looks up at me and stares.

Yas:Whats wrong Len?

She shrugs and touches my face and shows me laughing then glaring at Jake. _**How come your mad at him?**_

"He was a little untrusting of me. He jumped to conclusions. Don't worry I'm not mad. I'm just being my normal self. I'll just let him be for a while. Don't worry." I smile.

She nods and walks over to the door and pulls I open and Jake falls forward a bit. I raise my eyes brows and she pushes him into the room and smiles happily.

"You two don't leave till you kiss and make up like Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmet. Or else." She glares.

"Or else what?" I smirk.

"I'll....ummm.. I'll think of something. Make up."

She smiles and closes the door. I giggle and place my book back into my bag.

"She's lucky she's cute or I would put her in a head lock." Jacob jokes.

"I HEARD THAT!!" She screams through the door.

We both laugh and stare at the door. Jacob sighs and looks at me. I can't help but stare into his eyes. They shine and sparkle when they meet mine. **Am I doing that?** I look away and blush.

"What?" I hear him smirk.

"Nothing. Just...thinking." I stammer.

"Ohh."

A few minutes pass...

"I DON"T HEAR ANYONE SAYING SORRY! Oh hi Daddy. No there making up. Aww I don't wanna go. Okay then you stay guard don't let them out till I get back." She orders Edward.

We hear her walk away and we laugh again.

"Better do as the butter ball says and make up." I smile.

"Make up or make out?"

I shake my head and kiss him. I pull away and smile. **I can never be mad at him. For long any how.**

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you. I'm sorry I burst before. I should have listened first. " He kisses my nose.

"Oh I wasn't mad at that. I was mad you told Bella and I got yelled at by her." I play glared.

He wrinkled his nose and growled at me. I just cuddle into him and make a purring sound. I hear him chuckle and sigh.

"Now even though we made up we can't leave." He chuckles.

"How come?" I ask.

"The brats not back yet." He chuckled.

"Where did she go?"

"Bella took her out for a hunt."

I shake my head and stare at the bed behind me. I go and lay down and take out my book. Jacob groans and plops next to me.

"Do we ave to go over this again?" He whines.

"Want me to read to you?" I smile.

Jacob nods his head and places me between his legs and I lean against his chest. His warmth elopes me and I snuggle closer. **Nothing in the world can be as perfect as this. Nothing...**


	50. MERRY CHRISTMAS

Okay vry long chapter for a reason this was my christmas special s take your time. And Enjoy. Please Reveiw. I count on your reviews o help me continue. Loves you all PuppyloveYue!

"Jacob stop freaking staring at me!" I yell at him.

"Why its fun to watch you cook." He grins at me from his chair.

"Thanks but it gets really weird so stop please." I beg.

"Nope. Anyways you look professional. It makes you look cute." He chuckles.

"Shut up and hand me the Thyme leaves."

He chuckles and tosses me the Thyme leaves.

"You still pissed at the whole Ethan in the wall thing?" He says rubbing his neck.

"What do think?" I glare at him.

It was just a few hours ago that Ethan came into my room and told me the news he just learned from his master. He told me that the Master has set a date for the ambush and is willing to take no survivors. Even if it means one of the Power of Four. Jacob stepped in at the wrong moment and well you hear what he said. He threw him through the wall. Kind of. He shimmered first but it was funny.

"I said I was sorry." He sighs again.

"Thats's still not the point. You get too jealous too easily. I mean seriously Jake at least question before you charge."

"It looked wrong from where I was standing." He defended.

"I bet it did. Anyways lunch is ready." I sigh.

"Yes."

I place a plate of Green bean caserole in front of him and he smiles.

"Yes my favorite."

"You say that to any food." I laugh.

"You know me too well." He pops a bite in his mouth.

I grab a plate and eat with him.

"So what you getting the twerp?" He asks.

"I'm getting Lenny a really long book. And a copy of the whole series of A Great And Terrible Beauty. She loved the first one so I'm getting her the whole thing."

"That's cool. she'll love that. What about the others?"

"They won't let me get them anything especially Bella she hates it when people buy her expensive things so I' making them some Incense sticks and Dream stones." I shrug.

"They don't sleep. why would they need dream stones?"

I give him the I know look and sigh.

"I can make it so that when they hold it they can sleep if they want to. Give them the ability to sleep once in a blue moon." I continue eating.

He nods his head and stuffs more food in his mouth.

"Well as long as you get me something good I'll be okay."

I laugh at that and just shake my head.

"Who said I was going to get you anything?" I raise my eyebrow.

He glares at me and I do the same.

"I know you got me something. Cause I got you something." He pointed out.

"Ohh what you get me?"

He shakes his head.

"It a secret."

"You suck." I pout at him.

"But You still love me."

"Who said I love you?" I smirk.

He looked at me like he was shocked and I giggle.

"Calm down it was a joke."

"Please don't joke like that." He frowns.

"You honestly think I don't love You?" I ask now shocked.

"I never doubt it but with him back it's hard."

I sigh and stand up. I walk over and throw out my food. I lost my appetite.

"Yasmin I'm sorry I didn't me-"

"It's okay. I understand. If I were You I'd doubt me too."

I turn to him and smile.

"But I know in my heart that I do love You."

I walk over to him and cup his cheek.

"And no one can make me as whole as You do. Now eat and I'll finish up. Okay?" I smile at him.

Jacob sighs and agrees with me. I pack up the food and place it in the fridge for my mom and the others for dinner. I wash my plate and the dishes and dry them. When then last one is done Jake snakes his hand around me and hugs me from behind.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted You. Forgive me." He rest his head on mine.

I turn to face him and kiss him lightly.

"Theres nothing to forgive."

"How about we watch a movie for a bit huh?"

"Good idea. Stacey should be back with The demon around ten so okay."

We choose to watch Rush Hour three and about half way through(After tickeling,touching,huging, and kissing)We end up making out throughout most of the movie. Then I get a call from my dad on my cell. I break from Jake with a moan once I here Jesse's Song Daddy's little girl from my phone.

"What does he want now?" I ask mad we were inturupted.

"If it was important he'd "Call" You right maybe he's bored?" He scratches his head.

I look at him and he shrugs.

"Just a suggestion."

"What ev." I roll my eyes.

I pick up my phone and speak.

"Buona Sera papa. Come stai?(Good evening dad. Whats wrong?* It's italian.*)"

"Must You speak Italian were not even italian." He ask me.

"It's fun. Mary did not spend five year teaching me nothing. I'm going to use it." I grin.

"And You sound sexy when You do." Jake whispers in my ear and I giggle.

"Whats with the giggling?" My dad asks.

"Were watching Rush HOUR Three. What wrong dad?" I ask him calming my giggles.

"We found something very peculiar. We think you'll enjoy this. Come on over and see for your self." He says.

"Ok. Be there in a few."

I hang up and see Jacob pouting.

"What?" I ask.

"You gotta leave? WE were having fun." He whines.

I laugh at his face and kiss him deep.

"You can come if You want." I smile.

"I guess but I don't want your Grams to stuff me again. I never though I could eat too much." he jokes.

I laugh again and agree Grams does go over board sometimes.

"I'll keep You safe now come on dads waiting."

"Orb away."

I grab his hand and we orb to the manor. Once there we hear a crash and run into the Sun Room. I see something furry fly past me and...Tackle Jacob? Did he just go down or am I imagining this?

"Yasmin help! Get this*Laughing* Thing off me!" He laughs.

I see a red and white furry creature licking Jake to death and my dad sitting and laughing at him. I pick up the small thing and is attacked with licks my self.

"Dad what is this thing?" I ask trying to sheild my face.

"Your uncle is finding out. I thought it could use some company." He smiles at me.

"Its so cute I lo-Did it's eyes just change color?" I stare at it.

It yap/barks at me and it's once pointy ears turn floppy and its fur changes from Red to brown and gold. It went from friendly fox to beagle in three seconds.

"What is that thing?" Jacob asks now stareing at it in wonder.

"A type of shape shifter. But it seems to be a mix breed." Uncle Wyatt comes in with a big book in his hands.

It barks again and turns into a husky puppy with black,silver and white fur.

"It's so freaking cute!" I exclaim.

The guys just slap there heads and groan.

"Girls. Anyways I looks to be a mix between a fox/some any type of domesticated dog/and a wolf." He continues.

"Wolf?" Me and Jake say together.

It Barks again but louder and changes into a big adult wolf. I drop it half way through and it looks up at me happily. It was a beautiful coat of golden and white and it's eyes were such a deep ember color it was awesome.( Picture Jenna from Balto but with those colors.)

"Wow. No wonder I fell." Jake scoffs.

"Yup." My dad nods.

"Dad where did You find her?" I ask him petting her soft fur.

"It's a girl?" Jake asks shocked.

"Can't You tell?" I smile.

"Don't smell like one?" He sniffs the air.

"Jacob look."

I pull him down and he makes and O face. I roll my eyes and face my dad again.

"Well?"

"I didn't find her your uncle did."

"Uncle Wyatt?"

"Not me. Uncle Henry."

"Uncle Henry? Wow where in the world did he find such an animal like her. Aren't You precious." I sy in a baby voice.

I rub it tummy and it growls playfully. It changes back into a husky pup and jumps in my arms. I pet it fur and it snuggles closer.

"He said it helped him when he was being attacked by a mugger on thirty ninth. It was like it wanted to protect. He brought it here and ran to your room. We thought it would be best if You saw it and we saw it umm her reaction to You." Uncle Wyatt explained.

"She apparently loves her." Jacob points out.

"Or You. Your scent is all over me." I smirk.

"What?!" My dad shouts.

"Not like that dad. But she does seem to like me." I squeal.

"Is anyone going to ask my name or do I have to keep acting cute?" The puppy says...wait what?!

We stare wide eyed and I let out a small laugh.

"You can talk?"

"Dud every Familiar can." She rolls her eyes.

"I though Familiar could be people too." My dad states.

"I'm different like the other guy said I'm a mix mut. I can't turn human but I can be an adult wolf. That's my daddies doing." she smiles well doggie smiles.

"So are You saying you're my Familiar?" I ask

"No I'm just looking for a home. I heard of the Charmed one's from My mentor. A cat." She replied.

"You don't mean..." My dad starts.

"Yup. Miss Jinks Kingle of the Kingle Coven." She says proudly.

"Isn't that supposed to be a myth?" I ask.

"They were only to breed full Familiars to witches. I've never seen a mix." Uncle Wyatt explains.

"Well That's the thing I was an experiment for some evil warlock. I ran looking for a new life. I heard of You guys and took the chance. I came all the way from New York." The pup says.

"Wow." I gasp.

"That's far." Jake finishes.

"Well I guess we can keep You since You went through so much trouble to get here." Uncle Wyatt shrugs.

"Ohh can I keep her!" I shout.

They all look at me like I have three heads. Except for the puppy.

"I'd like that!" She barks.

"If Stacey says okay. Sure." My dad says.

"Cools. Hey Before I ask Stacey what is your name little one?"

"I don't have one." she says looking down.

"Didn't You just say You did?" Jacob asked confused.

"Yeah but I thought that was suppose to be common courotesy."

"Courtesy and yes it is. But normally cute puppies like You don't talk." I poke her nose.

"Ohh." she nods her head.

"How about I think of a name Kay?" I smile at her.

"Cool! Shoot."

"How about-"

"DUCK!" Mimi shouts cutting me off.

Jacob Pushes me down and a lightning bolt hits the window.

Noel and Artie runs up to us and helps me up.

"Are You okay?" I ask the pup.

"Yeah I guess." She answers shaking her head.

"It talks?" Artie stare at it.

"Aparently. What was that." Jake asks us.

"He's here." the puppy says tugging it's tail between it's legs.

"Who?" I ask picking her up.

"The warlock who breed me. You'll help me right?"

"Of course" I smile at her.

"Yeah well help You. We just need a plan." Jake adds.

"Well think fast." Artie scoffs.

"We Have Company." Noel says.

We see a lightning bolt hit the wall and a Guy in a long black robe comes in.

"I am know as Thamus. Thamus the great." he smirks.

"So?" I say rolling my eyes.

"You have a personal friend of mine I want It back." He sneers.

"She's not yours she doesn't want to go with You." I glare at him.

"Yeah I wanna stay with Wasmin." The puppy yelps.

"Thats a new name." Artie pokes.

"I'm only three ya know. I can't talk right."

"Sorry."

"Leave. You are not welcome here." Noel growls.

"I'd do as they say." my dad says standing next to us.

"They cannot hurt me they are children." Thamus says in disgust.

He waves his hand and uncle Wyatts shield comes up.

"Not to my nieces and cousins. Leave." Uncles Wyatt growls.

"Or what?"

"Jacob Take her for a second." I ask him sweetly.

He nods and I hand the puppy over to Jacob. I grab Noel's hand and we chant.

All:Evil Born of the darkness within

leave our space and release your sin

We command You to stay away

Go back to the underworld or You will pay.

He laughs but soon stops when he sees his robe is on fire. He panics and I shield the puppies eyes from the sight. I cover her ears too. He is soon engulfed in flames and speaks one last time.

"Who are You people?"

"The Charmed one's" Mimi smirks.

"Of a new generation." Noel finishes.

He screams in defeat and his ashes remain. My dad bottles them up and throws it away. I stroke the puppies fur and sigh.

"Are You okay?" ask her.

"Is he coming back? He hurt me a lot with his experiments."

I hold her tight and coo.

"No one's going to hurt You again. He's gone. For good."

"Thank You. All of You." She smiles up at us.

"She's so cute." Mimi gushes.

We see Charles walk in and stare.

"Um what's going on?" He asks stareing at me and Mimi fighting over the pup.

"Isn't it cute?" Noel asks walking over to him.

"What are You guys doing with a Puppy?" He ask kinda worried.

"I'm a Familiar Damn it." the pup barks at him.

He stares wide eyed and we fill him in.

"And we just killed her ex owner and now we need a name for the cutie." I rub my nose to hers.

"How about Alue?" Jacob says.

"What does that mean?" Artie asks him.

"(Okay not entirely sure but it is the real meaning)It means The playful in my native language." He explains.

"I like that." The pup wags her tail.

"Okay then Alue it is then." I declair.

"Yay I have a new friend."

She licks my face and I giggle.

"Alue stop that tickles."

"That is too cute first Jacob now Al-Alu Umm I'll just call You Lulu okay?" Noel laughs.

"Okay."

"Now call Stacey and ask." My dad says sternly.

"Okay here Jake You hold her for a second."

He takes her and I walk off to ask my mom.

Jacob(POV)

"This is so cool. I have a new home I could just..."

The little puppy changes into a wolf again and howls. We cover our ears and she stops and giggles.

"Wow I'm kinda loud."

"No it's just an echo in here. Now change back so the neighbors don't see." Chris chuckles at her.

"OKay. "

She turns into a Husky again and sniffs around the room.

"Umm I gotta go pee." She says shyly.

"Ohh um okay this way sweetie." Chris leads her to the backyard.

She trots after him and we laugh a bit.

"YES!!!" I hear Yasmin scream from the kitchen.

"She can keep the pup." I laugh.

Yasmin runs back in and is practically glowing. I can't help but smile.

"Ohh I can keep her. I'm so happy. I just have to make sure she is house broken then I'm okay. And she can only go wolf out side and she has to chose one dog form so the neighbors don't freak every time they see a new pup. Ohh I'm so happy. Where is she?" She exclaims

"Going pee pee." That sounded weird.

"Ohh. Stacey is going to be shocked when she hears her talk." She laughs.

"What about the demon at home?" Noel sneers.

"Let Jessica try something. I'll rip her to shreds." Yas growls at the thought.

"Yas sweetie I think You just had a motherly imprint on this pup." I say trying to calm her down.

"Is that possible?" he asks me.

"Maybe. In this crazy world who know's anymore."

"Maybe your right. Don't get jealous now." She smirks at me.

"Like I would ever." I scoff.

"I'm back." Alue prances back into the room.

"She's very well trained. You'll have no problem with her." Chris explains to us.

"Cool. Do You eat dog food or human?" Yas asks putting her on her lap.

"Both but I love Cookies. and the scooby-doo snack things."

Yas just giggles and I hear my heart flutter at the sound. **Wow I'm very romantic today. Odd. **She picks up Alue and kisses her nose.

"One more thing. You need to keep one dog form when your out side the house. You can change inside but outside must be the same." Yas says sternly to the pup.

"Ohh okay. What one is best?"

"Well I'm not really sure. I'd keep the husky since it gets cold but A boarder collie or a Lap dog would do." I explain thinking of all the dogs I see on the res.

"Ohh can You turn into a Japanese Spitz?" Yas ask excited

"I can try? "

She closes her eyes and her fur turns into a silverish white color and she is a small little spitz puppy. Yas and the other girls squeal and hug her. **Ow my ears.**

"Your so freaking cute!!!!" Noel gushes.

"I want her on weekends!" Mimi calls out.

"Back off she's mine!" Yas shouts back.

"Girls!" Chris shouts.

"Sorry daddy." Yas sighs.

"Thank You. I can breathe." Alue says taking a deep breath.

"Okay I better be getting home. And You must be hungry?" Yasmin says picking up the pup.

"Yup!"

"Okay then to the Mimi mart. Bye Everyone. Come on Jake."

I grab her hand and wave good bye. We land in her living room and her mom walks in.

Yas(POV)

"Let me see. Ohh she's adorable." Stacey smiles.

"I know. Her name is well let her tell You."

"Hi my name is Alue." Alue smiles up a her.

Stacey's eyes pop out and Jacob holds back a laugh.

"You didn't tell me she could talk."

"She's a magickal being of course she can." I shrug.

"Okay then. Here is 100 bucks get the essentials and treats. Ohh your too cute. Okay go go."

I grab a coat and my keys and we jump into my car. Jacob drives and Alue sits in the back sniffing around.

"Umm Yasmin?" Alue ask still sniffing.

"Yeah?"

"Umm why do I smell something icky?"

I look at Jacob and he shrugs.

"What do You mean?"

"It's like wet dog but a mix of something else." She lat out a small dog sneeze.

"Must have been when I took Bella and Alice to the Toy store last week."

"Must run in the wolf blood thing or something." Jake shrugged.

"Maybe."

We turn into the food mart and I pick up Alue and we walk into the store.

"YASMIN!" Kim calls out to me.

I turn to one of the cashiers and wave. **She told me she got a job but never told me where. **I whisper to Alue it's okay to talk to Kim. We walk over and I hug her.

"Hey That's a cute pup what's it's name?" Kim ask petting her fur.

"My name is Alue."

Kim looked like she was going to scream but giggled instead.

"That is so awesome."

"Um were looking for dog essentials think You can help?" Jake asked her.

"Sure isle ten. If You ever need a puppy sitter I'm free."

"Thanks." Alue yelps at her.

"Thanks Kim see You at school." I hug her.

"Bye!"

We walk over to the dog supplies and I let Alue pick what she wants. I pick out a nice collar and leash and Jacob takes care of the food and Alue carried the treats in her mouth. We pay and leave. I drop Jacob off at his house and me and Alue head home. I set up a place for her to sleep and I put food and water for her. I take a shower and set down for bed. Alue jumps on my bed and jumps on me.

"Yasmin can I sleep with You tonight?"

"Okay but just when Jake is not here." I smile.

She licks me and snuggles next to me. I pet her head and kiss it and soon we both fall into a deep sleep.

"Okay lets see what You got." I all out to Alue and Embry.

"Ready." Alue grins.

"You sure You want to do this?" Embry asks kinda nervous.

"Yup. If I really am part werewolf I gots to knows how to fight." She nods.

"Did I ever mention how freaking cute she is." Kim squeals.

"You never saw her in wolf form have You?" I ask her.

"No."

"Well get ready." Jake smirks.

Alue Howls and changes into her wolf form. Kim looks on astonished and I smile.

"Thats my girl." I smile proudly.

"Okay Embry I'm ready."

"You sure You don't want Leah to do this." He asks again.

"Busy." Leah calls from inside.

"Okay. Give me a second."

He phases in the brush and come out in his wolf form.

"I'm ready just start already." She barks.

Embry sighs and charges. Alue jumps away and tackles him. They fight for a good few minutes till Alue grabs his tail and he lets out a huge wail.

"Alue play fair." I say scolding her.

She lets go and Embry tries to sooth his tail. Jacob laughs and Embry growls at him

"Hey why is Embry holding his tail?" Anna asks trying not to laugh.

"Alue just bit it to death That's why." I giggle.

"Ohh. Makes sense. So You guys going to your dads tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yup. Christmas Eve at Grams club rocking th night away. Then Tomorrow morning I orb Jakes whole family back to the manor along with Seth, Leah, Em, And Sam and Sue. My house is going to be packed." I moan.

"But this is going to be worth it." Jake says placeing me in his lap.

"Yup. I gave my gift to Bella to give to Len yesterday. She's going to love it."

Alue tackles Embry down again and jumps off and trots away triumphantly while he lies there.

"I win." She prancs around.

"She's strong." Quil says.

"But she's also smart. She found Embry's weak spot." I ointed out.

"Yup good old soft spot." She trots up to me.

I hug her neck and she licks my face. Over the past two weeks me and her have grown closer together. She met Ethan and well lets just say unlike Jake she didn't hold back. She tackled him to the ground and growled like a mad woman. (Hehe I made a funny) But like me she trust him...sorta...Anyways tomorrow is CHRISTMAS!!! **I'm so happy.** Quil reluctantly gets up to take his turn with Alue and Embry sit down carefully next to me. I laugh at his face and he flips me the finger. Alue wins yet again with Quil and no one wants to go up next.

"Please Sam." Alue begs.

"No thanks. I have a baby coming in two months I don't need a bad back now." He chuckles.

"But don't You guys heal quick?" I smirk.

Jacob covers my mouth and Kim laughs.

"You guys suck." She pouts.

She changes into her Spitz form and jumps into my lap.

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Sure go ask Emily inside okay? See if You can help her too." I whisper.

"Okay."

She run into the house and Jacob slings his arm around my shoulders.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

He kisses my cheek and I smile.

"Yup. Considering You won't hint about anything about my present." I pout.

"What's the fun in that?" Leah smirks cause she already knows.

"A lot. I can guess till he tells me." I smile.

"You wouldn't get it even if we painted you a picture." Seth snorted

I wack his head and he rubs it.

"I'm telling Artemis."

"She won't help You." I roll my eyes.

We laugh and Alue jumps on my head. I get up and stretch.

"Okay I gotta get ready." I sigh.

"Ohh come on just a few more minutes." Jake says huging me.

"You know how Mimi gets when I'm late for practice. Besides Grams is holding that big charity for Autistic kids and we get to preform. A scout might be there and this could be our big chance." I smile up at him.

I look into his eyes and beg. He sighs and kisses me and nods.

"Okay. I'll see You tomorrow. Be safe okay."

"When am I never. Don't answer that. Bye Alue be good okay baby. I'll pick You all up at seven okay. bye."

I kiss Jacob again and orb back to the manor. Mimi grabs me and drags me upstairs. And she along with Aunt Phoebe and the others helps me dress in the Christmas outfits Billie made us. I slip on the velvet costume and turn to the mirror. **Jake would die. Maybe so would my dad. But then agian he's kill me instead. **I look at Artie and the others and they have the almost same. Artie is wearing an elf costume along with Noel. And Mimi is wearing the same as me but green. Noel is wearing red and Artie is green.

Mine was like a cut off shoulder dress that stopped just above the knee and had a black belt around the waist. Mimi's was the same but dark Green. We wore Black boot that went up to our ankles. Artie was wearing a soft green elf costume that ties around the neck with a whie fluff around the front collar. She also had green and white stripped socks with a black belt around the waiste. Noel the same but in a deeper red then me. They wore black dress shoes.

"We look good." Noel commented putting her hair in Pig tails and slippin on her red elf hat.

"Yup. Hehehe this is so cool. I can't believe Grams is going to let us preform tonight. Okay run me through the play list." I tell Mimi fixing Artie's hair into the same style as Noel.

"Hold it I have big news for You guys." Grams rushes in.

"Whats up?" Noel asks.

"I just got off the phone with Chuck and guess who just asked to do a small show for our Christmas charity tonight?"

"Who?" Artie asks getting excited.

"Paramore!" She shouts.

We Scream and Artie almost faints.

"OMG are You serious?" I ask her.

"Yup. They'll be by in a few. So come on girls get ready. Go, GO!"

We rush to get ready. **Omg Paramore is going to sing with us oh my god. **We hop into the cars and we drive to P3. I burst open the door and scream.

"Well hi." Hayley says with a smile/wave.

"Omg Your Hayley Williams. Artie pinch me." I tug at my sisters arm.

"Umm no need for that. Nice to meet You You must be ." Hayley smile shaking Pipers hand.

"Yes I am thanks for coming. Please call me Piper. I'm not that old. Now You know 3/4 of the money we earn goes to the foundation right?" She explains to them.

"Yeah of course right guys?"

"Yup." They chant.

"Anything for the kids. It's Christmas. So whats the song order?" Josh asks us.

"Yeah we singing with You lovely ladies?" Zac asks Mimi with a flirty smirk.

"Maybe."

Noel pushes her and Mimi works her cupid charm.

"I created a monster." Pheobe mumbles into her hands.

"So your name is Yasmin right?" Hayley asks me. **AHHHHH!!**

"Yup. We'll open up for You then we'll alternate songs." I say.

"Were only doing a few songs." Jeremy says.

"Five at least." Hayley suggests.

"Any suggestions?" Josh asks us.

"Ohh can You guys do Crushcrushcrush?" I ask happily.

"Sure. Anything else." Hayley smiles.

"Misery Business no doubt." Artie says shaking her head.

"Awsome. We'll pick the last three then." Josh clapps his hands.

"So are You single?" Zaac asks Mimi.

"Yeah." Mimi smiles at him.

I grab Mimi and drag her to the side and wack her then we join the crowd again.

"Okay then. Well I love the outfits." Hayley comments.

"Thanks." We chant.

"Okay we open in ten so get ready guys. Nikki please get those glasses shining and Danny if I see You smoking a damn cigarette in my club again your freaking dead! Okay You guys can get ready in the back or upstairs." Grams smiles and walks away.

"She scares me." Hayley whispers.

"Thats Grams." I shrug.

"So are You?" Zac asks again.

I groan and noel drags Mimi away and we get ready in the back room. After there done warming up Hayley comes and hangs out with us and Mimi and Zac flirt like hell. By nine thirty the place is packed and my phone rings.

"Hello Yasmin speaking?"

"Hey You guys go on yet?" Jacob asks me.

"No but you'll never guess Paramore is here with us." I say winking at Hayley.

"Really? that is awesome."

"Yea! Umm who's Paramore?" Alue asks.

I laugh and wave to Hayley to listen. She comes over and places her ear on the other side.

"Jacob say hi." I tell him.

"Umm hi?"

"Ohh Yasmin was right You sound super hot." Hayley smiles.

"Oh my god Yasmin am I talking to Hayley Williams?"

"Better believe it Buddy."

"This is so cool."

"Thanks Hayley You must have made his christmas." I laugh.

"I try."

"Okay Girls your on in five." Grams calls out to us.

"Okay Grams."

"Okay I'll see You soon." Jacob says.

"What?"

"Nothing bye."

He hangs up and I look at the phone.

"Odd." I shrug.

"He's coming to see You." Hayley says smirkng at me.

"He can't he lives to far."

"Please the way You talk about him says he'll cross an ocean, a mountain and a volcano for You. He's coming."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it small stuff." Sh challenges.

"I bet You to ummm I only have five bucks on me." I say.

"Do able I only have five too."

We laugh and shake on it. **Jacob You come and your dead. Not really. **We set up on stage and Grams walks on to the stage.

"Okay everyone heres your opening act for tonight thanks for showing up. Donation are at the door and at the bar. Thanks for coming to tonight CHRISTMAS BASH! Hope you have an awesome time. Here is your opening act M.A.N.Y.!" Grams calls.

We get in place and play Our version of Deck The Halls**.(Deck the halls by Shedaisy)**

"Thanks you P3! Now let us introduce the other live performance of the night!" I shout into the mic.

"Give it up for..." Mimi strumms her guitar.

"You love them and heard them all over the world..." Noel says.

"Give it up for..." Artie says doing a drum roll.

"PARAMORE!!!! We shout.

We run off stage and Paramore takes our place.

"Thanks guys. Now who is ready to Freaking Rock for Charity! Hit it!" Hayley shouts.

**(Pressure)**

Me and the girls watch from the side line then I hear a familiar bark. **I so lost this bet.** I turn and catch Alue in my arms.

"Hi Yasmin. HI everyone." Alue smiles.

"Hey sweetie." I cuddle into her fur.

"Hey." Jacoob smiles at me giveing me a quick kiss.

"You just cost me five bucks." I pout.

I kiss him and look up at him.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I ask shocked.

"We ran." He said simply.

"I can run really fast." Alue says excited.

"Really. That's so cool." Noel says taking her from me.(GRRR)

"Wow Paramore is really here." Jacob says seeing Them on stage.

"Yup and I owe Hayley five bucks." I pout.

"Jarred and Paul are bad influences on you. Jacob shakes his ead.

"No Emmet and Jasper too but who has to know." I laugh.

We stand there and listen to the song. I stand there in Jakes arms. Noel in Charles and we just smile. When the song ends they introduce us back on and we switch over and over. Hayley met Jake and she said she was jealous. **Yeah Hayley Williams is jealous of me. Go figure huh. **_**(Our songs. Show me love, Sacrifice,Clowns(Can you see me now), Friend or foe, All about us, All the things she said, and dangerous and moving. All by Tatu. Paramore songs are as follows. Crushcrushcrush, Emergency, Misuery business, Miracle.) **_After the show we all just hang around and stuff. No scout was here tonight so we were kinda disappointed but Hayley said she'll mention us to there manager and said she'll handle it. Alue liked her a lot. After the whole thing they left and we made about 3,000 for the charity.** Yay! We were so happy. **The guy would be by tomorrow after twelve. We drove home and we all got ready for the Halliwell christmas tradition of cookies for "Santa" and popcorn on the fire. And my favorite the Halliwell Book of shadows history reading. We always reminisce the past and what it means to us that we still have each other. I snuggle up with Jake and eat the popcorn while Grams and my aunts take turns reading there parts in the book. I remember when Grams used to read it to me.

After the reading and all the popcorn and marshmallows are gone we all head to bed. It's about three in the mourning and were all tired.

"Wow that was fun." Jacob yawns.

"I still can't believe You ran all the way here. I snuggle up to him.

"He did." Alue says playfully.

"Hey I thought you were asleep." Jacob scolds his moment was ruined.

"I got lonely." She pouts.

"Okay come on." Jacob motions her over.

"You guys got close." I smile at him.

"She grows on You."

"Its my own personal spell." Alue giggles.

I laugh and snuggle together with them. I kiss Jacob good night and soon fall asleep.

I wake up the next mourning to Alue licking my face.

"Merry Christmas Yasmin!"

"Merry Christmas Alue. Why do you have a bow on-oh my god." I gasp.

I look at the shiny little ring on her bow and gasp. She giggles and I stare at it.

"Its yours. Guess from who." She giggles more.

I can't even speak. I remove the bow and the ring and stare at it.

"You like it?" Jaco asked timidly.

I glance up at him and move my mouth but still nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiles sweetly.

"You didn't spend to much did You?" I ask him worriedly.

"Nope just an arm and a leg." He jokes.

"Jake..." I whine.

"No I'm lying. It was my mom's and dads engagement ring. One of them at least. they renewed there vows and dad gave me the second one since Rebecca got the first one."

"Jacob. This is. I don't even have words."

"It's a promise ring for us. To know that our love is as strong as anything. And that I always love you no matter what." He says stroking my cheek.

"Jacob..." I smile at him close to tears.

"Awwww" Everyoe coos.

We turn and see everyone I mean everyone at my door looking at me and Jake. I hide my face in his shirt and start to laugh.

"Thank You. I love it. Now you make your present look like crap," I complain.

"Why?" He ask laughing.

"I got you those part for the new car your working on and you got me a ring!" I exclaim.

He laughs and kisses me.

"Sorry. I love You."

"I love You too." I kiss him again.

"What did you guys get me!" Alue asked Jumping on his back.

We all laugh and Jacob slips the ring on my right hand and kisses me again. I fall into a deep bliss. **I am in love with the greatest man in the world. And he loves me back. **We all head down stairs and open peasants and have a fun Christmas.


	51. The Feeling and The Bad Meeting

Okay this is awsome the last chapters that are going to be out in groups like this. Yay now I can post them one at a time now. hehehe. Okay these ones are filled with info so please read them carefully. Any questions please message me about them. I'm always happy to answer. Okay on with the show. Enjoy and loves you all PuppyloveYue!

_**Morning is the start of a new day. Night is the end of that ever perfect day. But Midnight marked all our deaths at one shot.**_

_**Maybe if we never met we would be better off...maybe if I waited. I would be in a better place now than this. I want to cry. But what can I do. I need to be held. I want someone but who. A warm light. A soft touch. Who are you? Can you help me? I feel empty inside...Can you fill in the gaps I feel? The warm light leaves and a cold comes and is not soft at all. Its harsh and rough. It hurts to breathe. Something is coming and it's not going to end pretty.**_

~End Dream~

I wake up breathing hard and grabbing my through. I try to calm my breaths. I look by dresser and see Alue asleep still. I look to my side to see Jake is gone. **Must be time for him to go out. **It's three days since Christmas and that wonderful mourning. I look at the promise ring on my finger and smile. But then it's cold outer face reminds me of the dream. The same dream that has been haunting me since Christmas. I look at the clock and see it is almost seven. Jake should be back soon. I sigh and get up to go to the bathroom. When I come back Alue is up and sniffing around.

"There you are I was worried." She exclaims jumping up to me.

"You were worried I got hurt in the bathroom?" I giggled.

I look at her funny. And she shakes her head.

"I smell something strange in the air. Like an erie feeling and it makes me worry." She says with a sad voice.

I pick her up and stroke her fur.

"It's okay. I promise nothing really bad will happen." I say to her with a soft smile.

"Okay...Hey you said nothing really bad. Is something bad going to happen?" She says getting worried again.

I look at her and nod my head.

"Something is going to go down but I'm not really sure if it's bad or not. I was always taught to suspect the worst and be prepared for the best." I tell her.

"Oh...Okay. I'm getting hungry." She says trying to change the subject.

"Okay lets get you something to eat then we'll go for a run okay?" I suggest

"Okay."

She seems a bit down but after our run she feels better. I hear the bell ring and Kim and the girls run though the doors.

"Hello My dear Witchy friend and how is my favorite familiar?" Anna says smiling.

"I'm hyper!" Alue exclaims jumping around the house.

"That would be my fault I gave her one too many cookies." I say rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay she's more fun when she's hyper." Leah chuckles.

"Em your getting so big." I tease.

"I know. After the baby is born me and Sam are finally getting married." She says happily.

"Ohh I call picking brides maid dresses!" I ask getting hyper myself.

"That's why I'm here. Yasmin would you be one of my brides maids?" Emily asks hopeful.

"Emily...I would love to be. Who else is one?" I ask.

"Leah is my Maid of Honor. Kim is my second and you are my third. Anna refuses to be one and she wants to set it up." She says pouting and pointing to Anna.

"Anna!" I yell at her.

"What it is for the imprints only and well me and Embry aren't really that so I thought it was only fair. Besides I don't look good in Emily's choice of colors." She says waveing her hand.

"What is that by the way?" Kim asks confused.

"Black and teal. Her favorite color and Sam's fur color. Go figure huh?" Leah says giving her cousin a cheeky smile.

"I like it. Black must be for the MOH right?" I ask.

"Umm not really teal is. You guys are wearing black." Emily smiles.

"Cool a mix match. I'm taking it Jarred and Jake are the groomsmen right?"

"Basicly. Paul is with Leah. Jarred Kim. You and Jake. No biggie really. It's a small wedding. Were holding it on the beach." Emily says dreamily.

"Aww a summer wedding...Shorter the dress the better."

"Yasmin!" Emily exclaims.

"What. I like teasing Jake shows how much restraint he really has." I smile evily.

"Your sure you're a good witch?" Leah ask playfully.

"Yup but a bad girl." I say with a giggle.

We all laugh and just hang out the rest of the day talking about wedding plans and girl stuff. Then I get a call from...them.

"Damn Elders. I swear if I didn't want to keep my wings I would kill them by now." I growl.

"That bad huh?" Emily asks.

"Worse from what I hear." Kim tells her.

"I'll be back. I'm coming hold on!" I yell at the ceiling.

"It's okay dear. Were going to get lunch ready. Bye. I'll call you later." Emily smiles getting up.

"Bye guys. Just lock up on the way out. Alue." I call to her.

"Coming."

She jumps into my arms and we orb to the elders.

"About time." Elder Taurance says tiredly.

"Sorry I had guests."

"It's okay dear. We just need to talk for a while." Elder Courtney smiles.

"Where is my father?" I ask them.

"We just need to speak with you." Elder Simon says to me.

"I'm not telling you guys anything with out a member of my family here with me." I say forcefully.

"What is this a court room?! We don't have time for this!" Elder Taurance shouts.

"Please Yasmin we need your help." Elder laurin says softly.

"I don't like this." alue whispers to me.

"Neither do I. Fine." I say to them.

"We have been told that you and your charge have had the baby correct?" Elder Howard asks me.

"What about Lenny?" I glare.

"We'd like to meet her." Elder laurin says.

"You can't have her." I say my words dripping with my own vemon.

"No need for vemon." Elder Taurance says rolling his eyes.

"You hit a soft spot so your getting it." I glare at him.

"Child we just want to make sure she is not going to be a threat." Elder Simon kindly.

"She's not even a year old yet what threat can she possibly be!" I yell.

"Yeah!" Alue yells to.

"Not now baby." I whisper to her.

"And the mut as well."Elder Taurance looking at Alue.

"Thats crossing the line. Alue wouldn't hurt a fly." I defens.

"Yeah. Well unless it was that annoying one in the house."

"Not helping."

"Look were not going to do anything to either of them we just want to meet them." Elder Courtney says trying to stop he fighting.

"Wanna meet them heres one. Look don't touch she can get really feisty." I mock them.

"ENOUGH!" Elder Taurance yells getting fed up with this.

I glare at him and feel the anger and...lust????**WTF????**

"What the f*ck?" I exclaim.

"Sence something my dear?" Elder Courtney asks worried.

"Yeah I got a nice sex wave from mister high and mighty over here." I say pointing to Taurance.

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Elder Taurance glares at me.

"Empath's can't lie." I growl.

"That is a lie." He counters.

"No it's not." I glare.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is-"

"Enough! Yasmin it must be a misunderstanding." Elder Howard says rubbing his temples.

I feel myself shaking with anger and glare at them.

"Let me tell you people this. You are not going to take Alue or Leona anytime soon. Not without a fight. My life is already a mess now with out you messing it up even more. Now good day!" I tell them off.

I orb out of there and land on my bed. I place Alue on the floor and tell her to wait in the back yard. Once she leaves I Grab my pillow and scream into it. I lie down and feel myself shaking.** How dare they even ask that. I know what they want. They want another body guard cause my family is getting too big for them. Ohh they make me so mad. We don't want that kind of power. Sure Uncle Wyatt went a little a wall in the past past(The season where Chris came and all that)But it never happened!**

"The f*cking mother f*ckers! I wanna beat them with a freaking tree!" I yell into th pillow.

"Woah I hear of cussing before but damn." Jacob chuckles.

I lift my head and see his concerned face. I burry my head again and sigh.

"I'd ask how your day was but you seem to be busy." He says jokingly sitting next to me.

"Not now." I mumble.

"Sorry guess joking isn't the best step."

I look up at him and sigh.

"It's not that." I say to him with a sigh.

"Alue told me. I'm surprised you didn't blow them up."

"Me too. I need a hug."

"Thats why I'm here." He smiles at me.

I grip onto him and feel my anger slowly slipping away. Then I smell something. **Smoke?**

"Jacob are you smoking?" I ask him.

"No. Never even touched one. Why?" he asked.

"I smell smoke."

I look at him and he smells the same thing.

"Alue!" We exclaim.

We run down stairs and into the back yard and we see a small fire and her curled next to it. We walk up to her and pet her fur.

"Sorry I got mad." Alue says quietly.

"You did that?" Jake asks her.

"Sorry." she says again.

"Don't be sweetie. That's really cool. How did you do that?" I ask her smiling.

"I was getting cold and what they said back there made me so mad It just came." She told us.

"Hmmm. Can you do it again? But this time wish for food." I ask her.

"A cookie maybe." Jake adds.

"Okay." She nods.

We wait but nothing happens.

"Try the fire thing again." I tell her

She nods and looks at the ground and barks. A small fire starts and soon joins the other one.

"Amazing." I gasp.

"I'll say.|" Jake says smiling at her.

"Alue sweetie that's so cool." I hug her.

"Does it mean I'm bad?" she sks worried.

"No it just means your even more special then I thought. Ohh Alue." I hug her tighter.

She licks my face.

"Hey what am I a dog biscuit?" Jake whines.

"Yeah." me and Alue say together.

"That hurt." says with fake tears.

"Come here." I giggle.

He joins us and we all hug.

"Feeling better?" He ask me.

"Yeah. Come on. Jake mind putting that out?" I aks him.

He nods and I take Alue back inside.

"Can I go visit Lenny?" Alue asks me.

"Okay. I'll orb you there. When you wanna come home ask Bella to call me okay." I tell her.

"Okay."

"The Cullens." I wave my hand to her.

She orbs away in little white lights and Jake wraps his arm around me from behind. I turn around and kiss him. He tries to deepen it but I pull away. I laugh at his pouting face.

"I'm glad your happy again because I got the most wonderful thing for you." Jake smiles at me.

"Ohh and what's that?" I ask curious.

He opens up his wallet and pull out two tickets to see My Bloody Valentine(I'm dying to see it in my story it's out). I scream and jump into his arms.

"Jake that is incredible. How did you gt them? Every time I tried they were sold out." I exclaim.

"I have ways." he smiles.

"These better be real." I pout holding up to the light like money.

"Yup. Rachel is coming over again. Paul is happy. Were going to double when she gets here." Jake chuckles at my attempts.

"Ohh...Okay. Are you sure it's okay to double date with your sister? Isn't that awkward?" I ask him.

"You do it with Mimi." He says.

"Used to. But she's my cousin. That's way different."

"Please. Besides we get to make fun of Paul and my sister while they freak at all the blood." He says evily.

"Ohh a chance to wail on Paul. Okay I'm in. Can't pass that up." I smirk at him.

We laugh and just sit on the porch for a while. Then some how it ends up to my mom yelling at us about making out infront of the neighbors. Jake says he has to ru home fr a while and says he'll be back later. I grab Alue from the Cullens and just sit in my room making more vanquishing potions just in case.

"Yasmin. I'm getting that feeling again." she tells me from my bed.

I look at her and start to worry. **I soon feel it too. Like someone is watching you. Must be that perv elder.**

"Just let it slide over you. Okay. It's nothing to worry about." I tell her.

I grab my sweater and slip it over my head. I suddenly feel underdressed thanks to my tank and PJ bottoms. Then we get a surprise visit.

"Hello there ladies." Ethan bows.

"Hello. Got any more cookies?" Alue asks hopeful.

"Alue no more. You had way to many today thanks to Leah." I say strictly.

"Better listen to her. Hey what's up?" Ethan says looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing I was running low. Anything new?" I ask adding some carraway seeds.

"Nope. He's been ignoring me and focusing more on Veronica lately. Set her up to think she was betraying him." He smirked.

"Your going to get yourself killed. Pass me some mandrake root please." I shale my head at him.

"I'll be fine. Here you go. What's with the sweater? Isn't that the one you think is itchy? He ask handing me the root.

"I was ignoring it but that's for reminding me. I just felt a draft." I say scratching my shoulder.

"Nice and toasty in here." He counters.

"Not to me." I glare at him.

"Since when are you ever cold?" He walks around the table and looks me in the eye.

"Since when do you ask so many questions?" I continue to glare at him.

"I only asked four." He grins.

"You two fight like old people." Alue sighs.

We stare at her covering her ears. We laugh and I finish up my potion.

"So you going to tell me the truth?" Ethan says corking the last potion.

"Fine. I think one of the elders is a perv and I just wanna cover for a while." I say hugging myself.

"Okay then." he says looking at me worried.

"Don't ask bad day." I wave him off.

"Sundays tend to do that." He chuckles.

I smack him upside the head and smile. **He's been a great help since we made up. My family isn't to happy about it but there just happy I'm not dating him anymore. Aunt Paige is just a little protective.**

"So you guys got any homework you need me to do?" He ask bored.

"No. Why are you here that bored?" I ask him.

"No not really. I found a dead fairy in my room. Celia. Veronica tried to use her as a set up to show I was conspiring against you. I brought her back to her tribe for a proper burrial." he says sadly.

"Ohh that's so sad. She was so young. Poor thing." I say just as sad.

"I'm sorry Yas. Veronica just has it out for me." Ethan sighs.

"To be honest I can see why." I shake my head at him.

"Why would that be?"

"You *ss she likes you." I chuckle at him.

"She likes me so she wants to get me killed. Okay makes sense." He says rolling is eyes.

"No you *ss. She tries to get you killed. You with your temper get all fired up and confront her. She uses it as a way to bribe you to be with her. She must be tired of seeing that one dick already." I laugh.

"You women are confusing." He says rubbing his face with his hands.

"But it makes sense." I giggle.

"To you. But you might be right. But there is no way in gods hell I'm sleeping with her." He says wideeyed.

"What holding out for the right girl all of a sudden? When has that ever stopped you. Before me you slept with five different girls." I say recalling the past.

"*Cough*Man whore*Cough*" Alue coughs.

I laugh as Ethan gives her the death glare.

"What? I just coughed." she smile up at him innocently.

"Sure.*Cough*Mutt*Cough*" He coughs back.

I punch his shoulder and we all just laugh. I hear a tap at my window and see Jake wave. I unlock the window and let him in.

"Hey." Ethan says stiffly.

"Hey." Jake replies.

A few seconds pass. **Okay....**

"Okay enough. I'm getting a migraine. Either work this out or else." I glare at them.

"Theres nothing wrong." Jacoob gritts.

"Yeah there is nothing wrong." Ethan agrees.

"Bull shit. Alue come on. Jake stay. Both of you talk or get your *sses blown off." I say picking up Alue.

I walk out and me and Alue watch a movie downstairs. It's not long till we hear muffled shouting and my mom asks me what's going on. I tell her it's a boy thing and she says okay. After two hours they finally come down and I smile.

"Was that so hard." I say sarcasticly.

"Don't be smart." Jake frowns.

"Please." Ethan adds.

"Thanks guys. Come on Alue time for bed." I say to her.

"Okay. Night." Shee yawns to the guys.

"Night." they reply.

I kiss Jakes cheek and whisper.

"I'll be back."

After Alue is asleep I catch that Jake is the only one in the house.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Ethan had to run back home and your mom and everyone else went to catch a movie." He says flipping through the channels.

I jump in his lap and kiss him.

"Good cause I could use a good make out right now." I smile at him.

"Good cause you owe me." He smirks.

I laugh and just fall into his sweet kiss.


	52. Answers From the Old Witch

"Now answer us nicely please. Where is the hideout?" I ask the low level demon infront of me.

"No where you'll find it." He growls.

"Tell us or your *ss is fried." Mimi says getting angry.

"It is either way." He counters at her.

"We will let you live." I tell him.

"I'm still dead."

"Just tell us." Noel says getting fed up.

"Bite me." He snaps.

"Fine you wanna die. Die." I glare.

I toss a vanquishing potion at him and watch him burn in flames.

"Great now what?" Artie sighs.

"No idea. Ugh this is nothing but dead ends." I says rubbing my sore neck.

"Lets take a break for now." Mimi sighs.

"Fine. I don't wanna be stressed tonight. I'm going on a date in like ten minutes." I say looking at my watch.

"Ohh can I crash?" Mimi smiles evily.

"You do and your cupid *ss is mine." I glare at her.

"Yikes."

"Yasmin." Noel scolds me.

"Sorry I'm just edgy lately. But it's true. Artie tell dad it was a dead end and to actually call me next time. Bye guys." I say exasperated.

I ord home and get changed. Alue is spending the night with Lenny and the Cullens. Familiars don't have the same scent as werewolves/shape-shifters. I dress in a long sleeve creams shirt with a ribbon around my waist and a pair of jeans and tan boots. I put my hair up into a high up do and spray some perfume.(Victories secret Slice of heaven try it's awesome) I add some light lip gloss and grab my Jacket just in time as I hear Jake's car pull up. I run down stairs as the car honks and climb inside.

"Hey guys." I greet them.

"Hey Yasmin." Rachel smiles at me.

"Hey witchy." Paul greets.

"Hey babe." I smile at Jake.

"Hey." He replies.

I peck him lightly and he drives off.

"So Yasmin ready for some sick fun?" Paul says trtying o get me scared.

"Ready to scream your *ss off." I counter.

"I'm not scared of anything." He says tring to be tough.

"Yeah right the first time you saw Yas blow up a demon you nearly pissed yourself." Jacob laughed.

"Did not."

"So that's what I smelled the piss of fear." I mocked.

We all laugh at his pissed off face but then Rachel kisses his cheek and he smiles again. **Wow do I have that power over Jake? **We get to Port Angeles and we get our seats. They guys go get the snack and me and Rachel just wait.

"So how have you and my brother been?" Rachel ask me taing of her jacket.

"He's great. Really. Just a little over protective sometimes." I smile at her.

"I hear that. You should have seen him when I first met Paul. Never saw so much red in his eyes."

We laugh and soon they come back and Jake passes me the soda and popcorn. I grab a handful and start munching. Halfway through me and Jake start to make out while Paul tries to do the same with Rachel but also trying to ignore the screams of horror and blood. After the movie and some nice kissing we go grab some ice cream and just sit around.

"So how about Sam and Emily?" Jacob smiles.

"Ohh right the wedding. That's going to be so much fun. I got brides maid." I say happily.

"You in a dress? Sorry can't see it." Paul says mockingly.

"Shut up. So are you going Rachel?" I turn to her.

"I don't know? I'm only on break now. Maybe I can miss a day or two for it. Not too sure. She says in deep thought.

"Don't worry you'll make it. Paul said he's run to your college and back if he had to. Ouch!"

Paul and Jake end up wrestling on the floor and me and Rachel shake our heads.

"Men." We say together.

When they finally finish we all head home and I walk up stairs for a quick shower. Again I get the feeling someone is watching me so I try to finish as fast as I can. When I'm done I see that Jake is sitting on my bed and reading my old history Book Of Mythical Creatures.

"Hey what you reading about?" I say running a brush throuh my hair.

"Just some things on shape-shifters. Wanna know more about my heritage I guess." He says turning the page.

"Ohh. What did you find?" I ask sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing I already know. You okay?" He says closeing th bok and looking at me.

"Yeah. I just had a feeling that someone was watching me again." I shiver.

"You sure it's not Ethan?" He says wrapping his arms around me.

"Positive. I caught him once a long time ago and that was enough for him. Shampoo bottle to the nuts scares a guy for life." I chuckle at te memmory.

Jake laughs and I snuggle into him. We lie down for a bit and just enjoy the quiet. With all the demon hunting and searching for the elf going on we don't really have time to ourselves anymore. I kiss Jacob lightly and sigh.

"Something wrong?" He asks looking down at me.

"No I just...I don't know. I can't shake this feeling."

"Well then follow the feeling." He tells me.

"Thats the problem it ends at the middle of nowhere. I see something then I don't. It just so frustrating." I pout.

"Don't let it eat at you. Just think of something to cover it up or just work with your instincts. I'll follow." He says lifting my chin to look at him.

I look at him and smile.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I whisper to him.

"Positive."

I grab jacket and my sneakers and pull them on. I grab his hand and we orb to the spot. It's a small place in Italy maybe. I smell sweet Jasmin and hazel.

"Where are we?" Jacob asks holsing my hand tighter.

"From the giant mountain over there I'll say Calabria, Italy.(I chose a random place in my guide book). Probably a foreign part. Old fashioned." I explain.

We walk to the clearing and see a small village. We walk up to an old woman and she smiles.

"BuonaSera coppie giovani. Come Stai sta sera?(Good evening young couple. How are you this evening?)" She asks me in italian.

"BuonaSera, Noi molto Contento. Tu parli inglese?(Goodevening we are very happy. Do you speak English?)" I reply to her.

"Yes. But not a very good I'm afraid." She smiles weakly.

"It's plenty. If you have any trouble just speak in Italian." I asure her.

"Grazie."

"Prego." I smile.

"What brings a lovely witch like yourself to these parts?" She smiles at me.

"You knew I was a witch?" I look at her wide eyed.

"Si, and your socio(Partner) here is a shape shifter." She says motioning to Jake.

"How did you know?" Jacob asks her.

"I am a very old lady. But I'm smarter than any normal Nonna.(Grandmother)" She smirks at us.

"Signora please tell me why my senses lead me here." I ask her.

"You are a very special witch my dear. Very smart and brave I see. Andiamo! Noi abbiamo andare.(Lets go! We must go.)" She says getting up from her seat.

"Signora, where are we going?" I ask following her, Jake close to my side.

"Italians are very noisy people. Specially around here. We shall go to my house. You kept me waiting since this mourning." She scolds me.

"Spiacente(sorry)" I apologize.

"It's okay Principessa(Princess) No harm done." She waves it off.

"Scusa?(Excuse me?) Did you just call me a princess?" I ask shocked.

"Si. And I'm not just being nice. Now come! Andiamo!" She calls again.

"Yasmin where are we going?" Jacob asks me.

"I don't know but I blame you." I scold him.

"Me! Why!"

"You said follow your instincts and now look where we are. Stuck with some crazy old Italian lady in the middle of nowhere." I whisper yell.

"I can here you." She yells from the front.

"Sorry." We say to her.

"It's okay Principessa. No harm done." She replies again.

We walk down a old path to a nice little villa on a hill. I smell some familiar herbs and potions mixed in the air.

"Signora are you a witch too?" I ask her.

"Si, Io oh strega e problema?(Yes, I am a witch is there a problem?)" She ask me.

"No! Non problema. I was just curious. " I smile.

"Wow." Me and Jake gasp when we walk into her house.

"Welcome to mia case(My home) She says waveing us in.

She opens the door and we are hit with a wave of different scents like Jasmine and Thyme. lemons and coffee. Butter and cookies. A normal Italian home. **A normal wiccan Italian home.**

"Wow this is beautiful." Jacob gasps.

"Si, molto bella. Ummm Signora? Signora? Tu Dove?(Yes very beautiful. Ummm miss? Miss? Where are you?)" I call out to her.

"Ecco!(Here) Principessa look at this." She calls from the back room.

Me and Jake follow the old lady to a room full of exotic ingredients like stardust and is that an eye ball? I gulp as she stands on a pillar and hold out a big box to me. I look at Jake before I look at her.

"Take it principessa it's yours after all. Your past life surrounded this." She says holing out the box to me.

I look at the box and it is inscribed Stella.

"That was my past name?" I ask her.

"I think I would know my own principessa. I served her for many years. Her last wish was to give this to her next form. You remind me so much of her. Young and beautiful, Powerful and thick headed, and very deeply in love with the one at your side." She smiles looking at Jacob.

I look to Jake and smile.

"He gets his moments." I grin.

"Please open the box." She asks me.

I open the box and see that inside is a bow and arrow set. I stare at it in wonder. It is very strange but very intriguing.

"Signora che cosa è esso?(Miss what is it?)" I ask her confused.

"Arco e freccia La luna(The moon's bow and arrow) It is to be used by the powerful witch who wields the power of Strength." She explains to me.

"Strenght? But I'm supposed to be Hope right?" I say more confused.

"No. You Principessa are the wielder of strength. My Stella was a strong archer. With her arrow of Lunar light she closed the door to seal the stone flower away many years ago. The realms were not to be opened again. But now the same evil who destroyed my Principessa and her friends is back. They were strong but apparently not strong enough. I pray you help seal this evil again and this time keep it sealed. He is a very strong Linch and it was very difficult for Stella to seal him away." The old lady explains with sadness in her voice.

"Why? If they were so strong together why was it so hard?" Jacob asks her.

"He took her amante(her lover)With him to the Winterlands and they were trapped there. Now he is forced to wonder the cold lands for eternity" She says sadly.

I look at Jake worriedly and try not to panic. Jacob holds me and calms me down.

"I promise that will never happen." He whispers to me.

"You cannot change destiny. Someone must go in to make sure He does not come out." She tells us.

"Then I'll go this time. I'm sick of people dying because of us. I lost so many friends and had too many close calls with the damn Angel of Death." I say close to tears.

"Yasmin." Jacob says sadly.

"No Jake I'm not going to watch you die. I already saw someone I love die once. I don't want to see it again." I crack.

He holds me tighter and I try to calm the tears threatening my eyes.

"I'm sorry Principessa...But It cannot be helped."

"You are the witch sent to help us aren't you?" I ask her.

"Yes I am. But-"

She gasps and we look at her.

"Principessa quickly go home. You are not safe here. Rapidamente.(Quickly) Give these to the other chosen ones and be safe. Please. Go." She gathers more boxes and hands them to me.

"I'm not leaving you. What is coming? Maybe I can help." I say getting worried.

"Per favore, vada.(Please, go.) I do not want to see your carina faccia(Cute face) die again." She says cupping my face in her soft hands.

"And I don't want you to sacrifice anything for me." I say to her.

"Qui! Io ho trovati!(Over here! I found them!)" We hear voices from the front of the house.

"Go! Go!" She says usering us further into the back of the rom.

"Yasmin lets go." Jake says trying to get me to follow.

'No. Please tell me your name first." I tell her.

"Karen. Now please Principessa go."

The door burst open and she puts up a shield.

"GO! LEAVE MY HOUSE YOU CREATURES FROM THE WINTERLANDS! BE GONE FROM MY HOME!" She recites the spell strongly.

I watch as she sends a strong light at the demons and I see her smile one last time. I can't stand it and orb me and Jake back home. I collapse on the floor of the manor and Cali runs to my side.

"Yasmin! Ohh baby what happened?" Cali says running over to me.

"I think I solved the mystery." I say tiredly showing her the boxes.

I soon faint.


	53. The Break Up

Jacob(POV)

**I never seen Yasmin so down before.** She said she wanted to spend the rest of the vacation at her dads so I let her be. With the drama in Italy behind us and her family more protective. She's thinking of moving back. Her excuse is to be closer to the action. But she really just wants me to keep a far distance. I call her, text her, even tried the old fashion e-mail but nothing. I even tried to summon her with Bella but nothing.

"If she's not back before school I'm going to San Francisco." I say getting angry.

"Jacob don't be so rash." Sam says to me.

"I can be for her. She's blaming the whole thing on herself." Sigh.

"I can see why but you just need to give her some time." Sam says calmly.

"I'm just worried."

"We all are." Quil says gripping my shoulder.

"Son just let her be for now. She loves you. She'll come back." My dad says to me.

I sigh and step outside. I can't shake the feeling that she's in trouble. It's been a week and a half since the trip and she left the next day. I breathe in the crisp snowy air and catch a small hint of her scent. Honeysuckles... I turn around and she's standing there with puffy eyes and a quivering lip.

"Jacob walk with me for a second?" She says quietly.

"Of course." I smile at her.

I go to grab her hand but she pulls away. And walks into the woods. I follow and keep up close to her to keep her warm.

"I'm sorry I missed your calls and stuff. Is Alue okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. She's with Leona today. Yasmin what's going on.?" I ask her.

"Nothing much. Just the normal." she shrugs.

I stop her dead in our tracks and look into her eyes but she looks away.

"Yasmin look at me." I tell her softly.

She scrunches her face and closes her eyes.

"Please." I beg.

She sighs and looks at me with those fiery Green eyes that make my heart melt. But the brightness in them are gone.

"Yasmin what's going on?" I ask her.

"Jake I'm so sorry." She says fighting back tears.

"For what no answering my calls? I'm not mad." tell her.

"No. That's not it." She says holding her eyes shut.

"Then what Yas! God I'm been worried sick for the past week worrying if your okay or not! Just please tell me what's going on!" I yell getting frustrated she's not telling me.

"I wanna break up with you!" She yells.

The words hit me like brick and my head spins. She finally losses it and breaks down crying. I hold her close and try to calm her down but she orbs away. She leans against a tree and calms her tears some what.

"Yasmin you don't mean that." I say walking ovr to her slowly.

"Yes. I do." she says wiping away tears.

"Yasmin please...If it's what that old hag said the she's wrong. Nothing is going to happen to us." I say softly to her.

"My Cousin Rebecca was killed yesterday." she breathes out.

I stop and look at her for the first time. She's dressed in a black floor leghnt skirt and a velvet black coat. I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier.

"Yasmin. I'm so sorry." I say comeing closer to her.

I look into her eyes and she breaks down again and this time when I hold her she stays.

"She was only ten! She was so young! They feel no mercy for us! All they want is bloodshed! I can't see you or anyone else die because of us!" She screams into my shirt.

I hold her tighter and try to help her calm down.

"Yasmin..." I say strking her hair.

"She was only ten Jake. Ten!"

I feel her pain in my own heart as she cries. After ten minutes she stops and looks at me.

"Please don't make me hurt anymore. Just for a little while. I'm coming back soon." Sh says wiping away tears.

"Your leaving too." I gasp.

She nods and wipes her tears.

"Take good care of Alue and make sure she gets sleep and no cookies after dinner unless she finishes it." She says trying to lighten the mood but failing.

"Yasmin don't leave me too." I whisper to her.

"Jake it's just for a bit."

"How long?"

"I'll be back next year."

"See that's way too long. besides who's going to help me rat on Paul?" I say trying t get her to stay.

"Seth might-"

"And Seth and Artie? What about them?"

"She's probably doing the same now." She says to me.

"Yasmin no please don't do this."

"Jake I'm coming back."

"How are you sure! Don't you think that I'm not worried about you getting yourself killed! Well news flash I am!" I yell at her my anger getting the best of me.

"Jacob please don't make me leave like this." She beggs me.

"You expect me to wait for you?! Every agonizing hour minute second wondering if your dead or not?! NO Yasmin that's not how it goes!"

"Jacob Please this isn't easy for any of us. So many people we know are either in the hospital or dead because of this whole thing. PLEASE... I have to go. The funeral in an hour and Becky would kill me if I looked bad at her funeral. I'm sorry. I do love you more than anything that's why I'm doing this. You don't have to wait for me. Or forget me or worry. Just please don't stay angry with me." She says cupping my face.

I can't even look at her. **How does she expect me to not be angry or not worry. **She cups my face and kisses me. But I can't return it.

"I love You more than anything. I'm sorry Jacob. Good-bye..." she whispers to me.

I look into her eyes as she orbs away and I see the agony in them. Once the bubbles are gone I charge at a tree and snap it in two. **The love of my life is gone again. God sure does hate the mythical people in this world. **I yell and phase and go for a long run...


	54. I'm Coming Home

Okay here is my first single post. I'll be posting weekly. roughtly around sundays and mondays. Maybe friday. okay enjoy this one and keep revewing and reading. Loves you all PuppyloveYue. Please read my sisters stories too.

* * *

Yas(POV)

It's been about a month now since the break up. I've tried to call Jake to at least keep in touch but he doesn't want to talk. Billy even cut his phone off. Artie manages to keep away with her practices with the amulet she got of an eyes and crescent moon. She's able to see and help spirits cross over to the Realms. We still don't know what that is but our guess is that it is a land between this and the next. I told my family that the witch who was to help us is dead. I've tried to practice but the arrow flies so swift and powerful. It just aim and will it to go and I always hit the target. Noel got a pearl that concentrates her voice to put evil souls in pain and paralyze them. It giudes lost souls to the realms to coss over. Mimi got a mirror that shows her certain people and places when she wants to. Like from Beauty and the Beast. I use it some times to watch Jake. See what he's up to and stuff. I even saw what he does when I call. He just ignores his phone and stuffs it in his sock drawer. I don't blame him really. I put the mirror down and walk down stairs to my family's den and see what there up to.

"Hey Baby what's up?" my dad asks looking up from the paper.

"Nothing." I sigh.

"I know it's hard Yasmin but trust me after this is over You can go back and he'll see that he had nothing to worry about." He assures me.

"But he's so mad at me."

"He's mad now but once he see's your okay everything will go right back to normal." He keeps trying.

"You better be right. I'm going to check on Grams."

I stand up and walk to the kitchen. To coope with Becky's death grams has been cooking a storm. **The guys would love to be here now.**

"Yasmin dear are You hungry? Come on eat something please. You hardly ever eat anymore." She bustled putting a try in the oven.

"Okay but just a small bowl of broth grams." I sigh sitting on the stool.

"Okay. Here You go one veggie soup hot of the pot." She smiles placeing th bowl infront of me.

I laugh and pick up a spoon.

"Thanks Grams."

I slowly pick at the carrots and peas.

"Yasmin Please put me at please and eat." Grams says annoyed.

I gulp the whole soup down and ignore the burning in my thought. I get up and head up back to my room. It starts to rain. It reminds me of La Push. Then it hits me to start a song. I grab my book and guitar and start to humm the beat.

**When the rain falls(Pixel Perfect)**

Ohoo oo

I don't understand

This should be so easy

To just reach my hand

And know the world is free

But nothings, as it seems

I can tell You freely

Touchings not the only way to feel

(Chorus:)

When the rain falls

Its like heavens crying

When the names all

The difference that there is

Cause tears are

The same when they are trying to grow something good

Out of all the pain

Theres no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

I know You proudly say

That Im just talking crazy

To think of life that way

Means that Im confused

Theres happy and theres sad

But maybe yes just maybe

The sadness can make the happiness more true

(Chorus:)

When the rain falls

Its like heavens crying

When the names all

The difference that there is

Cause tears are

The same when they are trying to grow something good

Out of all the pain

Theres no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

Because I know the bones were necessary

I don't let it bother me at all

(Chorus:)

When the rain falls

Its like heavens crying

When the names all

The difference that there is

Cause tears are

The same when they are trying to grow something good

Out of all the pain

Theres no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

Ohoo oo

I sigh and look at the promise ring on my finger. I can't bring myself to take it off. But it hurts cause I broke our promise. I start to cry again then I get a gut feeling that something is wrong. **Ohh no. **I go get my cousins and we orb to La Push . We end up in the middle of the woods not far from Embry's house. I run there Artie hot on my heals. I smell smoke and feel fear and anger run through me. I reach Embry's house to see the tree out front is on fire and the guys are fighting off at least twenty demons. One Takes down a russet one and it gets knocked out. **No Jake!**

"Jacob!!!!!" I exclaim.

I blow up the demon and the girls and me help the others. I run to Jakes side and hold his head. I quickly heal his wounds and he comes too. But his eyes hold anger.

"Jacob...I'm sorry I-"

He just barks and I'm quiet. He pushes me down and a fire ball flies over his back. He gets off and attacks the demon. **Why are so many here?**

"Artie! Look out!" Mimi shouts.

She turns and is pushed down by a sandy wolf. It starts to lick her face and barks happily. **At least Seth is forgiving.** All the dogs bark at once to say 'not now' and he gets up and continues. I'm back to back(Well tail) with Jake and about five demons surround us.

"Jacob:I'm sorry. I thought it was for the best but it wasn't. I can't eat sleep or even make a simple potion right anymore. I'm Sorry I left. I was wrong." I exclaim eyeing down the demon in front of me.

He barks and charges at the nearest demon. I blow up two and then two more. Jake rips off the demons arm and he burst into flames. He turns to look at me and rolls his eyes. Then he tackles me down and starts to lick my face. I hug his neck and whisper.

"I can't take it any more. I'm coming home."

He makes a wolfish sigh and nods. Once the last demon is gone and interrogated they all phase back. Artie and Seth are too strong not to be mad. But Jake still looks hurt.

"Yasmin walk with me please." He says stiffly.

I agree and the rest of them put out the fire. He leads me someways in. **Probably so the guys can't hear. **He stops and I bump into his back.

"You mean it?" He says not looking at me.

"Mean what?"

"Your coming back home." He says looking at me hopeful.

"Yes. My family needs me here. My family at home is fine with out me. Grams might get paranoied but she'll live. Dad might also-"

I'm cut off by his kiss and I imidiatlly kiss him back. **I missed his kisses so much. **We let out tongues dance for a while and just hold each other.

"You are in so much trouble." He says in to my hair.

"But for you it's worth it. I don't know how Edward did it for six months. I could barely last one week." I sigh into his chest.

"Still You hurt me bad when you left Yas. It was like Bella all over again. Cept I didn't run away this time. I thought you didn't love me anymore or care...at one point I thought you went back to your ex. But I thought better. You're a witch not a b*tch."

"Thanks for the faith. I was just trying to keep you safe. All of you. But I just couldn't stay away. Seeing you sulk and suffer everyday was hard. I'm so sorry I ever hurt you Jacob. Anything you want just name it." I say cupping his face in my hand.

"Your coming back. That's all I really wanted. And to be my girlfriend again." He adds.

I laugh and start to cry again. I kiss him and I hold him close.

"I see you never took it off." he says eyein the ring.

"What? The ring? Of course not. It hurt more when I tried. I felt my heart was just empty. But it hurt cause I broke our promise." I sigh.

"I'll let it slide." He chuckles.

I look into his deep brown eyes and melt. I hug him close and I never wanna let him go ever again.


	55. Cursed

**_HIya everyone Yue here saying hello to everyone who reads the story. There will be soon posts cause of the story plot and the time line. Like I have one for v-day too. But enough rambeling/ Get to reading my dear friends. Keep reveiwing and adding. Loves you all PuppyloveYue!!!_**

* * *

"Obstacles and signs

Perilous and looming

Dangerous and moving

Dangerous and moving

Obstacles and signs

Perilous and looming

Dangerous and moving

Dangerous and moving

Dangerous and moving" We finish the song.

"Goodnight P3!!!" We shout into our mic's.

The crowd cheers as we walk off stage and I run up and hug Jake. **Things have never felt better now that I'm back home. Well my second home. My first is and always will be San Fran. My second is La Push. My third and closest to my heart is here in Jacob's arms. Like the song says His arms are my castle, His heart is my sky. He wipes away tears that I cry. Through good time and bad we made through them all. He makes me rise when I fall. Yeah I know I switched it up a bit. The original is better but what can I say...He makes me happy. **I showed him the song I wrote the day I came back. I told him he was the inspiration and he said he'd keep it close. **Alue is still kinda mad...But a few dozen cookies and my whole months allowance spent on scooby-doo snacks and ice cream made up for it. I'm glade that no one is really mad. They understand...I made up new years to Jake by taking him out to the best restaurant in San Fran. My Grams had connections so she let me get in free. Rebecca's death is not in vein. Were all pushing forward and looking at it as a sign that it's not something to mess with. To be honest it all happened way to fast for all of us...**

~Flash Back~

"Artemis! Look out!" Noel shouts.

"Rebecca duck!" Artie says bringing our cousin down with her.

"Just die already you Damn wench!" I yell at Veronica blasting a vase next to her and soaking her clothes.

"You Bitch this was my best dress!"

"Who told you to wear a dress to a fight! And thank you I am a bitch." I grin at the comliment.

"Lord only knows why Ethan likes you so much. Your not worth anything with that breast size." She scoffs.

"My breasts are fine!" I defend.

"Says the mouse."

"Why you. Take this!"

I shoot an arrow at her and it cuts her cheek. Damn so close.

"Thats it! I'll deal with the punishment for this later." She glares at me.

"Rebecca Come back!" Melinda shouts behind me.

"Rebecca!" I hear everyone yell.

Veronica throws a ring of fire balls at me and I brace for the worst but I'm never hit. **What the-No!**

"REBECCA!!!!!!" I shout.

~End~

**She was hit. She took my hit. Did she forget I could freeze it? She just wanted to fit in...**

"Yasmin...?" Jacob asks me snpping me out of my daze.

"Huh? You say something?" I ask him.

"You were thinking so hard you looked sick. Are you okay?" he asks concerned.

"Fine I guess...Just thinking of Becky…" I trail.

He hugs me close and my cousins look fallen too.

"She's in a better place now." Charles says trying to cheer us up.

"If you call being stuck with Great grams better sure." Mimi snorts.

We giggle at that.

"She might not have been blood but Grams sure didn't see it that way." Artie snuggles into Seth's arms.

"Hey most of your family was conceived in the 60's and 70's who knows how many of your family is really out there. I mean you even said your family didn't even know Paige was born till after Prue died. So you really never know." Seth explains.

The next thing he knows me and the girls wack him on the head and he falls over.

"Seth you've said stupid things before but…" Jake starts.

"That must top it." Charles finishes shaking his head.

"I'll say." Artie says scolding her Boyfriend.

"Sorry. He grins at her.

"Leah did say you were dropped on your head a lot as a kid. And that you nibbled on your crib." Jake said.

"Lead paint?" I ask.

"Looks that way." Jake nods to me.

"I'm still here you know!" Seth shouts.

"Maybe he lost too many brain cells and only has half a brain?" I nod my head.

"Or maybe he was spiked too much whisky when he was teehthing?" Jacob adds.

"I can hear you!!!" Seth yells again.

"Oh just leave them. Come on lets dance." Artie smiles at him.

Artie drags him away and we start to laugh.

"Don't they look cute?" Charles asks Noel.

"Yeah they do don't they Yasmin-And there at it again." She sighs.

They look over to us but me and Jake have already started making out again.

"I am too much of an influence on this girl." Mimi shakes her head

I toss a pillow at her without breaking away and hit her on the side of the head. She tries to throw it back but I freeze it.

"Damn freezing powers." Mimi mumbles.

We break and I laugh at her. After the show and everything is clean I orb everyone back to La Push and get ready for bed. Right before I turn off the light to get some sleep before Jake stops by my mom knocks on the door.

"Yasmin can I come in for a second?" Stacey asks me.

"Sure I guess." I say pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Hey I got a nice raise today and was wondering if you and Jess might like to go shopping tomorrow?" She asks me hopeful.

"Mom not that your dumb and all but if you haven't noticed me and "Jess" don't get along." I say using air quotes.

"Well that's because you two don't know each other. Maybe this shopping trip is what you two need."

"Don't think so." I scoff.

"Yeah she's kinda mean." Alue pipes in.

"Ohh is that so little one?" Stacey asks petting her head.

"Yeah she called me smelly." Alue pouts.

"Sorry she has a temper sometimes. She gets it from Carver."

"Maybe. But you two go ahead. Besides I'm spending the day with Jake tomorrow. Saturday is like our safe haven together since the whole semi-break-up thing." I explain to her.

"I see. Well if you change your mind just tell me. My car fits seven so we always have room. I'll pick you up a new ball if you want okay?" She smiles.

"Okay. Thank you." Alue barks.

"Night mom." I say.

"Night sweetie."

She kisses my fore head and walks back down stairs. Jacob steps through my window and sits on my bed.

"You should go." he says.

"Umm what are you talking about?" I ask playing dumb.

"You know what I'm saying. Go out with your mom and...Jessica. Maybe this sibyl rivalry will finally end and we can walk the halls in peace instead of fear." he says fake shivering.

"Now your over exaggerating." I sigh.

"Yas please. Every time you two pass each other we all feel a wave of tension and death in the air."

"Yeah your over doing it. But he is right." Alue agrees with him.

"Who's side are you on?" I ask her playfully.

"I'm Switzerland!" She shouts.

"No more lessons from Noel for you smart behind. Jake I don't wanna. Besides Saturday is our day. Alone in the house and nice movie or two. I make a nice dinner and maybe a few make outs here and there. Maybe more?" I say with mischief in my eyes.

"Yasmin." Jake says sternly.

**I hate it when he does that. Time to put this imprint thing to the test. **I put on my best face and cuddle up to him.

"JJJJJJJaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy....I don't wanna go.…"

I whine and he looks so torn. **HA! it's working. Score.**

"B-b-but it's f-f-for the best." He stutters at my whining

"But I wanna be with you...Besides we could have some fun…" I grin flirtingly.

"Time out! R rated scene! I'm gone!" Alue shouts.

She jumps off the bed and brings Mr. hormones back to reality. **Shit.**

"Damn you too cute for your own good familiar." I grit under my breath.

"Nice try. But your going." Jacob says.

"I'm not and you can't make me." I pout.

"Yes I can." He smiles.

"Really prove it." I glare at him.

Jacob leans in real close and kisses my lips fast and pulls away leaving me wanting more. I groan and he smiles.

"Either go or I don't finish." he smirks that sexy smirk.

"I hate you." I pout and glare ha!

"Love you too." He chuckles.

I smile and steal a sweet goodnight kiss from him and play the game if I/you don't go no more kisses. In the end we compromise. I go for a hour and a half(He wanted two) and then he takes me out for ice cream.

"This is going to be the longest hour of my life." I groan lying down.

"Hour and a half." Jacob corrects me.

"Ohh so sorry. This is going to be the longest hour and a mother freaking half of my life. Happy Mr. kill Joy?" I say sarcastically.

"Yup. Now sleep. You got a big day ahead of you." He grins.

"Now your just pushing it." I say annoyed.

"But it's fun."

He kisses my neck and is can't stay mad. **I never could stay mad at him. **Soon I fall asleep with him kissing my shoulder and neck. I walk up the next mourning with a ace on my neck. When I look in the bathroom mirror I scream my head off.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Jacob asks running in.

"You gave me a fucking hickie!!!" I yell at him.

"Ohh sorry...Yasmin...why are yo looking at me like that?" He ask getting worried.

"Your dead." I give him a death glare.

Alue walks by and giggles.

"I'd start running now." She giggles.

"Yup. Bye love you." He says running to my room.

He takes off through the window and I call out after him.

"YOU F*CKING LEFT A HICKIE YOU PERV!!! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BLOW YOUR F*CKING *SS OFF!!!" I shout out to him.

"And people wonder why I know so many curses at only three." Alue says from my bed.

I start to curse him out in Italian and thats when everyone starts to wake up. After I use the "see no more spell" on the hickie and get dressed I tell my mom I'm joining her for shopping.

"That's great Yasmin. Ohh I saw a really cute jacket the other day that just screamed you. But I want you to see it first since I haven't shopped for you in ages." She says smiling.

"Thanks for the though." I force a smile.

"She's coming!" Jessica exclaims.

"Yes is that a problem?" Stacey asks.

"No. Not at all." she replies harshly.

**Ouch. This is going to be a really long day.** We leave around twelve and we head out to port Angeles for the shopping. My mom asks why I was screamin this morning and I said Jake stopped by to hang around this mourning and well he left a mark and I chewed him out for it.

"Ohh okay as long as that was all." Stacey says brushing it off.

**Wow dad or Cali would have given me the whole "Your not ready for that step" talk. Stacey is pretty easy.**

"Mom are we going to Hollister?" Jessica asks.

"Yup. I saw a really cute shirt there I wanted to get. This time your father can't stop me." Stacey says proudly.

I stifle a giggle. **Carver was able to stop Stacey from shopping? Wow never thought I'd see that.**

When we get to the mall I feel like a total stick in the mud. Between Jessica and Stacey I stick out real bad. My mom is thirty and is still wearing a wedding ring and has two kids with her but guys still try to flirt with her. She uses that to get half off or for them to buy something for her. Jessica tries to follow suit but no luck. She just comes off a bit too strong. I'm in Hollister sitting in one of the many chairs in that store waiting for Stacey and Jessica to get what they want so I can head over to Hot Topic to get a new stud belt and maybe convince my dad that I'm ready for a belly ring. I wanna look at the merchandise first. I'm snapped out of my thoughts to someone calling my name.

"Hey Yasmin!" Connor shouts.

"Connor? Hey whats up? Didn't know you shopped here?" I stand up to hug him.

"I don't I'm stuck here with my cousin for the day. I help out sometimes." he explains.

"She/he works here?" I ask.

"Yup. Helped me grab a summer gig here too. Who you stuck with?" he asks me.

"Stacey and Jessica. Not the quickest shoppers in the world." I sigh.

"Girls never are." He chuckles.

"What am I then a dude?" I ask mock offended.

"No I-umm-what I meant to say was-umm-"

"Cool it I was pulling your leg. " I laugh.

"Not funny. So surprised you and Black aren't down by the food court like normal. What he do ditch you?" He jokes.

"No wise ass. We made a deal. I take Stacey's shopping trip and he take me out to get ice cream. I'm going to Cold Stone." I smile triumphantly.

"Ahh expensive Ice Cream for a deadly deal."

He says it with a Mob guy accent and I can't help but laugh. **For a nerd he's kinda funny. He's smart but not too nerdy. He has like a baby affect to him. That makes him like-able. Might be a good match for Mimi. As if she'd ever settle.**

I glance at my watch. **Damn I still have an hour. **

"Wanna leave that bad?" He asks me.

"You have no idea." I sigh.

I say through clenched teeth and Stacey and Jessica walk over to me with arm loads of bags.

"Ahh the best customers in the store. have A nice day ladies. Ohh and Yas before I go Test on Tuesday in Trig." Connor smiles.

"Thanks I really needed that." I glare at him playfully.

"Anytime. Bye."

He runs off and we walk out of the store.

"Sure you don't want anything sweetie?" Stacey asks me.

"Yup mom. Hollister isn't really my type of store. Hot topic is more like me. And Spencer's even. The only real girls stores I go to are Victoria Secret and 2Cute. Occasionally I'll head over to Mandy's but thats it. I tell her walking out of the store.

"Ohh. Ummm this might be a problem then." She says placeing her chin in her hand.

"It's okay. I'm just looking for a good angle to get dad to let me Peirce my Belly Button." I explain.

"Why don't you just pierce your nose or your eye brow. Make yourself look more like a freak." Jessica says.

"I don't find them all too comfortable. I've tried that's why I gotta find a good hook for dad." I tell her.

"You pierced your nose and eyebrow?" She gasps in horror.

"Lip too but it got in the way too much. Demons and snake bites did not mix. Pulled it right out." I wince at the memory.

"Your lying." She glares.

"Please that pain was too much. I wouldn't dream of lying about that." I brush her off.

(Piercing are cool my friend has a nose ring and cartilage peirced. She's getting her belly button this year too! Man it's so cool I want one. But I hate needles. hehehe. They strapped me to a chair to pierce my ears. What can I say active imagination plus a thing that look like a gun did not mix...)

"I'll talk to your father. I'll say it's a gift from me to you for ummm I got it your birthday." she smiles.

"Mom my Birthday is in a next week." I say.

**Yes world I'm a Valentines baby!! Hehehe.**

(Okay don't know if I said when she was born but my best friend is born on Valentines day and I said I'd put something of her in here so here it is. P.s. if anyone ever wants to be mentioned in the story just message an idea or special trait about you hair, eyes, Like something that makes you act like an alien at times will do. Lol just kidding but yeah something like that.)

And it is awesome. We walk into Hot Topic and I look at the Belly Button rings first.

"Ahh Yasmin can I help you?" I hear an all to familiar voice behind me.

"Brian?" I turn to face him with a smile.

"Who else lovely? How are you holding up?" He hugs me.

"I'm okay. Why are you here?" I ask him.

"I decided I wanted a break from the city. So I moved closer to my bestest girlfriend." he grins like a three year old.

"Are you two timing?" Jessica asks horrified.

"No were just great friends." I roll my eyes at her.

"Besides Yasmin is lovely but not my "type" of match. I prefer the lean and packed." he smiles and has a glazed look in his eyes.

I laugh at Jessica's confused face.

"You work here too?" I ask him.

"No but I thought that maybe you would like some help. The Blue one looks nice by the way." He points to a light blue stud with black designs in it.

"I like the red better." I say pointing to a red stud with a silver barb at the end.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Stacey asks us.

"Brian and I have known each other ohh I think seven years now?" I say thinking back.

"Yup. Ohh those proud moments of demon slaying and frightful vampire covens. Ohh where did the fun go?" He says sadly.

"Right when you tried to hit on Jasper." I say to him.

"What can I say. I like power. He intruegs me." He smiles.

"Right. Mind helping me out here." I ask holding up two different stud belts.

Together we pick out a nice skirt and shirt to match it. I get a cute belt and a new bag.

"I treat!" Brian shouts.

"NO." I say sternly.

"Too bad I'm faster." he smirks.

"I'll freeze you."

"Try it when your asleep."

I feel drossy.

"I hate you." I mumble.

"Love you too."

I knock out. I wake up to Brian smiling and a Hot Topic bag in his hand.

"Why you little-"

"Are you done Yasmin?" Stacey asks me.

"Yup. You goanna stick around B?" I ask him hopeful.

"Naa I'll head home. Besides a cute friend is waiting and I can't keep him waiting too long. Bye. See you at the next show." He says hugging me.

"Bye!" I call out to him.

We walk around some more and I have fifteen minutes left. We walk by a small stone jewelry stand and I catch a glimpse at a really cute charm.

"Ohh I see you like this. It has a special secret behind it." the sales lady says.

"Mind telling?" I ask her.

"Certainly. It has a power to make fortunetelling dreams. It gives you answers to your hearts desire." She smiles at me.

"That's cool." Jessica says staring at the charm.

"Yes it is and for a steal at ten bucks."

The lady winks. **Steal my ass. Its not even the right color for either fortune telling or mental powers.**

"Jessica I don't like you but money is something everyone needs. Take my advice this lady is scamming you." I sneer.

I send the sales lady a cold glare. She send one right back. **That twitch seems familiar.**

"I am not scamming anybody. I am a fortuneteller myself. I think I know what I'm doing." She gritts.

"I think I do too. Just for the record it's in my blood. Save your money Jessica." I scoff.

I walk off pissed as hell. **I hate it when people like her try to buy people off like that. It gets me so mad. **I sit on a bench and sigh**. I need a Tylenol.**

"Why did you do that?" Jessica asks me.

What save you an extra ten bucks on a cheap rock you can find under a tree? No idea. People like her just piss me off when they give meaning to there products like that. At least get the history straight first." I tell her.

"People are still gonna by it." She tells me.

"Yeah but You saved money. And I saved money. And that lady got told off by a real wiccan so it really doesn't bother me. Besides yellow colored stones like that are used for health not dreams or seeing the future." I explain rubbing my temples.

**For some reason I have a bad headache. **I reach into my bag and pull out my Tylenol and pop three in. **Too risky to heal myself in public. Besides headaches are dealing with stress not physical pain.**

"Well thanks I guess. But this doesn't mean anything." She says quickly.

"Didn't mean for it to." I snort.

"Yasmin!" I hear Jacob call.

I look up and see him by the food court. I smile and wave at him.

"BE RIGHT THERE! Tell Stacey I'm stayin with Jake for the rst of the day. Call me if she wants something. See ya." I wave.

I run over to him and he gives me a piggy back.

"So I get ice cream now?" I ask him in a cute voice.

"Maybe…" He trails.

He smirks and grabs my butt.

"Hey hands off the buns. I bruise easily." I scold him.

"Since when?"

He laughs I roll my eyes and cuddle my neck in the crook of his neck.

"Can I go home I need a nap. My head is killing me for some reason." I say rubbing my eyes.

"You okay?" He asks me concerned.

I nod and slowly drift off to sleep.

Jacob(POV)

Yasmin fell asleep even before we got to the car. Something was off and I could feel it. I drive her home and place her on her bed. Alue walks over and whines.

"I'm getting that feeling again." She tells me.

"I think I feel it too. Must be the animal instinct in our blood. I'll be back she's getting warm. With all the snow lately she might have gotten a cold. I'm goanna make her some tea for when she wakes up." I tell her.

Alue nods and cuddles next to Yasmin. I head down stairs and look for the tea bags. I open the medicine cabinet and look around. Then I see something. A bottle of sleeping pills. I get the weirdest urge to open it. When I do I see Yasmin's Tylenol inside. **Oh god how many did she take? **

I run up to the room and she's breathing really hard. I think she over dosed on sleeping pills.

"Jake what's happening to Yasmin?" Alue says getting worried.

"I think someone switched her Tylenol with sleeping pills and she took one too many. ARTEMIS!" I yell.

Pink bubbles form and Artie and Seth orb in. She looks at Yasmin and gets to work.

"What happended?" She asks me.

"I think she might have over dosed on sleeping pills." I explain.

"What?" They say shocked.

"How?" Artie asks running over to heal her.

"I think someone switched the pills. Her Tylenol for sleeping pills." I explain.

"Okay she's coming back." She says stepping back.

I run over to her and hold her hand.

"Yasmin can you hear me?" I whisper to her.

"Loud and clear Black. What happened?" she asks.

She asked rubbing her still sore head.

"You over dosed on sleeping pills." Seth says to her.

We explain it to her and Artie runs and dumps out the pills.

"I owe you a bottle. You still have a headache?" She asks.

"It's slowly turning into a migraine. Seth close the curtains please. Thanks." She sighs.

She starts to breathe slowly again and starts to go in and out.

"Yasmin? what's wrong?" I a getting worried again.

"Very sleepy. Night." She says in breaths.

She passes out in my lap and I look at her worried.

"She's not dead you know so don't look so glum. If she was her spirit would float out of her like when we killed that ghost haunting the hospital last year." Artie says trying to comfort me.

"Your not really helping." I tell her.

"Sorry but it's true. Come on I'll take her home and see what dad and the others have to say. This is not like her." She tells me.

I nod.

"I'm going to." I tell her.

"Jake it would be better if you stayed." She says trying to get me to stay.

"I'm going." I say sternly.

She sighs and I pick Yasmin up bridal style and she grabs my arm and Seths. Alue jumps into Seths arms and we orb to the manor. Once there Artie nearly falls over. But Seth catches her.

"I'm okay I just took on too much at one time. DAD! MOM!" She yells.

They rush in and Chris takes Yasmin out of my arms and takes her upstairs. After an hour he comes down with another lay in a long white and gold robe.

"I'm sorry Chris. I'll make sure the elders hear about his betrayal." The woman says.

"Thank you Courtney. I'm glad to have at least one friend up there." Chris says smiling at the woman.

"My pleasure. Hi you must be Jacob. Nice to meet you. I'm Yasmin's god mother/ elder." Elder Courtney says shaking my hand.

"Hi. I thought she doesn't like the elders." I asked them confused.

"True but I know outside of the council she loves me like any other member f the family. Chris and I go way back so that's how I got the job. I'm glad she found someone like you." She explains to me.

"Thanks." I smile grateful.

"I think they want there healer back now." Chris smirks at her.

"No really I just thought they wanted to say hi. Bye buddy. Bye everyone. Again nice to meet you Jake." Courtney waves bye to us.

She orbs out and I ask if I can go see Yasmin. And what happened.

"She was under a curse. Someone used some heavy magick on her. Courtney was able to lift it but we still need to get the curser." He explains to us.

"Who was it?" Artie asks him.

"Taurence." he says harshly.


	56. Birthday And New Friends

Yas(POV)

I wake up to see my room at the manor and stretch**. What happened to me? **I try to sit up but feel something on my chest. I look to see a white fluff ball on my chest sleeping peacefully. I smile and carefully lift her up. I make a bee line to the bathroom and when I come back Jacob is sitting on the bed smiling.

"Good to see you wake. You had me so worried." He says

"Thank you but what did I tell you about getting too worried about me." I scold him.

He just sits there and laughs. He gets up and walks over t me. Alue must have woken up cause she's not in the room. I close the door behind me and he pins me against it.

"I can't help but get worried. After what I just heard I'm not leavin you for a minute."

He kisses me and I fall into it. I wrap my arm around his next and he deepens the kiss. But our happy moment was killed by a knock on my door. We grunt and smile at each other.

"Did I mention that your dad wants to talk to you as soon as you got up?" He says to me putting his forehead on mine.

I chuckle and give him a quick kiss. I open the door and we both head down stairs. Once down there I feel the tension and get nervous.

"Dad what's going on?" I ask.

My dad sits me down in Jakes lap and tells him to hold me down. We do and then he talks again.

"Yasmin you were cursed today…by an elder." He starts.

I feel the rage growing in me. **Is it mine or Jakes? Bad idea to sit us next to each other like this. **I nod for him to continue.

"We think that it was Taurence." He continues.

"I KNEW IT! THAT LITTLE SLEAS BALL WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM. I'LL SHOVE HIS LITTLE HALO SO FAR UP HIS *SS HE'LL NEED IT TO BE SERGECLY REMOVED!" I shout trying to get out of Jakes arms.

Jacob holds me tightly to him when I start to struggle. From this position I can't orb. **Huh dad was smart for once. But still I wanna kill that guy.**

"Yasmin calm down. There looking for him now. He seems to be gone." My dad says trying to calm me down.

"Ohh that guy is so lucky I'm not lookin for him." I growl.

Jacob just chuckles at my ranting and I glare at him.

"But is he going to come for her?" Alue asks us.

"Maybe but were not sure. He's an Elder still so it's kinda hard to track him without calling or being summoned by him." Mimi tells her.

"Well then what are they goanna do about it. Are they goanna let him fall?" I ask getting calmer.

"There holding a meeting now but I'm not sure." My dad tells me.

"This is great I need this before my birthday." I mumble.

"Umm when is your birthday again." Jake asks me.

I look at him shocked. Mimi and the others just sake there head. Alue even laughs.

"You forgot my birthday?" I say in disbelief.

"Maybe…" he smiles weakly.

(Ohh and if anyone knows when Jakes b-day is please tell me I can't find it. If not I'll make one up)

"It comes once a year. Known aas the day of love and I love the holiday except for the pink hearts." I tell him annoyed.

"Ohh…Valentines day…" He says quietly.

I shake my head at him and sigh. The rest of the day he's trying to apologize for forgetting. **I honestly don't care but it's fun to see him beg. And all you ladies know it too. Watching a guy beg for forgiveness is awesome. **We finally go home and I take a long bath with music and bubbles.

**Why did he place a curse on me? Is he working with the Master too. I don't even know the guy's name. What am I goanna do? I'm also getting worried about Ethan. He's doing so much but at what price? His life? Ugh too much stress…I wish this whole thing would just end.**

~YASMIN"S BIRTHDAY!!!~

"Happy birthday to me.

I am seventeen

And I want to cause one hell of a scene." I sing hoping down the stairs.

I say mourning to my mom and Carver and grab the OJ. I spent my day with dad last night. We all went to Japan and had some awesome sushi. My mom and the rest of us are supposed to go out to olive garden and eat out tonight. Then Jakes going to come by and were going to go to a sweets shop and hang out on the beach with the pack. Sam's cousin Jason came by about two days after my incident cause he was going through some "Issues" and Sam recognized them quickly. He told him to come and stay with them. He phased two days go. His coat is like a red wood red. It's nice and soft too. He gets along with Alue very well. Since he's still new he's strong so he helps to train Alue. She's now four everyone! She doesn't know her b-day so I now share mine with her.

~Some time later~

"Paul! Don't eat all the cake!" I shout at him.

"What? I'm hungry." he says downing my lovely chocolate cake.

"You just ate two seconds ago." Kim scoffs.

"Like that's going to stop him." Jason laughs.

**Jason Fairveiw(Took him mom's last name) is one hell of a sexy eighteen year old. With his messy brown hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and one hell of a sexy smirk, not to mention a built body, he could be a male model. Well they all could. Cept Paul cause he's not that cute. Hahaha no maybe he could. Rachel would like that.**

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asks coming up from behind me.

"How sexy you guys would be if you were male swimsuit models. Even playgirls." I smile at the thought.

"What?" Kim, Leah, and Anna ask me.

"Playboy for girls." Emily explains to them.

"Ohhh." they say.

We laugh and just party the night away. Soon my cousins and sister join us. Mary and Chad soon come to. Then Brian comes bringing me a hell of a present. I hid it before anyone could see. I orbed it home and they all looked a me like I was nuts. Brian just laughed. He got me a fakie. For those who don't know (A fake d*ck).

"I'll get you later for that one." I say to him when no one's around.

"What could I say it screamed you." he chuckles.

"Hahaha. That was so funny I forgot to really laugh!" I hiss.

"Yasmin I hear something." Alue says looking at the woods.

The guys stop and listen.

"I hear it to. What is it?" Seth asks turning to Sam.

"Sounds like paws hitting the ground. And it's coming fast." Sam says.

"Bri get Emily out of here. Alue change guys stand calm." I command

They nod. We wait for the source to come from the trees. I hear a faint roar then we see a…tiger! **Wait what?**

It runs for us but Alue jumps it. I panic and try to freeze them but my nerves are to messed up. Then we see demons come out from the trees. Once they see us they run back and disappear. Cowards. I look back to Alue to see she's pinned to the ground.

"ALUE!" I scream.

The tiger stops and stares at us. It lowers it's paw and gets off Alue.

"Cookie?" It asks her.

**Wait ask? What the hell!!! Has the magical world gone lingual?**

"Mara?" Alue asks getting up.

"No way!!!"

"Way!"

They tackle each other again but not to the point where they wanna kill each other.

"Alue baby what's going on?" I ask her.

They stop and Alue changes into a beagle puppy. She jumps into my arms and licks my face.

"This is Mara. She is another one of my old masters experiments." She explains.

"But unlike my cute friend here I can change into a human." She says walkin up to us.

"Umm you mind doing that now cause it's kind hard to keep attention down talking to a tiger." Artie ask her sweetly.

She giggles. Mara nods and changes for us. She changes into a girl with shoulder length black and orangey red side sweep bangs. She stands as tall as maybe Sam's shoulder. Her eyes are what make me gasp. There as black as night. Like looking up at the night sky. When she smiles I can see a small hint of fangs like her (Can't remember name of the pointy teeth) Canine teeth were longer and sharper.

"Hello everyone." She greets.

"Hi." We chant.

"Ummm your name is Mara right?" Noel asks.

"Yup. I'm seventeen and a shape shifting tiger. But like cookie here I can turn into a house cat of any kind. But Tiger is my bloodline." She tells us.

"But Alue can't turn into a human." I say confused.

"She will soon. She's still too young. I can cause I was a shape shifter first before that bastard started his experimnets on me."

She gets a cold look in her eyes and clutches her fist.

"Don't worry about him now. He's gone." I say to comfort her.

"I know that. But still the things he did…"

"Mara…" Alue says sadly.

"I'm okay Cookie. Or should I say Alue right? I'm so happy she found an good home." Mara says looking at me.

"She's everything to me. Next to Jake and my family but then again she is part of the family now." I say holding her close.

"I'm glad."

"Hey Yasmin feel that?" Mimi says to me.

She does her creepy eyebrow movement and smirks at me. I look at her weird and it hits me. **Ohhh….you naughty boy. **Mara is getting introduced to everyone by Alue and me and Mimi get to work.

"Hey Mara have you met Jason yet?" I smirk.

I smirk at Jason. He stares at me wide eyed and gulps.

"No hi Jason. Nice to meet you. She says holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi..I'm…Jakiss. I mean. I wanna Jason. No I'm Kisson. I mean. Hi." He stumbles.

She tilts her head to the side and stares at him strangely. Me and everyone else try not to laugh.

"Okay hi." She smiles at him confused.

"Did he?" Anna asks us.

Me, Mimi, and the pack nod our heads.

"Sorry Embry my pal. You seem to be the odd one out." I say patting his back.

"Im cool. Until then I got This one here. An that's enough for me."

He gives Anna a quick kiss and I smile. We hear a splash and turn to Jason and Mara.

"Ohh God. Umm sorry I'm…ummm…Sorry." he stumbles again.

"It's okay. It's just water. Don't be so up tight. It's not like your asking me out."

She giggles and goes to pick up Alue. They go for a walk to catch up. Me and Mimi walk up to Jason and wack him in the back of the head with two rocks.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" He yells at us,

"For being slow." We say together.

Everyone laughs at us giving him advice on how to ask her out and telling him how to. Today was great. A new friend and everything. Mara is going to stay with me since she can turn into a house cat she can sleep in a bed like Alue but only at night. She said once she get a small apartment she's moving out. Until then she's stuck with me. But it's okay. She likes to be with Alue. It's like there sisters.

**Everything was awesome today. New friend. New loves to match up in the future. And I'm getting my belly button pierced in two days. Life can't get any sweeter. **


	57. Be Prepared

**Wow. That was all I could think. She's awesome.**

We were all in my Grams club for the weekend and Mara could freaking dance. We fund it awesome hope she looked like that girl from save the last dance. Dancing wise. Mara was prettier. Jason is still a freaking chicken to ask her out. **Ohh I'm goanna get them together if it kills me.**

"I think it's funny." Ethan comments.

"What is?" I ask.

"That he can't even say a straight sentence too her yet."

We laugh and just hang around for a while. It's been about four weeks since Mara came into the picture. She's helped us out a lot too. From taking down demons to helping me with my homework. She really is a great person.

"I can say a straight sentence to her." Jason defends.

"Yeah right and I wanna be the Pope." Jacob snickers in my ear.

"I'll prove it." He huffs.

He gets up and walks over to Mara dancing with a random guy at the club.

"Hey…Mara you…wanna get…a drink?"" He studders.

"Yeah he's a solid rock." I say fist.

I roll my eyes and take a sip of my drink.

"Did you sneak that out of your grams safe?" Jacob asks me eyes my drink.

"No. I got Niki to do that for me. Plus it's a small pina colata. He only put half the needed amount of rum in." I give him a sweet smile hoping he won't be mad.

"Yasmin." He says sternly.

"What. I'm seventeen now I can do what I want. Plus knowing Niki he made me a virgin instead of the real thing. Even if it was half." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I take another sip and lean on Jakes shoulder. He sighs in defeat and looks at Ethan.

"Okay Buddy spill. What did you need to tell us?" I tell him.

"I guess it can't wait. Okay here it is. My master is starting to prepare for the ceremony. The day of bloom is getting closer. I'm starting to get worried about you guys. He's telling me less and less. I think he's on to me. I think he's planning another ambush on you guys. But this time he's leading it himself. I think your family should be prepared. He won't harm you, Mimi, Noel and Artie but I'm not sure about everyone else. If he gets his hands on even one petal were doomed." He says to us sadly.

I sigh and look up at Jacob.

"Thanks for the info. That it?" Jacob asks.

"No. But this I wanna talk to Yasmin alone about."

He stands up. I look to Jake and he nods his head.

"I'll know if he does something. I can feel it. Go." He pushes me.

I get up and follow Ethan up to the roof. We stand there a bit until I break the silence.

"Ethan…What's wrong?" I ask him quietly.

"Yasmin…If anything happens to me…Promise you'll remember me for who I was to you. Not cause I turned to the dark side or cause I'm a crazy love sick moron. But because I loved you and wanted to be something to you. Remember me for who I am. Leave the rest out."

He turns to face me and I walk over and hug him.

"Of course. But Ethan your scaring me. What's going on?" I ask looking into his eyes.

"He wants me to lead the ambush. To prove myself. But I can't. He wants no survivors of your family. I can't do that." he looks at me sadly.

"Why didn't you just tell us. We could have thought of a plan. The first day of spring is so close. Why are you telling me this now. It's the nineteenth for gods sake!" I exclaim going into a panic.

"Cause the 21 is the ambush." He says seldom.

I back away in shock.

"I thought I could trust you." I glare.

"You still can. Please Yasmin I'm sorry."

"No your not. You want my family dead. Leave now. I gotta tell the others."

I run back to the club and find my family. I quickly tell them and they get into a panic.

"What are we goanna do there isn't much we can make for a Linch. The only way to kill him is if he goes into the after life first then kill him with the spell only a ghost can say. But he's basically un killable." My Grams says going into a panic mode.

"Piper calm down you know how you get when your stressed. My gramps tries to calm her down.

"I'm fine. Doing this so long I get used to it." She snaps at him.

"Grams just drop it. I cant believe he never told me." I sigh.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Yas." Jacob says engulfing me in is arms.

"I can't help it. I trusted him. He betrayed me again."

"I'm sorry." He whispers in my ear.

"Don't be. We just need to be prepared." I say looking at everyone.

"And we'll all help." Mara smiles at me.

"Yeah!" Alue shouts howling.

"Where you go we all follow. You two are part of the pack now. Your basically family." Seth snickers

He drapes his arms around me and Artie.

"And We won't let anything hurt you guys." Jacob says holding me tight.

I smile at him and nod.

"I okay then. Lets get busy. If the ambush is in two days. Knowing Mark he's goanna wait till the last minute to attack so I'll say around noonish on the 21. Half of us will make vanquishing potions galore. The girls and I will grab the items and keep them handy. Mimi will watch for any sighs. Artie and Noel will keep looking for the door of light that leads to the realms. We'll set crystals all over the house. Once in you don't leave.

Come on guys. We can do this. With all this support we can beat anything." I smile at everyone.

We all cheer and break. The next day at home we make potions galore and set up crystals all over the house. No one has seen Taurance since the day of the curse. Simon was chosen to keep searching so he's looking into that. I walk into the solar room and stare out into the sky. **It's almost time.**

"You okay?" Jacob asks from behind.

I turn to him and smile.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I sigh.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. Everything will turn out fine. I promise." He hugs me tight.

"Are you sure?" I say looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"Positive. I have a nack of knowing that." He gives me that sexy smile.

I smile at him and give him a deep kiss.

"Jake when this is over…will you promise me something?" I say resting my head on his chest.

"Anything."

"Can we go away for a while. Somewhere far and secluded. Just the two f us." I look up at him again.

"Anything for you." He gives me a sweet kiss.

"Good. How does Utah sound?"

He just laughs and kisses me again. We stand there looking at the night sky. **I'll ask him the rest later…**

**Sorry it was short I just needed something t fill in the time loop. The next one is the attack. Hope you enjoy the story. If you guys want a sequel just message me about it. **


	58. My Wish

"Alue please be still. Your making me nervous." I ask her shaking my head.

Alue stops pacing the ground and keeps still.

"Sorry I'm just nervous that's all." She replies.

"Ohh come here sweetie." Mara says to her.

Mara scoops up Alue and gives her a small hug. I smile at the two and sigh. **They act like sisters. **I walk over to Artie and give her a small hug from behind.

"*Sigh*Nervous?" I ask her.

"A little. But I know I look at all of us and I know were going to be okay." She hugs me and smiles.

Then she does a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

"I think it's funny. Your birthday you get a new friend. My birthday I get a war."

"But Artie your birthday is the 22 not…the 21. I NEED H INTERNET!!!" I shout running up to my room.

"What happened?" My dad asks running into the room.

"I don't know." Artie says confused.

"Is she okay?" Noel asks.

"Ohh Come On!" I yell at my slow as hell laptop.

They all stare up the stairs with confusion.

"I'll go check it out." Jacob offers and bounds up the stairs to my room.

He opens my door and peeks his head in.

"I come in peace." he smiles.

"No…" I let out a scared whipser.

"Yasmin are you okay?" he asks getting concerned.

"Jake spring comes on Artie's birthday this year." I say worried.

"Okay I'll bite. What's wrong with that?" He looks confused.

"Jake. Spring is when the flowers come into full bloom. Day of Bloom need I say more!" I shout.

"Ohh crap."

We feel the house shake then a scream. I look at Jacob and we bolt down the stairs. I see a fire ball come my way and freeze it.

"Fire ball!" I direct it back and watch the demon blow up.

We run to the room and see that most of the demons are already gone but when one goes two more come. I feel a dark evil behind us and I turn and gasp.

"Hey Yasmin. Like the new me?" Ethan smirks at me.

I feel like crying on spot. He's dressed in a black pair of jeans and a red shirt. A Black trench coat covers his body and his eyes are like black holes.

"What at a loss for words that's not like you." He smirks and waves his hand. Five demons come behind him.

"Get the girl. Kill the mutt." He orders.

They charge and I throw a potion at two and send fire balls back at another two. Jacob fights off one and I blow him up.

"That the best you got?" I turn growling at Ethan.

I feel my anger rise higher when he smirks.

"This is just the start."

He waves his hand and me and Jake fly backwards and crash into the grandfather clock.

"You okay?" He winces.

"I've been through walls. I'm fine." I give him a weak smile.

"Aww how sweet. But I'm not done." He stares at Jake and soon he's screaming in pain.

"Ethan stop it! Your Hurting him!

I yell trying to stop him. But failing.

"Why should I. My job is to kill everyone and bring you and your sister and cousins back Master." He sneers enjoying watching Jake suffer.

"Snap out of it! Your not like him! Stop acting like you are!" I yell.

Ethan just glares and pushes harder. I hear something snap and look at Jake worried. I stand up and walk up to Ethan and slap him. He looses focus on Jake and looks at me.

"What was that for!"

"For being the jerk I broke up with. I thought you wanted to help us not kill us." I retort.

"Guess I changed my mind." He glares.

"Ethan…" I whisper.

"Yasmin look out!" Jacob cries.

I turn and see a dark arrow fly my way. Ethan Pushes me out of the way and catches it.

"You idiot! We aren't suppose to hurt them." He yells at the archer and vanquishes him himself.

I look at this opportunity and sweep kick him. He falls and I run to help Jacob. We run off to fin my family. We land up stairs and see my dad healing Mary's injured arm.

"Mary!" I cry.

"Cool it bubbles. I'm fine just a burn." She smiles looking at me.

"Thank god. Dad we need every available hand looking after Artemis." I order.

"Okay but how come?" he asks.

"Her birthday is on the 22. Spring this year lands on the 22 of March." I explain.

They look at me with worried eyes. Seth wraps an arm around Artie and she hugs him.

"She's not leaving my side." he says to us.

"Thanks Seth." I smile at him.

"Wait. I don't hear anything." Charles says making everyone stop.

We stop and listen. **Quiet is not good. **I look up at Jake and he holds me tight.

"Wait where's A-"

Bang!

The door burst open and me and Jake are thrown back into the wall.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Jake smiles at me.

I give a small snort and get up. Soon my whole family is surrounded and I'm glaring eye to eye with Ethan.

"Hey Sexy." he smirks making his black eyes hungry.

"Bye jack*ss." I growl.

"Ouch. But then again thank you. Now Since were all here I'd like you all to meet my Master." he smiles

He bows and the room is filled with smoke. Soon a Person with a black robe emerges flanked by the whore herself.

"My dear Yasmin. How nice to see you again." he greets us.

"Whatever." Veronica rolls her eyes.

"And this is your lovely family." He continues ignoring Veronica.

"Cut the crap." My dad glares at him.

"And leave now." Uncle Wyatt finishes.

"Ahh now see that's the problem. I need something first." he looks at me.

He pushes his hand down and everyone in my family but me, and my cousins and Artie go down.

"Jacob!" Yell watching him fall.

"Here we go again." He grits.

"Back off them!!"

I turn to see A tiger and wolf tackle both Master and Veronica. Alue-Master. Mara-Veronica.

"Alue! Mara!" I yell.

"Seth!" Jaocb commands.

"Right behind you." He smiles.

They charge at Ethan and a random demon and Phase. He shimmers and lets Jake crash. My family is busy taking down the demons. I hear a yelp and look to Alue. She's getting up but holding her front paw up.

"Insolent Pup. You'll pay for that." he threatens.

"Or you will." I whisper.

I look to my side and see a scythe next to a potions pot.

"Scythe!"

I send it flying towards Master and it hits his side causing him to fall.

"Yes!"

I run to Alue and hold her close.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers.

"Don't be. You were very brave." I smile at her.

"Master!" Veronica cries throwing Mara off her.

"I'm fine. But this is the last straw.

I feel my neck being squeezed. I gasp and see Alue in a similar state. I hear a bark and See Jake charging for Master. But is suddenly flung back.

"B*tch you're my opponent not him." Mara roars.

She tackles Veronica again and give her a nice scratch across the face. **Nice one Mara. **I feel the grip tighten. I look to see that Jake isn't getting up.

"J-ja-ke." I gasp.

I see him barely open his eye.

"Maybe your not the Hope after all. All I really need is the Hope. You I'll have no problem killing." He says gloating.

"Ju-st t-try it." I gasp again.

I feel my mind loosing sense and almost blacking out.

"Wait! What do you mean you'll kill her? That's not part of our deal!" Ethan shouts.

"Like I care now. I'm so close. Loosing just one more annoying Strength isn't going to hurt us." he says turning back to me.

He closes his hand tighter and I close my eyes from the pain.

"Besides. You don't care." He says not looking at Ethan.

I open my eyes again to see Ethan struggling with himself. **Come on Ethan fight him. Please. For me…**

He screams and charges for Master. His grip loosens and Ethan is thrown into a wall. He gets up again and charges. This time he throws something at him and the grip is gone and me and Alue gasp for air.

"You okay?" I ask holding her.

"Yeah." She gasps.

"You insolent little brat. This is what I get for taking you in? Fine then Die. Retreat!" Master calls.

He vanishes in a blast of smoke and the demons follow. Jake trots over and I hug him. I look up to see Ethan standing there looking shameful. He turns to leave but someone beats him. I scream at what I see. **No…**

"Enjoy death my friend. You won't be missed." Veronica smirks.

She vanishes and I catch him.

"Ethan!" I yell.

"She. Stuck me with poison." He sighs holding his side.

"We'll heal you. Just hold on." I plea.

"No. the antidote is the flower. Nothing can save me now. I'll die soon." He says looking away.

"Ethan…"

"Ugh. Come on lets get everyone healed. Wyatt get the boys some pants. Yasmin…Take him the guest room." Mimi says.

I look up to her and she winks.

"What!" Grams yells.

"Ohh come on Piper. Lets go. I'll help cook." Mimi smirks at her.

"Si. Andiamo." Brian smiles brightly.

Mary winks at me and helps the girls usher everyone out. Jake trots over and pushes his head to mine.

"Go. I'll take care of him." I smile.

I look into his eyes and see the worry. But he rolls his eyes and nods. He licks me then he and Alue and Mara Head down stairs.

"You don't have to." He starts.

"Shut it. I want to."

I orb him tothe guest room and get him comfortable.

Jacob POV

"Okay I hope these fit." Wyatt says walking into the bedroom.

He tosses me a pair of grey sweat pants. I chuckle and slip them on. **I hope she's okay. **I still smell her scent so she's still here. I walk to the guestroom and she's just coming out. She looks at me shocked.

"Jake! God don't do that. I could have blown you up." She gasps.

"No you wouldn't. How is he?" I ask.

"He's been better. He's dieing." She scoffs.

I look at her and see the sadness in her eyes. **God you better grant me one hell of a time in heaven when I see you.**

"Yasmin do you love me?" I ask her.

"Jake you know I do. More than anything." She says cupping my face.

"Then stay with him." I sigh.

"Scusa?" she says confused.

"You heard me. Go. I trust you. I'll be right out here. He needs you right now. Just…just go before I do something stupid." I chuckle.

She smiles up at me and hugs me. She kisses me deeply and I return it just the same.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks me.

"Cause I know… You love him still. No don't say it. You do. He's your first love. It heals in time but it takes time. I know. Besides this is the last time you'll ever see him. Make him the happiest guy on earth. For now at least." I say holding her shoulders.

"Thank you. I love you so much." She says smiling up at me.

I kiss her again and pus her towards the room. She opens the door and smiles at me.

"Until you walk back out that door were not a couple." He smirks.

"Thank you." She smiles at me.

She closes the door and I sigh. **Yeah one hell of a time.**

Yas POV

I look at him laying there. I feel tears in my eyes. I feel his pain. I sit on the bed by him and move his hair from his eyes. He looks at me and looks away hurt.

"Why are you here?" He asks harshly.

"Cause I care." I smile.

"Why. I nearly got your whole family killed again. If I were you I'd hate me." he mumbles.

"But I don't." I poke.

"Why." He asks looking at me.

I lean close to him and whisper.

"I love you."

I kiss him and he holds back but soon is kissing me back. We break and he looks confused.

"But Jacob-"

"Until I walk out that door were broken up. Plus I have some questions for you." I smirk.

"Of course." he rolls his eyes and turns away.

"Plus. I'd be pretty pissed If you left thinking I hated you." I saay making him face me again.

"Do you mean it then?" he asks.

"Yes. You can't fake feelings like this."

"Ahh fine. At least I die looking at something pleasant." he jokes.

"That's all I get?" I smirk at him.

"Just come here." He pulls me down with him.

I snuggle into his chest and feel his heart beat. **Strong…but for how long?**

"Okay start asking." he states.

I ask some questions then we just reminisce on old times. **Old dates mostly. Our history is something we find funny. **We joke around for a bit then he grunts.

"What's wrong?" I ask panicking.

"The poison is taking affect. Yas before I go do something for me." he asks.

"Yeah?"

"Go into my trench coat. The inside pocket. I made it the day after we made up. I wanted to give it to you as a birthday present but chickened out. Just promise you'll watch it after I'm gone."

I nod and smuggle back into him.

"I'm goanna miss you." I whisper looking at the wall.

"I'll still be here." he starts.

"No. I'm loosing another friend cause of this. Can't my family get a break. First Becky now you. I can't take it." I feel tears in my eyes.

"Yasmin look at me." he says.

I look up at him. My eyes leaking tears. He wipes them away.

"You can take it. Your stronger than anyone I ever known. You keep people safe. Give them something to look forward too. Take me for example. I get to see my mom again. Yas I know your hurt. But you have a purpose. Be that light for everyone. If not for them. Then for me." He smiles.

I nod and cry into his chest. He hugs me there. I wipe away tears and smile at him.

"Thanks Ethan. Find yourself a nice angel okay." I joke.

I smile at him weakly. He cups my face with one hand.

"I hope she's as beautiful as you."

"Or he since you kissed Brain before." I remember Artie's last birthday.

"Hey it was spin the bottle and I was dared." He defended.

"I know." I smile.

"It's time Yas." He says sadly.

I nod fighting back tears.

"Remember me?"

"I'll never forget." I whisper.

I lean down and kiss him for the last time. I feel him slowly pull away and he's gone. I burst into tears and weep on his shirt. I feel the wind whip around me and I turn to face it. I see a person in black standing at the end of the bed.

"Hi." the Angel of Death waves.

"Hurry before I loose it." I say harshly.

I grab the trench coat and plant a last quick kiss on Ethan's lips and rush out of the room. I run past Jake and to my room. I lock the door and cry. I look for the damn thing he was talking about and pull out a flash drive. I grab my laptop and plug it in. I open the only file on it and click it. Windows media pops up and I click play.

I see the room he had when he kidnapped me. Then I see him walk to the center and adjust it. He waves and looks lost. I let out a wet chuckle and watch.

"Well umm. Okay. Look I'm not good at these things as you know. But I'm happy you found someone who makes you happy. I know that everything I did will not make up I did. Or do in the future. But I do want you to know this…"

He picks up his guitar and starts to strum a familiar tune.

(MY WISH-Rascal flatts)

'I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,

and each road leads you where you want to go,

and if you're faced with a choice,

and you have to choose,

I hope you choose the one that means the most to if one door opens to another door closed,

I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window,

if it's cold outside,

show the world the warmth of your smile,

but more than anything,

more than anything,

My wish,

for you,

is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

your dreams stay big,

your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you,

and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back,

but ya never forget,

all the ones who love you,

in the place you left,

I hope you always forgive,

and you never regret,

and you help somebody every chance you get,

Oh, you find God's grace,

in every mistake,

and always give more then you more than anything,

Yeah, and more than anything,

My wish,

for you,

is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

your dreams stay big,

and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you,

and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish, for you,

is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

your dreams stay big,

your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you,

and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my is my wish

i hope you know somebody loves you

may all your dreams stay big

(Repeat)(Chorus)'

"I love you yasmin. I always will. But I hope to find someone who loved me just like you. And I hope and wish you the best for your love life. Well I guess that's it. I love you. Good bye."

Then he gets up and turns off the camera. And it stops there. I burst into tears again and cry. I calm myself down and walk to the door. I open it up and see Jake standing there.

"Yasmin." I hear the sadness in his voice.

"He's gone Jake. He's really gone." I choke.

I fall into his arms and cry. He just holds me and lets me cry out my pain. **For everything. The loss of a friend and my fear of loosing someone else. Maybe even loosing him.**

**

* * *

**

**I cried after I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed **

**Yue**


	59. That Bastard

Okay everyone. Only three or two more left. Tear I know but I have gotten suggestions for a sequel. So yeah there will be a short one. Okay enjoy this one and thanks for the adds and reveiws.

* * *

I wake up to a dark room. My body feels sore and I can't move. **What happened to me? **Then it hits me. **That bastard!**

~Flash Back~

"Simon? What are you doing here?" My dad asked when the Elder orbed in.

"I Heard of your problem and came. I think I can help. I spotted Taurence down by a cave and when I followed him I saw he was with the evil being that is following your family." He explained to us eyeing me and Jacob's close embrace.

"Can you really help us?" I ask him still hot for revenge.

"My dear I can do more than that. I'm an elder." He chuckles.

We all agree to follow him. He splits us up into groups so we can find The Master quicker. If we find anything we orb to the place.

_**Group 1: Me, Simon, Jake, Mimi, Alue.**_

_**Group2:Artie, Seth, Noel, Charles, Mara.**_

_**Group3:Dad, Piper, Leo, Wyatt.**_

_**Group4:Pheobe,Coop, Paige, Brian**_

_**Group5:The twins, Henry jr, Candace**_

_**Group6:Felicity, Melinda, Kiki, heather.**_

He leads us down a corridor and another and another.

"Simon do you really know where your going?" Mimi complains.

"Your fault you wore pumps." I pointed out.

"Yas you know me. Dress to kill. But look good doing it. Not like you did any better." She countered.

"True." I say sheepishly, "Still Simon how much farther?"

"It's just a little farther." He says eyeing the walls.

"Too bad this is the end." A voice echoes in the cave.

"I know that voice." I whisper.

We turn around and see…

"Jessica?" Me and Jake say together.

"Hi." She waves like seeing her in a cave is natural.

"Jessica. Why?" I ask in disbelief.

"I think I can answer that." Veronica says walking out of the shadows.

"You." I growl glaring at her with venom dripping from that one word.

"Why I outta." Mimi starts.

"Now now. Temper, temper Mimi. Wouldn't want something bad to happen to her now would you?" She lifts Jessica's chin with a scythe.

"Let her go." I growl reading myself.

"I don't think so. What do you think Simon?"

"Why ask him? Your battle is with us." Alue says turning into a wolf.

"That's because you need to worry about me more."

He hits Alue from behind with a lightning bolt and she's thrown into the cavern wall.

"Alue!" We shout as we watch her struggle t get up.

But she falls again and is unconscious. I turn and glare at Simon and he just smirks in my face.

"Ouch that looks like it hurt. But don't worry.*Snap* We brought friends to help." Veronica says tauntingly.

"You!" Mimi says glareing at Simon with hatred just as much as me.

"Me." He says grinning.

"Get them." Veronica orders.

We try to fight them off but It's no use. The demons corner us and Simon knocks out Jake and some demons tie him up. They pin down Mimi and knock her out cold. They tie them up with enchanted chains. Simon has my arm behind my back. I feel a shooting pain in my shoulder.

"My dear Veronica My dues have been paid. I think I'll take my reward now."

He Pulls me closer and I try to struggle. Veronica just waves her hand and Jessica just smirks.

"I don't know why you want her so badly. I could just as easily turn into her for you." Jessica says shrugging.

She turns and Soon I'm staring at the spitting image of me.

"That is because we need you to play your part. Plus the real thing is always better. Now go. Gather the rest of the family." he orders rolling his eyes.

She nods and shimmers off.

"Your not going to get away with this. My family knows me better than that tramp." I spit at her.

"So you think. Go Simon your dues are paid. Do what you please with the wrench. I need to be prepared for the ceremony." she says flinging her hair from her face.

"Yeah and the aftermath with your beloved right." I taunt.

She cringes then leaves, along with Mimi and Jake. **Jacob.**

"Shall we my dear?" Simon says making me face him.

I feel a powerful tug at my gut and gasp.

"It was you that day not Taurence." I snap.

"Yes. But It's really you to blame. Dressing like you do. No wonder your ex was so desperate to get to you." He grins and lifts my chin.

I snap it back and try to get free but he's stronger. My arms are held at my sides. He just laughs and kisses me. **Ugh Mouth wash! **He orbs us to a room draped in red and gold. He throws me to the ground and stands over me. I stare up at him with fear in my eyes.

"Now for my well deserved pay." He smirks removing his robe.

End Flash back

**That-Oh my god. **I lift up the silk covers and feel fear rise up in me. **It didn't happen. It didn't. **I hear the door open and I lift he covers over me tighter.

"Oh your up. Good. I take it last night was your first time huh?" Simon smirks at me.

I glare at him and try to swish my hand to blow him up but nothing happens. **What?**

"My dear you can't do magick here. Your defenseless. Wanna go for round two or was it three?" He taunts sending a sick shiver down my spine.

"You sick and evil bastard." I growl with venom.

He just laughs and walks closer. A hungry look in his eyes. But stops when a knock comes to the door.

"WHAT!?" he yells annoyed he was interrupted.

"Times up. The Master needs to get started. It's almost midnight." I hear Veronica's voice call from the other side.

He agrees and looks at me.

"What a pity. You were good too. Ohh well. Here you go."

He tosses me a black dress and tells me to get dressed. When I'm done he drags me to the same room I first met Master. **Am I ever going to learn this guys name?** I look around and see that Mimi, and the others are ties to different spots on the ground. Artie is in the Middle. Each in a separate bubble. I'm placed in front of her and tied to down to.

"Guys wake up! Guys!" I shout.

"They can't hear you my dear." I hear Master chuckle.

I turn to glare at him. But gasp instead. His hood is down. He has the same red eyes but he looks…human. He has long black hair and a handsome face. **Wait what? **Wonder why Veronica doesn't just stick with him. He snaps his fingers and curtains open revealing my family. I gasp but relieved that the are alive. Soon my cousins and sister are wake and looking at the same sight.

"Seth!" I hear Artie scream.

"Charles!" Noel shout seeing his slumped body.

"Jacob Wake up!"

They start to stir. Master places the Flower bud in the center in front of Artie.

"Yasmin!" I hear Jacob bolt awake.

He and the others start to struggle but when they do they get shocked.

"What did you do to them!" I demand.

"Nothing to drastic. After this I plan on keeping you girls. This one reminds me so much of Julia…" He lifts Arties chin and she snaps it back with a glare.

**That's our girl.**

"Just like her." he smirks at her reaction.

"You bastard you touch her again I'll-Ahhh!" Seth screams.

"Seth!" worry eminating from her voice.

"Hold your tongue mutt." Master sneers seeing his tired form.

The clock strikes midnight and The circle we are sitting/floating on starts to shine and glow. Master smirks and turns to everyone.

"The time is near. Beware to witness the greatest event in all of history. The Blossoming of the Stone flower. And the new reign of my Rule. Behold the Dynasty of Nazar!"


	60. Final Battle

The second to last chapter!

* * *

Hahahahaha!" I burst out laughing.

"What!?" Nazar roars at me.

"What a freakin corny name! Hahahaha!" I reply still laughing.

"Yasmin!" My family and everyone else yells at me.

"What it is." I shrug.

"As I was saying. Today is the day that the world will see a new power. And follow under a new name. Now all I need is your powers to open the Flower and make my wish." Nazar says looking at us.

"Like we'd ever give it to you." Artie glares at him.

"Willingly no. Forcefully you have no choice." Veronica smirks.

"Heel my dear. The time is near." Nazar says looking at us.

He walks behind Artie and holds his hands above his head. The Flower floats and starts to shine.

"I open the door of light in the name of Nazar! With the light of the Realms I open the Stone Flower!"

I soon feel my strength leaving me. I soon feel like I can't breathe. The circle underneath me starts to shine brighter. I look and see the same is happening to the others. A bright light opens and soon were sucked into it.

When I open my eyes I don't believe what I see. I see a beautiful garden with fresh blossoms and a gentle breeze. I look around and see a mountain like structure and a long river. (I can't really describe the realms like in the book A great and terrible beauty. Sorry.) I look around and see that my family is on the ground. So is Nazar. **Hehehe. **And Veronica. I hear someone stir and look to see Grams waking up. I run to her and help her stand.

"Oh my god. It's like being in limbo all over again." She gasps.

"I know." I say.

I hear another grunt and turn to see Jacob wakening up. I run to him and hug him tight. He returns the gesture and Holds me.

"I'm so sorry." he says into my hair.

"That's not important now. We gotta get the flower and leave before-"

"At last." Nazar breathes.

"Never mind." I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm back. Veronica sound the call." he orders.

She nods and pulls out a whistle. She blows and Noel holds her ears as if in pain.

"It hurts. It's like nails on a chalk board." Noel grunts in pain.

Charles holds her and We look to the forest and soon were surrounded by strange looking creatures. They have long nails and piercing rd eyes and sharp little teeth. The make a grab for my family. My grams tries to blow one up but it just comes back.

"Okay not good." My grams says looking at the creatures.

"Ohh crap." Mara cusses.

Now my creatures witness the rebirth of our time." Nazar smiles.

He smirks at Artie and a root shoots out of the ground and drags her into the air. Seth Tries to get to her but it whips him back. It throws her to Nazar. When we try to run to her a shield blows us back.

"Artemis!" We scream.

"Help!" She calls to us.

Nazar grabs the amulet around her neck and hold it high.

"Powers of the Realms lend me the Strength, Melody, and Sight of your land to open the Great Blossom!" he chants.

The flower shines again and son were blinded by a bright light. I feel myself start to fall and land in Jacob's grasp.

Jacob(POV)

I catch Yasmin and soon a bright light blinds us all. Once it dies down we all gasp. Yasmin and the other three are in strange clothing and standing around a flower as tall as a sunflower but more beautiful than any I have ever seen.

Yasmin is in a knee length gown and so are the others. The only difference is the colors. Yasmin is a sharp green like her eyes. Artie is a light pink. Noel is a deep blue. Mimi is a light purple. I gasp at the sight.

"What happened?" Piper asks.

"The flower has now blossomed." Chris says.

"And doom will fall if it falls into the wrong hands." Mara finishes.

"What else is new." Paige says placing her ands on her hips.

"Artemis…" Seth breathes.

There eyes open and they gasp.

http:// www. youtube. com/ watch? v=ql1e7 nLwBp Y&feature =related ( Just take away the spaces and you can get the website)

**"L'arcobaleno la mia scia**

**che navigo in cerca**

**di quella montagna**

**di luci all'alba melodia**

**mi portano indietro**

**ad un tempo passato,**

**colori immersi nella scia dell'arcobaleno**

**che gioca nel cielo**

**il vento mi sospinge via**

**raggiungo le onde**

**dei sette mari**

**gli uccelli che volano alti nel cielo d'oriente**

**la rotta sicura quell' isola cela un tesoro...**

**All'alba io vedro**

**le sette terre che**

**il destino vuole farmi trovare davvero**

**oh dolce melodia sprigioni vita e**

**mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore**

**per sempre tu sarai in fondo all'anima**

**Cos e che neanche il tempo ci pu separare**

**oh dolce melodia sprigioni vita e**

**mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore!**" Noel sings.

The flower starts to glow again and soon color is added to the flower. A light emanates from Yas and Mimi and soon the flower is shining and crystal like.

"The Stone Flower is open." Artemis says quietly.

They snap out of it and gasp.

"What the hell did we just do?" Noel asks.

"You just made my life a hell of a lot easier." Nazar says smiling at them.

He waves his hand and the girls go flying. They land a good few feet away from the flower. Me and the guys run to the girls. I hold Yasmin in my arms and she catches her breath.

"We have to stop him. If only I had my arrows." Yas grunts.

Yas(POV)

As if I wished for it they appeared.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"_**Use them wisely. They will strike if the target is worthy." A voice says in my head.**_

**What makes it worthy.**

"_**It must take away someting important to you." It replies.**_

I nod and stand up. I take an arrow and aim it at Nazar. **You took my best friend away from me. You bastard. **I let go but it swerves and lodges itself into Veronica's stomach.

"You b*tch." she gasps.

She falls to the ground in flames.

"That wasn't suppose to happen." I say disappointed.

"Attack my creatures!" Nazar orders.

"Smoothe Yas." Mimi scolds.

"Sorry." I shrug.

I start to shoot at the creatures and they fall to the ground. The wolves and Mara tear them to shreds. I feel something wind around my waist and feel a sharp object in my side.

"Move and this goes into your beautiful stomach." Simon whispers in my ear.

"You bastard." I growl.

He chuckles and takes my arrows and bow and throws them aside. I elbow him in the stomach and feel the knife graze my stomach. I gasp in pain and run. Simon makes a fun for me but a russet wolf pounces on him. The knife landing in his chest. Jacob gets off him and walks over to me.

"Please don't feel bad about killing him." I tell him.

He shakes his head and I run to grab my arrows I grab one and turn to aim at him but stop and stare wide eyed.

"One more move and she dies." Nazar says.

I look on in horror as he hold Artie by the throat and a scythe to her neck. We stop and Seth growls at him.

"Just like Keith and all the other members of the worthless Rakashana who would bother guarding the priestesses. But this time you won't be so lucky. Now witness as I make the first wish." Nazar smirks.

**We have to stop him but how? We do anything he harms Artie. **I hear Seth growl and see the fire in his eyes. I don't need to be Edward to know what he's thinking. In a flash he's off.

"Seth!" I scream.

He tackles Nazar to the ground knocking the flower off the stem and it falls to the ground. Artie runs and Picks it up. Nazar and Seth are in a strong fight and Nazar pulls out a needle.

"Seth move!" I call out.

But it's too late he is injected and Seth falls off him.

"Seth." Artie says in horror.

I clutch my heart as I feel her pain. She runs to him and hold his head in her lap.

"Seth don't leave me. I love you." She cries into his fur.

He licks her face and his breathing is slowing.

"Give me the flower!" Nazar orders.

"You come near me and I'll blow you to bits." Artie growls.

We see a glow start to surround her and Seth. It gets brighter and brighter.

"You never learn do you Nazi.(prnunced na-z)" A soft voice says.

We look to the woods and see four figures emerge.

"Julia…?" Nazar trails off.

"Hello Nazar. Long time no see." Julia smiles at him.

"You came back. See how much I've grown in power. Now we can be equals and be together. I can resurrect you through her. We can finally be together." Nazar says hopeful.

The girl named Julia shakes her head.

"You still don't get it. I did love you once. But you were to violent and power hungry it was too much for me. That flame has died."

He gets a rage in his eyes and glares at her.

"So you leave me and get pregnant with that Rakashana trash! I'm ten times more better than him." he yells at her.

Another girl next to Julia who looks like me speaks. **She must be Stella.**

"Like hell you are. You good for nothing-"

She starts cursing in Italian and Jake looks at me with a grin.

"Now I see where I get it from." I smirk at the impressive vocabulary.

"Stell enough. Nazi just let it go. Cross over with us. Put this behind you." Julia pleas.

"I will not till you see you were wrong!" he yells at her.

"Not again." A girl to the right of Julia sighs.

"'fraid so Kayley." Stella rolls her eyes.

"Nazar please don't do this." Julia pleas again.

"Let it go Jewls. He's lost." Stella say placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We have no choice." Says a blond next to Stella.

"But Anya I can't. he's my best friend." Julia says close to tears.

"Sweetie he lost that privilege the day he killed your baby." Kayley says with a sad tone.

She looks down and Stella looks at me and the girls.

"Julia. It's time. For the guys." Stella says.

She nods and looks to us.

"The only way to end this is to find a source to reside the magic in." Julia explains.

"Then you must release it back into the land." Kayley tells us.

"Only then will this all stop." Anya nods.

"We give you our power to help you fight. Use it wisely." Stella finishes.

They stat to fade. Julia looks at Nazar one more time before she fades into a ball of light and is absorbed by Artie. I absorb Stella's power and feel stronger than ever.

"I got an idea. Yas give me your hand. Mimi you too." Noel smiles at us.

I grab her hand and we run over to Artie. The others try to follow but are stopped by a shield. Jake barks and I look back shrugging.

"Sorry." I grin.

We join Artie and each place a hand on the flower and chant. A bright glow forms around us.

"We pace a seal upon the power. Let the balance of the Realms be restored and let no one disturb there majesty . We bind the magic in the name of all who shall share the power one day. For We are the Guardians. The Magick lives within us!" We chant.

We glow in a bright light. And the flower shatters. We feel the presence of the past Guardians behind us.

"We the guardians of the Realms end this evil and send him back to the depths of hell which he came!" We all chant together.

Nazar screams in pain as he is stripped of his powers. I feel a sadness come over us and look to see Julia's spirit crying quietly. Nazar's spirit is released and he rises from the body and is practically glowing. He floats over to Julia.

"I'm so sorry Jewls. Forgive me?" he asks.

"I can always forgive my best friend." She smiles at him.

"I knew you were happy. I just wanted you myself. I was heart broken when you told me you were pregnant." he says hugging her.

"I know. But Keith is the one I love." She smiles at him.

"I see that now. I'm sorry. I let my demons over power me."

"Come. Lets cross and leave this behind us. Heaven is beautiful. I know an angel or two for you." She smirks and takes his hand.

He smiles and hugs her. They hug and Fly to the river. Stella looks at me and Jake and raises her eyebrow.

"Two words. Nice pick." Stella says nodding to Jake.

I look at Jake and smile.

"He has his moments." I smirk.

He barks and Stella joins her friends. We watch them fly across the river.

"That is beautiful." The twins gush.

"But Ironic no?" Alue looks at us.

"You have no idea." I smile.

We turn to see Artie taking the nectar of the flower remains and placing it on Seth's tongue. Soon he is awake and licking her madly.

"Ohh Seth!"

"Now to take care of him." Aunt Pheobe says cocking her head towards the corpse.

We turn to the corpse of the Nazar's evil slowly rising.

"Come on. All together now." I smile.

"Corpse of the evil before.

Burn in the depths of hell and never return.

We banish you in the name of the Halliwell line." My whole family chants together.

"In the name of the power of Four!" Me,Mimi,Noel,Artie chant.

"In the name of the power of three!" Piper,Paige,Pheobe chant.

"Leave!" We all shout!

(I know corny but live with it!)

The corpse starts to burn and scream. It sinks into a black hole. When it's gone a vine thing comes out. It charges for me but Jake pushes me out of the way.

"Jacob!" I scream in horror.

I watch as he slowly sucked into the blackness. But I see something fly pass me and knock him back through. I gasp and run to him. I hold his head and look to the dark hole. I see a familiar face smiling back at me.

"Keep her safe or I'll be back." Ethan jokes.

He disappears and the hole is gone. I hug Jake close to me and cry onto his fur.

"I thought I lost you."

He licks me and I stand.

"Now for the final act." Mimi sighs.

We nod and join hands again and chant.

"We Give the magic back to the realms far and near. So that it may be shared by all who reside here!" We finish the last spell.

The creatures that attacked us before scream in pain and slowly vanish in to smoke and are sucked into another hole. I feel the power leaving me and the door of light opens again. We rush to the door before it closes and jump through. Once were all done we sigh.

"Come on guys lets go home." My dad sighs cracking his neck.

"Yay! We celebrate with Grams famous Cheesecake!" I smile.

We all laugh and head home. **It's finally over…**

* * *

_**Wow long chapter. Kinda corny but I tried. The last chapter is a wrap up and a sneak of to the sequel. Thanks for everyone who supported me. If you want your name mentioned in the credits message me your user name on this site or your real name and I'll add it. I'm posting all the names of the people who I picked to play the parts in m story. Wanna join just do that. Loves you all so much. PuppyloveYue!**_


	61. I'm What!

THE FINALLY!!!!

"Hey give it back!" Alue shouts to me.

"No way. You know what happens when you get too much sugar. That is the last thing I need right now." I sigh.

"Sorry. You okay Yasmin?" She asks finlly calming down.

"Yeah…I think. I've just been feeling a little sick since the Flower incident and I don't think It's because of the cheesecake." I grumble.

"What's the feeling? Nauseated? Cough? Sniffles?" Mara asks me.

"Nauseated. But I'm so freaking hungry too." I whine.

"Maybe your pregnant."

"That is…Ohh sh*t."

They both look at me with confusion and then it hits Mara. She looks at me with worried eyes.

"Yasmin." She says worried.

"I Think Stacey has a test in the bathroom." I say running there.

I run and go find one. It takes a while but I find one all the way in the back under the sink. I follow the instructions No need to go into details about those. And wait.

Knock!

"Yasmin are you okay? Mara called and said you were in trouble. Yasmin!" Jacob shouts through the door.

"I'll be fine." I call to him.

**Why did she call him. Damn that Simon. Thank god he's dead. Please, please do let me be-**

The thing starts to blink and I slowly reach for it.

"**-"**

"Ohh thank god." I gasp.

"Yasmin are you all-"

I run out of the bath room and plant a kiss on him. He returns it and picks me up. He breaks away and looks at me strange.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was about?" Jake asks after we break.

"Me and Mara thought I was preggers. But I'm not so I'm super happy right now." I explain to him.

"But we never…ohh." he says remembering the past.

"Tell me why I love you again if you don't remember half the shit that goes on sometimes." I roll my eyes at him.

I start walking back to my room. He grabs m from behind and throws me over his shoulder. He runs up the stairs and tosses me on my bed. He stands over me grinning and I look up at him with a playful glare.

"You love me because…

1)We fought for this love and were goanna make it happen.

2)I love you as much as there stars in the sky.

3) And imprinting helps a lot too."

He leans over and kisses me. I wack him upside the head and kiss him back. You son of a bitch. We break apart and look over to Mara and Alue sitting on a bean bag chair.

"Ohh don't stop. It was getting good. Like a live soap opera. But with a cuter guy." Mara says pretending to eat popcorn.

"Not from my POV." Alue says sticking out her tongue.

"Hey!" Jake shouts glaring at her.

"Hey? I'm down here. Okay you guys out. I need to talk to ." I tell them.

"Oh Crap what did I do?" Jake asks me worried.

"Ohh he's goanna get in trouble? I wanna see." Mara gushes leaning closer.

"Me too!" Alue shouts.

"Mara I think Jason is on h beach-"

"Hey lulu let's go get some ice cream." Mara asks now side tracked.

"Sweet. See ya!" Alue calls heading for the door.

"Don't be out late!" I call to them.

They run out the door and Jake looks back down at me.

"Am I in trouble?" He asks.

"No. Remember before the first attack?"

"Yeah…"

"You still up for vacation in Utah?" I ask him hopeful.

"Sure. But we still have school."

"But-"

"Yasmin what is this about?" He asks getting to the point.

"Jake…I just wanna get away for a while." I say snuggling into his arms.

"Okay but during the summer. We missed a hell of a lot of school and Mr.H can only side with us for so long." He smiles at me.

"I know. Okay. But the day after the last day of school were leaving." I say sternly.

"Deal."

He kisses me and we just decide to go and visit the Cullens. **I wanted to see how big Leona was getting.** We orb over and I'm immediately attacked with hugs.

"YASMIN!!" Alice shouts hugging me.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I smile hugging back.

"Same old same old. Were so glad you came by. Bella was goanna call you." Alice says sadly.

"Alice what's wrong?" I ask.

"Hey Yasmin. Jake." Bella smiles at us, But I see it's forced.

"Bell's what's up?" I ask again.

She looks at me and sighs.

"Come with me. We need to tell you something. Edward."

She calls for him and he's there in a flash. He greets me and Jake and we all walk into the living room. We sit down and I hear footsteps running down the stairs. Soon a little girl with brown curly locks runs into my arms.

"Yasmin! I missed you! Where did you go? You stopped visiting for so long!" Lenny pouts to me.

I smile at her as she does the same to Jake. Her voice sounds like a teenager. But her body looks like she's five.

"Sorry Lenny. But we but we just defeated one bad What ever he was and sealed a power to a completely different realm. We've been busy." I explain.

"We know. That's why we waited till this was settled." Bella sighed.

"Bella? What's going on." Jake asked.

Bella looks to Edward and sighs. Bella must have told him via mind. **She's gotten better at letting down her shield.**

"Jacob, Yasmin. Were leaving." Edward sighs.

"What?!" We shout.

"You can't. Why?" I ask horrified.

"We've been here too long. Everyone thinks were in college now and people are getting suspicious of Carlisle young age." Alice explains.

"But where will you go?" I ask.

"Jaspers taking care of the official stuff now." Edward tells us.

"I told you I would go. Jasper must give that guy a heart attack." Bella pouted.

Edward and Alice chuckle. Edward continues.

"Were thinking of moving to the north. Maybe Canada for a while." Edward sighs.

"But what about Charlie?" Jake turns to Bella.

"I told him the truth. He was more shocked then when Edward proposed. But he took it well. He just made me promise to visit every holiday." She smiles at us.

I nod and try to old back tears.

"When you leaving?" I almost choke.

"Next week. Carlisle is looking for a house." Edward says looking down.

"If you miss us then orb over and see us." Lenny smiles at me.

"That is true. Our home is always open to you two." Edward smiles at us.

"Good to hear." Jacob nods his head.

"I'm goanna miss you guys." I tremble.

"Me too. But I'll call ya when we wanna see you guys." Bella whines.

"You know how to reach me." I smile.

We both stand up and hug. Hers is a little tighter cause of her newbie powers but it's okay. Then I get a strange urge come over me. I feel it in the back of my throat and swallow. Bella looks at me in horror and rushes me to the bathroom. I hurl chunks and she holds back my hair. She rubs my back when I stop. Alice is waiting outside the door with a glass of water. I rinse and spit then swallow the rest.

"Yasmin you okay?" Jacob asks me when I come out.

"I think so. I felt sick all of a sudden." I shake my head feeling dizzy.

"Maybe we should get Carlisle he'll know what's wrong." Alice says.

"Can you orb? If not I'll drive us." Edward offers.

"Let's drive. I'm getting dizzy." I say feeling swayish.

"Yassy you goanna be okay?" Lenny asks me.

I smile at her and nod.

"I'll be fine I probably just have the flu or something." I shrug it off.

**_Hospital._**

"I'M WHAT!???" I shout for the third time.

"I said your pregnant." Carlisle says again.

"I can't be I took the test already. It was negative!" I shout.

"Yasmin calm down." Jake says trying to calm me.

"I am not goanna calm down." I retort.

"Yasmin just cool it for a sec." Mimi sighs.

"Ohh shut it! I have every right to freak right now!"

"Yasmin Piper Halliwell one more word and your grounded for a month!" My dad yells at me.

I shut up and let out a frustrated sigh. **I can't f*cking believe this. Crap. I'm having his baby.**

"You mean it's not Jacob's?" Edward asks shocked.

I glare at him. **DUH!!!**

"Ohh sorry." Edward says rubbing his neck.

"Yasmin." My dad says sternly

"Look I'll handle grounding right now. But don't any of you get it! I'm having an elders child! I was raped for gods sakes!" I shout.

"You can have an abortion." Carlisle suggests.

"That goes against my principles. Even if it's unborn it's still an innocent. Jacob I'm so sorry." I sigh into his chest.

Jake just holds me and rubs my back in small circles.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. I just wish I could kill that bastard again." Jacob chuckles.

"Ohh Yasmin." Artie sighs.

"What are you goanna do." Bella asks.

"*Sigh*I'll have the baby. And I can't just give it to adoption. It will have powers so it'll need guidance." I smile placing a hand on my tummy.

"We'll help you. Simon was a traitor. And I hope he's burning in hell. You sure you wanna go through with this?" My dad asks me.

"Yeah. Umm guys can I talk to Jake alone for a second? Privately." I ask them.

The vamps in the room grin and Edward gives me a supporting smile. **Damn mind reader.**

"And you know you love me." He smiles.

"Yeah like a monkey likes hump a tree." I joke.

He laughs and they all leave. I turn to Jake and he looks me in the eyes.

"Yasmin talk to me. What's wrong." Jacob asks once they leave.

"I feel like I've betrayed you in so many ways. If you wanna leave I won't stop you. You've already sacrificed so much for me. And I keep hurting you like this. I'm so so-"

He cuts me off my giving me a passionate kiss. I fall into the kiss and I feel all the love and care in this kiss. When he breaks away he leans his forehead on mine.

"One I'm not going anywhere. Two you never hurt me. The only time you did is when we broke up that one time. That was it. Yasmin I love you. I'll help you throughout this no matter what. Just be prepared to be hounded. Cause I'm goanna be the worst making sure you have everything for this baby." He smiles at me.

I smile at him and hug him tight. I feel out bodies molding together but a small piece missing. **Funny.** But I brush that aside and smile at him.

"I wish there was a way to make this your child instead." I sigh.

"I'm Almost eighteen. I'll adopt him as my son/daughter." He suggests.

"I mean your kid, kid. I shudder about him being Simons. Ugh. And it was so small too." I shudder.

He laughs and hugs me again.

"No matter what happens I'll always be here for you. Preggers or not. We'll have our own one day. Just not now." He tells me.

"Okay. Jake?"

"Umm."

"I love you."

"And I love you. I promise we'll get through this."

"I hope so. I just hope it's not like aunt Phoebe's first kid. That thing was the next Source of all Evil for gods sake." I shake my head.

"I doubt that will happen." He chuckles.

I look him in the eyes and smile. I kiss him again and we fall into it. But our happy moment is ruined by the door bursting open.

Everyone in this order.

**Gram, Grampa, Cali, Stacey, Jessica, Carver, Mary, Chad, Charles, Anna, Kim, Emily, Noel, Brian, The pack, the rest of the Cullens. Mara, Alue, and my whole family. Wow that's a small room.**

"YOUR WHAT!?"

* * *

**And that end Fill My Empty Heart! Look out for the sequel**

**Over Flowing Heart. Thank you everyone who has supported me. List goes as follows. Everyone take a big bow!**

**Yasmin-A mix of my personality with my bff's Deanna, Michalean, and Kimberly. I love you guys so much!**

**Jacob-My dream guy…really he's my crush. I'll update on that one later in the next one.**

**Mimi-My sister Ella**

**Noel- The one and only Lizzie.**

**Charles-Lizzie's dream boyfriend.**

**Artie-And the Biggest Seth Fan Kassy.**

**Chris Halliwell-based on our dad but not so much. More like what he would b like today.**

**Cali-My lovely friend Lina.**

**Stacey-I know harsh but me and Ma just never got a long. So I used one of my wishes for the make up parts. She is my mother.**

**Carver-Our mom's Boyfriend. FYI we don't like him.**

**Jessica-My evil demented cousin Anna.**

**Mara-played by the ever supportive XTigerxXxgirlX name will remain secret. Thank you soo much. Luv ya. From my Quizilla site.**

**Alue-My awesome pal Marie.**

**Annalies-My ever talented friend Brianna.**

**The twilight Cullen Characters are all played by my Twilight club members-Amanda(Bella) Belinda(Alice) Grace(Esme) Mario(Emmet) Jeffrey(jasper) Leona(LenaLuna)**

**The rest are who ever. You want them to be.**

**Pack members-**

**Sam-My good friend Phillip**

**Seth-Kassy's Boyfriend Skye.**

**Quil-My awesome friend Anthony.**

**Embry-My best guy friend Jeffrey(Different one)**

**Paul-My friend Mike.**

**Jarred-My friend Chris**

**Kim-Joey's girl and my awesome friend Stehp!**

**Leah-My friend Angelica.**

**Emily-My Twilight club member Victoria.**

**Collin and Brady-Just random kids from school I guess.**

**The Halliwell family-**

**Piper-My favorite aunt Rose Mary. Love you.**

**Leo-Her Husband Edward. Ironic no?**

**Pheobe-My loveable best friend Deanna.**

**Coop-My good guy friend Matt.**

**Paige-My Just as loveable best friend Michalean.**

**Henry-Again Matt. Just cause he can do that.**

**The cousins are some of my close friends. As follows.**

**Rachel, Chealsea, Gracie, Mimi, Mylisa, Alejandra,**

**Melinda-My awesome friend Omnaya.**

**Henry jr-my cousin Alex.**

**Julia-My cousin awesome Grace.(I know. I know a lot of people named Grace)**

**Stella-My cousin Kim.**

**Kayley-My cousin Kianna**

**Anya-My friend Danielle.**

**Karen-My friend Adele. Also a nice wiccan lady we know.**

**Veronica-All the people I hate in the world. And who hate me. Ha!**

**Master Nazar-All the guys who I dated and dumped. Just counting them in. All but one. Cause he was my best guy friend.**

**Mark-A really good actor friend of mine. He wants to be kept secret.**

**Brian-My straight friend Thomas.**

**The minor characters who were mentioned are all random friends of mine.**

**Stephanie J., Anna, Nialey, April, Katie, Tory, Another Steph, Emily, All Anime Club members! Anime 2009!, Mrs. S., My cousin Alex, Abigail, Annie, Nadia, Debora, Lisa, Aneice, Charvet, DJ, and lastly Patricia.**

**And a Special thanks to all who supported, added, and messaged me over the course of this story.**

**All Pen names.**

**hot4cullenmen**

**maletwilightfan94**

**Qtpie72mrstaylorlautnerforev(My first hate mailer. Thank you. I kept it going just for you. Ha!)**

**ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES**

**Megabitesz**

**twialleyholic-OCD**

**xeniaisme12**

**LOSERbeth**

**witchy girl 88**

**Sheila WiseXxTopaz-TearsxXmizfriz3**

**trhmllr**

**hanaharoo**

**EmmettCullenLuva0506**

**bellaedward4ever123**

**EmmettCullenLuva0506**

**Emmett is the bestest**

**dazzler55**

**The Ninth Layer(Second hate mailer. Another Ha!)**

**KenyaMenya**

**singapuri**

**pepper99**

**Again thank you everyone. I love you all. Those who rate and read who were not mentioned do not fear. If you message me for the sequel you will be. I thank all of you. I would never think this would turn out this popular. I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. Stay tuned for the next Sequel! I hope to make everyone happy with this one. Bye!**

**PuppyloveYue!**


End file.
